Always Family
by Alex Beckett
Summary: When JJ invites Emily to join her family for the holidays, little does Emily know that it will turn into the adventure of a lifetime, giving her the best Christmas she could have ever asked for, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own what I make up.**

* * *

Emily had been having a rough couple of days. She knew from all the years of watching Hotch and being under his command that rough days came with the territory of being the Unit Chief of an elite section of the FBI, but today, she was really feeling it.

They'd just returned from a case in Los Angeles. Weird things always happened whenever the team went there, and this time around, Emily had been taken by a person working for their unsub. This had left JJ in charge during the course of Emily's captivity, and for the rest of the case while she recovered in the hospital.

Now, they were back in Quantico, and it was nearing seven-thirty at night. She and JJ were the only ones left in the office. Rossi, Stephen, Spencer, Penelope, Tara, and Luke had all gone home for the night, each of them talking about their Christmas plans, excited that vacation started the next day. Emily hadn't left the BAU yet because she wanted to get a head start on the case report. JJ was at her desk, taking care of some things.

* * *

Try as Emily might, though, she just couldn't focus.

She loved this time of year, especially since she'd spent the last few Christmases in London, a city that she'd long since considered magical. Her parents had even come to visit her in her flat the previous Christmas, and they were able to enjoy their first Christmas together in awhile.

This year, however, Mark had entered her life, sitting next to her at a bar one rainy night and buying her a drink, wanting to cheer her up after finding out she'd had a bad day. One thing led to another, and the next thing Emily knew, they were a couple.

Emily liked Mark, yes, but there was a bit of an age gap between them and he was more of a free spirit than she was. Because of that, and then all of the changes that the BAU had gone through with Derek leaving to be with Savannah and Hank, and then Hotch and Jack being forced into Witness Protection, there was no doubt in Emily's heart that she belong in Quantico at the BAU with her precious friends who knew her best.

Another obstacle that had popped up was that at the very last minute, Mark had decided that he was going to stay in England, instead of coming to visit Emily, like he'd said he would. This came on the heels of Emily suggesting that they settle down in the states and maybe have a kid together.

Wanting to see his face and hear the sound of his voice, Emily had Skyped him, but before she could talk to him about what had happened in Los Angeles, he went into a speech about how he didn't feel like things were going to work out because of the distance. He'd also called her selfish for choosing her old life over the new one that she'd made in London. Suffice it to say, by the end of the conversation, she dumped him before he could beat her to it.

More than ever, Emily found herself wishing that she had a spouse to go home to, and kids who loved her, but… she was alone.

* * *

"Emily?"

She jumped as JJ's voice jarred her from her thoughts. JJ was in the doorway, watching her curiously. Emily did her best to not let her feelings show.

"You're still here?" Emily asked, waving her over. "I thought you would have gone back to Will, Henry, and Michael by now."

JJ laughed as she sat in one of the chairs opposite Emily's desk. "You'll remember eventually, but although I've been a profiler for awhile now, I still decide where we're going. That means I still keep hours that are similar to yours, but different than everyone else's."

"Right…"

JJ had, from hers and Emily's first meeting, always been able to read her like a book, meaning that she immediately saw that something was bothering her friend.

"Okay, Emiliana, what's going on in your head?" JJ asked.

"I knew that I should have never told you my _real_ name!" Emily whined.

"Or that you were born in Ukraine, but you refused to learn English until you were three, even though your mom was posted in London by then? Or that you didn't even live in the states for the first time until you were almost sixteen?"

"When the hell did I tell you all _that?!"_

"During our encounter with the green fairy, some years back. Penelope was there, too, and we learned that you're the silliest drunk of the three of us." JJ laughed and then put on a serious face. "Really, though, I've noticed that since we got you back from that warehouse where Jasper hid you that you've been quiet."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I've known you since my twenties, and you've always been as good as my sister—and that's even before you came back from Interpol to find me and kill terrorists for me. You've been in my life for nearly as long as Rosaline was."

Emily had long ago learned the story of Rosaline Jareau, and she knew how much JJ had adored her, but even still, that last part gave her quite a turn.

"Really? It's been that long?"

"Ten years for you and me, and I knew Rosaline for eleven. You're as important to me as my memories of her are."

At that, Emily was mush immediately, so she got up and crossed over to the couch, beckoning for JJ to follow her.

"It's about Mark." Emily explained as they sat down. "Remember how he was going to come visit?"

"He never came, did he?"

"He didn't, and he said that something had come up at work, but he actually just chickened out."

"Why?"

"Because I'd brought up the idea of settling down here, he and I."

"Did reality hit him? Commitment issues?"

"Yep. He's quite a bit younger than me, and it turns out that he doesn't want kids. I still do."

"Still?" JJ echoed. "You're not—"

"You're cute, JJ, but I was born in 1970, and that was the year that The Beatles broke up. I still have a few years left before I turn fifty, but only a few." Emily sighed. "While you were out at your desk just now, I was skyping with Mark, and amongst other things, he gave me the mean version of the 'It's not you—it's me' speech, and he even called me selfish for choosing the BAU over him and Interpol."

"Ouch. Tell me you dumped him."

"You bet I did. It's just leaving a bad taste in my mouth because it was during a _video chat."_ Emily sighed again. "I rang my parents on Skype after talking to Mark."

"Oh, where are they now?"

"London, believe it or not. They're sad for me, but they did something I wasn't expecting."

"What was it?"

"They started the arrangements to pack up my flat and ship my things to their house in D.C.. I told them about accepting the position here, and they're so pleased."

JJ beamed. "Good! Have you resigned from Interpol yet?"

"I have, but, uh… I have a new problem now."

"Maybe Will and I can help."

Emily laughed nervously. "My parents won't be back from the U.K. until early March, and they said I can stay at their house, but I don't know if I can be along right now, and not just because it's almost Christmas."

JJ held her hands in a time-out position. "Wait a minute—you've been back for more than a month—where have you been staying this whole time?"

"At the Four Seasons, downtown."

JJ threw up her hands in exasperation. "Emiliana! Why didn't you say anything?"

Emily suddenly felt like she was eighteen again, and getting caught coming in after curfew. "It's been a little _busy_ around here, my friend! At least I resigned from Interpol; do I get points for _that?"_

JJ softened up. "Yes, and Will and I can _definitely_ help you."

"How?"

"When I was at my desk just now, I was taking and making a few phone calls. One of them was to Will, and he wanted me to ask you if you're doing anything for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yep. Will's a bit shy, but he's always thought of you as a sister, especially after I told him about the time you held me back to keep me from following him into the hostage situation at that bank."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "That was forever ago."

"I'll always remember it because I got married the day after." JJ winked. "Will—and I—are officially extending an invitation for you to come stay with us for the holidays, but when he finds out about the bind you're in, he's going to invite you to come stay with us until your parents get back, so this is me saying come stay with us until then."

"JJ, that's really generous, but are you sure? I see you almost every day, and my parents won't be back until _March!_ This is _December!"_

"I'm very sure, and it's not like you're a stranger to Henry and Michael, what with all the skyping we've done."

Emily was beginning to consider JJ's offer. "What are the boys into these days?"

"Henry is a nerd, and he's unashamed, so he reads anything he can get his hands on, but he really loves Spider Man, The X-Men, and _everything_ Doctor Who." JJ grinned. "He takes after his Uncle Spencer and his Aunt Penelope."

"That's really cute."

"As for Michael, that baby boy is a live wire, and now that he can walk and run, he's always all over the place. When he gets tired, though, he picks a person and gets very cuddly until he falls asleep. Henry reads to him a lot when he's like that."

"And _that's_ just adorable."

Again, JJ beamed. "But if you engage Michael in even one game of Knock Down The Block Tower, you're going to be his new best friend."

"I can work with that." Emily decided. "And you're _sure_ that Will won't mind?"

"Positive, and there are two things that you should know before you give your final answer."

"Lay it on me, JJ."

"My family is coming for Christmas and New Year's, that's the first thing."

"So that'd be your mom, and your brother, Theodore, and your niece, right? How old is Isobel now?"

"Eighteen, and she graduated high school early."

"Wow… Does she have any college plans?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact: she's going to start at cosmetology school in D.C. in the fall, and Theodore is getting transferred there from his architecture firm because he's going to be the head of the finance department."

"You said once that he's been vying for that since 2002, right?"

"Uh-huh. They're moving into a house in DuPont Circle very soon."

"Well, good for them. Where are they coming from?"

"Topeka, and it's only ever been the two of them, because Isobel's mom, Rachel, died in delivery; she had an aneurism. Theodore has never been with anyone since." JJ paused. "You two would get along well, actually."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Jennifer, are you trying to set me up with your brother?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least _try_ to cheer you up after a night like tonight?"

"Good point. Gold star for trying." Emily smiled. "What was the other thing?"

"From now until March, you're going to have to put up with me puking up my guts every morning."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Morning sickness is a bitch."

"I—what?" Emily was perplexed, but then she gasped excitedly as she had an epiphany. "JJ, are you _pregnant?"_

JJ nodded eagerly, grinning from ear-to-ear now. "Yep! One of the calls I took out in the bullpen just now was from my doctor—she did a follow-up on some blood I had drawn at a check-up last week. I didn't even know until the call, because with Henry and Michael, I was violently sick from day one, both times. Anything unusual that I've been feeling lately is because of all the changes happening at the BAU, and then of course, what you just endured in California."

Emily spoke with slight apprehension. "How do you feel _now?_ Have you told Will?"

"Thank the good Lord, I am not queasy at the moment, and yes, I did tell him already—he's thrilled." JJ smiled and then made a humming noise, thinking. "I'm at eleven weeks now, if my math is correct, but I still had no idea. I guess I should've taken what happened last week as a clue…"

"What happened?"

"I was channel-surfing in our room, and I caught the last twenty minutes of The Virgin Suicides, and it turned on the waterworks."

"Well, I should hope so—that movie is _weird,_ JJ, and it's more than a _little_ sad!"

JJ blushed. "Will found me and rescued me by changing the channel and settling on a Jaws marathon because he knows I don't have the willpower to say no to any of those movies. By the time of the first shark attack, I was laughing at how cheesy it looked."

Emily stared.

"Yeah, I know." JJ laughed nervously. "Pregnant ladies are weird."

"I'll say…"

"But anyway," JJ clapped her hands. "Do you still want to come?"

Emily didn't hesitate. "Yes!"

JJ was alight with more enthusiasm immediately. "Is there any specific time you have to be out of your hotel room?"

"Actually, tomorrow by noon."

"Then I'll make up your bedroom tonight, and you can just follow me home tomorrow, since it's a half day."

It was true: they just had a morning of housekeeping, and then all of them, even Emily, were done at noon and wouldn't have to be back until the second of January.

"Sounds good to me."

"We'll even be home before Henry and Will." chirped JJ.

"What about Michael?"

"He'll be with his nanny, Una. She usually looks after him all day, but we only need her for a few hours, so I'm going to give her a bonus when I pay her."

Emily smiled. "And Henry wouldn't be weirded out if I come?"

JJ shook her head, laughing. "We'll tell him in the morning, before we see him off to the bus for school, but he's going to be so happy. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks."

Emily stood and pulled JJ to her feet, hugging her.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a very long time."

"Anything for my family." JJ smiled and then held her hands to her middle, framing it and showing off its cute shape. "We were told after Michael was born that having a third baby wouldn't even be possible, but I guess miracles happen, huh?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, they do. I'm so happy for you and Will."

"Thanks, Emily. That means a lot, coming from you."

Emily smiled and then cast a glance over at her desk, where she'd left her computer tablet and her case files all spread out, and then back at JJ.

"You on your way out?" she asked.

"Yes, and I actually need time to come in a tad bit later in the morning, around nine."

"So you can check on kid number three?"

"Bingo, but mum's the word on this at the BAU, okay? We'll keep it in the family until January."

Realizing that JJ was including her when she said family, Emily lit up, feeling proud. "At least check in with me until you get back, alright?"

"Okay." JJ gave her CO a mock salute. "Do you want to leave together right now?"

"Yes, please. Meet you at your desk in five?"

JJ bowed theatrically and showed herself out.

Exactly five minutes later, JJ was joined by Emily, who was all packed up and bundled up for the cold outside, just like she was.

"Anything else I should know about Christmas with the LaMontagne-Jareau clan?"

"My mom will rope you into baking cookies with her."

"Not unlike what my parents do to me whenever we're together for the holidays." Emily chuckled. "What else?"

"Chinese food is to be expected because of a tradition my parents had since their first Christmas together. Will ate it with his parents on Christmas, too, so in our family, nobody's ever known any different. Also, Isobel is shy at first, so don't take it personally. And Michael will probably imprint on you like a baby duckling by tomorrow night."

"This all sounds perfect—I've had Christmases all over the world, so that was cool, but eventually, when it was all over, they all ended the same: very quiet."

"Because it was only every you and your parents?"

"Precisely."

JJ gave a devilish grin. "Then I'll make sure we really stock up on Christmas poppers—Henry and Isobel always get a real kick out of them. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

The object in question was a kind of party favor: a popper was a brightly-decorated paper tube that was filled with a paper crown, a small toy, and a sheet of jokes. To get to the prizes, you had to pull the tube apart on either end, causing a popping noise in the process, like something you'd hear in a Fourth of July popper—ergo the name.

"Oh, yes, but in Europe, we called them crackers." Emily said as they disembarked the lift and they found themselves in the main lobby of the building. "My dad is English-Italian, so we've crackers during the holiday season or birthdays for as long as I've had the coordination and the dexterity to pull them apart."

JJ gave her friend's arm a gentle squeeze. "Then you're going to fit in with us just fine."

By the time Emily got back to her hotel room that night, she felt happier than she had in awhile.

The holidays weren't going to be so bad this year, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When JJ got home, she'd barely put her gun in the safe on the tall shelf by the front door and her go-bag in a corner when Will emerged from a side room and pinned her gently against the door, kissing as much of her as he could.

"Wow." JJ said when the kissing flurry ended. "Hello to you, too, Will."

The detective grinned. "I missed you, cher."

"Oh, is that all?"

Will put one of his hands on his wife's middle and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I guess I'm kind of in shock that we managed to make another kid without even trying."

"Me, too." JJ admitted, her heart fluttering. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You think it's a girl?"

"Is it wrong that I'm hoping for one? I love Henry and Michael very much, but I would just _love_ a little girl."

"I don't think it's wrong to hope for that at all." Will told her. "It would make the boys trip right on out, but I think a little girl running around here would be a real joy, and who knows—she could be her mama's spitting image."

JJ chuckled. "Please—Henry and Michael are my clones. We're due for a baby girl who looks like her _daddy."_

"If you say so, cher."

JJ laughed and then looked around. They were in the front hall, and it was just the two of them, but the house was very quiet.

"Are the boys asleep?"

"Michael is, but Henry's in his room, reading." Will told JJ as he helped her out of her coat and shoes. "You want to go check on them?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, and there are some things we need to talk about before you start giving Baby LaMontagne kisses."

"Do these things concern Emily?"

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it in a little bit, okay, babe?"

"Of course. I'll bring your bag up later, but you just take your time. I'll have some food ready for us both when you get back."

JJ kissed his cheek in thanks and headed upstairs.

Michael was fast asleep in his crib, curled up and dreaming. He'd kicked his blankets off him as he slept, and when JJ rectified this, Michael stretched back out in a relaxing way, like a starfish, even going so far as to let out a huge sigh of contentment when his mother kissed him and told him that she loved him.

Just as Will had said, Henry was awake and reading in his bed. When he saw JJ, he put his book aside and gave her a hug that almost made her start crying. After a quick story, JJ set a timer for Henry on his alarm clock so he'd remember to go to bed on time and then gave him a kiss good night before all but dragging herself the rest of the way to hers and Will's room, all the way to the bathroom for a shower.

Once she was freshened up, she slipped into a more comfortable outfit, consisting of a sports bra, a tank top, and yoga pants.

Everything was form-fitting, and on her way back downstairs, JJ stopped in front of the full-length mirror beside her bedroom door and stood sideways, examining her reflection, in particular, her midsection. She was definitely showing because this was technically her fourth time being pregnant, but she found herself being thankful that she had clothes in her wardrobe that would get her through a day work in the morning that would help her hide her expectant condition until she was ready to share with the rest of her coworkers besides Emily.

Nevertheless, her heart was filled with flutters again as she felt the baby wiggle around.

"Hey, in there." JJ said softly as she glided a hand over her lower midriff. "Daddy and I didn't expect you at all, but we're so happy that you're coming, and your big brothers will feel the same."

The baby wiggled more, in a frenzied way, just as JJ felt her stomach rumble.

"Okay, baby." JJ patted her middle and then seized her favorite long sweater from a nearby coatrack, pulling it on for warmth. "Let's go see what daddy made."

When JJ made it down to the kitchen, she saw that Will had made American Goulash, something that she'd always liked, and there was also salad, a plate of sliced and buttered Italian bread for them to share, two empty glasses and a pitcher of apple juice, a drink that was always in high demand in their house, especially when JJ was pregnant.

"Wow." JJ said as she sat down at the counter and surveyed everything. "This looks amazing, Will. Thanks."

He sat opposite her, in front of his own food. "You're welcome. Henry plowed through two plates _and_ salad before calling it a night."

"What about Michael?"

"More of it got on his face and in his hair, but I made sure he had his fill. Bath time was a nightmare…"

JJ smiled at the thought, then said, "It's weird to think that this time next year, we're going to have a baby littler than Michael is now when we're opening presents and stockings on Christmas Day…"

"But you're excited, right?" Will asked quickly.

"I'm over the moon, Will, and I've always wanted three kids."

"Because of Theodore and Rosaline?"

"Uh-huh. What do _you_ think? Are _you_ happy about kid number three?"

"Absolutely. I told myself that the boys were enough after what the doctor said about the possibilities of being able to give them another sibling, and I accepted it…"

"But now?"

Will gave JJ a grin that made her go weak in the knees. "Words can't begin to describe how happy I am, JJ, especially since I grew up without any siblings. I can't wait to meet this kid."

JJ beamed. "I know there's a chance that this one could be another boy, but if it's a girl, I kind of have a name already."

"Let me guess—you want to name her for Rosaline and Emily?"

"Babe, it's like you're inside my head."

"Well, I would have suggested the same thing—after all these years and after evertyhing has happened, naming our daughter after them just _feels_ right. Would we have Henry, Michael, and Rosaline, or Henry, Michael, and Emily?"

"Actually, it'd be Henry, Michael, and _Emiliana_ Rosaline."

"Emiliana?" Will echoed. "Is that Emily's real name, or something?"

"Yep. Her full name is Emiliana Grace Lane Prentiss."

Will arched an eyebrow. "Just how much do you know about her?"

JJ grinned cheekily. "Enough to know that she was born in _Ukraine_ and _refused_ to learn English until she was _three."_

"What?!"

"Ask her about it sometime. She knows a lot about me, too—a _lot."_

"Okay—Emiliana Rosaline is in, but," Will shuddered and made a slashing movement. "If you're about to delve into details from your girls nights with her, that is a-okay."

"Don't worry, I'll spare you." JJ promised. "While we're on the topic of Emily, though, I've got to tell you—she's gone through a whole rollercoaster of events and emotions tonight, and when we were in Los Angeles."

"What happened?"

"To make a long story short about Los Angeles, Emily was kidnapped and we couldn't find her awhile."

"Oh, my God."

"We found her, eventually, and she was a little roughed up, but it was nothing that some time in the hospital for a few hours couldn't fix." JJ explained. "I even ran the case for the rest of the time, which was _definitely_ trippy…"

"Because Emily's your best friend, and ten years later, she's your partner and you two are the team leaders?"

"Yes to all of that." JJ realized with a jolt.

"What else happened?"

As they ate, JJ explained about Emily dumping Mark, and then about the resignation from Interpol, and her parents shipping her things to the states, as well as her current living condition.

"And Emily's parents don't get back until March?" Will asked when JJ was done. "Did you tell her we've got room for her here?"

"Yes. She has to be out of her hotel room tomorrow, so she's going to back up tonight and follow me home after work. I'm sorry to just drop all this on you."

"It's okay, cher—seriously. Emily is family, and just think: on Christmas, this means one more person for your mother to bake cookies with… or for…"

"That thought _did_ cross my mind."

"And maybe, just _maybe,_ we can fix her up with Theodore."

JJ smirked. "That thought crossed my mind, too."

Will chuckled. "This is going to be a great Christmas.

* * *

After dinner, JJ and Will worked together to make up the room that was to be Emily's, and afterwards, they retreated to theirs for the night. Once Will gave her the rundown of everything that had happened while she was gone, and they talked about their plans for the next day, they were quiet for a few minutes until Will eased JJ out of her sweater and her tank top before lowering her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, propping herself up onto her elbows. "Whatever you're up to, please keep going."

Will was now peppering JJ's body with soft kisses that were drawing out soft, lusty sighs from JJ's lips at every other word. When he got down to her belly, he spent a little more time there before sitting up on his knees and answering her.

"I'm getting to know the baby, and I was thinking, that really _is_ our little girl in there, she's going to need a good nickname so that she and her namesake don't both answer at the same time."

"And Emily is already taken…"

They tried out a few names until—

"What about Ana?" JJ said. "That means grace."

"Emiliana Rosaline LaMontagne, but Ana for short." Will tried "I like it, cher, but how about we call her by something else until we know for sure?"

"You mean until we know the sex?"

Will nodded.

JJ thought about it. "Henry was Baby Bear, and Michael is _still_ Baby Porcupine because of the way his hair has a mind of its own and sticks up in spikes. Ana should be Little Owl."

"Wiggling around like crazy, huh?"

"Unfortunately. It feels like we finally have our nocturnal baby."

"I—"

Will had just been about to offer to help his wife out when they were greeted by the sounds of crying—Michael was awake.

"Don't tell me he's caught another monster cold." JJ griped. "I just don't have the energy for that."

Will shook his head. "Nah. He just misses his mama.."

JJ sat all the way up. "Will you go get Michael? I want to see him."

"I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Hang tight."

Will exited the room quickly and returned a few minutes later with Michael in his arms. The toddler was wearing footed pajamas, and he even had his favorite security blanket in tow, but when he saw JJ, he was a little more awake.

"Hi, Michael." JJ cooed as Will set him in her arms. "I missed you!"

Michael gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then giggled at her. He looked like he wanted to get up and play, but he was already so exhausted again that sleep was overcoming him like he hadn't woken in the first place.

"Yeah, I know you want to play, Baby Porcupine, but now is _so_ not the time."

JJ kissed Michael's forehead, and in response, Michael nuzzled his mother's shoulder with his face as he snuggled closer.

"Back to sleep for you." JJ told him. "Come on. Maybe daddy can give you back your blanket."

Recognizing his cue, Will followed through on JJ's idea and wrapped Michael in it, like a cocoon. Completely blissed out, Michael was asleep quickly and was even resting his ear against his mother's bare chest, listening to her heartbeat.

JJ felt like her heart was going to explode with love, so she continued to whisper to him and give him kisses.

Will asked gently, "What are you thinking, cher?"

JJ smiled adoringly at her husband. "I'm thinking about how much I love being a mom, and how I'm in awe that we made this little guy."

Will sat beside JJ, wrapping an arm around her waist when she leaned into him. "We sure did."

"We made him, his brother down the hall, and the baby in my belly." JJ kissed Will's cheek. "You and I have been together for eight years and married for the last four. I just love you so much, Will."

Almost immediately, JJ was in tears because of what she'd said.

"Stupid hormones…"

"It's okay." Will soothed, wiping her tears. "Can I hold you?"

"Yes."

Will held JJ, his own heart overflowing with the love he had for her and the family that they'd created together.

Things weren't always easy, but it was moments like this that made it completely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, JJ woke up with very little sickness, although by the time she joined everyone downstairs, she was feeling perfectly fine. And very hungry.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." JJ said as she joined her sons at the dining table.

Alarmed, Henry looked up from his food to stare at his mother. "What?"

"It's a figure of speech, Henry. Calm down."

Reassured, Henry went back to his breakfast, so JJ looked to Michael, who was next to her, at the end of the table in his highchair. At the moment, he was trying incredibly hard to feed himself the oatmeal and bananas that were in the bowl in front of him on his highchair tray, but as per usual, his food was mostly on his face.

"Good morning, Baby Porcupine." JJ greeted him.

At the sound of JJ's voice, Michael glanced up and blew her a kiss.

"Love mama!" he trilled.

"And I love you, too." she said in kind.

Michael just giggled and returned to his food.

Will entered from the kitchen, carrying JJ's breakfast—a bowl of oatmeal, made just the way she liked it, and a plate of toast slices. As she was at her spot at the table and everything was set already, including utensils, drinking glasses, and pitchers of juice and milk, JJ was more than ready for something to eat.

"Feeling better, cher?" Will asked, setting JJ's food in front of her.

"Yes, I am—thanks!"

Will grinned and kissed JJ's temple before going back to the kitchen to get his own breakfast.

Before falling asleep in the night, JJ and Will agreed not only to tell Henry about Emily's arrival, but also about the baby, too. Finally, after breakfast, JJ felt like she couldn't wait any longer.

"Henry, will you come here?" she called.

He wandered over from where he'd been putting on his snow boots and parka. He stood in front of JJ, where she still sat in her chair.

"Yes?" he politely queried, pushing his glasses up the thread of his nose as they slid slightly.

"We need to talk to you about some things."

"Okay, but I need help with this."

He showed his parents his clip-on bow tie, a requirement for his school uniform. He usually put it on himself, but he was in La La Land because he could tell that something was up with his parents, and this curiousness was distracting him.

"I got you covered, buddy." Will told him, already taking care of the bow tie. "You just stay still and focus on your mama."

Henry nodded and faced JJ.

"You know how I told you that Aunt Emily is back from England," JJ began. "And that she's back at work with me?"

"Yep!"

"Well, she needs a place to stay for awhile, so she's going to be here, with us!"

"Really?" Henry asked joyfully.

"Really." JJ confirmed. "And you know what? Aunt Emily really likes comic books, too, and she's coming home with me today, after work."

Henry was practically trembling with joy now—he really loved Emily. "So she'll be here?"

Finished with Henry's bow tie, Will nodded and crouched so he was level with Henry. "She will, and we see that look in your eyes, son—don't try to play sick so you can stay here with Una and Michael while you alphabetize your comic books."

Henry grew taken aback. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"You especially have to go to school," JJ took Henry's scarf from the back of her chair and wrapped it around his neck before zipping up his parka. "Because don't you have a spelling test and a math test?"

"Yes." Henry groaned. "They _drag."_

"I will definitely back you on that play." JJ agreed. "But remember what you're doing after all of the humdrum stuff?"

Henry brightened and said in a singsong way, "Christmas parties all day, and the Secret Santa thing!"

"Exactly. Do you have your present for Marissa?"

Henry giggled at the mention of his best friend. "It's in my backpack with my piano book! Should I go check?"

"Yes, but there's another thing I have to tell you before you go do that."

"What is it?"

JJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It won't be for awhile yet, but Henry, I'm going to have a baby."

JJ and Will watched their firstborn, practically holding their breaths as Henry processed this announcement. His reaction just wasn't quite along the lines of what they were expecting.

 _"Again?"_ he asked blankly.

JJ fought back the desire to laugh. "Yes, again."

"What do you think?" Will wanted to know.

Henry shrugged. "I hope it's a girl."

"You do?" JJ asked in surprise. "Why?"

Henry shrugged. "Because."

Will sighed. "Give your mama a hug and make sure you've got _everything_ you need, including your lunchbox."

Henry gave JJ a heartfelt hug and then hurried to his backpack, which he'd left in the corner.

JJ turned to Michael to see him shooting daggers at her with his eyes; he had her withering stare down pat.

JJ still spoke sweetly to him. "What do you think? There's a baby in my tummy."

Michael had one word for her.

 _"NO!"_

Demonstrating his anger, he flung a fistful of bananas and oatmeal at her, and it hit her cheek.

JJ moved out of Michael's throwing range, next to her husband, and sighed. "Well, at least he knows."

"He'll come around to it, cher." Will used a napkin to wipe the banana and oatmeal sludge off JJ's face. "All we need to worry about now is if he does something weird."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when there was the sound of plastic hitting the floor and then delighted giggles and tiny feet pounding the floor. Michael had undone his highchair tray, cast it and his breakfast onto the floor, escaped his chair, and hit the ground running, minus his diaper.

"You mean like that?" JJ asked sighed as Michael ran from the room.

"Huh. That's new."

"Please go catch our Houdini before he pees on a wall."

Somewhere in the back of the house, the backdoor slammed shut and they heard heavier footsteps, belonging to an adult. Una had arrived. She was the family nanny, and had worked for the LaMontagnes for eight years, since Henry was three months old. They'd known her since she was eighteen, and after all these years, she was like another member of the family. Henry adored her, and so did Michael. Both JJ and Will thought of her as a kid sister.

She had intercepted Michael and was holding him out at arm's length as he giggled more and tried to escape.

"Good morning, everyone!" Una greeted them. "Will someone please explain why Michael is naked?"

"He's just rebelling against something JJ told him." Will said.

"What was it?"

Backpack properly in place, Henry walked over and filled her in. "Mom is having another baby."

Una congratulated her friends and they thanked her, but almost immediately after, a honking sound could be heard from the street: the bus had arrived.

"That's the bus, Henry!" JJ steered him away from her gave him a gentle push towards the door. "Go on! We'll see you later, and Aunt Emily will be here, too!"

"Okay—"

 _THUD!_

His head still in the clouds about Emily, Henry had walked straight into the doorframe of the dining room, causing his parents and Una to wince as one.

JJ called, "Are you good, buddy?"

Henry nodded and gave her a thumb's up. "I'm good, mom, I promise. My glasses are good, too."

Will headed towards him. "That's good, Henry, but I'm going to help you get outside in one piece."

While that was happening, Una turned to JJ. "What's with the boys today?"

"Michael is reacting to realizing that he's no longer going to be the youngest, and Henry is in La La Land because he's thinking about something else we told him."

"And that's what?"

"My partner from work, Emily, is moving in with us beginning today until her parents return from London in March; she won't really have a place to go before then." JJ explained. "You'll meet her when I come home."

She looked around at all of the mayhem and mess that Michael had created.

"This won't conflict with the grocery shopping Will asked you about, will it?"

Una shook her head. "Nope, and I already saw the cash and the list on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, good."

"Cher," Will said to JJ as he walked back in, carrying their bags and jackets. "We have to step on the gas. Did you tell Una about Emily?"

JJ nodded as Will helped her into her jacket and handed her her bag. "Yep."

Una continued to hold Michael, who hadn't given up on trying to escape yet. "Maybe you guys should say goodbye so I can run a bath for him."

With quick goodbyes, mostly because Michael had was melting down and peeing on the floor now, JJ and Will let quickly.

* * *

Over at the BAU, Emily had finished her field report in record timing and was proof-reading it when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

When she looked up and saw that it was JJ, she grinned widely.

"Hey, JJ! Is it really nine already?"

JJ nodded as she entered and sat in one of the chairs opposite Emily's desk. "I've had an eventful morning, and I'm only just now getting to the office."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Everything check out with Baby LaMontagne?"

"Yes! She's perfectly healthy and absolutely thriving, even though I didn't know about her for the past eleven weeks."

"You're having a girl?"

"Well, it's too early to know for sure, but that's what it feels like." JJ admitted. "We do have a name picked out, but we have a nickname that we're sticking to for now."

"Do tell."

"Because she's nocturnal, we've taken to calling her Little Owl, and," JJ pulled something from a file folder that she'd been carrying. "We wanted her Aunt Emily to see her today."

JJ placed a sonogram image of her youngest child on her friend's desk.

"Here she is."

Emily picked it up to examine and felt herself turning to mush at the sight of her best friend's baby. Also, just for a second, she had an image of herself with her own sonogram. The thought was gone just as quickly, though, because she did want kids, but she was too old to be pregnant.

Even still, she was very happy for JJ.

"This is for me to keep?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, JJ—this is really sweet."

"You're welcome." JJ grinned. "And like I said, Will is totally on board about you coming to stay."

"That's really nice to hear. What did Henry say?"

"He's ecstatic, but the excitement manifested funny."

"How?"

"Henry started thinking about alphabetizing his comic books for you, but he got so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he actually walked into the dining room door frame."

"Oh, no! Is he okay?"

JJ nodded. "Yep, and he actually walked it off. Will still helped him out to the bus, though."

"How did he handle finding out about Little Owl?"

"He was definitely surprised, but he was also extremely casual, as if me being pregnant was an everyday thing."

Emily laughed. "What a little weirdo!"

"His reaction is not even close to what Michael did."

"Don't leave me hanging, now."

"Michael threw his bananas and oatmeal at me, upturned his highchair tray, and escaped his highchair… and his diaper."

"He didn't!" Emily said, aghast.

"He did." JJ nodded. "He peed on the floor, too, because the idea of a bath in the morning just didn't jive with him."

"You life must be so noisy."

"It's going to be your life, too, so don't say I didn't warn you. Batten down the hatches and beware of any giggly, naked, wandering baby boys."

"I consider myself warned, and speaking of hatches, you better go batten yours down and get started on your field report ASAP, okay? Penelope is planning a Christmas shindig for the team in the conference room at eleven. Did you add a package to the Secret Santa pile yet?"

JJ stood quickly. "No, but I'll go do that now! Thanks for the reminder!"

She dashed off quickly, leaving Emily to work on her field report again.

* * *

Eleven o'clock arrived quickly, and before Emily knew it, she was heading with JJ into the conference room.

They were greeted by a strange sight: though Penelope had decorated the room to her heart's content and she was wearing reindeer antlers, she had Spencer sitting in a chair but was standing in such a way that would make it impossible for him to stand without bumping into her. Meanwhile, Rossi, Tara, Luke, and Stephen were gathered together in a corner, watching.

"Penelope," Spencer was protesting. "I draw the line at reindeer antlers! Make Newbie do it!"

"Hey!" cried Luke. "Stephen is here now—I'm _not_ the new guy anymore!"

Ignoring him, Penelope wheedled, "Come on, Spencer! Please? For me?"

"Spencer Emmett!" JJ barked.

Immediately, Tara let out a guffaw. "Your middle name is Emmett? That hearkens back to _pioneer days!"_

"Shut up!" Spencer hissed before turning his chair around to face JJ. "Did you _really_ have to pull that card?"

"Yes! You wear those antlers!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else Emily and I will explain _why_ that's your middle name!"

Spencer sobered up and put the antlers on without further protest.

"Well," Emily said as she and JJ entered the room the rest of the way. "Now that those two are settled, who wants to sit down and open presents?"

Everybody hurried forward to take a spot and claim the bag or parcel bearing their name.

Emily soon found herself the owner of a boxed set of X-Men comic books, courtesy of Rossi, while opposite her, Penelope was squealing with joy over a new set of cat ear headbands and cat-themed tights from her.

As Emily looked around at everyone, she was filled with love for everyone at the table with her.

At her right side, as always, was JJ—her partner, her companion, her best friend, her sister. Emily would do anything for anyone at the table, but she had, and would again, lay down her life in the blink of an eye to protect JJ. She knew that JJ would do the same.

Rossi was on her other side. He knew some of her darkest secrets and had always been there for her when she needed advice or someone to spill her woes to. He was like a father figure and Yoda combined, and she loved him for it.

Penelope, Spencer, Luke, and Tara were like siblings, always making her laugh when she needed it, but also always coming though for her in a pinch.

And last, but not least, was dear Stephen. In the time they'd gotten to know each other before he joined the BAU, they'd grown close, like siblings. And not only did Stephen feel like a younger brother to Emily, but he was also a fantastic sharpshooter and the last person she'd seen as amazing as him at profiling had been Jason Gideon—how she missed him. It was for those reasons that Emily considered Stephen Walker to be her 'secret weapon.'

This was her family, and she loved each and every single person in it, but she still wished with all her heart that she had a husband and kids. Maybe the coming year would bring her better luck.

"What's everyone doing for Christmas?" she found herself asking.

"I'm going back to see my mom!" Spencer said happily.

"And I," Penelope said, trading out her own reindeer antlers for a pair of neon rainbow cat ears. "Am going to see my brothers and their families in California! I leave in a few hours!"

"It behooves me to say it," Rossi added. "But as soon as we're done here, I'm off to the train station to go to Atlantic City for a few poker tournaments with some old friends."

Tara tore her eyes away from a handsome new leather journal and new fountain pen gifted to her from Spencer so she could contribute to the conversation. "I'm going to spend Christmas and New Year's with my dad and my brother. It's been too long."

Luke spoke up. "I'm also going to the station when we're done here."

"Where you headed?" Stephen asked.

"Back to Yonkers, to see my parents and my little sister. What about you?"

"I'll be at home with my wife and our kids."

Surprised, JJ asked, "Stephen, you have kids?"

He nodded proudly and handed her a picture from his wallet. It was a studio portrait of Stephen, his wife, and their kids. They were all dressed in traditional West African clothing, making JJ suddenly wonder where Stephen, or at least his wife, had been born.

As if reading JJ's thoughts, the man in question said, "My wife's name is Blessing, and she's from The Ivory Coast. We have five daughters: Kadijah, Imani, Kirabo, Solomia, and Zuri."

"Those are beautiful names." JJ complimented, passing the photo around. "How old is everyone?"

"Almost everyone is grown: Kadijah is twenty-five, Imani is twenty-three, Kirabo is twenty-two, and Solomia is twenty-one. Zuri was a real surprise, and she just turned five. Blessing and I have been surprised again, though, because we just found out that Walker baby number six is on the way. If it's a boy, we're going to name him after me."

Everyone congratulated him, but after that, he, Rossi, Penelope, Spencer, Luke, and Tara looked over at JJ and Emily.

"What about you two?" Stephen asked.

"My brother and my niece are moving to town, so they're coming to visit on Christmas." JJ said. "My mom is coming from Pennsylvania, and Emily is coming, too. She's going to be staying with us until March, actually."

Everyone shifted their attention to Emily.

"Everything alright, kiddo?" Rossi asked her.

Emily chose her words carefully because she was still getting over her breakup, and she didn't want to start crying.

"Let's just say that my holidays—and my life—aren't going to be as lonely as I thought they were going to be twenty-four hours ago, and I am _so_ glad to be with people I really love."

She smiled appreciatively at them all and then fetched a game from the counter where all of the food and refreshments were and showed to them. The game was Cards Against Humanity.

"Who's up for a few rounds before we go?"

Everybody cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, I guess."

"Why?" JJ asked in surprise.

"I've never had a family to come home to before."

"You're going to be fine; there's nothing to worry about. Come on."

Emily and JJ had arrived at 1178 Lilygrove Gate, also known as The House Of LaMontagne. JJ had bought this house with Will not long after the wedding, so Emily hadn't been to it before, but she was already impressed that the garage held not only JJ's car—which was a minivan—as well as hers, and that there was also room to spare for Will's car, and Una's, too.

She followed JJ through the garage, into the house, and she found that they were in the front hallway, by the front door.

"What about my luggage, though?" Emily asked as they put their things away. "I've got my purple orchid from Tara, but everything else is in the trunk of my car."

"If we give Una your keys, she'll bring everything in."

"Wow. Really?"

"Mhm. In not so many words, she's the help and does housekeeping while Will and I are gone." JJ pointed towards Emily's waist. "Now give me your gun and holster."

Emily did as JJ asked and watched as she put both of their guns and holsters into the safe.

"Besides the general things that everybody knows about gun safety," JJ said as she closed the safe and turned back to Emily. "We have two specific rules about guns here: when you have yours, you put it away in the safe as soon as you get in, and you don't take yours out to clean unless Henry and Michael are asleep for the night."

Emily nodded to convey her understanding. "Got it."

"Well, alright, then." JJ smiled. "I bet Una and Michael are in the playroom. It's this way."

Emily followed JJ out of the front hall, to a side room and found a room that was filled shelves and a toy chest. Though some of Henry's toys could be seen here, too, most of the toys, puzzles, and books clearly belonged to Michael. Surveying the room, Emily saw Michael happily babbling as he pushed his way along on an activity walker, in a much cheerier mood than he'd been in that morning. He babbled at Una, who gave him affirmation every time he looked at her, and as their 'conversation' progressed, Una cleaned up the last few of the toys they'd been playing with. When Emily saw Una, she had a bit of a start because she looked like she could have passed for JJ's baby sister.

Noticing the arrival of the other two, Una got Michael's attention. "Look, Michael—mama's home."

As if he hadn't been a hellion earlier that day, Michael beamed and ran to JJ at top speed.

"Mama, mama, mama!"

"Hi, Michael!" JJ caught him and sat him on her hip. "I missed you!"

Michael gave JJ a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then fixed his attention on Emily. He knew exactly who she was because he'd seen her on Skype before, and because there were a lot of pictures of her with JJ around the house, but it was blowing his mind that she was actually there.

"What do you think?" JJ asked her son. "That's your Aunt Emily!"

To her surprise and Emily's, Michael leaned out of JJ's arms, towards Emily, with his arms extended. Quickly trading JJ her orchid for Michael, Emily easily took the little boy into her arms. Immediately, Michael hugged her close. Emily felt her heart turn to putty, and she almost started crying on the spot.

"Hey, little guy." she whispered to Michael. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Michael maneuvered himself so that he was resting comfortably on Emily's hip, but he slung one arm over his new friend's shoulder while keeping the other one fisted in the cloth of her shirt, so as to maintain his balance. He even trusted Emily so much that he leaned against her and gave her a pat on the back.

Emily turned to JJ in surprise. "I think your kid likes me."

"I think so, too." JJ said, amazed. "He's never taken to anyone as quickly as he's taken to you."

Emily looked back at Michael and kissed his blond locks. "What do you think? Are we friends?"

Michael had a limited vocabulary, but he still used the right word in answering her. "Yep!"

Emily felt like her heart was going to just explode with love, and so as to keep herself grounded in reality, she held a hand out to Una, who was now beside JJ.

"And you're Una, aren't you?"

She nodded as she took Emily's hand and shook it. "Yes. I'm Una Holliday, and I'm so pleased to meet you, Emily."

"Likewi—JJ, what are you doing?!"

For her friend was now fishing in her pockets. Micahel thought it was hilarious and laughed up a storm as Emily turned in a circle, trying to figure out what JJ was up to, while JJ, still clutching Emily's orchid in one hand, fussed at her to stay still. Finally, she emerged victorious, car keys in hand.

"Are you two always this weird?" Una chortled.

"Yes."

"No."

JJ answered answered second, prompting Una to laugh more.

"You two act like siblings."

"Do you have any, Una?" asked Emily.

The girl sighed. "Three sisters and two brothers, and I'm the oldest. What about you?"

"JJ's been my baby sister for a decade, but other than that, no."

JJ tossed Emily's keys to Una. "Will you go to Emily's car in the garage and bring her things up the purple room, please?"

Una caught the keys and bobbed her head. "Sure thing, JJ!"

With a nod to Emily, Una left and headed towards the garage.

"Come on." JJ told Emily. "I'll show you around."

The House Of LaMontagne was big and beautiful, and according to JJ, in the summertime, the backyard was a fun place to be. There just wasn't much to see at the moment because it was getting buried under the snow that had been falling steadily outside all day.

The tour of the house culminated on the second story.

"Will and I sleep there." JJ pointed to an open door at the opposite end of the hallway, where a flight of stairs was visible. "It's like a side attic, but there's a bathroom up there, and everything. We have our own floor, and it's even soundproof."

"That must be nice." Emily commented before pointing to a door on the right of it. "What's in there?"

"My office."

Emily arched an eyebrow at her. "Jayje, you have an office?"

"I do, and forgive me for being cliché, but the reasons why are still classified."

"Of course they are." Emily rolled her eyes. "How many bedrooms are in this house?"

"There are seven full bedrooms, and an actual attic. This house has been was built in 1945, and back then, it was a boarding house."

Emily was fascinated. "That's really neat. What else is up here?"

"Opposite my office is Henry's bedroom, and next to his is Michael's. Their bathroom is next to Michael's room, and on the end here," JJ pointed at the room in front of them. "Is the yellow room. That's where my mom will be sleeping, and she's coming in tomorrow night, on the train."

"I suppose that Theodore and Isobel will be at their house?"

"Uh-huh, and before you ask, they know that you're coming. So does my mom, and she's excited to see you."

"She is? Last time I saw her was at the wedding."

"She has a memory like an elephant." JJ said. "She's also bringing Christmas presents for you."

"She doesn't have to…"

JJ waved a hand in dismissal. "Giving presents is my mom's love language, and she wouldn't want you left out. She also knows that you've saved me from certain death more than once, and she says that because of that, you're as good as one of her kids now."

Emily felt humbled. "Wow. That's amazing; does your mother know about the baby?"

"I told her this morning, over the phone, and she nearly shattered my eardrum, yelling in joy."

"Awww." Emily turned so that they were facing the opposite end of the hallway again. "What's next to your office?"

JJ pointed everything out as she went down the line. "A linen room, Will's office, the entrance to the actual attic, and last but not least, the purple room—it's yours."

Just as she said this, Una came back up the stairs, Emily's luggage in tow. She placed it all in Emily's room for her and bid her goodbye before going back downstairs.

JJ turned to Michael. "Come on, you. Let's go say goodbye to Nanny Una and give her her Christmas present."

Michael was reluctant to leave Emily, but before long, he'd left with JJ, and Emily had her plant back.

Entering the room, Emily saw why it was called purple: while the carpet was gray shag, the walls of the bedroom and the bathroom were light purple. The desk, the dresser, the closet doors, the full bookshelf, and the desk were all dark purple, almost plumb. So were the frames of the artwork on the walls, as well as the standing lamp in one corner. Emily imagined that the yellow room was like this, but with a yellow theme.

"But where's the b—there it is."

She'd been wondering where the bed was, but then she saw it… set into the wall. Upon closer inspection, Emily saw that her bed even a built-in shelf, and a nightlight, too. Emily was very pleased to discover that the alcove was large enough for her to sit up in. Overall, the feel of the whole room was very cozy.

"Well," she said aloud as she put her plant on the dresser and began unpacking her things. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

After getting settled into her new room and putting on some clean, more casual and comfortable clothes, Emily went downstairs, looking for JJ and Michael. They were in the front room. JJ was on the couch, also dressed in casual clothes, and she was knitting, while Michael sat in front of her on the carpet, surrounded by his blocks. He was lost in his own world, happy as a clam.

"Someone missed you." JJ motioned towards Michael. "I only _just_ got him distracted."

Emily laughed and sat in front of Michael, tickling his cheek with one finger. "Hey, baby boy—I'm back! What are we playing?"

Enthused, Michael handed her a block and said, "Bocks!"

"Alright, then—watch this!"

Emily built a block tower that was just a little taller than Michael, and he looked at it in astonishment.

"Come on!" Emily encouraged. "Can you stand up and knock it over?"

Determined to do it on his own, Michael got to his feet and used both hands to knock it over, clapping his hands joyously when the whole thing fell. He then sat down and motioned at Emily to build another tower. Emily was more than happy to oblige him.

Henry got home an hour after JJ and Emily. He remembered that Emily was coming to stay, but he was so excited when he saw her that he almost forgot to change into play clothes. It took Emily a full five minutes to convince him she would wait for him to change.

Very soon, Emily was playing with both of the LaMontagne boys, and they were having a blast together.

JJ watched from the couch as she continued to work on her knitting project. She knew about Emily's wish for babies, and she knew that Emily was very good with kids. Watching her play with Henry and Michael made her believe it even more. She found herself hoping that some way, somehow, Emily would get to become a mother.

* * *

Will came home around five-thirty, also on vacation.

About an hour or so after that, he headed to the kitchen to start making dinner. Ten minutes into this, he called Emily into the kitchen.

"What's up, Will?" Emily asked him.

"You're back from Interpol for good now, right, Emily?"

"Yep—I resigned, and now nothing could behoove me to leave the BAU again."

"Good." Will approved. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Are you in trouble?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to get you away from JJ because this is about her, and every pregnancy, she's been a sappy mess and she cries at the drop of a hat. She's been like that even _more,_ this time around."

"Then it could be a girl. Or twins." Emily joked.

Will shuddered at the thought of two more babies. "Did JJ tell you about what happened last week?"

"You mean when she cried at The Virgin Suicides but then started laughing at the first shark attack in Jaws after you changed the channel for her? Yep." Emily patted her friend on the shoulder. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Right—like I said, I'm not in trouble, but just in case anything ever _does_ happen to me, would you look after JJ and the kids? They love you, and you're as good as a sister to me…"

Remembering what JJ had said about Will being shy, she was genuinely touched that he'd managed even that much. Even still, she didn't hesitate to answer him.

"Oh, of course, Will!"

He breathed a sigh relief. "Thanks, Emily."

"Anything for my family." she winked.

Changing lanes because he knew that everyone else was hungry, Will said, "Hey, maybe you could go ask Henry about Christmas ornaments? I heard him going on about some that he made at school."

Interested, she agreed. "Alright—I'll go do that."

Emily returned to the living room, back to JJ, Michael, and Henry.

They, and Will, were her family, and she loved them.

This was going to be her best Christmas ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the evening, Emily was in her bedroom, reading one of her new comic books when she heard a voice in the doorway.

"Aunt Emily?"

It was Henry, and Michael was beside him. Henry had a comic book of his own, and Michael was carrying a full bottle. They were clearly seeking her company.

"Hey, guys!" Emily greeted them. "What's up?"

"Mom and dad are getting the Christmas things from the attic, and they said we could hang out with you… if it's okay."

Emily sat up and beckoned to the brothers. "Of course it is—come on!"

Delighted, both brothers hurried over, and before long, Henry was sitting opposite Emily while Michael was leaning comfortably against her as he drank his bottle.

Curious about the comic book Henry had, Emily asked him about it. "What do you have there?"

Henry showed her. "It's The Amazing Spider-Man, issue number forty-two."

The nerd side of Emily's brain kicked into high great. "That's the first appearance of Mary Jane, right?"

Henry stared.

"Surprised, huh?" Emily laughed. "I've read a lot of Spider Man over the years. Have you finished that one?"

"Twice." Henry pointed at Emily's comic book. "Is that X-Men?"

"Yep. It's an arc called _The Tomorrow People._ Do you know it?"

"Just that it's about the Sentinels."

"Clever boy. I know the whole story, front to back. Want me to tell you how it goes?"

"Yes, please."

Emily told him the story, and by the time she was done, Henry was more in awe of her than ever, and Michael was fast asleep in Emily's arms, having finished his bottle.

"Emily?"

She looked up to see JJ in the doorway this time. She instructed Henry to put his brother's bottle in the kitchen, and then to go to the living room. Henry did as he was told, and when he left, JJ helped Emily get out of the bed, spotting her as she stood.

"Time to go decorate?" Emily asked as they went into the hallway.

JJ nodded. "Yes, and it's easier to get things ready without Michael underfoot."

Emily looked at the sleeping toddler in her arms. "Do you want me to put him in his bed?"

"No. There's a portable crib in the living room that you can put him in; we don't want him to miss out altogether."

"Good call. Let's go—I want to see what you guys dug up."

When they returned to the first floor, Emily found the crib JJ mentioned and laid Michael in it, tucking him in before she crossed the room to where the rest of the LaMontagnes were gathered between the fireplace and the big piano. The Christmas tree was about seven feet tall, and it was full and very beautiful. Emily also saw that instead of the traditional forest-green, it was white, something she found neat.

She also noticed something else about the tree.

"This tree is _artificial!"_

JJ chuckled. "What kind of trees did you have when you were growing up?"

"They were always huge and towering because we always lived in mansions or houses that doubled as meeting places when important people came calling on my parents. I usually had my own staff, too, and they helped with decorating or getting the decorations out."

"That's amazing. Henry and Michael are both allergic to pine needles, and so is Will, but he's more allergic than they are, which I've always found funny."

"It is _not_ funny, cher!" Will interjected, almost whining. "Not when _hay fever_ is a thing!"

JJ sighed and held up three fingers, quickly counting them down. "Three, two, one…"

On one, she snapped her fingers, and Will emitted a massive sneeze.

"Is Will _that_ predictable?" Emily laughed.

"When it comes to this tree—which, for the record, I dusted thoroughly—then, yes. Emily, we go through this every year."

In the corner, Henry mumbled, "We do."

Emily decided to save Henry some face because he was getting embarrassed by his parents.

"What's that you've got?"

She'd noticed that he was holding a small cardboard box in his hands, but looking nervous about it. Blushing, Henry lifted the top flap and held it up to her.

"I made you something at school." he said.

Emily reached into the box and lifted out a transparent glass ornament on which Henry had painstakingly painted a large letter 'E' in green paint on one side, while on the opposite side, there was a snowman on a snowy day. Everything had been done so beautifully that Emily almost forgotten the artist was an eight-year-old.

"Wow, Henry!" Emily gushed. "This really nice and _so_ special! Thank you!"

He hugged her around the waist and smiled up at her. "You're welcome!"

"Will you help me find a place to hang it?"

Together, they found a place to hang the ornament, while on the other side of the tree, JJ stood by herself. The baby apparently didn't appreciate her being on the floor for too long and was giving her hell for it. Now, she was supporting the underside of her bump with one hand and gliding her other one over the area where she felt the baby wiggling the most. Unfortunately, now that she was on her feet, the wiggling increased.

Curious about where his wife had gotten to, Will left the boxes of decorations and joined her. When JJ felt his presence, she grinned and faced him, replacing her hands with his.

"The baby doesn't like when I sit down for too long." JJ sighed. "That's going to be a real bummer when she's bigger and I'm at work."

"How is she now?"

JJ gently pressed Will's hands a little firmer against her belly and then found herself exhaling when the baby actually settled.

"Wow. Little Owl quieted from your touch."

"And here I was, just about to ask if you were feeling alright, cher."

"I'm perfect now, but why not double check?"

"Hm?"

In one swift move, JJ pulled Will close by the collar of his shirt and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Though Will felt like his heart was going to turn to putty, JJ's display of affection was cut off by the other two.

They looked over to see Emily laughing at Henry, who was wrinkling his nose and giggling as he covered his eyes.

"Ugh! Get a room!"

"Aww, look! Henry's turning red!" Emily said gleefully. "Wrap it up!"

JJ chuckled and got in one last hot kiss that sent Will staggering.

"It's all good now!" JJ called.

Henry breathed a comical sigh of relief and uncovered his eyes. "Can you guys pass the box of lights and streamers? I want to work on those with Aunt Emily!"

Will passed a clear tub marked 'LIGHTS & STREAMERS,' and before long, Henry and Emily were separating everything and testing the lights out to make sure they worked. They also worked on wrapping them around the tree. In the meantime, Will sorted the ornaments, and JJ set out her nativity set on top of the piano. They all worked together to decorate the tree with tree ornaments, and Will, Henry, and JJ happily provided stories behind each one whenever Emily got curious.

After an hour, the tree was beautifully decorated, complete with a star on top. Everything looked beautiful.

As Will and Henry took the empty boxes back up the to the attic, JJ called Emily to where she was by the fireplace to hold the big stack of Christmas stockings while she hung them up on a rack that Will had set up earlier.

"Are you having fun?" JJ asked as they moved along.

"Yes. I miss my parents, but I think they're going to a fancy dinner at the embassy that I always found frightfully dull when I was a kid," Emily laughed. "So I'm really happy to be with my family now."

"You are welcome to as many Chrismases and Thanksgivings and any other holidays here with us for as long as you want."

She paused and then stood back to admire their handiwork.

"What's the order, here?" Emily asked, standing back, too.

JJ pointed them out. "Each one is decorated with our name and something that we like. Will's is first, and then it goes me, Henry, Michael, my mom, Theodore, Isobel, and Emily."

Emily was taken aback because she hadn't even noticed that she had her own stocking, but sure enough, she did. It bore her name on the cuff, but the rest the stocking was shaped and colored like Wonder Woman's outfit.

"You already had this?" Emily asked.

"I did. I was already going to ask you to come for the holiday break, so I got it awhile ago."

To JJ's surprise, Emily burst into tears without warning.

"What's wrong?" JJ guided Emily to the couch and sat with her, holding out a tissue box from the end table. "Are… you _pregnant?"_

"I'm fine, JJ, I swear, and no, I'm not pregnant. I'm just going through a lot, and I'm used to being by myself."

"You are _not_ okay, Emiliana, and you're with your family now. Please talk to me. Are you jealous of me at all?"

"No." Emily said quickly as she took some tissues and wiped her eyes. "I'm not jealous of you at _all,_ JJ, and I don't think that I ever could be. I adore you and your beautiful family, and your friendship is one of the most important relationships I've ever had in my entire life. That means the world to me, especially since you've taken me in to your home."

Emily wiped more tears and sighed heavily, already knowing that this conversation wouldn't go without her talking about the skeletons she had in her closet.

"Remember when I told you about the abortion I had when I was fifteen?"

JJ remembered immediately because Emily had broken down and it was the first time she'd seen her cry.

"Yes. You came to my office and told me about it when I asked you what was wrong because you just… showed up."

"Well, today, December twenty-second, was my due date."

"Oh, Emily… How old would the baby have been?"

"Thirty-one, if you can believe it." Emily let out a shuddering breath. "Can I tell you anther secret?"

JJ realized Will and Henry still hadn't come downstairs yet, meaning they were probably watching a movie, and with Michael fast asleep, they weren't going to be interrupted.

"Yes, you can. What is it?"

"When I was in London, but still before I met Mark, I was in a… non-traditional relationship, for lack of a better description."

"Was it friends with benefits?"

"Yes. That's exactly what it was." Emily ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "I had that kind of relationship with a man from the gym. His name was Charlie, but he turned out to be a jerk."

"Why?"

"I, uh, got pregnant, and when I told Charlie, he cut ties with me on the spot."

"What happened to the baby?"

Emily's bottom lip wobbled as she felt a wave of emotion all over again. "I had a miscarriage. All I can say is that I'm glad I was visiting my parents in Rome when it happened because they helped me through it, especially when I was recovering in the hospital because it was bad."

JJ's heart lurched as she thought if her own miscarried baby. "Emily, I am _so_ sorry—that kind of pain and loss is not something that I would wish on _anyone."_

"It happened to you?" Emily asked when she realized what JJ was driving at.

"It happened when I was gone in Afghanistan. I didn't know I was pregnant until I returned there for an assignment, and then I didn't even know until I woke up in a medical tent after our convoy had been attacked that the baby was gone. My little guy or doll would be two by now."

"Mine, too, and my due date for that one was also in December—the nineteenth."

"You were taken on the nineteenth," JJ realized. "When we were in Los Angeles."

"Yes, and while I was looking for ways to escape, I just kept thinking about my babies because they're always on my mind this time of year."

"I would imagine so."

"I also kept thinking I had to stay strong for my future kids. I want them, but I also didn't want my body to be in any worse condition than it was when I was found."

JJ remembered seeing Emily after her abduction, having rushed to sit with her in her hospital room as soon as she could. Poor Emily had been held at the mercy of the unsub, who, as it turned out, was being framed for murder and was just trying to clear his name. He had been innocent and the right person had been caught, but by the time the team caught up with him, he had snapped and hurt Emily, beating her and keeping her dehydrated and hungry. The unsub went to jail for that.

As for Emily, she spent some time recovering in the hospital, but when she was discharged, she spent most of the jet ride back to Quantico asleep, and then she kept to herself in her office when they got back to the BAU. This was the most she'd opened up since then.

"Thoughts of a better future are always really good reasons to not give up."

Emily nodded. "I just wish I knew someone who would want me and love me, and still be willing to have a family."

JJ's mind turned to Theodore—he was Emily's age, and the more she thought about the more she realized that the two of them would get along perfectly. She also knew that Theodore was developing Empty Nest Syndrome because Isobel was heading to college, and that he loved kids enough that he'd pondered adopting so he could be a dad again. JJ knew that without a doubt, her own brother was her best friend's soulmate. It was less than a day left until their first meeting now.

"You'll find someone, Emily, and you'll be so happy."

Emily saw right through her at once. "This is about Theodore again, huh?"

"Maybe." JJ laughed nervously. "He and Isobel are at their new house now, and they'll be picking my mom up when her train comes in tomorrow. They'll be coming at seven in the evening."

"Do Theodore and I have things in common?"

"Quite a lot—for instance, he did a lot of studying abroad in high school, and he even graduated from The London School Of Economics because he got a full ride scholarship. He was even the top of his class. He's also as nerdy as you are, and loves a good adventure. There won't be any weirdness."

JJ patted Emily's arm.

"You are _so_ strong, Emily, and _so_ full of love. Even if you and Theodore don't get along romantically, I still have heart that you'll get your happy ending and the babies that you desire."

"You really think that?"

JJ nodded and then pointed to Michael's crib. "Yes, and I think someone woke up."

Michael had, and he was standing up, but instead of holding his arms out to JJ and calling for her, he was reaching to Emily because he wanted _her._

Emily rose and went to the crib.

"Hello, dear little friend." Emily scooped Michael up and wrapped him in his blanket. "Did you wake up for cuddles?"

Michael just sighed happily and leaned against Emily as she sat down with him on the couch.

"Go on and sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Emily murmured, rubbing Michael's back. "I love you so much, Michael, and I really hope that you can get a playmate from me one day. That would just be the best."

Michael gave another sigh of contentment, curled up in a ball, and was asleep immediately.

Emily's heart was full.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Emily woke abruptly because she'd been dreaming of Theodore, and it perplexed her because she hadn't even seen a picture of him yet. She would definitely be keeping that to herself, though. She didn't want JJ to stroke out on her.

* * *

Since neither she, JJ, nor Will had to go to work, everyone took their time at breakfast.

Everyone, that is, but Henry.

"Woah, buddy." Emily stopped Henry as he nearly bumped into her chair in his hurry to go from the dining room to the front staircase. "What's your hurry?"

"It's Jillian's birthday today, and I have to go get ready for her party, Aunt Emily!"

"And who is Jillian, exactly?"

"My best friend!"

From across the table, Will quipped, "They've been best friends since kindergarten."

Emily turned back to Henry. "What did you pick out for Jillian, then?"

"Do you know what Pop Funko figures are?"

"Yep—when I was in London, I collected a lot of the X-Men figures."

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, and he was suddenly trying really hard to not ask Emily questions about her collection because he didn't want to get distracted. "She loves Doctor Who, just like me, so I picked out figures of the eleventh doctor and River Song, and you know what? I have those ones, too!"

"Jillian is going to love them." Emily told him. "Just one thing—slow down a little bit, so you don't go careening into chairs again."

Henry saluted Emily and left, this time slowing down to a normal pace. When he got to the top landing, though, they heard him run all the way down the hallway and the slamming of his bedroom door behind him.

JJ shook her head. "My boy is eight years old and can read one hundred and forty words per minute, but he's still learning how to tell time."

"What time _is_ Jillian's birthday party?"

"Eleven."

Emily checked her watch. "Don't shoot the messenger, but it's only nine-fifteen right now."

JJ hung her head. "Jillian is Henry's first crush, and they've literally been best friends for the last half of their lives; whenever Henry gets a chance, he goes well out his way to woo her."

"Does Jillian do the same?"

"Oh, yes. It's really cute, though."

Emily's eyes flickered up towards the ceiling briefly. "So this means that Henry is probably fussing over what to wear?"

"Sounds about right." JJ turned to Will. "See if you can get Henry to consider that tuxedo t-shirt. Emily and I can clean up here."

Will, who had been cleaning Michael up for the last few minutes, looked to JJ. "You got it, cher."

JJ inclined her head towards Michael. "Take Baby Porcupine with you before he decides to show off for Emily and become Naked Houdini again."

JJ knew her youngest son well enough to know that the devilish look in his eyes meant that he'd been planning another escape.

"Don't worry." Will plucked Michael up immediately when he noticed the look, too. "I got him, and I've got Henry, too."

They left quickly.

"Michael plays nonstop, except for when he's cuddly and exhausted." JJ said as she and Emily got up and began collecting dishes from the table to bring to the kitchen. "Henry plays, too, but he's really into clothing design."

"That's neat." Emily remarked, following JJ to the kitchen. "I've already seen from that ornament he made me that he's a really good artist."

They put the dishes on the counter and JJ looked at the older woman.

"You should see his room, Emily."

"Oh?"

"He's got toys that he plays with, good and well, and so many comic books, but he has a kind of loft arrangement with his bunk, a shelf, and a wraparound guard at the top, and he keeps his latest designs taped along the top stretch."

"Wait, if that's the top, then what's the mattress and frame supported by?"

"Very tall, very solid shelves. He keeps his toys on the outside, but then it kind of opens up into this little room where he has a desk and a chair, but there's shelves in there, too, and that's where his comic books and figurines are. When he isn't doing his homework, he can be found sketching and drawing in there. The wall is papered with everything he's been working on lately."

"Wow. Henry's hobby leads him to care a lot about what he wears, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm glad that we send him to a school that requires a school uniform, otherwise we'd need an extra hour in the morning to get ready."

Emily chuckled. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Jillian has the same hobby as Henry?"

"She does, and I swear—they're going to be the next Dolce & Gabbana, except in this case, LaMontagne & Teshima."

"Wow." Emily echoed. "Will Jillian get a kick out of the tuxedo shirt?"

"Absolutely. Henry will probably also ask one of us to spike his hair for him, too."

"Wow." Emily said a third time. "Kids are so strange."

"You're preaching to the choir, my friend, and this time next year, I'll have three kids."

"You come hide with me if you ever want a break." Emily joked. "Or if you want a babysitter."

JJ perked up. "I'll remember that."

Their conversation turned to other things, and once they finished their chore of putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and starting it, Emily left to her bedroom to Skype with her parents in London to update them on her situation.

When she was done, she stepped out into the hallway to look for JJ, but to see Henry, who was wearing his tuxedo t-shirt, a purple blazer, khaki pants, and black converses. Emily also saw that he was wearing black and purple argyle patterned socks. And that his blond hair had been spiked into a mohawk.

Henry hurried past Emily and blew her a kiss, promising that he'd tell her about the party later. Will scuttled after him, Michael In his arms, reminding him he still had to get Jillian's birthday presents and card from where he'd been keeping them in his room. Laughing, Emily side-stepped Henry when he double-backed and continued on, looking for JJ.

She was in her office.

Emily was a little taken aback because she'd been expecting something sports-themed or even rustic, but the theme for this room was industrial with a heavy Parisian theme.

"Surprised?" JJ asked when she saw Emily.

"Yeah, but it's really nice. When was the last time you were in Paris?"

"We went for our honeymoon, and we were there for a week. Will's office looks like he's in the French Quarter again."

JJ beckoned Emily to come closer, and Emily did. She made to ask JJ something else about traveling, but a different question came out, altogether.

"Jayje, what is _that?_ I thought your weapon of choice besides a gun was your combat skills, not a _knife."_

JJ was polishing the blade of a scary looking knife, and when she showed it off, Emily realized that the knife definitely wasn't one issued by the American army.

"This weapon is an exception, but it's more of a memento."

"Why? Where'd you get it?"

"In Afghanistan. There was this crazy Israeli chick from the NCIS passing through camp—she was called Ziva, and there and she was only there for a day."

"But…?"

"She lost a bet, and I ended up trading her my spot in the lunch line for one of her combat knives. I was leaving, anyway."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "And what? The rest was classified, like where she'd been coming from and where you were headed?"

"Yes, actually." JJ got up and put her things away in a safe on her bookshelf. "Henry is off to Jillian's party at Play World, and Will is going to take Michael with him while he goes errand running."

"Which leaves you and m—oh, no… I see that look in your eyes. You have some last-minute shopping, huh?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay, fine. I have to get some things, as it is." Emily sighed. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes?"

JJ nodded. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

When they got to the mall and made a plan about what stores they were going to hit, Emily became distracted by a display of holiday-themed baby shoes in the front window of a baby boutique they were standing beside.

"Wow." Emily marveled. "They're so tiny."

JJ nodded when she saw what Emily was looking at. "They are. I'm still tripping out that I'll have to start buying stuff that small again."

"Don't you already have to? Because of Michael?"

"He grows like a weed, and I can guarantee you that he can't fit anything in this display."

"Again—kids are strange. Do you mind if I catch up with you in an hour? By the big fountain?"

JJ patted her arm. "I don't mind. See you then."

Emily waited until JJ disappeared into a nearby sporting goods store before stepping into the boutique. She could have stayed in there for awhile, but after she reminded herself that she had a time limit, she went over to the shoes, just to look.

At least, that's what she told herself.

She left with two new pairs of baby shoes. Whether they were for her angel babies or the future babies she was hoping for, she didn't know, but it still made her heart ache a little bit less.

When Emily met up with JJ again, they were both laden down with bags and packages from the stores they'd gone to, but each woman was also carrying wrapping paper tubes, too.

"Is all of your wrapping paper ugly sweater themed?" Emily laughed when she saw what JJ had.

"Well, it was this, or something with menorahs on it, and we're not Jewish. This is what we get for procrastinating and missing the wrapping paper drive. What's that?"

JJ was pointing to the long tubes of brown paper that Emily was carrying under her left arm.

"Wrapping paper."

JJ pouted. "How did you manage to find plain brown wrapping paper, but I still found paper with noisy sweaters?"

"All I did was go to the office supply store." Emily said with a shrug. "It was practically empty."

"You had brown wrapping paper during your holidays and birthdays when you were little, huh?"

"Every year, and we still do it when we get together—I _did_ move around Europe and Saudi Arabia for the first fifteen-and-a-half years of my life, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." JJ quickly checked the time on a nearby overhead monitor. "Let's go get lunch—it's on me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Think of it as a thank you for coming to the shopping mall with me two days before Christmas."

"Then let's go to that New Mexican place upstairs. Do you know the one?"

"I do." JJ bobbed her head. "But first, can we go get those rental trolleys for our stuff? They're over there, by that exit, and I feel like my arms are about to fall off…"

Emily quickly took her friend's purchases from her. "Here, I'll take these for you. Come on."

After they took care of that, they made their way upstairs, discussing exactly what they looked forward to eating.


	7. Chapter 7

After ten years, you really get to know a person—what makes them tick, their likes and their dislikes, and their habits. In the case of Emily's and JJ's friendship, this was no exception: they both knew a lot about each other, and Emily was very certain that should the occasion rise, they would be able to pass for a married couple. Emily also knew, from having seen JJ's BAU office, and from having shared hotel rooms with her over the years, that she also had a messy quality about her, depending on where she was.

However, that particular trait of JJ's had evaporated over the years because she'd married Will, who was a borderline neat freak, and Emily noticed it because not long after their return from the mall, JJ roped her into helping her clean. Amused by JJ's nesting, Emily agreed.

Finally, it was time for Theodore and Isobel to arrive with JJ's mother to 1178 Lilygrove Gate. Emily, JJ, Will, Henry, and Michael were all dressed nicely, and as Emily was taking note of this, she saw something else that caught her eye.

* * *

"Hey! Is that _mistletoe?"_ she cried, pointing to something attached to the doorframe of the living room, just above JJ's head.

Henry, who had been standing beside his mother, panicked and quickly moved out of her reach, towards Emily. However, Michael was too slow and gave a squawk of surprise when JJ scooped him up and gave him a quick kiss. Repulsed, Michael wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran to Emily for safety, too.

"Why, yes, Emiliana, that _is_ mistletoe." JJ said in a sly manner.

"And what if I end up under it with your brother?!"

Now JJ spoke with an air of explaining how many letters were in the alphabet. "Then you kiss him. Duh."

Beside JJ, Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two are so weird. It's like you were sisters in another life."

"We probably were." JJ and Emily said in unison.

"I rest my—"

But Will didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because there was a knock at the door, meaning their visitors had finally arrived. He opened the door and greeted Sandy, Theodore, and Isobel, taking their coats and bags, hanging them up for them. They greeted JJ, hugging her and fussing over her baby bump, which, judging by the flow and cut of her dress, she was very happy and proud to show off.

Emily already knew JJ's mother, but after introducing herself to Theodore and Isobel, she steered Henry away from where he'd been burying his face in her side, and urged him to say hello. He did so, but as soon as he was done, he ran off to the play room to read a comic book.

Michael hid completely behind Emily, and she plucked him up, straightening out his clothes. "Come on, kid. You don't want to go to mama or daddy?"

"No!"

"Alright, then." Emily made sure she had Michael's attention as she pointed everyone out to him. "There's Nana Sandy, Uncle Theodore, and Cousin Isobel."

Michael just glanced at them and buried his face in Emily's shoulder.

"Okay, buddy." Emily patted Michael's back as she retreated a few steps. "You don't have to do anything, don't worry."

"Michael's been attached to Emily since she arrived, like a duckling. She's his second mom, so we're just rolling with it." JJ said to her visitors before turning to her own mother, patting her on the arm. "Come see what we made for dinner."

Sandy followed her daughter to the kitchen, Isobel trailing behind, still too shy to speak to Emily yet. Will promptly busied himself with bring his mother-in-law's luggage upstairs. That left Emily and Michael, but also Theodore.

He was tall, with fair skin, blond hair, and blue eyes, like the rest of the Jareaus. After that, though, he was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a very fit frame that Emily could only really guess about since Theodore was fully dressed. Even the way he smiled at her was a knockout. In a word, Emily was charmed, and she was falling for him on the spot.

"Well, I guess it's just you, me, and Michael." Emily laughed nervously. "It's really nice to meet you, Theodore."

He smiled, and when he spoke, it was with a southern accent. "It's really nice to meet you, too, Emily, and please just call me TJ."

"A TJ and a JJ in the same family? Did that make Rosaline an RJ?"

"Yes, actually. She and I were two years apart, and very close. She was already Rosaline Jade, so I called her RJ one day, and it stuck. JJ always just called her Roz."

"And your parents were the ones who dubbed you TJ?"

"Mhm, but my full name is Theodore Rex Jareau—Rex was my old man."

"That's a cool name, though. What's JJ's middle name?"

TJ laughed. "She's been telling us stories about her adventures with you and the rest of the team for ten years, and you don't even know her middle name?"

"Wait—JJ's been talking to you all about me for a decade?"

"Oh, yes. I know some things about you already." TJ winked, and if Emily hadn't been holding Michael, using him as an anchor, she would have gone weak in the knees. "The full name that my little sister was born with was Jennifer Agnes Jareau. Rosaline and I dubbed her JJ before she was born, and after she was born, she responded to that so often that she forgot her actual name by the time she was one."

"Well, thank you for all of that information," Emily said mischievously, all the while cataloging the knowledge away for blackmail material. "And Agnes isn't a name you hear every day."

"Both of my grandmothers were called Agnes, and Agnes means pure, so far as I know. I remember vividly that my parents wanted the perfect middle name for my sister because they weren't expecting her—they were told that after Rosaline, it wouldn't be possible for them to have any more kids."

Wow, Emily thought. My best friend defied the odds just by being born.

TJ motioned towards Michael.

"This little guy's middle name is Rex—after the grandfather who would have adored him, and Henry's is William, after Will."

"My name, and both middle names," Emily said. "Are family names, too."

Seeing that Michael was making no signs of moving, TJ put a hand in the small of Emily's back. "Let's go sit and you can tell me all about it."

Doing her best not to let her imagination get carried away, Emily let TJ guide her to the sitting room and even help her sit down, and they began to chat.

Meanwhile, JJ had been listening to Emily and TJ, just out of sight. She was delighted that they were getting along so well, and she very nearly broke her cover at the mention of her middle name, but still rejoined her mother and her niece in the kitchen when the other two moved out of earshot.

"Have fun eavesdropping on TJ and Emily?" asked Sandy upon JJ's return.

"I did." JJ admitted sheepishly.

"That's good, because I want them together as much as you do, but don't let me catch you doing any more meddling."

JJ sighed like a five-year-old. "How did you know?"

"I saw the sprig of mistletoe!"

From over at the island, Isobel put down her tablet and added her two cents, huffing slightly, "I want them together, too!"

"Why's that, Izzy?" JJ asked in amusement. "You haven't even spoken to Emily yet."

"Dad keeps cooking and he makes me try everything! I'm gonna get _fat!"_

Sandy chortled. "You want your dad to be distracted?"

"Yes!"

JJ arched an eyebrow. "You got plans before you start school?"

"Working at the pet shelter in the financial district."

"Good for you. Hoping to meet a cute boy?"

"God willing, yes." Isobel coughed pointedly. "But this is about dad—we've been here a week, and _I_ already made a friend who lives on our block, and she invited me to spend the night on Boxing Day."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

"Ingrid Jacoby—we met at a café, and not only are we the same age, but she's also starting at the pet shelter, too. We even clicked because we have the same initials. How small _is_ this town?"

 _"Too_ small, sometimes. You're not in Kansas, anymore, Dorothy."

Isobel just scoffed at her aunt's corny joke.

"So all of this to say, you just want your dad to be happy?"

"Bingo."

"That's really sweet, and I'm already very sure that neither your dad nor Emily will be lonely from now on."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I've known Emily for the last ten years, and she's as good as my sister. Anyone who knows Emily is a better person for it because she makes everyone's world brighter."

* * *

At dinner, Emily assumed her usual place beside JJ, while Sandy sat opposite her, and Isobel sat at the far end of the table. Will, Henry, and Michael had their usual spots, too, but once again, TJ was in close proximity to her—namely right beside her, in the only seat that was left. They'd become friends immediately, but now, as they sat side-by-side, Emily felt even more jittery than compared to when she had woken up that morning.

Maybe that's why she decided to go to her room after dessert so she could get a jump start on wrapping the presents she'd picked up earlier that day. She needed a distraction.

She'd just finished wrapping TJ's present and was lamenting over how she could have done a better job of it if she hadn't been so distracted when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she called.

The door opened, and the very source of her distraction stood there, laden down with shopping bags and wrapping paper.

"Hey, Emily." TJ said, also suddenly feeling nervous. "Everyone is doing different things now, so I thought I'd sneak away to wrap these presents for the gift-giving tomorrow since it's here, anyway. I just didn't realize that this is your bedroom."

"Don't worry." Emily laughed. "You can join me, and I'll even keep your things in here for you, too."

"Thanks." TJ closed the door behind him and sat across from Emily. "I would have done this earlier, but I've been unpacking and then I had to go shopping for the cat, too, because some of her things got lost in the move."

"You have a cat?" Emily asked interestedly, checking TJ out with her eyes as he began sizing a large piece of wrapping paper for what looked like a foot spa. "I used to have one, but he belongs to one of my team members now."

"Sergio belongs to Penelope now, right?"

Emily started. "How did you know?"

TJ winked at her and she blushed. "JJ's been telling stories about you and the other team members for ten years, remember? We get the civilian version, so I don't know how Sergio became Penelope's, but I do know that JJ got scratched awful plenty when she went to collect him."

"Wow." Emily said softly. "I never knew that."

"She said that the scars turn white when she gets cold, but it's nothing to worry about, and that she wanted to be the one to get Sergio because of how close you two are."

"JJ is the baby sister I've never had, and we've saved each other's lives on several occasions." Emily felt a lump in her throat as she thought of the decade's worth of affection she had for Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne, but cleared her throat and changed topics. "What kind of cat do you and Isobel have?"

TJ laughed. "Well, she's mine, but she's a three-year-old Ragdoll cat named Tinker Bell."

"That's adorable. Is she friendly?"

"The friendliest—Izzy jokes that Tinker Bell thinks and behaves like a dog."

"How did you get Tinker Bell?"

"She was a birthday present to myself. We always had pets out on the farm in Pennsylvania, and I always had cats. My parents had horses, RJ had a potbellied pig, and JJ had two hens and a goat."

"What?" Emily burst into laughter. "She had _hens and a goat?_ I never knew this!"

TJ nodded. "They all thought she was their mama. They had names, too."

Emily was surprised that they managed to keep wrapping their presents as they conversed, but she asked, "Did all have the animals have names?"

"My parents' horses were called Sergeant and General, and I had so many cats that I can't even list the names right now. RJ's pig was named Tango, and JJ's hens were called Abilene and Opal. The goat was called Taz, short for Tasmanian Devil, because he was kind of psycho to everyone _but_ JJ. Our lives have always been noisy because we grew up on a farm in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you remember life when it was just you? Before your sisters?"

"No, but I know lots of stories about that time." TJ finished wrapping the foot spa and started on a set of comic books for Henry. "My life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park, but having siblings made it a little easier in the hard times, especially after my dad passed away. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Emily shook her head. "No, and I always wanted even just one. Will you tell me stories about growing up on the farm?"

TJ nodded again and pointed to the scissors. "Only if you pass me the scissors first."

Laughing, Emily passed the scissors to him, and listened in fascination as TJ began a story about him and Rosline pulling a prank on JJ when she was five.

They talked about all kinds of things, and before long, Emily was even telling him stories about the different places she'd grown up. Talking to TJ was very easy and Emily was loving it. TJ was thinking the same thing of his new friend. That, and that he could just talk to her all night.

At one point, though, TJ decided he wanted to an excuse touch Emily, so he came up with something on the spot.

"Emily, are good at curling ribbons? I'm trying to curl the ribbons on this box, but I don't think it's working."

Emily set aside one of her freshly-wrapped parcels and knelt in front of TJ, one foot tucked under herself and the other flat on the floor, so her knee was tucked under her chin. As she picked up the scissors and sized up the ribbons that needed curling, a curtain of her hair fell in front of her face, and TJ brushed it back for her, tucking it behind her ear. In response, Emily shivered and blushed again.

"Curling a ribbon goes like this, TJ."

Emily elongated the scissors and positioned part of his hand on the handle, and his thumb against the blade, with the ribbon in between.

"Once you do that, you go like this."

Keeping her hand on top of TJ's, she moved it in a sharp downwards motion, making a perfect curling motion towards the end. The procedure produced a perfect curl. Purely because Emily didn't want to stop touching TJ just yet, she helped him curl the rest of the ribbon, too.

They were both so into feeling the other person's touch, the air suddenly so electric, that they fell silent.

When they finished, TJ set everything aside and got on his hands and knees, leaning towards Emily, whose heart was back in her throat again. She suddenly felt like she couldn't move—all she saw, all she felt, all she knew, was TJ, and it excited her. He was all she wanted.

"Stay still." TJ commanded gently, not knowing that Emily was already gravitated to the spot. "Please."

"Okay." Emily said softly. "I will."

Supporting himself on one hand, TJ leaned forward and held the other hand on the back of her head, and pulled her close to him, kissing him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily had realized that the kiss was coming, but even still, she felt like her brain was actually shutting down. Quickly kicking it back into high gear, she returned TJ a kiss that was just as intense, even kissing him along his broad jawline before pulling away and grinning at him like a minx.

"I can play this game, too." she purred.

"I-I had to." TJ said, almost apologetically. "I'm just glad I'm already sitting down because now I feel like my knees have been turned to jelly."

"Well, if it's any consolation, TJ, I'm taking great restraint from pinning you against the floor and kissing you more because this house is _very_ full, and it isn't even mine or yours."

TJ's stomach flipped at the thought; he was going to have some heated dreams tonight. "Thanks for the thoughtfulness."

"First chance I get, though, I will pin you somewhere and kiss you more than this." Emily gave TJ another kiss. "I've been wanting to kiss you since you walked though the door tonight."

TJ kissed Emily's cheek. "And I've been wanting to kiss you."

Emily smiled. "What does this all mean, though?"

"I am throughly willing to take you out to lunch tomorrow to discuss it."

"But you're new in town."

 _"You're_ not." TJ said cheekily. "Pick a place and I'll pay."

"Deal, so long as you pick something fun for us to do that I will pay for."

TJ thought quickly. "Do you ice skate, Emily?"

"I do, and very well—I grew up in Rome and London, so I had to find something to do during the cold months."

"Then are there any places to ice skate around here?"

"Quite a few, actually."

"Then it looks like we're going ice skating after lunch tomorrow. We just need to keep this on the downlow until we figure this out."

"Definitely." Emily agreed and gestured towards the rest of the presents that needed to be wrapped. "Let's finish these."

They finished wrapping everything, and after they put away all the extra materials, they stacked the presents on top of Emily's dresser, so they'd be out of Michael's reach, should Michael come wandering through.

"Who are those for?"

TJ was pointing to the two pairs of baby shoes that Emily had bought. They were also atop the dresser, next to Emily's pile of gifts, and somehow they made the scene look cuter.

"Anyone you know besides my sister expecting a visit from the stork?"

"Nope. Just your sister." Emily said. "They could be for babies I had once. I ended up pregnant when I was fifteen, but I got scared and had an abortion. My other little one, I miscarried in Rome two years ago. The shoes could be in honor of their memories, or for the two babies I'm still hoping for."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

TJ's words trailed off, mostly because as he recalled, at least until the delivery room because the aneurism had come out of nowhere, Isobel's mother's pregnancy had been a breeze.

"It's okay, TJ." Emily patted his cheek affectionately. "You didn't know."

"You said that you're still hoping for kids, though?"

"Mhm. Is that an offer?"

Yes, TJ thought, although he said aloud, "I don't know how to answer that."

Emily smirked. "Henry and Michael are practice for kids, but I'd still love kids before I turn fifty."

TJ opened his mouth, wanting to respond, but he closed it, not sure how to continue without making an accidental jibe about Emily's age.

She seemed to be reading his mind. "You're good at numbers, right, being an architect?"

"I'd be a shoddy architect if I wasn't."

"How's this for a math problem—I was born the same year that The Beatles broke up."

TJ raised an eyebrow. "And so was I, so don't think you can scare me away that easily."

"That's actually a relief."

"Want to hear a secret?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, considering I just told you two of mine."

"Isobel starts college classes in the fall, but I've considered adopting because I want to be a dad again."

Curiously, Emily felt her heart leap. "That really wonderful, TJ, and I really hope it happens for you. Won't Isobel be weirded out, though? She's eighteen already."

"Actually, no, she wouldn't be weirded out. She was on board immediately when I told her, and the school she's going to in is here in town, so she's still going to live at home."

"So she wouldn't be missing anything."

"Yes." TJ confirmed. "She's over the moon at the idea of being a big sister, but she also said that she wants me to be happy."

"That's amazing, and really selfless."

"That's Isobel—her mother was the same way." TJ kissed Emily's cheek. "Will you came and meet Isobel?"

"Yes, but I think JJ said something about her being shy at first?"

"She'll have warmed up by now, especially because bought Christmas poppers along, and I know that my mom, and JJ and Will will have gotten some, too."

From a nearby shelf, Emily retrieved a box of Christmas-themed poppers.

"I got some, too. I grew up with poppers during holidays and birthdays, too."

TJ examined the box, noticing that there was a large volume of the party favor. "How many are in this pack? That's enough to last until New Year's."

Emily checked. "There's twenty. Is that too much?"

"Nope." TJ reassured her. "Let's go."

They were barely back on the first floor when JJ intercepted Emily and pulled her into the dining room, shooing TJ away.

"What?" Emily asked, trying to play dumb.

"You and TJ were up there awhile."

"We were talking."

"About…?"

"Life, and other things. We wrapped presents, too, and I showed him how to curl a ribbon."

JJ rolled her eyes. "You're a profiler, and you fell for _that?_ Ha! You're in love with my brother!"

"Keep your voice down, JJ! He is incredibly charming and handsome, and half of it _is_ the accent, but I only just met the guy!"

"Emiliana, he raised Isobel _by himself_ for eighteen years—that's eighteen years of Isobel's girly personality, and many, _many_ years tying braids and pigtails with hair bows! That's also many, many of present bows, too, not to mention that he learned about knots, ropes, and ribbon because we grew up on a farm!"

Emily was beginning to connect the dots. "Wait a minute…"

"There it is." JJ laughed. "TJ knows plenty well how to curl ribbons!"

"And I fell for it." Emily sighed and then looked at JJ with a scrutinizing look. "Does TJ know that you've 'hinted' or whatever about setting us up?"

"No, and him going upstairs was _all_ him."

JJ fell silent, meeting Emily with her own scrutinizing expression.

"What now?" Emily protested.

"Jennifer Agnes!" cried a new voice, causing her and Emily to both jump. "What are you doing?"

Sandy had found them, and she was looking from her daughter to Emily to see who would answer.

Finally, Emily tore her gaze from JJ to answer Sandy.

"I think she's profiling me."

Amused, Sandy turned back to JJ. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but do not profile her!"

"Fine." JJ relented.

"Good girl. Please go join the others—I want to talk to Emily."

JJ flounced off, going to join the rest of the family.

"Everything alright?" Sandy asked when she and Emily were alone in the front hall. "JJ has had that look down since she was a baby—she skipped the puppy dog eye phase, and did… whatever that look is. She always broke her brother and sister with it, making them do whatever she wanted."

"I've seen her break bad guys with a steelier version of it."

"Then I'm not surprised she grew up to be a profiler in an elite sector of the FBI."

Looking around, Sandy saw a framed family portrait hanging up on the hallway wall, prominent amongst all the others. She walked over to it and beckoned to Emily to follow her.

It was a family portrait, done in a studio, and judging by the wardrobe, it had been shot in the seventies.

"This is us, back in Pennsylvania, way back when." Sandy explained. "That's my late husband, Rex, on the right, then Theodore and Rosaline, sitting on a bench in front of him."

She pointed to herself in the photo, and the baby in her arms.

"This is JJ, when she was six months old." Sandy smiled. "TJ is the spitting image of his father, Roz looked me, and for the longest time, JJ looked like Roz en miniature, but she eventually turned out to look like a combination of her father and I."

"Henry and Michael both look just like her." Emily observed. "I wonder if their little brother or sister will be clone number three?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, and if you've ever wondered where JJ's intensity comes from, that's all her father. We did run a small farm together, but by and large, Rex was a firefighter, and he loved it."

"JJ's never talked about him."

Sandy smiled sadly. "That's because she wouldn't remember him—Rex passed away in the hospital from complications on the job in an accident about a month after this was taken."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Emily said sympathetically.

"TJ and Roz helped me raise JJ, so they're responsible for half the quirks she's got, including her love for Cheetos. They were a unit." Sandy turned to Emily again and gave her a happier smile. "Rex and Roz would have loved you very much, Emily. I do, and I'm so glad everyone else does."

Emily laughed nervously. "Well, I haven't technically met Isobel yet."

"Then I won't keep us much longer, but I have one last question."

"Ask away."

"What was JJ trying to wheedle out of you?"

"She didn't have to say it, but she wanted to know if any monkey business had happened—I was up in my room, wrapping presents, and TJ joined me, looking for a place to wrap his."

 _"Was_ there any 'monkey business'?" asked Sandy in the stern tone of a mother.

"No." Emily replied, using her best poker face; no way was she going to already blow hers and TJ's plan of laying low. "No monkey business, but I am very fond of him, and he's fond of me. We got to know each other while we wrapped presents. JJ just jumped the gun."

Sandy laughed. "Some things never change. Are you having fun here, though?"

"One hundred percent." Emily grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "My parents are still in my life, and we get along really well, but this is the first time I've had a family of my own. I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Sandy was already fond of Emily because of her loyalty to JJ, but hearing Emily expressing her affection, and seeing the light in her eyes and hearing the joy in her in her voice when she talked about her new family made her love Emily even more.

"I'm glad." Sandy gave her a quick hug. "I'm _so_ gald."

Emily beamed. "Thanks!"

"Come—let's go join the others."

They did, and Sandy watched as Emily joined TJ on the couch, and he promptly introduced her to Isobel, who took a liking to Emily immediately. Before long, Emily offered Isobel a Christmas popper from her box, and everyone else took that as a cue to break into the other boxes. Upon beckons from Henry, Sandy moved from the doorframe of the living room to her grandson, agreeing to split a popper with him.

This was her family, and she loved them.

JJ had gotten her happy ending with Will, and judging by the looks that TJ and Emily kept stealing from each other, Sandy was sure that those two would be getting their happy ending with each other, too. Sandy was also sure that in addition to the baby that JJ was carrying, there was also going to be a grandbaby coming from Emily, too.

It was just a matter of when.


	9. Chapter 9

"Going somewhere?"

The following morning, Emily was all ready to go on her date with TJ and waiting for him to come pick her up when JJ walked past her in the front hall and stopped to talk.

"Yes, I am."

"Where?"

"To lunch with TJ, and then ice skating. He's on his way to pick me up."

JJ grinned mischievously. "So you're going on a date, huh?"

"I'm just showing him a round town! It _isn't_ a date!" Emily protested as she heard how absurd her denial was.

"What isn't a date?" a new voice asked.

As was her way, Sandy Jareau had appeared from seemingly nowhere, and she was carrying Michael. They had been intending to go to the play room, but Sandy stopped when she saw Emily and JJ, curious about what was happening.

Emily sighed. "TJ is on his way here to pick me up because I'm going to show him around town. Once again, JJ is jumping the gun."

"I'll have you know—JJ was just like this when TJ would get ready for a date or dates came calling for Roz."

 _"It's not a date!"_ Emily cried again, as as at the same time, JJ whined, "Oh, my God, mom! Could you _not?"_

Sandy shrugged. "Yes, but then this conversation wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard.

"What was that?" JJ asked, looking around.

"It's my watch—my parents gave it to me for my birthday." Emily showed them an Apple Watch on her left wrist and then checked it. "Oh, look that! TJ says he's outside!"

With Sandy calling after her, telling her that she and TJ should be back by six, Emily left.

"Everything okay?" TJ said after they kissed when Emily got in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Just your sister being weird and trying to suss out information, but your mom bailed me out. She also said we have to be back by six."

"Oh!" TJ perked up as he began driving them to the main road. "My mom will start her baking tonight, and we'll watch a Christmas movie!"

"What's your favorite?"

"Miracle On 34th Street."

"Same here, although we usually watch it in Italian."

"Come again?"

Emily laughed. "I'm proficient with languages, TJ, but English isn't my first and I wasn't born here."

"Tell me more."

"Okay, but let me give you directions to the restaurant first. We're going to the dining district."

TJ listened to Emily's navigational directions, but he definitely paid more attention to Emily's explanations of where she was born and how many languages she spoke.

* * *

After TJ and Emily had arrived at Emily's favorite restaurant and placed their orders, things fell silent between them because it was time for them to start the conversation they'd set out to have, but they were both nervous about starting it.

Emily bit the bullet first. "TJ, how did your mom and dad meet?"

"He was the new kid in her fourth grade class, and he saw she was being bullied, so he went to bat for her."

"Not with an actual bat, I hope?"

TJ laughed and shook his head. "The way the story goes is that my dad pulled her up and when the retaliation came, my parents chased off the bully's cronies."

"What of the actual bully?"

"They worked together to push him into a mud puddle after he clobbered them both, and according to my mom, it was no small feat."

"Why's that?"

"The kid's name was Boone 'Hoof' Tyson, and he was huge and heavyset for a nine year old. Like a boulder."

"What happened after that?"

"The bullies all got suspended for two weeks, and my parents got lines because their favorite teacher saw them and told the principal that it was self-defense."

"Lucky break. Where did your parents go to school?"

"A school near the bayou in Mississippi. They were both raised there, and they were best friends every day after that until my dad passed."

Emily smiled. "That's a sweet story, TJ. My parents met in school, too, although they were a little bit older than yours."

"Don't leave me hanging."

"My dad is English-Italian, and he and my mom were in the same class when they started together at a big, private boarding school in the English countryside. She wasn't the only American, but he saw that she was experiencing culture shock, so he took her under his wing and helped her adjust."

Now TJ was fascinated. "And they've been best friends ever since, too?"

"Yep, and they're also each other's travel companions, since my mom is an ambassador."

"Then what does your dad do?"

"He's an author, so any time that my mom is reassigned somewhere, he packs up and follows her to wherever it is."

"What are their names?" TJ wanted to know.

"Zachariah and Elizabeth—both of them are in London until March, but then they'll be back, and maybe you can meet them."

"Would they like me?"

"They really would, TJ."

"That's good to hear."

Emily smiled and laughed nervously as she changed the subject. "Forgive me for being tacky, but do you believe in things like love at first sight?"

"I do. Isobel's mother was that for me."

"Rachel, right?"

"Uh-huh. We met at a bookstore, and fell for each other immediately."

"Were you married?"

TJ shook his head. "No. We wanted to get married, and I even had a ring, but Rachel died before I had a chance to propose."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." TJ patted Emily's hand. "Are you asking if love at first sight is what happened with you and me?"

Emily turned a slight shade of red. "Yes. It's the only thing I can think of that makes any sense to me."

"It makes sense to me, too. I like you a lot, Emily."

"And I like you a lot, TJ."

"If we give this—us—a chance, it wouldn't mess up your friendship with JJ, would it, now that she answers to you, and all?"

Emily had been anticipating this question, but her voice a little heavy with emotion yet because she hadn't said the answer aloud before.

"It would never interfere with or mess up anything with JJ because I would be heartbroken if I ever hurt her—my friendship with her is one of the most important relationships I've ever had in my life."

"Wow." TJ said. "That definitely answers that."

"Were you asking because you're my best friend's big brother?"

TJ nodded. "Yes, and I also have to ask: would you at least be friends with Isobel?"

"Of course!" Emily said immediately. "I had so much fun with her last night!"

"She had fun with you, too, and she said that you told her stories from when you were at the International School in England, specifically when you broke your leg on the first day of ninth grade…?"

"Well, you would, too, if some idiot had ''accidentally on purpose' let the pigs and piglets out their pen on the school farm, and you were tasked with get all of them back in!"

TJ stared.

"It's what happened." Emily said with a sense of finality.

"Well, thanks to that and other stories you two swapped, Isobel is taken with you, Emily. She's never known me to date because I've either never had the time, or I just wasn't interested. Now that I am, you are the first person I've been interested in, but I'm putting this out there now: I can't be with someone who wouldn't consider Isobel."

"I've never dated someone who has a kid, even one as old as Isobel, but I already adore her, like I adore Henry and Michael. I wouldn't make her call me mom, since she and Rachel never met properly, but I promise I would be _so_ good to her, Theodore."

Maybe it was because she'd called him by his real name, but right then and there, TJ finally knew—Emily was it for him.

He took Emily's fingers in his and kissed them. "Then, my sweet Emiliana Grace Lane Prentiss, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Emily leaned across the table and kissed TJ on the lips. "Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

After lunch, the new couple went across town to the best ice skating rink, and they skated together, amusing and impressing each other with different skills and party tricks. Before they knew it, though, it was time to head back to the LaMontagne house for Christmas Eve dinner and activities. They wanted the family to know that they were together now, but it was very important to them that they find Isobel first, since she'd arrived after they left.

She found them, just after they'd put their things away. She was walking through the front hall, on her way to go upstairs, and Michael was trailing beside her. Both cousins paused when they noticed Emily and TJ arrive.

"Well," Isobel said. "Did you guys have fun going out to wherever?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." TJ told her. "What are you and Michael doing?"

"I'm playing hide and go seek with Henry. Michael just… showed up."

Emily chuckled. "He does that."

Isobel turned and called out to the house at large, "Henry, it's been more than minutes—give me a boo yah!"

Somewhere overhead, they heard a muffled, "Boo yah!"

Beside Isobel, Michael cutely echoed, "Oo yah!"

Isobel almost went weak in the knees from her cousin's cuteness, but she was kept from it when she saw her father and Emily beaming for seemingly no reason in particular.

Suddenly, something clunked into place in her brain and she clapped her hands together in delight. "Are you two together?"

"We are." TJ confirmed. "What do you think?"

Isobel squealed in delight. "Christmas wishes _do_ come true!"

She hugged them both and then hurried upstairs, calling for Henry.

Michael, meanwhile, was blinking his eyes in confusion as his bottom lip trembled; he was feeling confused and couldn't understand why his playmate had left so quickly.

"You're alright, baby boy. Come here." Emily picked him up and gave him a hug. "Auntie Emily and Uncle TJ are here now."

Content, Michael relaxed into Emily's hold and cuddled up against her.

At the same time, TJ tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

TJ pointed towards the ceiling. "Look up."

Emily did and saw that they were standing directly under the very sprig of mistletoe that she'd been fretting over almost twenty-four hours previously. Now it made her excited.

Slyly, Emily said, "Pucker up, mister."

TJ did, and happily so because he knew, as Emily kissed him, that he was going to be having some heated, vivid dreams about her for the second night in a row. His thoughts didn't get a chance to get too far because Michael was giggling and wrinkling his nose when he saw his aunt and uncle kissing.

There was also a sharp gasp, and when TJ and Emily pulled apart, they saw JJ standing opposite them and looking even more ecstatic than Isobel had been.

"You two got together today? Officially?" she squealed.

"We did." Emily winked. "This officially makes me your sister, Jayje."

"Oh, I'll say."

She promptly hurried to the kitchen, crying, "Will, Will! _Fastest_ bet _ever!"_ and a whoop of joy could be heard on Will's part.

Before Emily and JJ could breathe, Sandy wandered in.

"I take it by everyone's sudden joy that you two have gotten over yourselves already and are official?"

"Uh-huh. What do you think mom?" TJ asked her.

"That this is amazing and that your father and Roz would be so happy."

Sandy turned to Emily and held her face in her hands, giving her a smile full of motherly love.

"It also means I have a new daughter, and I really couldn't be happier." she hugged Emily and looked at her again. "I should have said this years ago, after everything you've done for JJ, but now that you're with TJ, I can officially say it—welcome to the family!"


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Eve at 1178 Lilygrove Gate turned out to be very fun, and with each passing hour, Emily felt like her heart was going to overflow with love, simply because she loved her new family so much. After all these years of searching and hoping, and going halfway around the world, she'd come back home to find that her family had been right in front of her all along.

* * *

"What did you do for your Christmas Eve's when you were a kid, Emily?" Isobel asked as they, TJ, Sandy, Henry, and Michael sat together in the living room. "Since your mom's an ambassador, I mean?"

"In London and Rome, both, my parents would drag me along to Mass, and by the time that was done, it was off to the embassy for a very long, _very_ formal dinner."

Isobel chuckled. "I don't think I'd ever have the patience to sit still that way if it wasn't fun."

On Emily's other side, TJ interjected, "Which is why, Emily, Izzy's been doing some form of dance class or ballet since she was old enough to support her own weight on her legs."

Emily looked back to Isobel, interest piqued. "Do you still dance?"

"Yep." Isobel nodded. "A week before we moved, I did my last performance with the Topeka Dance Company, and I had the leading role."

"What show?"

"Cinderella."

"And you were her?"

Again, Isobel nodded. "I was, and the year before that, I was the Sugar Plumb Fairy in _The Nutcracker_ , and Odette in _Swan Lake."_

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Thanks." Isobel perked up at the praise. "I'm going to enroll in a dance class as soon as I can because dancing is my favorite thing, and I'm really good at it."

"I'll say, if you've been been Odette, the Sugar Plumb Fairy, _and_ Cinderella in two years."

From her armchair beside the fire, Sandy called, "You know who else has a talent, Emily?"

She looked over at her. "Do tell."

"JJ does." she pointed to the piano. "See this?"

The musical instrument in question was a full black Steinway & Sons grand piano that looked old, but well-maintained.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my mother, Agnes, and before her, it was _her_ mother Alma's. My mother taught me to play on it, and I taught my baby sister."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Jade-Marie, and she lives with her family in Ontario. I'm going to visit her next month because she just had a baby."

This derailed Emily. "I beg your pardon?"

Sandy laughed. "Jade is my stepsister, and we're thirty years apart. I raised her after our parents died, and I think she and her husband are looking to come to the states with their kids."

"How many do they have?"

"Now, with baby Magnolia, they've got four kids—two grown sons and two little girls."

"And the baby's name is Magnolia? That's really cute."

TJ coughed pointedly. "Weren't we talking about the piano?"

"Right." Sandy nodded. "I taught JJ to play on this piano, since neither her brother nor her sister expressed interest."

"When did JJ get the piano?"

"I gave it to her as a wedding present. She still plays, and she can sing, too."

"Wow. I never knew that."

"I'm sure she'll teach Michael and the baby in time, but right now, she teaches Henry."

At the sound of his name, Henry looked up from his book and subsequently scanned the room, frowning.

TJ asked him, "What are you thinking, nephew?"

"Where are my mom and dad? I thought we were going to teach Aunt Emily how to play Find The Pickle!"

Before Emily could ask what Find The Pickle was, JJ and Will returned from the kitchen, where'd they'd been having a quick powwow.

"We've got some bad new and some good news." JJ said.

Emily winced. "What's the bad news?"

Will motioned towards the window which looked into the front yard. There was a steady snowfall that wasn't showing any signs of letting up.

"We just heard a broadcast that says it won't be turning into a blizzard, but that it's highly inadvisable to drive anywhere, let alone go outside before the plows come clear things in the morning." he explained. "This means that TJ and Isobel will be staying the night."

"Dibs on Izzzy!" blurted Henry before he could stop himself.

"Buddy," JJ said with a laugh. "You can't just call dibs on a person."

"You can't?"

"No—it's weird, they might have preferences for a different sleeping area."

Isobel merrily chimed in, "Then it's a good thing I don't! Henry is my buddy, and I would love to bunk with him!"

Extremely flattered, Henry put his book down and hugged his cousin.

"Hey," TJ said to his hosts. "If a sleepover is _bad_ news, what's the _good_ news?"

JJ winked. "There's no chance of losing power."

"Then that, as they say, is that. Is it time to play Find The Pickle?"

"Yes!"

Henry and Isobel promptly covered their eyes. Michael crawled from Emily's lap to Isobel's, and seeing what she and Henry were doing, he copied them.

Emily felt utterly perplexed. "What's with the Three Amigos?"

JJ walked over and handed her something. "I fetched this from the attic just before Will flagged me down to tell me about the crazy weather.

Now Emily was more confused than ever. "This is a _pickle_ ornament?"

"We've been playing this game for as long as I can remember: the way it goes is that Will and I hide that ornament in the branches of the tree, and whoever finds it first gets an extra present from us."

Emily handed the ornament back. "Neat."

Sandy rose from her chair and held a hand out to her daughter, making a beckoning gesture. JJ handed her the ornament, curious about what was going to happen next.

"What's going to make this even more neat is that I am going to hide the pickle this year, and whoever finds it gets a full stocking of prizes from yours truly. Everyone good with that?"

There were zero objections, and Emily, JJ, and Will were soon covering their eyes, too.

While Sandy played with Michael to keep him occupied, the rest of the family searched high and low on the tree for the hidden ornament. In spite of an 'accidental' false alarm from Henry, Emily found the pickle, hiding behind the ornament that he had made for her.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Sandy handed her a bulging stocking decorated with snowflakes. "This is for you."

"Thanks!"

As Emily sat back on the couch to examine her prizes, Henry, Michael, and even Isobel moved in to watch. Rather than encouraging them all to go do something else, Emily accepted their company, and they had fun together, examining the contents of her stocking.

* * *

The next part of Christmas Eve at the LaMontagne house was playing board games and things together. Will had gone upstairs to get everyone's stockings that they had put together the night before, and Sandy was back in her chair, looking up baking recipes on her tablet for the next day. TJ, meanwhile, was watching Emily interact with the kids, a far-off, dreamy look on his face. JJ had doubt that TJ was envisioning how his future with Emily was going to go. Completely attentive to the kids, Emily didn't notice him watching.

"TJ?"

He snapped out of his imagination and looked around to see his baby sister summoning him.

"What's up?" he asked, joining her.

"Will you come help me get the games out of the play room?"

TJ knew JJ so well that he realized immediately that she was trying to get him alone, so he just played along.

"Okay, sure."

The second they were alone in the play room, TJ sighed.

"I taught you about discretion and recognizing body language long before you thought about joining the FBI, JJ. What are you _actually_ thinking?"

"Emily is my _best friend,_ and she's been my companion when we're in the same city as well as my confidant for _ten years,_ no matter where we are." JJ began as she pulled board games from a shelf and handing them to TJ to hold. "I'm as close to Emily as I was to Rosaline, and I've known her almost just as long."

Remembering the intensely strong bond his little sisters had had, TJ kept his cool. "Is this your way of saying that if I hurt Emily, you'll end me?"

"Yes, especially because I have a gun. I've always been this protective of her."

"Why?"

"Because the first day that Emily and I met, she showed up at the BAU out of nowhere, like an angel. To make a long story short, she had been hired, but there was a misunderstanding about her paperwork, so she was benched until things were sorted out. She wound up on my office door step, literally, and introduced herself to me."

"Best friends ever since?"

"Yes, and because of our bond, she's protective of me, too."

TJ arched an eyebrow. "Your stories have suggested that, time and again. What _happened_ to Emily?"

Memories of learning of Emily's spy days and of the Doyles, of Emily getting branded and then staked by Ian Doyle, of dropping her off in Paris to help her hide and start over, and of their heart-to-heart conversation on the way there all came flooding back to JJ. So did the memories of living with the secret that Emily was actually still alive when they and Hotch had been forced to pretend for seven months that she'd been staked to death, as well as the memories of how long Spencer had given her the cold shoulder for ages when the truth came out.

"It isn't my place to give exact details, but if you ask her, you need to be prepared to talk to her about Rachel." JJ put a few more games and activity boxes into TJ's arms. "Emily's been though hell more than once, TJ, and part of the reason that you've even met her is because there was a point when I had to tell a bold-faced lie that would ensure her staying alive."

"I'd say that you're exaggerating, but you're not showing any signs."

"Emily has also gone through some things to protect not only me, but the team, too; the phrase 'fight to the death' isn't something she takes lying down, and she will protect the ones she loves without a second thought, but I also know the real Emily, who isn't a warrior. She is just as human as the rest of us. A little more vulnerable and scarred up, bust still just as human."

"JJ, I'm promising you right now that I will protect Emily and take care of her—I know I just met her, but we are already both so in love, that it's already really easy to have fun with her and talk to her. It's also really easy to practice being good to her."

"Do you mean that?"

"One hundred percent."

JJ more than approved of her brother and her best friend being a couple, but still, she didn't say anything because she was thinking of what she wanted to say next.

"Talk." said TJ.

"Obviously, the kids love Emily, and she loves them back, but did you know that she wants kids of her own?"

"Yes."

JJ blinked—she hadn't been expecting that answer. In fact, she'd been expected him to be surprised, not to totally steal her thunder and pull the rug out from under her.

"Just what _did_ you guys talk about while you were wrapping presents in her bedroom?"

"Emily and I talked about all sorts of things, including the fact that she has two babies in Heaven."

"Does she know that you want more kids, too?"

"She does, and she said she hope it happens. She's also already friends with Isobel and says she will be good to her."

"That's really great." JJ said sincerely.

"If God is willing, and Emily and I _do_ have kids together, I doubt that either one of us would have the willpower to keep Emily being pregnant from you for long—that is, if you didn't figure it out first, since you two read each other like books."

"She _is_ my partner."

"And I have the utmost respect for that. I would never dream of ruining the bond you two have, and I most certainly would never dream of hurting her. The last time I loved someone the way I love Emily, it was Rachel."

At that, JJ dropped her 'protective little sister' mode and softened up—she'd been sixteen the first time TJ had brought Rachel Evans, the future mother of his daughter, back to the farm for her and Sandy to meet, and then freshly turned nineteen when she'd become an aunt. Even after all these years, JJ still remembered Rachel very well: she had been warm, smart, extremely beautiful, and so kind, sometimes coming around just to hang out with her so that they could get to know each other. JJ also remembered that Rachel and TJ had been so in love, and that she hoped for a love like theirs one day.

Most of all, JJ remembered finding out that Rachel had died giving birth to Isobel because she'd had an aneurysm.

After that, all JJ had ever wanted for TJ was to be happy with someone like he had been with Rachel, and now he was—with Emily.

"Put those games down."

Used to his sister's bossy ways, TJ set the stack aside on a table and then found himself being hugged by her.

"I'm so happy for you, TJ." she said in a tone that was clearly the tone of an adoring younger sibling. "I can't even _begin_ to tell you how happy I am for you."

He returned the hug. "Thanks, JJ. I know things have been on a super fast-track, but your approval is really important to me."

"What's happening?"

Sandy had come to check on her children, and was amused to find them hugging.

"Nothing!" they said quickly, pulling apart like embarrassed school children.

Sandy looked skeptical, but she didn't press the issue.

"Well," she picked up the stack of games and motioned for the other two to walk in front of her. "Then enough lollygagging and whatever—I promised everyone hot chocolate, but you two are taking forever."

"We're going, we're going!" TJ laughed. "Is Henry going nuts, waiting?"

JJ groaned. "One thing that kid isn't is patient."

When they returned to the living room, a night of game playing hot chocolate drinking ensued, while outside, the snow continued to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ had to call it quits early because the baby was wearing her out, and she would be no fun if she was running on empty. Everyone understood and bade her good night.

* * *

A little while later, after everyone else had gone to bed and he had brought all of the presents out of their hiding place, Will retired to his and JJ's room, pleasantly surprised to find his wife wide awake and sitting up on the bed, knitting.

"I thought you would have been asleep, or something, cher." Will said, sitting with her on the bed.

JJ shrugged and put her knitting aside. "I did, too, but the tiredness went away when I started knitting."

"What are you making, anyway?"

"A hat for Ana, since it'll be cooler by the time she comes."

Leaning over, Will gave JJ's middle a few kisses and then sat up, kissing her cheek. "Hopefully, Ana will be our one kid who doesn't shy away from wearing her mama's knitting creations."

It was true—JJ knit so much clothing material that at the ages of eight and one-and-a-half, Henry and Michael turned tail at the sight of a completed knitted hat or sweater, lest they be forced to try them on.

"Yeah, I hope so… I know she can't hear me yet, but I've also been talking to her."

"What about?"

"How you and I met, and how far we've come since that day. Ana's been super jumpy, so I think she's digging it."

"Speaking of digging," Will flopped back onto the bed, unceremoniously. "I'm digging that I moved all of the Christmas presents from the attic to the front of the tree."

"My hero."

Will tugged on his wife's hand. "Come here."

JJ laid with him. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, too." he caressed JJ's cheek lovingly. "Did you ever think our lives would turn out this way?"

JJ knew that Will always got sentimental this time of year because he'd grown up an only child child, his mom had taken off when he was very little, and his father, a detective, had been killed in Hurricane Katrina. Even with her own tragedies and horrors in her own life surrounding her family, JJ still had compassion for Will because he was her husband.

"No." JJ confessed. "I didn't."

"So many crazy and weird things have happened to us over the years, but we're still here, stronger than ever."

"Because we're stronger together. I don't ever want to be without you."

"And you won't ever have to be, cher." Will tapped his wedding band and then his wife's. "You won't ever have to be because of what it says on our wedding bands."

JJ smiled, although it had more to do with the fact that Will had slipped his hand under her tank top and she could feel him palming her baby bump gently.

"They say that the best is yet to come."

Will nodded. "And that's the truth."

Completely relaxed now, JJ closed her eyes and nodded although she quickly scrunched up in a ball, shivering—she was cold, but too exhausted to do anything on her own. Will chuckled and tucked JJ in, making sure she was comfortable before getting ready for bed as crawled under the blankets, too.

He was asleep quickly, and his heart was full.

* * *

There was another duo awake in the house that night: Emily and TJ. They were sharing a bed in Emily's room, and were talking quietly as they continued to get to know each other.

"TJ," Emily said after awhile. "Do you have any tattoos?"

He nodded. "I have three—one for my dad, one for Rosaline, and one for Rachel."

"Will you show me?"

"Alright."

TJ sat up and took off his shirt, whereupon Emily promptly gasped: just as she'd suspected, her new beau was very muscular, and not that, but he had a six-pack abdomen. Was this really the body of a forty-seven year old man?

"See something you like?"

"Oh, yes." Emily said as TJ pulled her into a sitting position. "I definitely do."

"Back in Topeka, I went worked every day before work because our office building had an in-house gym, and I would run five miles on the treadmill."

"Really? That's amazing."

TJ kissed Emily and extended his left arm, pointing to his bicep, where an insignia of a ladder company for a fire station could be seen.

"It says 'Fire and Rescue, Engine 12, Knox County.' Is that where you lived?"

"Yep, and my dad was really proud of helping people that it felt right to get this to remember him by."

"On my twenty-first birthday. Mom would have pitched a fit, otherwise."

"Remind me to tell you about my rebellious phase in Rome." Emily laughed and then reached out, tracing the tattoo with the pads of her thumbs. "Tell me about this one."

She was pointing at a depiction of the Eiffel Tower, above the ladder company insignia.

"That's to honor Rosaline—she wanted to go to Paris one day, but she never made it. She was in love with the culture, and fluent in French."

"I lived in Paris for awhile, and I walked past the Eiffel Tower every day."

"What brought to the City Of Lights?"

Emily gave TJ a resounding kiss, mostly to distract herself from the sad memories that Paris brought up.

"Another story for another day." she patted his chest. "Where's your third tattoo?"

TJ twisted around and pointed to his other shoulder, showing her a rose with the name 'Rachel' on a scroll across the stem.

"Rachel really loved roses. I got this the year after she died."

"That's very sweet."

TJ smiled and rubbed Emily's hands. "Let me guess—you have tattoos, too, huh?"

"I have seven." Emily confessed.

"Seven? Show me!"

"I can only show you some right now, so here." she showed TJ her left wrist. "I got these for my kids."

She was talking about two pairs of tiny baby footprints.

"That's a good idea. How old would your kids be now?"

"The oldest would be thirty-one, and younger one would be two."

"Did you ever give them names? I hear some parents do that."

"I did, actually."

Leaning back so that she was supporting herself on her hands, Emily put her feet in TJ's lap. She had the names of her children on her—one on each foot. TJ read the names and then looked back at her.

"Phoenix and Jubilee?"

"I like to imagine that they're up in Heaven together, keeping each other company and chasing butterflies. I decided to give them names that represented freedom and happiness."

"Those names are perfect and beautiful."

Emily smiled. "How did Isobel get her name?"

"It was Rachel's mother's name. Isobel's full name is Isobel Cassandra Jareau. Cassandra is for my mom."

"If I ever get to mother a son and a daughter, I'd give them the middle names of Zachariah and Elizabeth."

"Are those your parents?"

"Yes, and they're so loving and supportive I want to honor my next two kids by naming them after my parents. I'd also want the kids to have their own first names, so we don't have duplicates running around."

TJ was sure that Emily's use of the word 'we' was coincidental, but he still felt his heart flip.

"I'll remember that."

TJ moved Emily's feet on to the bed and kissed his way up her body, delighted to hear soft moans of pleasure emitting from her lips.

"Now—why can't you show me the rest of the ink?"

Because it requires me taking off my shirt and my bra, and this house is not only full, but it's also G-rated."

"Good point."

"And one of them isn't even a tattoo. Saying that it is is just the easy way to explain it because there's a horror story attached."

"Oh," was all TJ could manage, because he suddenly felt awkward.

"All it means, TJ, is that we'll have to find some time and place where we won't run the risk of being interrupted."

"How's this: come stay the night at my house on Boxing Day. I'll even cook dinner."

"Eager, huh?"

"Very," he pointed to Emily's pajama dress. "And I bet that you look hot under that."

"I'd like to think that I am. You were hotter than I imagined." she kissed him and then made a slight pity face. "Why _Boxing Day,_ though?"

"Because Isobel's new friend Ingrid invited her to a production of Peter Pan with her friends, and then a sleep over. We'd be kid-free for quite awhile."

"Okay, then I guess I can wait."

"Then will you at least let me hold you while we sleep?"

Emily loved TJ's touch very much already, so she answered happily. "Yes, please."

Once she turned out the lamp and they made themselves comfortable, she slipped TJ's hand under her shirt. He began rubbing her hip, lulling her to sleep.

"Emily, I love you." TJ said softly, almost wanting to hold his breath.

Emily responded promptly, her voice happy and full of love in the darkness. "I love you, too, TJ."

And she did. TJ was her happy ending, and nothing made her happier.


	12. Chapter 12

On Christmas morning, Emily woke before TJ did, and when she looked at him, her heart fluttered.

She hadn't known him even a week ago, but now that he'd entered her life and even after such a short time, she just knew that this was who she was supposed to be with. Never in her life had she'd gone this fast in a relationship with anyone, but she'd also never been so sure of anything before. TJ was her love, her happy ending.

The man was also very kind, very funny, very smart, and a real pleasure to be around. His handsomeness and his southern accent also swept her off her feet. Luckily for Emily, she'd grown up listening to her father's English accent, and she'd grown up in Europe and the Middle East, so she'd had a lifetime of understanding people who sounded different than she did. That aspect of TJ was just another intruiging aspect of who he was as a person.

Emily couldn't wait to get to know TJ even more.

Right now, they were sharing a bed, and when she'd woken up, she'd felt an unusual weight on her body. Looking down, she saw that TJ had fallen asleep with his arms around her waist. Very carefully, she extracted herself out of his hold, but then she was faced with a new problem: she had to go to bathroom and he was blocking her in.

Solution: wake him up.

How: creatively.

Very daring, and because she loved to touch him, Emily kissed TJ awake, moving lower and lower until he finally woke up and responded.

"Emily, come on." TJ said around a guttural groan. "This is _not_ the time or the place."

"I know," Emily kissed her way back up TJ's body, ending with a kiss on the lips. "But I have to go to the bathroom, and you're kind of in my way."

"Sorry, babe." TJ sat up quickly and made space for Emily to move. "There you go."

She gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks as she passed him by.

After she refreshed herself in the bathroom and returned to the bed, she barely noticed TJ get up to go do the same, or when he came back and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking?" TJ asked.

"About last Christmas, when I was in London still. My parents came to visit, and I loved it because I love them and we're very close, but even still things just felt empty in my flat when they left. I didn't like it."

"What about now?"

"You're with me, and I'm so happy."

"I'm very happy with you, too." TJ kissed Emily's temple. _"Very_ happy. Any thoughts about next Christmas?"

"I'm picturing us, Izzy, Tinker Bell, and hopefully a baby."

"I won't say no to that."

TJ leaned Emily back on the bed and began kissing middle gently, lovingly through her nightclothes. Emily let out a soft humming noise, but when she felt TJ moving her shirt, she wiggled away from him.

"Nice try, mister." Emily sat back up and fixed her shirt. "You're not seeing anything under _there_ until tomorrow."

"I tried." TJ pulled her back up. "Let's get dressed and bring our presents downstairs, hm?"

All Emily wanted was to keep laying in bed with TJ, but she had a feeling that Henry would come knocking on their door before long, asking if they were awake yet. So, they dressed properly, gathered up all the gifts they'd left on the dresser the night before and stole quietly downstairs.

After they set the presents down in front of the tree, tucking them in amongst the others, Emily became lost in thought, once more envisioning the next Christmas, and just what it would be like.

"Emily?"

She jumped. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

"Well, try to look alive—I hear Henry and Michael moving around upstairs. They're going to want hugs."

TJ wasn't wrong: the brothers LaMontagne were definitely awake and cuddly. Henry was overjoyed simply because it was Christmas Day, and because TJ and Emily were the first adults he saw. Michael just made a beeline for Emily, giggling when she greeted him enthusiastically and picked him up, giving him cuddles.

"Hi, baby boy." Emily Spoke with him as they sat on the couch. "It's Christmas."

Michael heard her and merely gave a yawn—he'd reached his limit of being awake already, and was out like a light.

Isobel woke next, and after greeting her father and Henry, she sat with Emily and Michael. If anything, Isobel just looked like she wanted to be back in bed.

"Merry Christmas, dear Sunshine." Emily chuckled. "Not a morning person?"

Isobel yawned hugely. "Not until there's coffee, I'm not."

"You're eighteen, though; you're a coffee drinker?"

Isobel gave a nod. "I had to become one out of necessity—I have scene directing experience, and I've been directing little kids in all kinds of ballets and plays for years. When I was playing Cinderella, Gus and Jacques were played by ten-year-olds, and I had a lot of scenes with them. Lucifer the cat was played by a kid who had just turned eight, and _that_ was a real trip."

"You were in charge of all of them, weren't you?"

"Yep. I've even directed preschoolers before, too."

"And you love your kids, but coffee is your friend?"

"Bingo."

"You are a fascinating person." Emily marveled.

Isobel grinned cheekily. "Thanks!"

They were all eventually joined by JJ, Sandy, and Will, and after all of the morning greetings had been exchanged and Will had returned from starting the coffee, the real excitement began.

"We start things off, Emily," JJ said to her. "By opening stockings."

Instead, she and Will were handing out everyone's stockings, and JJ was in front of Emily, holding hers out.

"This is yours. Will and I put it together for you."

Emily took it and immediatley noticed it was full and heavy. "Wow! Thanks!"

JJ looked at her curiously. "Did you do Christmas stockings when you were growing up?"

"No." Emily admitted. "This is the first one I've ever had."

"Then here." JJ picked Michael up and took him into her arms. "I'll take Baby Porcupine and put him in his crib by the window so you can enjoy everything without a sleeping baby in your lap."

Emily thanked JJ and turned her attention to her stocking. As much as she loved holding Michael and was good at multitasking while holding him, she wasn't sure if she would be able to empty her stocking without waking him up.

For her first Christmas stocking, Emily was not let down. She found new gloves and a new scarf, new sunglasses, a few gift cards to places she liked, a variety of English candy that she remembered from her childhood, a new notebook and pen for when she was out in the field, a new deck of playing cards, and even a new travel kit with all of the essentials, since she was on the road so much. She also noticed an envelope with her name on it in handwriting that she surmised to be Sandy's, but she decided that she would open it later.

Emily hadn't known what to expect, having been invited to stay for Christmas so close to the day of, but since money had never been an object for her and still wasn't, she'd gotten very nice things for everyone on her list. Money didn't seem to be an object in this family, either, because she got very nice things, and she was touched.

However, she was pleasantly surprised by what she'd received from TJ and Isobel.

"That's from us." TJ said as he sat beside Emily, after breaking away from Henry. "Thanks for the blueprint tote and the dodecahedron, by the way."

Emily had found a handsome leather blueprint tote in a store at the mall, complete with a top cover, buckles, and a shoulder strap, and knowing that TJ was an architect, she'd put it into her shopping cart without a second thought. She'd found the dodecahedron in a store that sold all kinds of toys and brainteasers. The dodecahedron looked like a brightly-colored, many-sided 3D hexagonal Rubik's cube. She didn't know if TJ was any great shakes at puzzles, but she'd gotten it on a whim, to test him.

"You're quite welcome."

"And look."

He showed her the finished puzzle.

"Ta-da."

Emily's mouth dropped open—the puzzle was complex, even for her, and here, he'd already solved it.

"No way."

TJ nodded as he mixed the puzzle up and took another whack at it. "Open your present."

Emily unwrapped what turned out to be a very beautiful canvas and leather travel bag that looked like it would be a perfect go bag. She definitely needed one because her current go bag had seen its day, as not only had it traveled all over the states with her during her runs at the BAU, but it also went with her on her overseas trips, too. It was raggedy now, but she just hadn't gotten around to looking for a new one.

"This is really beautiful, TJ; thanks! How did you know I needed a new bag?"

"JJ talks."

They both looked over at the woman in question to see her squealing in delight over her new foot spa.

"That, she does." Emily laughed and patted the bag. "Thanks for this."

"There's more. Open up the pockets."

Emily obliged, and in the left pocket, she found a variety of travel-sized makeup things and such in a cute makeup bag that was decorated with flowers. Everything was in her favorite brand, too.

"That's all from Izzy." TJ explained. "She found out some of your favorite things from JJ and ran with it because she always been into makeup and all that because of her theater life."

Emily looked across the room to see Isobel examining a new duffle bag for her ballet equipment.

"I'll thank her later." Emily decided. "What's in the other pocket?"

"Me telling you would be defeating the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?"

Emily laughed and reached into a second pocket and pulled out a journal with an extraordinary metal steampunk-esque cover, and a very nice pen. Immediately, Emily got very emotional—when she was alone and didn't feel up to going to the gun range to unwind, she journaled, and she started doing it even more since her miscarriage. She found it therapeutic. Nobody, not even JJ, knew that this was a hobby of hers. The fact that TJ had pegged her as a journaling person made her very happy.

She gave him hugs and kisses.

"Wow." TJ said in surprise. "All that for a journal and a pen?"

Emily smiled. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." TJ pulled Emily close, cuddling with her. "That works."

They sat and watched their family all interacting with each other, expressing joy and thanks over their new presents.

And again, Emily found herself picturing what Christmas down the road would look like with her, TJ, Isobel, Tinker Bell the cat, and a new baby. It was Heaven.

Henry's voice disrupted her thoughts, although he wasn't talking to her.

"Uncle TJ! A new set of comic books?"

He was holding aloft a boxed set of Doctor Who graphic novels.

"Yeah, buddy!" TJ called back. "What do you think?"

Henry just made a delighted noise as he opened the next gift, although the noise became something high-pitched that surely only dogs would be able to hear if it went any higher.

"Aunt Emily!" he crowed, mostly astonished. "A new art set, _and the box has my name on it?"_

"Uh-huh. I saw it, and I just knew it had to be yours."

"Oh, please just be in our family _forever!"_

"Well, now that I'm with Uncle TJ, I will be!"

Henry immediately got up and closed the space between himself and Emily, hugging her.

Emily returned the affection in kind.

"You're really happy, huh, Henry?" she asked.

He looked up at her, nodding. "Yes, because this is the best Christmas _ever!"_


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone finished opening their gifts, Emily brought her new things back to her bedroom and decided to Skype her parents to wish them a Merry Christmas. Elizabeth and Zachariah picked up quickly and were delighted to see her. After they told her about their day, which had consisted of present exchanging, a stroll through Hyde Park, and helping out at a soup kitchen before heading off to a formal event at the embassy before going home for the night to enjoy a night in together, they asked Emily about her day.

She lit up immediately, and it made her parents even more delighted because it had been far too long since they'd seen her so happy. Emily also told them of TJ, although not that they were together, because they had agreed to keep that in the family until March, and everyone else had agreed to keep their secret.

* * *

Emily was just in the middle of showing her parents her gifts from TJ and Isobel when her bedroom door burst open and Michael came in, giggling and clutching a book to his chest that was clearly not his. Henry was just behind him.

"Aunt Emily," he clamored. "Michael stole my book!"

It was a biography on Coco Chanel, and it was so big and heavy that Emily was amazed that Michael could lift it, let alone run with it.

Well aware that her parents were watching, Emily distracted Michael with a toy that he'd left there earlier and put the book aside on her desk before turning to Henry.

"Buddy, tattling isn't cool, especially on a one-year-old who's going to forget in five minutes, anyway."

Sure enough, Michael was already playing with his toy, and leaning against Emily's leg, resting an elbow on her thigh for balance.

"Hmm." Henry said thoughtfully. "I didn't think about it like _that."_

"Now that you have…?"

"I won't tattle on him anymore."

"Good pl—"

They were interrupted by Isobel crashing the gathering.

 _"There_ you two are are!" she said in exasperated tone to her her cousins. "I leave for _five minutes t_ o go to the bathroom, and you guys wander off?"

Michael suddenly noticed Emily's parents watching the whole scene in fascination, and promptly busied himself with trying to get on Emily's lap so he could see them better.

Amused, Emily gave Michael a boost and then beckoned to Henry and Isobel, hugging them when they got close.

"Babies," she addressed the kids and then motioned towards her tablet, propped up on its kickstand. "Will you say hello to my parents?"

Isobel spoke cheerfully and waved to Emily's parents. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello," was all Henry could manage before getting the giggles as he became shy.

Michael just blew them a kiss.

Emily spoke to kids again. "These are my parents, Elizabeth and Zachariah. They have a house in town here, but they're living in London until March."

Zacariah spoke, his English accent rich, heavy, and warm. "Emily, everyone is really beautiful."

"Will you tell us everybody's names?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Emily introduced them according to age. "First is my new friend, Isobel, and she starts cosmetology school in the fall. In the glasses here is JJ and Will's firstborn, Henry. He's in third grade, and he loves comic books and fashion design."

"Who's that in your lap, then?"

Knowing he was being talked about, Michael snuggled up to Emily, who promptly hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"This is Henry's brother, Michael. He's one-and-a-half, and he follows me everywhere, like a baby duckling."

"Because he's figured out that you're best friends with JJ?"

"Did someone say my name?"

The woman in question had been passing by Emily's room, on her way look for the kids. She'd been up in the attic with Sandy, Will, and TJ, looking through old things, but when she came down to check on Isobel, Henry, and Michael, she was immediately spooked by how quiet things were. She was also very surprised to find her niece and both of her sons hanging out with Emily.

"What's going on in here?" JJ asked, joining them.

"I was skyping my parents," Emily gestured to her tablet, and the elder Prentisses waved at JJ. "And then the Three Amigos showed up. I even got Henry to rethink tattling on Michael, who somehow made off with Henry's book about Coco Chanel, which is half his size."

"Wow, Emily. I'm impres—"

JJ was cut off by Sandy wandering in.

"There you all are! What's happening?"

JJ sighed and held up three fingers, counting down. "Three… two… one…"

Almost immediately, Will appeared, and TJ was hot on his heels.

"Emily's parents, Elizabeth and Zachariah, are on the line from London." JJ said quickly, beckoning them all in. "Everyone who hasn't already, say hello to them."

Sandy, Will, and TJ greeted Emily's parents enthusiastically and introduced themselves.

"This is my new family." Emily told her parents. "It's big and noisy, but I love them all so much."

"They're beautiful, treasure." Zachariah told her.

Elizabeth looked to Sandy, curious about her. "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania—I came to see the kids for the holidays, since everyone is in town again. It's been a real delight to get to know Emily."

"That's really wonderful to hear. Christmas dinner will be happening at our house next year."

"I will definitely be there." Sandy winked.

"Count us in." TJ said of himself and Isobel. "We're in D.C. for good now."

"We're in, too," Will added. "So long as you don't mind a little one who will be smaller than Michael is now."

Emily's parents were already fond of their daughter's new family, and they were loving them even more with each passing moment. Understandably, Will's words made them joyful.

Elizabeth looked to JJ, who was beside Emily, as always. "You're pregnant, JJ? Congratulations!"

JJ beamed and moved forward and framed her baby bump so the Prentisses could see. "LaMontagne kid number three is on the way, and will definitely be here by next Christmas for everyone to give kisses and cuddles to."

Having had enough, Michael heaved a heavy sigh and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, wanting her attention. She gave it to him immediately.

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Play, please!"

Emily kissed his tiny fingers. "We will, and soon. Maybe you can go play with Henry and Izzy?"

"Okay!"

"Will say bye-bye to my mama and my daddy first?"

Michael blew Elizabeth and Zachariah a few more kisses before sliding off Emily's lap and exiting the room, his brother and his cousin behind him. JJ, TJ, Will, and Sandy left, too, deciding to make lunch and to also check if the roads were safe enough to travel on yet. Sandy was the last one out, and she closed the door behind her.

"So that's my new family." Emily told her parents when they were alone again. "Sandy will be going back to Pennsylvania just after New Year's Day, but TJ and Isobel have moved here from Topeka because TJ's architecture firm promoted him to the head of the finance department of their branch here. He's been wanting this position for a very long time."

"Good for him." Elizabeth approved. "Where is Isobel's mother?"

Emily sighed. "Oh… Rachel died having Isobel—they never met."

Elizabeth expressed her sympathy and then said, "Do you get on well with Isobel?"

"I do, actually, and last night, there was a heavy snowfall that kept her and TJ here because the roads were too slick for traveling on. Isobel and I have been bonding in the meantime, and she's actually a really cool kid. We've become friends."

"We're so happy for you," Zachariah spoke up. "Especially because it's _JJ_ that's taken you in."

Elizabeth nodded. "We know how much she means to you because of all you two have done for each other over the years."

Emily's bottom lip wobbled slightly. "I would be dead without her. Literally."

Being an ambassador, Elizabeth could, if she wanted, look up the records of what happened to her daughter the night she almost fought Ian Doyle to the death. But, even after all these years, she had chosen to not look, or even ask Emily because she knew that she'd never be able to get the information out of her head. On the other hand, even though Zachariah was his wife's official companion for traveling and formal functions, he was technically still a civilian, which meant that he never had a reason to know or see the kinds of things that his wife and his daughter saw because of their lines of work. They would protect him first before they would let him see those kinds of things.

Learning that Emily had been forced into hiding after the fight had been some of the hardest news that Elizabeth and Zachariah had ever had to hear because there hadn't been any time to say their farewells. Knowing that she was alive but having no idea where in the world she had gone to had been the worst part of all.

Elizabeth and Zachariah also knew full well that JJ had had a large role in organizing Emily's hiding, but had never ha chance to thank her, so they more than understood their offspring's words about how she she would be dead if it hadn't been for the loyalty and the love of her best friend.

"And for that, we decided a long time ago that we owe JJ a lot. You are our only child, and she has saved you many times." Elizabeth said after a short pause. "JJ's family is our family now."

"She and Will will be pleased to hear that because they both treat me like a big sister. In fact…"

"Yes?"

"Will is a detective, and I made a deal with him that should anything ever happen to him, I'll look after JJ and the kids…"

Her words trailed off again as she was all of a sudden hit with all of the emotions that she'd been feeling since moving into JJ's house.

"What is it?" Zachariah prompted. "Talk to us, treasure."

"I've been feeling a lot of emotions in the past few days that I don't think I let myself feel when I was with Mark, or even Charlie because I just wasn't _truly_ happy."

"But now that you've been at the LaMontagne house?"

"I had to travel all the way to _London_ to realize that all of the joy I've had and people I've _truly_ loved for the past decade is all _here._ Since becoming the unit chief of the BAU, I've also realized that I've never been this happy in my entire life. It feels a little strange because it's all happening at once, but I'm taking it as it comes. This is all I've _ever_ wanted." Emily took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, now addressing both of her parents, thankful that she was as close with them as she was. "I haven't given up, but someway, somehow, I'm going to try really hard this year for a baby again, even if I end up adopting one. I want this very much, and just being around the LaMontagne-Jareau clan, especially Isobel, Henry, and Michael, has given me a lot of hope."

"We're proud of you, Emiliana Grace Lane." Elizabeth said immediately and sincerely. "We're _so_ proud of you, and we really hope it happens."

"We will treat Isobel, Henry, and Michael as grandchildren," Zachariah decided. "But should you be blessed enough to carry a little one to term or find one to take in, your mother I will love him or her just the same."

Emily felt like her heart was fit to burst. "I love and miss both of you _so_ much."

"We love and miss you, too, treasure, and March will be here before you know it."

Elizabeth chimed in, "Yes, it will. When we return and get settled, bring everyone around for dinner, alright?"

Emily smiled, feeling better. "Okay!"

"Good girl. We're going to sign off now so you can go clean yourself up and be with the kids."

"They're waiting…" Emily remembered.

"Uh-huh. We'll talk to you later, but we love you so much, and nothing could or would _ever_ change that."

"Look after yourself, Emiliana." Zachariah tacked on.

Emily smiled more. "I will, daddy. Talk to you guys again soon."

After exchanging a few more goodbyes, Emily ended the video call first and freshened up in the bathroom before going back downstairs to rejoin the family.

Everybody was very happy to see her, but none more so than Isobel, Henry, and Michael.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, it was Boxing Day, and Emily found herself on the front porch of Number 24, on Old Promenade Road, which just so happened to be around the corner from where her parents lived. This meant that she knew exactly which house to go to, having passed by it for years since she was a teenager. The house looked normal enough from the outside, and even had a nice fenced-in yard, but Emily vividly how the previous owners had remodeled it some time back, and it was now said to be industrial themed on the inside. Emily didn't mind that theme at all, so she was extra excited to be visiting this house.

With her new, full go bag in one hand and butterflies in her stomach, she rang the doorbell.

Isobel answered it.

"Emily, you're here! Come in, come in!"

The teenager ushered her in, and Emily found herself in a mudroom. She saw a coatrack bearing jackets, hats, and scarves, below which was a bench. There was also a closet with a full-length mirror on the door. A row of shoes was arranged neatly beneath the bench, so Emily sat and put her shoes away while Isobel took the rest of her things and put them away for her.

"Dad is cooking dinner for you guys," Isobel said. "So he sent me to open the door."

Emily straightened up her appearance, and then turned to Isobel, giving her a hug. She'd missed her friend after a day apart.

"I see. Aren't you going to see a show with your friends, and then on a sleepover?"

"Uh-huh. Ingrid lives down the block, but friends of hers from West End are coming. They're meeting at Ingrid's house and then they're coming to collect me because Ingrid is the only one of us with their own car."

Isobel stepped back and showed Emily her outfit.

"We're going to see Peter Pan at the Metropolitan Theater, because Ingrid's parents hooked us up with four box tickets."

"What do they _do?"_ Emily asked, taken aback.

Isobel shrugged. "Business at the White House, but even she doesn't know all of it in its entirety because it's classified."

"I know the name of that tune."

"Is this good?" Isobel asked, indicating her outfit. "Ingrid said to dress up because the Metropolitan is kind of a fancy place."

Isobel was wearing a red rockabilly dress that was perfect for special occasions. The skirt flared out and featured a pattern on tiny purple polka dots that seemed to glimmer in the light, and she was even wearing tights that matched them, but she wasn't wearing any shoes yet, and had yet to do anything with her long, voluminous blonde hair.

"I think what you have now is a good start. Do you have anything that would match the red and purple theme you've got going on? I can help you if you hurry."

Isobel hadn't been expecting that, but she was excited. "I do, actually. Let me show you to the kitchen first."

Emily was led past the main staircase and through a formal dining room that was full of moving boxes to the kitchen, where, sure enough, TJ was cooking at the stove and humming to himself. Isobel exited quietly as Emily moved closer.

"Hi, TJ." she greeted him.

He looked up at the sound of his name and beamed when he saw his lover. Quickly turning down the heat on the stove and putting his cooking spoon aside, he gave Emily a hug and a kiss.

"How are you, Emily?" he asked. "I heard the doorbell, but you didn't get lost on your way to the kitchen, did you?"

Emily laughed and kissed TJ's cheek. "Actually, I just had a quick chat with Izzy, and I told her I'd help her finish out her outfit before her friends come to get her. I'm also going to give her a pep talk, too."

TJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I've been cleaning and unpacking boxes all day, so I haven't really had time to give her a real pep talk—she's nervous about meeting Ingrid's friends."

"Have _you_ met Ingrid?"

"A few times, including the day we moved in, when she turned up with a gift basket of meals and things from her parents. The Jacboys live on the end of the street."

"Where is Izzy's bedroom?"

"Upstairs, last one on the right." TJ told her. "And be wary of Tinker Bell—she's around, but she doesn't taken kindly to being trodden on."

Heeding TJ's advice, Emily headed up to Isobel's room. Like the rest of the house, even the door was industrial themed, in this case, a big metal door on an overhead track. It was open and Isobel stood in the doorway, making shooing noises and motions. Emily saw something furry and tan streak past her and head for the stairs.

"I love that cat," Isobel beckoned to Emily. "Except for when she starts trying to sleep on my jacket. I found her rolling around on it, and now it's covered in cat hair!"

"Let me see."

Isobel pointed to an emerald green peacoat, laid out on her bed. It was covered in so much cat hair that Emily knew right off the bat that it wouldn't be coming off any time soon.

Emily closed the door immediately.

"Is that so Tinker Bell doesn't wander back in?" Isobel asked.

"Yes. Do you have any other jackets in your closet?"

"Not a winter one because it wasn't that cold yet when we left Topeka, but this is my warmest one. I gave away my gear from last year to someone who needed it more than I did."

Isobel pulled out a long navy-colored sailor jacket that looked toasty. Emily noticed leather gloves protruding from one of the pockets.

"That'll do the trick, but some time before I go back to work, you and I are going to have a girl's day, and I'll buy you a proper jacket and some good boots for the cold because we still haven't had our 'freak blizzard of the year' yet."

Sliding into a wam pair of shoes, Isobel perked up. "Can we get our nails done, too?"

"Of course." Emily pointed to Isobel's duffel bag, the one she'd gotten for Christmas. It was on top of her desk. "I'll clean your peacoat later, but put your sailor jacket there, and we can focus on your hair. Do you know what you want?"

"No, but I have my curler warming up."

"Show me."

Isobel led Emily across her bedroom, which looked like an Old Hollywood dressing room, and showed her the bathroom. Besides the tub and shower, there was also a sink that came with lots of counter space. This area was dedicated to a plethora of makeup and hair care products. In pride of place was Isobel's leopard print hair curler, plugged in and looking ready to be used.

"Since you seem to fancy Old Hollywood, I'll do your hair up like a 1950s starlet." Emily told her. "Is that good?"

Emily had always been very good at doing hair, so it didn't take her long to give Isobel a glamorous 1950s-type ponytail, and she even tied it off with a decorative purple flower hair tie, making the polka dots on the dress pop. She also touched up Isobel's makeup for her.

"Wow!" Isobel exclaimed, checking out her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks! Is this what it's like, having a mom?"

Emily's heart skipped a beat as she moved aside to watch Isobel put away the rest of her things.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I'm close with nana, but she's my _nana,_ and then JJ is more like a big sister than an aunt. I also haven't seen my _other_ aunt, Jade-Marie, since I was sixteen because she lives in Canada with her family. You? You want to take me for a day out, you've averted a fashion disaster and you even helped me get dolled up for a night out." Isobel explained, matter-of-factly. "My mom is gone, but everything you've done and said are the kinds of things a mom does, right?"

"Yes." Emily said, thinking of the close relationship she had with her own mother.

Isobel grinned as she pulled her jacket on. "I like it."

"So do I." Emily undid out a fold in Isobel's jacket collar and straightened out the crease. "What are Ingrid's friends' names?"

"Illiana and Indigo Jayjones. Ingrid's last name is Jacoby."

Emily arched her eyebrows. "You mean you _all_ have the _same_ initials?"

"We really do, and Illiana and Indigo are identical twins. Plus, we all even have the same hobbies."

"Wow. I can imagine that this all must make you nervous."

"It does. I had friends in Kansas, but we drifted apart. I miss them."

Emily could see that Isobel was on the verge of losing her composure, so she gave her another hug and stroked her hair.

"I get it—I totally do. I moved around a lot overseas when I was a kid, because of my mom's job, so I was always concerned about fitting in with the local kids."

"Did you manage?"

"I did, and just by being myself. I have confidence in you that you'll make as good friends with Illiana and Indigo as you have with Ingrid."

Isobel exhaled shakily and looked to her friend, smiling at her. "Thanks, Emily."

"Any time. Is there anything else you need to get off your shoulders before your posse comes knocking?"

"Ingrid moved here from Hawaii when she was three, but doesn't really remember it, and the twins came here from Oxford last summer… and now there's me. You've been through big moves before, right?"

Emily nodded. "I was born in Ukraine, and according to my parents, I refused to learn English until I was _three._ They made me learn because that's when we moved to England, and as it turned out, the local kids couldn't understand a lick of the Italian I spoke."

Isobel became flabbergasted. "What? Italian is your first language?"

"Oh, yes. For the record, my mom is American, and my dad was born in France, but he moved to Portofino when he was a baby and was brought up there. He taught me Italian because of that."

"Then why does he speak with an English accent? Boarding school in England, or something?"

"Yep. You following all this?"

"You were a stubborn weirdo when you were a toddler because you wouldn't learn English until moved from Ukraine to England. Weren't you in Rome and the Middle East at some point, too?"

"I was, and I was also only three years younger than you are now when we moved Rome to D.C.. It was also my first time to America, and guess what?"

"I couldn't possibly."

"Our house is just around the corner from here, on Collingwood Row."

"Get out." Isobel said in surprise.

"The point is kid, I understand _all_ about moving to new places and working on fitting in."

"I just have to be myself…"

Isobel's words trailed off, her mind other places.

"What are you thinking?" Emily prompted.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul."

"We haven't quite been here a month yet, but Ingrid and I have hung out, called each other, or texted every day since we met; we became friends immediately, and now I have a big crush on her." Isobel's words came out in a rush, and then she shuffled her feet. "Is that bad? Do _you_ think it's bad? I also kind of like boys, too."

Emily already loved the young woman in front of her the way she loved Henry and Michael and their unborn sibling, but alongside the even bigger rush of affection she was feeling towards Isobel now, she also felt a huge of maternal responsibility.

"Isobel Cassandra, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it whatsoever, and I don't think it's bad at all." Emily said seriously. "I'm the same way, and a long time ago, I was with a woman. Things didn't work out, but we parted ways as friends, and now I'm with your dad. I couldn't be happier."

"So… you won't judge me?"

"Never ever. Not for this, or anything else."

Isobel exhaled noisily. "That's a relief, because I'm quite certain that Ingrid is crushing on me, too."

"As long as the feeling is mutual, and you respect each other, go ahead and explore your feelings. Just use good judgement." Emily smiled at her. "You don't have to call me mom if you don't want to, but I'm still very interested in getting to know you, and part of that means that I have your best interests at heart already. I love you a lot, kid."

For the second time in a half hour, Isobel was reduced to mush. "I love you a lot, too, Emily."

"Deep breaths." Emily coached when she saw that Isobel was trying not to get too worked up. "You're okay."

"I'm good." Isobel told her after a few moments. "Thank you."

"Any time." Emily placed a motherly kiss on Isobel's temple. "Do you want to go downstairs now?"

Isobel picked up her duffel bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. "Yes, I do. Let's go."

* * *

Not long after Isobel and Emily made it downstairs, the doorbell rang.

Isobel answered it to reveal Ingrid, Illiana, and Indigo, all as dolled up as she was, and each looking very pleased to see her. As introductions were made, Emily noticed that Isobel and Ingrid kept stealing glances at each other and giggling, their eyes alight with joy and some kind of inside joke; they were definitely acting like two teenagers in love. Ingrid quickly introduced her to her friends, and soon, with only some light wheedling from Ingrid, Isobel was laughing at jokes that Illiana and Indigo were telling her.

At one point, Emily realized that TJ was 'accidentally on purpose' prolonging the girls' departure because he was nervous about letting Isobel go.

"Isobel," Emily said pointedly. "You all should get going!"

"I want to, but dad keeps taking pictures!"

Photography was a hobby of TJ's, and he was really good at it. While Isobel and her friends had been chatting with each other and Emily, TJ had been documenting everything in photographs.

"Just one more picture!" TJ said, on cue.

"Oh, my God." Isobel said in exasperation. "I went to prom and homecoming _four times,_ dad!"

"And you were homecoming queen, too, might I add. In senior year, to boot."

"I think you also have my whole life on film, too."

"You're not wrong, Isobel." TJ said as Ingrid, Illiana, and Indigo began to giggle.

Isobel turned to Emily. "Can I _please_ go?"

"Let me see your phone first."

Curious, Isobel unlocked her phone and handed it over. Emily quickly entered her name and number into the contacts list and saved it before handing it back.

"Okay, now you can go." Emily shepherded Isobel and her friends to the front door, opening it for them. "Just call one of us, or something, when you get back to Ingrid's house, alright?"

Promising she would, Isobel took her things and left with her friends.

Feeling pleased with herself, Emily closed the door behind her and went back to TJ, whom she found to be grinning smugly.

"What?" Emily said, half amused.

"You handled that like a mom." he kissed her. "Nice job."

"Thanks." she caressed his face lovingly with her hands. "Now—Isobel is out, Tinker Bell is around here somewhere because I saw her, and dinner's on the stove, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

TJ was getting distracted because Emily was giving him a very seductive look whilst simultaneously backing him into a wall.

"Good man."

Without another word, Emily pinned TJ against the wall and kissed him all over, taking extra care to press her body up against his and brush herself against him, going primal and marking him as hers. TJ felt like his brain was melting.

When Emily pulled away, TJ looked and felt dazed. All he wanted to do now was just skip dinner and dessert and take Emily upstairs to bed with him.

"Easy, tiger." Emily patted TJ's shoulder. "I know exactly what you're thinking, and we're going to have plenty of time for it."

"Okay…" He was already back in La La Land.

Emily snapped him right back out of it by pointing down by their feet. The cat had arrived and was watching them curiously, her tail swishing back and forth on the carpet.

Then she did a curious thing—she stood on her hind legs and stretched her front legs upwards, much like a human child asking to be held. TJ picked her up and Tinker Bell responded by hugging him.

"Emily," TJ said. "This is Tinker Bell. She's three, and she loves hugs. We've never been able to figure out why."

"I've never seen a cat that hugs before..."

Noticing Emily, Tinker Bell regarded her for a few moments before stretching out towards her. Smitten, Emily scooped her up and cuddled the cat, turning to mush when she started purring.

"Hi there, pretty girl." Emily cooed to her. "Purring already, huh?"

Tinker Bell purred louder, and Emily looked to TJ in amazement.

"I think your cat likes me. I don't want to put her down."

TJ laughed and began steering them towards the kitchen. "Then you can play with her while I finish getting dinner ready. Come on."

* * *

Emily would later blame it on the wine, but after dinner and dessert, she found that even as she worked on cleaning Isobel's jacket while TJ did the dishes, she felt very content and was enjoying the domesticity, as if she and TJ had always been in each other's lives.

When she finished her task, she joined TJ in the kitchen as he finished his chore.

"How are you?" TJ asked her. "I bet you weren't expecting a date to turn into something domestic."

"You're right—I wasn't, but I really like it, TJ. I'm already getting used to it."

He grinned and flicked his head towards the hall closet, where she'd hung the garment. "What was that with Izzy's coat?"

Emily hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter and pulled TJ closer, taking his hands and putting them on her hips. "I guess I was playing a mom card, but I told her that I'd take care of it since the cat rolled all over it."

"That was nice of you, and I'm so glad that you guys have bonded."

"She's a cool kid, and so sweet; you did a really good job raising her."

TJ felt himself turning a little red, so he cleared his throat before he could become bashful. "What happened when you were upstairs with her?"

"Girl stuff: I helped her find a new jacket to wear, I did her hair for her, and I even gave her a pep talk about going to go hang out with Ingrid, Illiana, and Indigo. Izzy thought straighter when I was done, and she had more confidence, too."

"You really _did_ play the mom card. What did she think?"

"She loved it."

TJ smiled lovingly at Emily, but when he kissed her, he took his time and worked his way down to her waist, to the hem of her shirt, before looking up at her, silently imploring her.

"Yes," she said to his unasked question. "And I will even show the rest of my ink now. All I ask is that we go up to bed."

"Your wish is my command."

After shooing Tinker Bell from the room, TJ closed the door as Emily looked around.

Like the rest of the house, the master bedroom was modeled and themed in an industrial style, but all of the decorations, knickknacks, and furniture were sure tells that this room belonged to an architect. Emily wished she had the willpower to take more of it into account, but she only had tunnel vision at the moment, and could only think about getting into bed with TJ.

Unfortunately, something threw her for a loop first.

"TJ, the bed is _round."_

The bed was at the end of the room, by the bathroom, and not only was in round, but it was large, too. They would definitely be having some fun in it before the night was out.

"This is different." Emily said as she sat on top of the blankets. "Different, but a good kind of different."

TJ sat with her. "It's an interesting story, how I got the bed… but the look in your eyes says that you don't really care at the moment."

"Correct. Now please take off your shirt."

"With pleasure," TJ said as he immediately obeyed. "But why?"

"Because, babe, if I'm going to show you the rest of my ink, which is on my body, fair is fair."

TJ saw no flaw in Emily's logic, so he watched as she first removed her open flannel shirt and then the tank top she'd been wearing underneath it. His pants tightened immediately when he saw her in her bra, but he focused when he saw Emily watching him, awaiting his approval. He'd seen the tattoos on her wrist and on her feet, but the rest were prominent and she was feeling self-conscious.

"Emiliana, you are _so_ beautiful," he told her, moving closer. "And all of these tattoos show it even more: they show me that your soul is very strong and very steadfast."

"I've seen the horrors and the wonders of the world, and all of my tattoos and things tell the story of that adventure." she smiled shyly. "You think I'm beautiful? You're the first person I've been with who likes all of… _this."_

She gestured over her torso.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I think that you and the tattoos are a package deal. Anyone who couldn't see that doesn't deserve you."

Bolstered by this, Emily pointed to the inside of her left bicep, where a bible scripture could be seen, inked in a delicate cursive script.

"It's Proverbs 25:2." Emily said. "I got it on my eighteenth birthday."

"How does it go?"

"It goes, 'It is the glory of God to conceal a matter, but it is the glory of kings to search things out.' It's a reminder to slow down and that even when it's hard to believe, things do sort themselves out."

"That, they do." TJ kissed the tattoo, reinforcing his approval before touching a finger to a blackbird in flight, on Emily's right hip. "What's happening here?"

"JJ has a phoenix to compliment it, but we got them after a heart-to-heart conversation."

"Must've been some chat." TJ kissed the blackbird a few times. "This one is my favorite."

He worked his way over to the far side of her stomach.

"What happened here? This is a scar."

Emily laid on the bed, sighing as the memories came flooding back. TJ sat beside her and leaned on one hand, supporting himself as he watched her, patient.

"Another lifetime ago, TJ, I was a spy with Interpol." Emily began. "At one point, I was deep undercover in Europe because I had infiltrated a gangster's mob and become the head honcho's number one girl. He ended up getting arrested and being put away, but seven years later, when I was with the BAU the first time, he escaped and came after me, seeking revenge."

"Oh, my God. Where is this guy now?"

"Very dead, so don't worry." Emily patted TJ's arm affectionately. "When he came back, he kidnapped me and we had an intense fight that ended with me having to fake my death before going to hide in Paris for seven months after I recovered from emergency surgery at Bethesda."

Remembering JJ alluding to this, TJ said, "Something big happened when you fought this maniac, huh?"

"Yes." Emily touched the scar. "This is the spot where that jackass went and _staked_ me!"

"He did what?!"

"Yep, he _staked_ me and the damage was so bad that according to the doctors, I actually died at one point."

"But you still came back, and that's incredible." TJ moved Emily's hand away and kissed the scar, secretly delighting in Emily's sharp intake of breath when his lips touched it. "Scar or not, you are beautiful."

"So you don't think it mars my body?"

"Not in the least."

Emily sat up again.

"Remember on Christmas Eve when I said that one of the things I have isn't technically a tattoo and that it has a horror story attached to it?"

"I do. Where is this last mark?"

Emily took off her bra and pointed to a spot on her right breast. "It's here."

To TJ's credit, though his pants tightened even more as more blood rushed on down to his groin at the sight of Emily's uncovered breasts, his eyes went straight to the spot she was showing him.

"Is that a four leaf clover?" he asked her.

"Yep—this guy was Irish and proud. When he caught me after learning the truth about me, not only did he stake me, but he also _branded_ me!"

A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered the feeling of the white hot needle on her skin, and how dirty she'd felt afterward.

"I'm sorry, TJ." she apologized, wiping the tear. "It just makes me a little angry when I think about how it happened."

"You were tortured. You don't have to apologize, Mia."

She looked at him. "Did you just call me Mia?"

Finally, TJ flustered. "I just wanted to try it since Emily is already a nickname. Do you like it?"

"I do, and it'll stay between you and me." she decided. "It's also a name that nobody but you has ever called me before. Bonus points."

Refocusing TJ's attention, Emily held his hand to the clover, wanting him to feel it because it had an even rougher texture than the scar. To her pleasure, just as he had with all of the other marks she'd shown him, he kissed the clover markings, but he was going about it so delicately and lovingly that it took her breath away.

What surprised her was when she felt TJ trace the tip of his tongue over the clover, his way of chasing out all of Emily's bad memories about it and replacing them with good ones.

TJ looked adoringly at her again. "No matter what you think, or what you've heard from other people, you are gorgeous, Mia. You've been through so much, and I can only relate to some of it, but you are stronger person for living and coming out on top. Different people choose to express their grief and things in different ways, and except for your scar and the clover, it looks like you chose to decorate yourself."

"I did."

"I love it all," TJ kissed Emily on the lips. "And I am so proud of you for surviving everything."

"Really?"

"Really." TJ kissed his way down Emily's body, between her breasts and down to her thighs, eliciting loud moans of pleasure and approval. "Will you let me show you?"

Emily knew exactly what he meant, so she nodded and purred out, "Yes, please."

And so, the couple soon became lost in their own world, giving their souls to each other and making love for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been awhile! I've been knocked out of commission this week because I was having terrible headaches and problems with my eyes, and I need a clear head and good vision for this hobby ;) I'm somewhat back to normal, and this chapter is an extra labor of love ;)**

* * *

When Emily woke the next morning, it was to find that TJ was not beside her, but in his stead, a note.

 _Good morning, beautiful!_

 _Feel free to freshen up in my bathroom, and to help yourself to anything in my closet, should you desire. I'm making breakfast!_

 _—XO_

After she showered, Emily left the bedroom wearing boxers and a button-down shirt, straight from TJ's closet.

She didn't get very far when she felt something soft brush against her ankles. Tinker Bell had found her and was wanting a hug from her.

"Good morning, pretty girl." Emily cooed as she picked the cat up and hugged her. "Good morning."

Tinker Bell nuzzled against Emily, leaning into her hug.

"Let's go see what daddy's making." Emily told her. "Come on."

Tinker Bell purred, and she didn't leave Emily's arms until they reached the kitchen, where she ran off to use her scratching post in a different part of the kitchen.

"Good morning, TJ." Emily purred when she approached where he was at the counter, preparing ingredients for their meal. He stopped what he was doing and pulled her in close for a hug and kiss.

"Good morning to you, too, Mia. Sleep well?"

Emily nodded. "Like a baby."

TJ grinned. "You look great in my clothes, by the way."

"And you look perfect in just that."

TJ was wearing pajama pants over his boxers, but Emily didn't mind because it was yet another opportunity to gaze upon TJ's muscular body.

"Thanks." he kissed her again and then waved a hand over all the food he had out on the counter. "I'm making us crêpes. When was the last time you had any?"

"I don't remember." Emily confessed after a moment.

"Then that will make this even better. The food isn't ready yet, but you can go sit at the table, if you want."

Emily nodded and crossed to the other side of the kitchen where the table was. Abandoning her scratching post, Tinker Bell jumped into Emily's lap and curled up flesh against her stomach, stretching out and putting, as though this had been a longstanding arrangement. Emily began to pet her friend, but as she did, she was flooded with memories of the dream she'd had just before waking up.

She'd had two very beautiful dark-haired children, and they were dressed and ready for school, at school. She didn't know their names in the dream, but both of them kept giving her hugs and kisses, telling her to let go of them so they could hurry along before they were late.

In reality, as Emily sat stroking Tinker Bell, she slipped her free hand beneath her shirt and held it to her lower stomach, over her womb. She wondered, just for a second, if there was the beginnings of even one baby growing inside her as a result from what she and TJ had gotten up to in the night. If that came to pass, Emily was quite sure she'd start crying.

"Everything okay over there?" TJ called.

"Yep." Emily called back. "Just thinking."

* * *

In due course, December faded into January, and it was time to go back to work. She'd enjoyed every moment with her new family, and for the first time in her life, she finally understood everyone she'd ever heard talk about how hard it was to leave their family behind to go back to work after a long vacation with them. She'd become an aunt to Henry, Michael, and their little brother or sister, a sister to JJ and Will, a daughter to Sandy, a mother of sorts to Isobel, and a lover to TJ. She finally had everything ever wanted after years of loneliness, tears, and hurt. It was as though she'd been born again. Even the littlest moments filled her with joy.

Over Christmas vacation, Emily had received a lot of nice things besides her new go bag and journal, amongst them a set of beautiful framed pictures given to her by Sandy, the night before she'd left to go back to Pennsylvania. There was a picture of the two of them, but there was also a framed group photo of the family together on Christmas night. Another frame held a picture of Emily and JJ together. Yet another frame held a picture of her with TJ, and the picture next to it was of her and Isobel. There was even one with Emily asleep on the couch with Henry and Michael, worn out after playing in the snow with her. These wonderful and beautiful people were her family, and she loved all of them so much. With each passing day, she found herself imagining having them all under the same roof and with her parents, once her parents were back from London.

"Emily?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Rossi standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rossi." she smiled and waved him in. "Come sit."

He thanked her and sat in the chair opposite her desk.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Actually, I just came to see if you wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Before we left for Christmas, you and JJ said that you were going to be staying with her family until March. How's that been going?"

Emily grinned as her heart filled with warmth. "It's been the best time of my life—I needed a recharge from things in general, and I didn't know how much I needed it until my first night there."

"Families have that affect on people." Rossi said, thinking of his own. "What happened that made you need a recharge?"

"I had a break up with with a guy I'd been seeing; I really thought he was going to be the one."

"Mark?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Long story short: he was going to come for a visit, but he changed his mind, and when I called him over Skype later to tell him that I resigned from Interpol so I could stay here to work for the FBI, he called me selfish for picking a life here over continuing the one I'd had with him for less than a year in London."

"What happened after that?"

"I dumped him immediately and Skyped my parents. They're also in London, too."

"Did you tell them about what had happened?"

"I did because we're very close."

"What did they say?"

"They expressed their sympathy, and they offered to pack up my flat and ship my things to their house here. They even offered to let me stay there."

"But what? You didn't want to be alone?"

"Bingo, and then about ten minutes after I hung up with them, JJ wandered in here. After a chat, she invited me to stay with her for the holidays, and then until my parents' return once I told her that I'd been living out of a hotel."

Where JJ had admonished her for letting slip that particular detail, Rossi remained unfazed, instead asking, "And then you went home with her when vacation started?"

"I did."

"Anything exciting happen over vacation? We all know JJ's pregnant again since she couldn't even wait until he got off the elevator to share."

It was true: in a rare occurrence, the whole team had arrived to work at the same time, and because JJ had been so giddy about finally being able to share her news, she'd ambushed everyone but Emily by blurting out her announcement before the lift had even reached the sixth floor.

"Actually, something _did_ happen over vacation."

"What was it? Does JJ know?"

"She does. Dave, I fell in love."

Something akin to fatherly pride appeared on Rossi's face. Long before he'd known of Joy, he'd considered Emily a daughter, and there was an unspoken agreement that she could tell him anything. The agreement still stood to this day.

"Congratulations, Emily! This is really wonderful!" Rossi said sincerely. "What's the gentlemen's name?"

Emily's hand hovered over the frame of her and TJ, and she was ready to turn it around to show him, but suddenly there came an urgent knock on the doorframe. Emily and Rossi both turned to see JJ there, all business, a file folder in her hand.

"I'm so glad I found you both in here. Penelope is already getting all of the media together." JJ said, walking in. "We caught a bad one."

Emily grimaced. "What do we got?"

"A family annihilator in rural South Dakota."

Rossi stood and headed out, saying, "I'll go round up Reid, Stephen, Luke, and Tara."

"You okay?" JJ asked when Emily rounded her desk and came to stand beside her. "I'm sorry about barging in."

"Don't worry about it, Jayje. Really." Emily told her. "Don't worry about it or about me."

JJ arched an eyebrow. "You sure, Emiliana? You've been _quiet…_ since Christmas."

"Are you voicing this concern as my partner, my best friend, or as my baby sister?"

"As your baby sister." JJ winked. "I want the best for you, and if that means asking about your well-being, then so be it. You've just been so quiet, and it's weird. Henry and Michael also seem to stick to you like glue."

"Isobel and Tinker Bell do, too. Tinker Bell even likes to nuzzle my stomach whenever I'm at TJ's."

That last part piqued JJ's interest a great deal. _"Really,_ now? Am I going to be an auntie?"

Emily practically tripped over air. _"No,_ and now you're _definitely_ acting like a baby sister. Come on; the others are waiting."

* * *

Cases involving family annihilators were never easy, and this one was no different. When it was over and they went back to D.C., Emily spent time at the LaMontagne house, mostly to get kisses and cuddles from Henry and Michael, but by the end of the night, she was back at TJ's house.

Isobel happily indulged her in hugs and filled her in on the goings-on in her week before going off to Ingrid's house for a sleepover. Even Tinker Bell sat on her lap and lovingly kneaded Emily's middle with her little paws; the feline had long since accepted Emily as part of the family and did different things to express her affection to her, and kneading Emily's middle was her newest way. As far as TJ was concerned, when Emily called him from her bedroom that night, almost in tears about how she needed to see him for her own peace of mind that night, he not only told her to come over, but he also cooked her a hot meal, and before they fell asleep later, they made love together.

Emily was immediately at peace after that, and as she slept, she dreamed again of having children, but also of being married to the man who was fast asleep beside her.

* * *

After the family annihilator case, Emily blinked and before she knew it, it was the week before Valentine's Day and work was… work.

Things weren't entirely humdrum, though.

Stephen, who was usually very quiet about his personal life, came in one morning, very bouncy. He and Blessing had found out that after having five daughters, the baby they were expecting was to be their first son. And as he was already named after his father, the newest Walker child had already been named Stephen Demetrius Walker III.

There was also JJ: she was nineteen weeks pregnant now and positively glowing because pregnancy suited her very well. When they were home, Emily would often hear JJ singing, playing her piano, or both. She even sang when she did things around the house. Henry and Michael were indifferent because JJ had a beautiful voice, and while Emily was amused, Will confided in her that JJ had never done anything like this during her previous pregnancies, and that his fingers were crossed that his wife's behavior meant a baby girl was on the way.

Emily still hadn't told Rossi the name of who she was in love with, or who was in the photographs on her desk, but she could tell that he was acting differently around her when they were one-on-one, like a kind, concerned father. He was curious about what he wasn't saying, but he wasn't going to push her, and that was that.

As for Emily, herself, she seemed to really have babies on the brain, and not just because of JJ's children. She felt like she was seeing babies or kids everywhere, whether at home in D.C., or else on their cases. Occasionally in her dreams, too. It also seemed like she was experiencing pregnancy symptoms, but nothing that made it so obvious that she was in the family way, so she didn't think about it too much.

Still, she decided, one cold dreary Monday morning as she watched a mixture of rain and snow fall outside her window. After whatever case we get today, I'll find out once and for all if there's a baby in there or not.

"What are you thinking?" came JJ's voice.

Emily saw her partner watching her, so she said, "Meet me on the jet early? I've got a lot on my plate, but I'm not ready to share with anyone besides you yet."

"I understand, and I'll meet you early."

Emily simply nodded, alone with her thoughts again.

They were in the round table room, having discussed a few housekeeping items, and now that they'd finished, they were waiting for Penelope to find them and/or gather everyone together, as it was her turn to present a case.

They didn't have long to wait, though, because only a few moments later did their beloved tech kitten appear, with Rossi, Spencer, Stephen, Luke and Tara right behind her.

"Okay, everyone—today, we are looking at a case in New York City. It's about the unfortunate by equally mysterious murders of these four men here." Penelope began when everyone had settled and had the case information in front of them. "I give you Griffin Alexander, Thaddeus Oliver, Murphy Truman, and Jacoby Cruz. All have been found shot dead with different signs of torture before being left for discovery. Anybody notice anything about these four besides the fact that they're all of the male gender?"

Penelope clicked a button on her remote, and DMV photos of all four young men appeared on the monitor against wall, although they were quickly succeeded by pictures of the men in death.

"Griffin Alexander was white, Thaddeus Oliver and Murphy Truman were black, and Jacoby Cruz was Filipino." observed Tara. "Anything about one specific ethnicity is out."

"But they _are_ all male." Emily said thoughtfully. "Let's hang on to that."

Rossi tacked on his observations, too. "The victims were all young men, all between the ages of eighteen to twenty-four. Let's keep a pin in that, too."

"They were all poisoned!" Spencer blurted, having already reached the end of the report. "We all know what that means…"

"The unsub is female, because poison as means of murder is scarcely a move that comes from a male unsub." Stephen chimed in.

Luke held his hands in the time-out position. "I'm still trying to figure out how they're connected. They are, otherwise we wouldn't even be having this chat, but it still doesn't seem apparent."

"Because it isn't." Penelope clicked the button on her remote a second time. "Whoever this unsub is, she must love games and riddles because she's left a single playing card each crime scene. Who sees what I saw?"

Overlaying the photos on display, they saw individual pictures of the aforementioned cards.

Luke saw it first. "They're going up in rank. Look—it's going Ace, Joker, Jack, King. What they're in the order of people who offended her the most? What if the unsub has or had a hit list?"

"Then we need to see how she knew all of her victims," Emily decided. "And stop her before she goes any further. The last murder was twenty-four hours ago, and the body was discovered this morning. Everything else was always two or three days apart, no doubt because of how long it took her to carry everything out."

"And there was less than a day between the disappearances and deaths of Thaddeus Oliver and Jacoby Cruz, which means that she took them together, or was just really eager to get to poor Jacoby." JJ chimed in, looking over the notes again. "The unsub might see herself as the queen and not go after a female, but I'd rather not risk it because it looks like there was footage of Jacoby's abduction, but something wrong with the camera?"

"It's an ancient system that is easy to tamper with if you think about it, but I can fix it and get the footage." Penelope told her. "I just need to be there."

Across the table, Rossi frowned. "Garcia, how did you get this case?"

"I may not be a profiler or a doctor or an author like the rest of you, sir," Penelope replied to him. "But I have a reputation, too. Need I remind you of the Black Queen?"

Understanding crossed the old man's face. "Touché."

"The what?" Emily, Stephen, Tara, and Luke asked in unified confusion.

"I'll explain later." the bespectacled woman said before speaking to the group at large again. "There is one more thing—a possible witness named Rebel Rose Kelley. She's young, and that's all she's willing to say without us being there."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Emily wanted to know.

"Here."

A picture of an extremely beautiful girl in her late teens appeared. Emily had a small, internal start: Rebel Rose was not that much older than Isobel. As fast as Emily processed this and wished she could call Isobel or have given her an extra hug the last time she'd seen her, she pushed the thought out of her head and kept her attention on the situation at hand.

"Penelope, you're coming with us. Put word out that we're accepting the invitation, and work your magic with booking us a hotel. Can you also try to find out anything about the victims or even Rebel Rose?"

"Can do."

"Outstanding. Work from your portable technology if you have to."

Penelope nodded and stepped out into the hallway to begin making phone calls.

"When we get to New York," Emily said to the others. "JJ, Penelope, and I will touch base with the local authorities and also get in touch with Rebel Rose Kelley to see what she knows. I want Reid to set up a board with a timeline of everything we know so far."

"What about me?" Tara asked.

"I would like for you and Stephen to go the morgue to see what you can learn about or victims, and to see if the coroner noticed anything unusual at all." Emily looked to Rossi and Luke, the last ones left. "And I would like for you two to visit all of the places that the victims were found, to see if you see anything the local detectives didn't. Everyone understand their assignments?"

"There was a chorus of "Yes!" from everyone around the table.

"Well, alright, then." Emily said as she stood. "Wheels up in thirty."

Everyone dispersed immediately, and all Emily could think about was how desperate she was to get JJ alone so she could tell her what was on her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

After a quick stop at the hotel to claim their suites and to put up all the luggage, Emily, JJ, Penelope, and Spencer headed over to the homicide division of the 116th Precinct in Manhattan, whereupon they were promptly greeted by a smartly-dressed Hispanic woman, who looked pleased to see them.

"I'm Captain Esperanza Chambers." she said of herself in introduction. "Which one of you is Special Agent Emily Prentiss?"

"I am, and it's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." Emily said, shaking her hand before she indicated her peers in turn. "This is my partner, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, and then we have Doctor Spencer Reid, and our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia. This case floated across her desk first."

The captain greeted them all and then spoke directly to Penelope. "My partner was the one who decided to send this your way—I imagine you would like to get your hands on the abduction footage of Jacoby Cruz's abduction so you can clear it up?"

"Yes, please." Penelope pointed to the rolling tote she had with her. "I brought my equipment with me, too. Do you have a place where I can set up?"

"Yes, we do." Chambers looked around the room and caught sight of another woman, also dressed in business attire and beckoned her over. "My partner can help. Here she comes now."

"Yes, captain?" asked the second woman when she joined them. "Are these our guests from the BAU?"

"Yes, Adeline. Allow me to introduce to you Penelope Garcia, whom you sent the case information to, as well as Doctor Spencer Reid, and Special Agents Jareau and Prentiss."

"How nice to meet everyone, but," Adeline frowned slightly as she did a quick headcount. "Aren't there supposed to be four more people on your team?"

Emily chimed in, "Special Agents Rossi, Walker, Alvez, and Doctor Lewis are all out in the field right now, but they'll be along later."

"Then we will keep our eyes pealed." Chambers turned to her partner. "Will you show Miss Garcia to the tech room?"

The younger woman bobbed her head and motioned for Penelope to follow her to another part of the room. Chambers then flagged down another one of her people, a man this time.

"Milo," she said to him. "These are some of our guests from D.C.. Will you please show Doctor Reid to the conference room, please?"

"You got it." he told her before escorting Spencer away.

"You run a tight ship." Emily remarked to the captain when the men had left.

"We're all on a first name basis, so please call me Esperanza. There are seven of us, and we've been together for ten years now, so we're like our own family when we're together here. You've met Adeline and Milo, but Daisy, Cain, William, and Julius are there. If you need anything, just ask and we're happy to help out."

Esperanza pointed out her colleagues at their desks, all of whom were at their desks, hard at work. Then she motioned to a door, just to their left in a side hallway.

"Rebel Rose Kelley is just through here. Adeline collected her, and they just arrived fifteen minutes ago."

"What can you tell us about her?"

"She's from Norwood, in The Bronx, and it's a big Irish neighborhood. She speaks with an Irish accent, and she's nice enough, but she's just nervous. Whatever she knows, I have a feeling it could crack the case."

"Then we'll go easy. We are very good at talking to young people and children."

"The floor is yours now. I'll be in my office, down the hall."

Emily and JJ nodded, and when she was gone, Emily held the door open for her partner, watching her go into what looked like a lounge.

Rebel Rose Kelley was sitting on the couch. She was dressed in warm clothes for the cold weather outside, and her long red hair was swept up into a messy bun, secured with hair chopsticks. Beside her on the couch was her winter jacket, and atop that was a purse and a backpack that Emily suspected was also a diaper bag because in Rebel Rose's lap was a cutely-dressed and very beautiful baby girl who, with support, was working on sitting up. She couldn't have been more than three months old.

"Rebel Rose Kelley?" asked Emily.

"That's me, and this," she indicated the baby. "Is my little one, Sadie. She's just ended a hiccuping fit, and she's a little cranky, just yet."

Emily spoke in a gentle tone as she and JJ sat in the chairs opposite the girl. "We're Special Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau from the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. Do you know what the Behavioral Analysis Unit does, Rebel?"

"Profile the plonkers and yahoos, right?"

Emily smiled in amusement. "I've never heard 'yahoos and plonkers' before, but yes, that's what we do, and we help to put them away."

"We heard that you wanted to talk to some of us from the team," JJ added. "Because you know something about what's happening, so here we are. Do you have an idea of who's behind all this?"

Rebel Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Sadie interrupted her by letting out a loud whine.

"What's up, little girl?" Rebel Rose asked her daughter, a note of desperation on the edge of her voice. "Your hiccups are gone, you've just eaten, and your clothes and your diaper are fresh!"

Thinking of a fleeting moment of Isobel, Emily offered, "May I hold her? Sometimes babies can feel when their mothers are stressed out."

"Alright." the teenager stood and gently deposited her precious cargo into Emily's arms. "Here you go."

Emily held baby Sadie in the crook of her arm and cradled her close, making her comfortable. The baby immediately relaxed and rested one of her cheeks on Emily's breast, using it as a pillow as she snuggled closer. She even began yawning, stretching, and rubbing her eyes. Emily's heart tightened with affection.

"Wow." said Rebel Rose in amazement as she sat back down. "It _is_ her nap time, but she's been super crabby lately because she's been teething. This is the first time all day she's been pleasant."

"Then maybe we should get the ball rolling." Emily suggested.

"Right. I graduated high school in May, and had Sadie in early November. Just after graduation, my sister Nova got me a job at a tutoring center here in Manhattan because I'm really smart and I'm good with people. I even take college classes at night online so I can still be with Sadie. I'll be the first person in my family to graduate college; I want to be a teacher."

"That's really wonderful, sweetheart. You stay on course." Emily told her. "Do you get along well with everyone at the tutoring center?

"Yeah, I do, even though I'm the youngest on the staff… But in every group of people, there's always a bad apple or two."

Thinking of Elle Greenaway, from what felt like another lifetime ago, JJ nodded. "You're not wrong. Who is yours?"

"Ramona Stangård. She used to be friends with Nova, and I've known her for my entire life, but she went dark about a year ago."

"What happened?"

"Her parents were jumped and attacked savagely by delinquents. Now it's Ramona and her older sister, Matilda, raising two younger siblings. Everyone in the neighborhood pitches out so they won't get evicted or go broke." Rebel Rose explained. "Her parents were the nicest people, and neither survived their injuries. They were slain."

"That is a horrible, horrible thing." Emily said sympathetically. "I couldn't imagine life without my own parents."

"Ramona's problem has always been that she's easily agitated, and that's because she's looked like a goddess for as long as anyone can remember, so people talk about her. She also holds on to old grudges, too."

"Did you grow up near her?"

"Uh-huh. We're from Backwater End, and the Stangård house is at the end of the lane."

"What about your house?"

"What _about_ it?" Rebel Rose asked blankly.

"Where is it in correlation to the Stangårds?"

"Three doors down; it's big and green, and we have purple shutters on the windows. We've lived there my entire life, but my family moved from Broadchannel to Norwood just before I was born."

Making a mental note to figure out where Broadchannel was, Emily said, "How old are you, and how old is Ramona?"

"I'm eighteen, and Ramona is twenty. She was two years ahead of me in school."

"What makes you suspect her of wrongdoing?"

Rebel Rose gave a dry, humorless laugh. "Besides the fact that I can read Ramona like a book? She's never gone to juvie, or anything like that, but at school, she was always in trouble for something or other. She was bullied, too."

"Bullying is always wrong," JJ said reflectively. "But it's part of life."

"Yeah, well, all of those guys who've gone missing and then turned up dead? They were from our tutoring center. Griffin, Truman, Thaddeus, and Jacoby wolf-whistled at her and things like that, and it must have gotten under her skin."

"What makes you say that?"

"The people who killed the older Stangårds began by hitting on Missus Stangård."

"Then did you know Griffin, Truman, Thaddeus, and Jacoby well?"

"We weren't best friends, or anything like that, but they were work-friends, you know?"

JJ nodded. "Yes. What did they do at the tutoring center?"

"Griffin was a tutor, Truman ran the front desk, and Thaddeus was a handyman, and they were all around my age, or just a little bit older. What I can't figure out is why Ramona went after _Jacoby."_

"Why?"

"He was the other handyman, and he was older than Ramona, but I think they were together in some format before the Stangårds died. I _do_ know _one_ thing, though."

"Don't leave us hanging now."

Rebel Rose took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Jacoby taught Ramona magic tricks, and she developed a speciality—card tricks."

At that, JJ and Emily exchanged significant looks with each other: the part about playing cards being left at each crime scene had been left out of the papers, but here was their main witness giving mention of the item in question with no prior knowledge of the connection. It was a changing of the tides.

Rebel Rose looked from JJ to Emily. "Have I said the magic word, or something?"

"Yes." JJ stood. "I'm going to go update our technical analyst so she can start looking for Ramona."

"That might be hard—she never uploaded many pictures of herself to her social media accounts, and then she erased all of them when her parents died. I'm pretty sure she doesn't drive, either."

"Can you describe Ramona to a sketch artist?"

"Certainly."

"Then I'll make the arrangements to have one sent here. You've been a really big help."

Rebel Rose beamed at the praise, and when JJ left, she looked to Emily, who was at home with Sadie.

"You were right. Sadie just needed to be with someone who wasn't tensed up. That's just hard because during the day, it's always just her and I."

"Are you on maternity leave?"

"Yeah, but it's almost over and I'll have to put Sadie in daycare."

"What's the story with your family? Nova works at the same place as you, but what about Sadie's father, or your parents?"

"Sadie's father is in jail now, but that's another story, and yes, Nova is always at the tutoring center. My other sister, Talia, she works at the village green grocer, and my mum is an elevated train driver."

"Is your dad in the picture?"

"Yes and no: he and all of my brothers are fighting in Iraq. None of them have met Sadie yet."

"So everyone in your family is always busy or gone?"

Rebel Rose nodded and looked at Emily curiously. "Are you a mom, or something?"

"I have two nephews, and I'll be an auntie later again this year."

"Are they Agent Jareau's kids?"

"Yes. How did you guess?"

Rebel Rose shrugged. "You said she's your partner, but you held the door open for her because she's pregnant, and you two behave like sisters, or something."

"Well, you've nailed it. She's as good as my sister, and always has been." Emily regarded Rebel Rose. "How old are you, again?"

"Eighteen."

"I also have a stepdaughter, and she's your age, but I didn't know her when she was younger." Emily stood and carefully but Sadie back into her mother's arms. "She's very sweet and a very hard worker; you make me think of her."

This made the teenager smiled. "I'm glad."

"So am I." Emily smiled at Rebel Rose. "I'm going to go check on things, but do you need anything right now?"

"No, but thank you."

Emily smiled again and left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this one is so short—I wrote it in less than a day, but there is more to come, I promise ;)**

* * *

Even with help from Rebel Rose, and even after JJ ran a press conference appealing to the public to help them look for Ramona Stangård, the only major thing that happened was the team learning that Ramona had gone after Jacoby Cruz because he had rejected her, flat-out when she suggested taking their 'friends with benefits' relationship to the next level by becoming an actual couple. The elder Stangårds were killed a few days later.

Other than that, things ran cold.

* * *

By nine o'clock that night, Emily was a few steps short of wiped out, so JJ drove her back, also claiming tiredness.

Emily just didn't realize that JJ was up to something until she emerged from the bathroom, ready for the night, to see JJ on their bed. The blond had also already gotten ready for the night, but now, she sat crisscrossed in her tank top and boxer shorts, and she had the same kind of expression on her face that Michael had whenever he was plotting his latest scheme.

"Okay, what?" Emily practically whined as she tossed her dirty clothes on top of her go bag in the corner. "I know that look way too well now. That's Michael's 'I'm about to show off to auntie' look."

JJ moved over and patted the space beside her. "You _clearly_ want to tell me something important, and we couldn't even do it on the jet because Luke showed up even though I made it to the jet early, just like you asked."

"Yeah, that's true. That was unfortunate."

"I also see you looking at me like you want to tell me something, so now you're just getting cold feet." JJ patted bed again and even turned so they'd be sitting across from each other. "Come, come."

Emily closed the small space between them and sat on the bed, facing JJ. "You're right. I _do_ need to tell you something."

"Are you and TJ having problems?"

"Not at all—JJ, I love your brother more than anyone I've ever been with. I want to marry him, _and_ being a friend and kind of stepmom to Isobel brings me _so_ much joy. Nothing will _ever_ change _any_ of that. TJ and Isobel fixed my broken heart, and made me a better person."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes me so happy to hear."

"You are my sister for life, Jennifer Agnes LaMontagne, and you've changed my life as much as your brother and your niece have." Emily exhaled shakily. "I'm about to change yours, though: I think that sometime in September, you're going to be an auntie again."

JJ lit up, and then at the same time was overcome with emotion and looked like she was going to cry. "Emily, really?"

"I don't know for sure because I haven't been to see a doctor, but my body definitely feels more different than I can remember it being for quite awhile."

"But have you told TJ yet?"

"No."

JJ assumed the look of an exasperated sibling. _"Why?!"_

"I… don't know."

"Well, you're going to have to pretty soon because _that,"_ JJ pointed to Emily's middle, which was clearly stretching out the old Metallica tour t-shirt she was wearing. "Is getting noticeable.

Emily turned red. "It is?"

"Yes. Also, I don't _ever_ want to hear about you having sex with my brother," JJ shuddered comically. "But how many weeks along would you guess for yourself, if you _are_ pregnant?"

Emily stopped to do the math. "About nine—how ever many weeks its been since Boxing Day."

JJ looked from Emily's middle and back to Emily again. "Maybe it's because I've given birth twice and I'm pregnant now, but you look bigger than nine weeks. Did you ever make it this far the last two times you were expecting?"

"No. The abortion was at four weeks, and the miscarriage was at six weeks."

"Then chin up—it's progress. What if it's twins?"

Emily fell back on the bed, but kept her hands on her middle.

"Two babies would explain why I'm so exhausted all the time now. TJ would be beside himself with joy, and Izzy would just faint."

"That sounds about right."

"Oh, and speaking of them," Emily propped herself on her elbows to look at JJ. "I'm not ready to talk about them at the office just yet—kind of like how you were quiet about Will and you kept flying down to Louisiana every weekend to see him, back when you guys were dating."

JJ rolled her eyebrows. "Do you _have_ to bring _that_ back?"

"Only to drive my point home. I almost told Dave about them last month, but then you showed up and brought us the family annihilator case."

"Did you change your mind about telling Dave, or something?"

"Mhm, and now I want to talk to TJ about having a 'welcome to the family' party, or something. I want to do it after this case."

"Is this because of Rebel and Sadie?"

"Yeah." Emily admitted. "Is it bad that I saw Izzy and a future sibling?"

"No. You wouldn't be a mom if you didn't."

JJ's words hit Emily like a ton of bricks. "Oh, yeah. I'm a mom now."

"Look: I won't say anything about you being with TJ, but if I were you, I'd cut out early before we go back to the station so you can find a hospital with a free clinic, or something so you can get an ultrasound."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." JJ said without any hesitation. "And yes, I promise I won't tell Penelope and Tara or the boys about this."

"You are the best baby sister ever." Emily winked. "I just need you to keep one more secret."

"Name it."

"TJ is in town."

JJ grew taken aback. "He is?"

Emily nodded. "It's for a work thing, and he's here through Tuesday—Valentine's Day. What if we run into him?"

"Well, where is he? We're already near Madison Square Garden."

"He's at The Plaza, for a working seminar, and his job is putting him up there."

"Wow. That's amazing." JJ patted Emily's hand. "New York City is a big place, but if we _do_ run into him, I promise to keep my cool for as long as I can… or until everyone realizes that Theodore and I look alike."

"Thank you." Emily hugged JJ and then crawled under the blankets. "Now—I don't care what you do, but I can't keep my eyes open, so I'm going to bed."

JJ turned down the blankets on her side of the bed and got comfortable, too. "Nuh-uh. I'm right behind you, Em; this pregnant mama is _bushed."_

"Good night, then, JJ."

"Good night, Emily."

The partners were asleep very quickly, and they even slept through Penelope's and Tara's return an hour later, also through their friends deciding between the two of them who was going to take the last bed (it was a single) and who was going to take the pull-out bed in the sofa. Before long, though, all of the occupants in Room 102 were all fast asleep.

Sometime closer to midnight, Emily woke from a dream with a start, setting off a chain reaction in her companions.

"Woah!" she yelped.

Beside her, JJ immediately woke and sat up, yelling, "Stay out of the glitter, Michael!"

"What the hell?" Penelope swore as in the next bed, she also woke up and turned on the light, removing her face mask to do so.

Tara woke with a start, too, but that was more because she'd gotten tangled in her blankets and fallen off the sofa.

"Seriously, Emily," she said as she disentangled herself and sat beside Penelope. "What?"

"I'm not sure." Emily looked around to see the other three staring at her. "I just… had a bad feeling."

"About what?"

When Emily didn't answer Tara, Penelope spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check something."

Emily had gotten out of bed and crossed over to the door, just wanting to check outside, for her own sake of mind. On what she would later call mother's instinct, she opened the door to the hallway and saw only the hallway that led to the nearby lobby.

But then she heard a sound that made her heart drop.

Looking down, she gasped.

At her feet, and in a milk crate and making sounds of displeasure and frustration was a _baby!_

And not just any baby—it was _Sadie!_


	18. Chapter 18

Acting quickly, Emily picked Sadie's milk crate up and brought it in, setting it on the desk by the window. Hands shaking slightly, she scooped Sadie up and wrapped her in the blanket that she'd been laying on, swaddling her. Sadie recognized Emily and even remembered her smell, so she relaxed immediately, even moreso when Emily began talking to her.

"I'm so pleased to see you again, baby girl, but what are you doing here, huh? Where's your mama, or your nana, or your aunties?" Emily gave Sadie a cuddle. "I'll be your mama right now, though."

Sadie cooed at Emily and then shivered, moving closer to her to look for warmth.

"Okay, baby." Emily began moving towards her bed. "Let's go sit. Come on."

Emily sat back on the bed, and JJ sat beside her, leaning in to see things for herself. On the opposite bed, Penelope and Tara sat side-by-side, staring.

"That's a baby." Tara said blankly. "How do you know her?"

"And who does she belong to?" Penelope tacked on. "I think that's very important thing to know."

"This is the daughter of Rebel Rose Kelley, the witness who came to talk to JJ and I today. The baby's name is Sadie Kelley." explained Emily. "You and Tara just missed them because you were both busy."

"How did Sadie get here?"

"Never mind that." JJ said authoritatively as she felt Sadie's temperature and stood. "She's really cold—we have to get her warm!"

"How?" Emily asked.

"Let me hold her a moment."

Emily deposited her little friend into JJ's arms and watched as JJ stripped Sadie down to her diaper and rub her arms and legs to get her blood circulation flowing a little more. JJ was practiced at this because both of her sons liked being comforted this way when they were feverish.

"Thank you." JJ told Emily. "Now take off your shirt."

Emily grew taken aback. _"What?_ This will _help?"_

"Yep, and you owe me!"

"I beg your pardon? How do you figure?"

"Las Vegas."

"JJ, that was _eight years ago_ when you were massively pregnant. _You_ owe _me!"_

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Penelope said gleefully.

"What the hell happened in _Las Vegas?"_ Tara asked.

Ignoring them, JJ said, "Emily, what about everything that happened on the 'day off, which just so happened to be the day I got married? I saved Henry from an intruder, but you saved Will from a _bomb,_ and that was in D.C.!"

 _"Seriously,"_ Tara said to Penelope. "You and I have to go for drinks; I want you to tell me about whatever it is the hell they're talking about. What's this about Will and a bomb, and _what_ happened in Vegas? Do JJ and Emily always act like this?"

"Yes, they do." Penelope patted Tara on the cheek affectionately. "I don't know what happened entirely in Las Vegas because I wasn't there, but I do know that at one point, JJ came down with heat sickness and at another, Emily was hungover—"

"Hey!" Emily barked at them. "What happens in Vegas _stays_ in Vegas!"

"How do _I_ owe _you,_ Emily?" JJ protested.

Emily looked back at her. "Lauren Reynolds."

"Okay, fine, but you dropped everything while at the _Scotland Yard_ to come chase and shoot the terrorists who had kidnapped and tortured me. There was also the whole thing about how you caught me before I fell off the side of a building that same night. That was three years ago."

Aware of Penelope's amusement and Tara's continuing incredulous look, Emily caved.

"Okay, I'll take off my shirt, but _why?"_

"Because you're going to hold Sadie skin-to-skin. We had to do this with both Henry and Michael. Come on."

Emily removed her shirt and JJ laid Sadie on her chest, even helping her hold her securely. Sadie had a cold body temperature, true enough, and she was tense, but when she made contact with Emily, she relaxed. Even Emily relaxed when JJ fashioned a baby wrap out of an extra bed sheet so she could keep Sadie close without her arms giving out.

"You're okay, principessa." Emily cooed to Sadie when she was warm and secure. "Don't worry. Emmy's got you."

Sadie sighed and promptly fell asleep to the feeling of Emily giving her a back rub. When she looked up, JJ was watching her fondly, but Penelope and Tara were looking at her in surprise.

"What?" Emily asked them. "I'm good with kids!"

"It's true." JJ confirmed. "Emily is basically Henry's and Michael's second mom. It's like she has them under a spell. I'm not surprised Sadie's mush, too."

Penelope shook her head at Emily. "Ten years later, Lady E, and you still amaze me."

"How many tattoos do you _have,_ Emily?" Tara asked suddenly. "I've counted a few already."

Unable to help herself, Penelope started counting them, too. "You have more than I remember, and doesn't JJ have a phoenix in the same spot you've got that blackbird?"

"Oh, my God, Penelope!" JJ hissed. _"Really?"_

"Be quiet, both of you!" Emily interjected. "You'll wake the baby!"

Tara sighed. "I have _so_ much to learn about you three. What do we do now? Did you see anyone in the hallway, Emily?"

"Nope—just Sadie. I bet there's footage on the cameras of whoever left her there, though."

She looked over at Penelope, who stood immediately.

"Should I get dressed and go to the security office?" she asked.

"Yes, but please call the guys first and tell them to come here."

While Penelope did that, JJ rummaged through Emily's go bag, and she pulled out her FBI windbreaker. She helped Emily into it and sat beside her.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't want to believe that Rebel would have left Sadie there, and for a variety of reasons, but mostly because you saw as I did how much that girl loves her baby. If she didn't though, then that more than likely means that Ramona has her, JJ."

"That's terrifying to think about, but we will figure things out. We always do." JJ gave her friend a pat on the back. "How are you? This is absolutely tugging on my heartstrings, but I can't imagine what it's doing to yours."

"My heart is turning cartwheels, JJ, and my stomach is doing all these weird flips."

"Well, just make sure you give Sadie to me if you feel you have to vomit."

"Copy that."

When the men entered the room, they all stopped short at the sight of Emily holding a baby in a baby sling.

Deciding to be the mature one, Stephen sat with Emily and said, "Who's baby is that?"

"She's the daughter of a witness from earlier today. Her mom's name is Rebel Rose Kelley, and this is sweet baby Sadie."

"I take it you found Sadie in the hallway?"

"I did, but I didn't see anyone else there." Emily turned to Penelope. "You can go do your thing now, PG."

"Right." Penelope nodded. "I'll just get my clothes and change in the bathroom… Don't mind me…"

In record timing, even for Penelope, she had changed into more suitable things and left her friends and their newfound charge for the security office on the opposite side of the ground floor.

"What's next?" Spencer asked when she left.

"Call the precinct captain and tell her what's happening." Emily decided. "JJ and I will go bring Sadie to the hospital, to make sure nothing is wrong with her. I want the rest of you to get dressed into some actual clothes and go to the station. JJ and I will be along with Sadie ASAP."

"Someone should get hold of Rebel Rose Kelley's family." JJ tacked on. "She's from a place in The Bronx called Backwater End, and she lives in a big green house with purple shutters. Her mom and her sisters live at the house, too, but she said her dad and her brothers are all fighting overseas."

"We will track them down." Rossi said as he began shepherding Stephen and Spencer out of the room. "We will also keep you two and Garcia in the loop."

JJ thanked him and closed the door behind him.

"Will you take Sadie?" Emily asked her. "I want to put some real clothes on. I'll hold her again when I'm done so you can put some 'going out of the hotel room' clothes on."

"Of course I'll take Sadie." JJ laughed. "I love holding sleeping babies."

She eased the infant out of the sling and sat with her while Emily took the sling off and went to her go bag to forage for clothes.

JJ couldn't take her eyes off Sadie Kelley as she rocked her in her arms and whispered gently to her; her heart was tightening with affection, too, just as Emily's had. She loved her sons unconditionally because she'd made them out of love with Will and because she'd given them the gift of life, but she still desperately wanted a baby girl, her Emiliana Rosaline.

Holding Sadie made JJ hope and wish even more that the baby she felt moving and squirming around that moment in her womb was a girl.

Holding Sadie also made JJ realize something else.

"Oh, no. Oh, no."

Sadie was burning up.

"Jayje, what's wrong?"

Fully dressed now, Emily had seen the change in her friend's body language and came rushing to her side.

"Sadie just spiked a fever!" JJ laid Sadie out on the bed and quickly placed pillows on either side of her to keep her stable, and also started fanning her down. "She's waking up, but—"

JJ swore when she saw Sadie turning red and moving back and forth in a near-violent way. Then Sadie began to squall, expressing her discomfort.

"Sadie's having a seizure, Emily! Call 911!" JJ exclaimed. "Emily?"

The taller woman heard her name being said, and she wanted to pick up the phone to call for help, but she was rooted to the spot and unable to move. She had suddenly become nauseas and was beginning to see spots.

She heard JJ call to her again, cautiously now.

"Everything okay, Emiliana?"

The dark-haired woman murmured, "I think I'm going to faint."

And she did.


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys, there were hints that Emily wasn't up to par. Her fainting wasn't for no reason :P**

* * *

Emily woke with a start and realized, thanks to what she was wearing and the machines and equipment she was hooked up to, she was in the hospital. As always, JJ was at her side.

"What's the last thing you remember?" JJ asked, helping her sit up. "You gave me quite a turn—I don't think I've ever seen you sick before."

Emily massaged her temples. "I collapsed in the hotel room."

"Yes, and there was a reason—"

Emily's heart jumped as memories came back. "Where's the baby?"

"Sadie's fine—I just went to check on her, over in the pediatrics unit. She's on seizure medication and sleeping. Nova and Talia are keeping a vigil."

"Those are the names of Rebel's older sisters." Emily recalled. "If they're here, watching Sadie, then this means that someone got hold of the Kelleys, then?"

"Stephen did, and Missus Kelley—Kyra—is at the station with the team and Captain Chambers' people. I called after checking on Sadie." JJ explained patiently. "Unfortunately, nobody has seen Rebel or Ramona for hours now. They're missing; Ramona is hiding, but it looks like she took Rebel and is keeping her."

"And what? Ramona took Sadie and brought her to us? That means we were being _stalked!_ What kind or profilers are we?"

The machine monitoring Emily's oxygen and breathing beeped in a warning tone.

"We are profilers who have encountered a crazy clever human chamelon, is what. Human chameleons of Ramona Stangård's variety aren't the kind we see often." JJ patted Emily's cheek gently and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Deep breaths, okay, Em? We can't have you getting worked up."

"But Rebel is in _trouble!_ We _have_ to go!" Emily started trying to take off her oxygen tube. "And this is _not_ because I think of Izzy when I see her!"

"Emily, no!" JJ pushed her back. "I don't blame you for thinking of Izzy because I do, too, and Rebel _is_ important, but you and I have to have a chat first."

Emily heard the firmness in her partner's voice and stopped trying to get up. She focused on her breathing and when was able to stay more in the present, she nodded and let JJ readjust her oxygen tube.

"The doctor told me you fainted, Emily, because your blood pressure was too low. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember." Emily confessed after a moment of thinking about it.

"Well, we will fix that, pronto." JJ said as she sat back down. "Your babies will appreciate it."

"My— My…" Words failed Emily when she realized what she was getting at.

"Deep breaths." JJ said again. "Come on and use your words."

Emily looked at her partner, feeling dazed. "I'm _pregnant?"_

JJ nodded. "With twins."

Emily's heart turned over. "It's twins?"

"Yes!" JJ beamed. "I rode with you in the ambulance to get here, and while you were still down for the count, the EMT did an emergency ultrasound. Your babies are healthy, and the EMT gave me this to give to you when you came around."

From the bedside table, JJ pulled a piece of film paper and gave it to Emily. It was a sonogram photo.

"Here you go, Emily." JJ gave it to her and pointed the babies out in turn. "There's Baby A and Baby B."

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the sonogram, at her children. Her heart was fit to burst, and she didn't know if anything else could top her joy.

She put the paper aside and sat up so she could look at her middle. It was covered in paper patches, which were hooked up to wires and a machine that was monitoring the twins' vitals, but still, she was able to see past all of that. That swell in her middle was housing her two little babies. Hers and _TJ's_ babies.

Emily wiped her eyes and turned to her friend. "You're going to be an aunt gain, and Will's going to be an uncle again."

"Our kids are going to be _cousins,_ Emily, and Izzy's going to be a big sister."

"And TJ's going to be a dad again."

JJ nodded. "Speaking of him: we know he's here, but does he know _we're_ here?"

"He does—I called him before we left Quantico."

"Do you want me to call him?"

Emily shook her head and spoke adamantly. "No."

JJ was immediately taken aback. "Why?"

"I don't want him to be distracted—remember when we went to be storm chasers for a week in Tornado Alley?"

"Do I ever." JJ shuddered. "Once and never again."

"Remember the news you got from Will?"

"He said that Henry had had a seizure."

"Yes, and your head was in the game for the most part, but you were also distracted and not just because it was raining like the End Of Times outside."

"I had a sick boy at home, but you're not wrong."

"Look, what did the doctor say about how long I have to be here? I know they told they've told you because you've been my next of kin for just about my entire run at the BAU."

This was definitely true, but how JJ had earned the role as Emily's next of kin was a long story.

"The doctor said that you can leave in the morning, but you can't do anything like go out in the field or talk to a suspect for the next forty-eight hours."

Emily nodded understandingly. "Which means that you and I will be running point more than usual."

"Yes."

"I'll rest up here, take it easy when we leave, and then call TJ when we're done here. I may even go see him, depending on the situation."

JJ relented. "Okay, I can't argue here."

"Thank you. Does the team know exactly why I'm here?"

"Only that you had low blood pressure and that you collapsed. They know that I'm taking care of you and keeping tabs on Sadie. Dave is holding down the fort and he's doing a real bang-up job."

Emily nodded approvingly. "So you didn't tell them about the pregnancy?"

"No, because it isn't my news to share—I already had to get the team to stay at the station to help look for Rebel and Ramona. They're really concerned for you and Sadie. I decided not to tell them about the pregnancy unless it threatened yours or the babies' lives."

"I appreciate that, JJ," Emily smiled. "Especially since the little ones are blood related to you."

"Oh, Emily. I would love _any_ kid of yours, blood relation or not, just like you love _my_ kids."

"That means a lot."

JJ have her the look of a fond baby sister. "We're family, and family takes care of family. I imagine that you're starving by now."

Almost immediately, Emily felt her stomach rumble. She even felt lightheaded for a second.

"Woah." she blew out a breath and leaned back on her pillows again. "I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my life."

"Well, the doctor also said that you can eat and even be off your IV drip after you have an ultrasound. Is that a good game plan?"

"It's perfect." Emily pressed the 'CALL NURSE' button on her bedside panel and then looked to her partner. "Will you stay, JJ? Please?"

"Of course. I couldn't dream of being anywhere else."

* * *

One checkup later, Emily was laying flat on her bed and was watching the doctor move an ultrasound transducer around on her baby bump, trying to ignore how cold the gel was on her bare skin. JJ stood beside her, watching the doctor search for the babies on the ultrasound monitor.

"Here you go." the doctor said after a moment, pointing to the left side of the screen. "This is Baby A, and just next door is Baby B."

Though Emily had already seen her children on the sonogram image that JJ had given her, but it was different, seeing them in real time. Even JJ was mesmerized, and Emily only remembered she was there because she could feel her hand on her shoulder.

Forcing herself to stay in the moment, Emily looked to the doctor. "How are they?"

"Very healthy, and everything is growing right on track."

"Are the babies going to be identical?"

"No." the doctor pointed to the middle of the screen, indicating something between the babies. "This is the dividing wall of two separate gestational sacs. It's too early to tell anything about gender because you're only at nine weeks, but your children are fraternal."

"So I could be getting two little girls, two little boys, or one of each."

"Correct." the doctor nodded. "I heard that you're hungry, so we'll get you some printouts and clean you up in a minute, but would you like to hear the babies' heartbeats first?"

"Yes, please."

The doctor flipped one of the switches on the monitor, and the room was filled with the fast, steady whooshing of the twins' heartbeats.

Emily thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Central Park, Rebel Rose Kelley lay a sobbing, bloody, injured mess. She'd known Ramona Stangård for her entire life, and they'd always gotten along, even after what had happened to Ramona's parents. Rebel even had memories of Ramona protecting her from the bullies of Backwater End.

Now it was like looking at a monster. A soulless, killing monster.

Rebel still wasn't sure how, but Ramona had found out that she'd spoken to the FBI. The next thing she knew, Ramona was ambushing her while she was taking Sadie for a walk before going back home. Rebel realized that Ramona had stalked her, but she still wasn't quick enough to stop her from taking her or Sadie.

When she did, Rebel saw that it was to the back room of an abandoned restaurant that nobody even looked at anymore.

But then, because Ramona appeared to take joy in Rebel's despair, she took Sadie from her and melted into the night. She took special care to knock Rebel out before she left so she wouldn't scream… or escape.

Rebel was treated to a rude awakening upon Ramona's return. The older girl first kicked her into consciousness and then began landing blow after blow on her while she ranted and raved about how she didn't want to hurt her, but had to because she was getting in the way of her plan.

Eventually, Ramona finished and left, vanishing into the night once more.

Rebel had been named Rebel Rose because she'd proved early on in life to her parents that she was a very strong person, but at the moment, she wasn't feeling anything remotely close to strong. All she wanted was to get out of her situation and find Sadie, but now she couldn't even move without hurting or bleeding.

All she could do was just settle in for the unknown.


	20. Chapter 20

When Emily and JJ arrived to the conference room that she and the team were using, Emily was immediately greeted by Rossi, Spencer, Penelope, Stephen, Luke, and Tara, all curious about how she was.

"I'm fine now, everyone. Clean bill of health." Emily put her things aside and sat at the table. "JJ looked after me, and now I'm here. Sadie is on the mend, too. Do we have any updates on where Rebel and Ramona could be?"

Tara nodded. "Yes. We set up a tip line, and just a little bit ago, we received an anonymous tip that someone looking an awful lot like Ramona had been spotted near the shore of the lake in Central Park that's closest to The Ramble early this morning at dawn."

"Do you want us to go check it out?" Luke asked.

"Not just yet, Alvez." she turned to Penelope. "Did anything useful ever come of the footage of Ramona taking Jacoby Cruz?"

"Yes, and no—I cleaned it up, good and well, and it showed her taking him from the tutroing center, just like she took everyone else, but she was facing away from the camera."

"Alright. We'll stick a pin in that." Emily looked around at the others. "Has anyone made contact with any of the families of the victims, or with Ramona's family?"

"Spencer and I talked to all of them," said Stephen. "And all of them said the same thing, except for one person."

"Care to elaborate?"

"All of the families, except Ramona's, asked in varying colorful ways that we leave them be because of their grief and their devastation. Everyone Ramona killed contributed largely to the household income."

Having stayed at the hospital with Emily all night, JJ was a little out of the loop, too, so she asked, "Then what did Ramona's family say? Rebel told us that Ramona and her Matilda have been raising their younger siblings ever since their parents were killed last year."

"We caught her just as she was leaving to take her little siblings to a dentist appointment, but she told us that she's disowned Ramona, and she will report her immediately if she returns to Backwater End. She's ashamed of her and won't stand in our way."

"Well, that's good to know."

Emily nodded in agreement and addressed the team at large again. "Who found out what Ramona poisoned her victims with?"

"It's called solanacea—also known as nightshade." reported Tara. "Liberal amounts, too. The medical examiner said it can be bought at some nurseries, but it's actually a lot easier to find in the wild, and going by the quality and quantity, that's exactly what Ramona did. She knew _exactly_ what she was looking for. It also appeared as though she used it last."

"You mean she tortured them and _still_ poisoned them, anyway?"

"Uh-huh. She would beat her victims nearly to death and then finish them off by force feeding them lots of wild nightshade."

"That's terrifically disturbing. Where exactly would nightshade grow around here?"

"Deep in the woods… by The Ramble."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Captain Chambers poking her head into the room.

"Special Agent Prentiss?"

Emily turned at the sound of one version of her name. "Yes?"

"The Kelleys are here, and they want to speak to who's in charge."

"Of course." Emily stood, JJ immediately following suit, and she turned to the team again. "There's nothing for it now but to search the park in the area that we talked about. Construct a plan and include Captain Chambers' team, too, please."

Rossi nodded. "We're putting our heads together now."

Satisfied, Emily and JJ left with Captain Chambers.

"Who is here?" Emily asked.

"All of the Kelleys, except for the daughters and Sadie."

"So," JJ said after doing some mental math. "We're going to see Missus Kelley, and her husbands and sons?"

"Yes, and as I understand it, Talia and Nova are at the same hospital were Special Agent Prentiss was admitted."

"They are—we looked in on them and Sadie when I was discharged this morning." Emily confirmed.

JJ furrowed her brow. "Rebel told us that her father and brothers are at war, though. None of them have even met Sadie."

"Apparently, there was a surprise reunion event today at a local school, but it's been a bit of a distressing homecoming. I imagine that Nova and Talia will be along soon because even they didn't know, but everyone else came here."

"And they want to talk to us."

"Yes, again. They're just through here."

She'd brought them again to the room where they'd met Rebel and Sadie.

"Thank you, Esperanza." Emily told the captain. "We'll keep you posted."

She nodded and left back to the conference room.

Emily held the door open for JJ, and when they entered the lounge, they were met by the Kelleys. They turned out to be a big family, because even with Nova, Talia, Rebel, and Sadie, Emily still counted five sons in addition to the parents.

When the Kelley clan saw the newcomers, all of the men stood immediately, at attention. Even if it hadn't been for the crew cuts and the dog tags, it was clear that all of the Kelley men were part of the United States Marine Corps because they were all in full uniform, all the way down to shined shoes. While Emily had fought in wars mostly involving classified intelligence and even the Irish mob, she'd never fought directly in a combat zone or worked in one the way JJ had.

Perhaps this was why JJ spoke first.

"At ease, gentlemen." she told them. "I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau from the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI, and I understand what it's like to come back from a war zone—I did some work in Afghanistan a few years ago. My partner and I understand that you just came back from a combat, and we thank you for your service, but please—you all must be so jet-lagged. There's no need for those kinds of formalities and things right now."

The Kelley men all relaxed their posture and breathed sighs of relief, and Mister Kelley, a tall broad-shouldered man with kind eyes, moved forward and shook JJ's hand.

"Thank _you_ for _your_ service, as well." he spoke with a hard-to-miss Irish accent, much like Rebel's. "I'm Cyrus Kelley—Rebel Rose's father, and Sadie's grandfather. It's good to make your acquaintance, even with circumstances being what they are."

JJ nodded and beckoned to Emily who approached and introduced herself, shaking hands with Cyrus.

"I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Have you or your partner met my wife yet?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I can't say that we have."

Missus Kelley stepped forward. Unlike her husband and sons, she was of average height and had blond hair and grey eyes. She was dressed nicely, but when she spoke, the agents were taken aback to hear a heavy southern accent come out.

"I'm Kyra. Rebel told me that she met with you two yesterday, a few hours before she… she…"

Kyra Kelley couldn't finish her sentence without breaking down into tears. One of her sons immediately helped her to the couch and sat with her while another son stepped forward.

"I'm Finley, the eldest. These are my brothers, Django, Tiberius, Corbin, and," he pointed everyone out and then pointed to his brother on the couch. "Over with my mom is my youngest brother, Xander. Do you know anything about my baby sister, or about my niece?"

"I found Sadie in front of our hotel room door, and we took care of her."

"When did Sadie get sick?

"About ten minutes later, and we called 911."

Kyra found her voice again and stood back up, speaking to Emily. "Captain Chambers told us that you were indisposed and had to stay in the hospital overnight, just after you found Sadie. Are you better now?"

"Yes, and we looked in on Sadie this morning. Nova and Talia were looking after her."

"They volunteered, but I've sent for them so they can see Cyrus and the boys. They should be here soon."

"Good. That's good."

Kyra shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What can you tell us about Rebel? Where did Ramona take her?"

"We have reason to believe that she's in the vicinity of The Ramble at Central Park."

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Kyra fretted. "I hope she doesn't get sick."

Any mother would want her child to be well, but Kyra's tone gave JJ pause.

"What do you mean, Missus Kelley?"

"Rebel Rose was born prematurely, and she developed some health problems because of that. She's partially deaf in both ears and wears incognito hearing aids to help. She just doesn't like to talk about it."

Cyrus added, "Her lungs were also a little underdeveloped when she was born, and she developed asthma when she was a toddler. She's always extra sure to have her inhaler and refill cartridges on hand whenever she goes out."

Just as Emily made to say that they would take this new information under advisement, JJ pulled her away, and not a moment too soon because Nova and Talia had arrived, and they had eyes only for their family and ran straight for them.

Emily and JJ left quietly.

They powwowed in the hallway to have a quick chat about who was going to tell the team what, when Emily suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Are we near a break room, or something?"

JJ looked up and down the hallway, and pointed to a room kitty-corner to where they were. "It's there; I can smell it, too. Someone is heating up leftover Chinese food."

Emily immediately moved away and groaned. "I love Chinese food, but it doesn't seem like the kids do."

"You'll be okay." JJ said consolingly. "I know it's cold out, but in the spirit of keeping things on the DL, do you want to step outside and take a breather for a minute? I'll update the team."

"Good plan."

"It looks like the exit to the street is behind you." JJ pointed to a door, just over her partner's shoulder. "See you in a minute."

"Yes. Hold down the fort for me?"

"Of course."

And they parted ways.

Emily wasn't outside for long when something happened, and it wasn't good.

"Hello, Special Agent Prentiss." came a voice.

Emily felt her heart drop. Standing before her was none other than Ramona Stangård, looking like she had an axe to grind. Emily saw what Rebel had meant by Ramona looking like a goddess: she was tall, with fair skin and a light sprinkling of brown freckles that complimented her brown hair and brown eyes. She had the kind of beauty that movie stars had. If not for her life being turned upside down by tragedy and that she was now a stone-cold killer, Emily was sure that Ramona would have led a perfectly ordinary life.

"Ramona," Emily said, keeping her voice as calm and controlled as possible. "We've been looking for you."

"Oh, I know, and I've been looking for you or Special Agent Jareau ever since I caught the press conference you all made about me on the TV. I just didn't think it would be this easy."

"And what's to stop me from turning around and going back inside?"

"This." Ramona showed her a pocket knife she had, blade out. "Nobody else has to die or get hurt, and I wouldn't want to hurt you, seeing as you're clearly pregnant."

Emily tocuhed a hand to the swell in her middle, wanting her children to know that she was near. "Is that why you brought Sadie to me? Because she's innocent?"

"Yes. I'm above hurting children." Ramona answered grudgingly. "Now put all your stuff in that bush. Your gun, keys, wallet, badge, and phone. Come on."

Emily laid her things in the nearby potted bush Ramona was indicating, although she made sure to leave them in a spot that would be easy for someone to find.

"Okay, Ramona." Emily told her when she finished. "Are we going to see Rebel?"

"We will see her, yes, but we have a stop to make first." Ramona answered. "Start walking and act casual."

Emily did.


	21. Chapter 21

Being kidnapped was an occupational hazard that came working for the government, and Emily was no stranger to it. She always had faith that she'd be rescued, and she'd even escaped captivity twice before, although she preferred to tell _those_ particular stories when she had alcohol in her system.

This time was different because she was at the mercy of a highly-intelligent human chameleon, who also happened to be capable of torture and murder. Emily was also pregnant this time around, and her two youngest children were literally with her 24/7. She had even more motivation to fight.

* * *

Using the back roads and the subway, Ramona took them from the precinct to Central Park. Ramona was apparently in a daring mood, because she even had Emily stop for food and a first-aid kit, too. This caused Emily to panic and then wonder about what kind of state she'd find Rebel in, but she compartmentalized her fear because that was the last thing she needed her captor feeding off of.

"Why are you so quiet?" Ramona scoffed as they arrived to the place where she was keeping Rebel. "You're the only one who hasn't freaked out."

"I guess I'm trying to figure out what possessed you to abduct a federal agent."

"For the thrill, but mostly to pacify Rebel—she won't stop crying."

Ramona spoke with such disgust that Emily wondered how much compassion she actually had.

"What is this place?" Emily asked as they entered an old, abandoned rundown restaurant. "A diner?"

"Once upon a time, it was, but it's been abandoned since 2000." Ramona spoke with indifference and jabbed her in the back. "Walk—I'll give you directions."

The headed through an old dining and a kitchen, then to a back hallway. Emily saw doors indicating a manager's office, and even a janitor's closet, but then they got to the end of the hallway and Emily spotted a door marked 'DORMITORY.' Ramona unlocked it with a set of keys, pushed Emily inside and locked the door behind her.

As Emily's eyes adjusted to a lower light setting, a camp light turned on. Rebel was watching her from the far end of the room, on the bottom bunk of an old bunk bed. She was looking at Emily in disbelief and shock.

"You're here!" she croaked. "But why? _How?"_

Emily crossed the room and and sat with her friend. "Ramona took me."

"Does anybody know you're gone?"

"I'm sure they'll have figured it out by now." Emily held Rebel's chin in her fingers and guided it towards the light. "What did that girl do to you?"

"She's a monster. She beat me because she'd upset that I ratted her out."

Rebel's body ached, and she was covered in cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and hands. She felt surprised she could even sit up.

"Ramona's always been really good at softball, and when we were younger, she'd get me and my brothers and sisters and the neighborhood kids to come play in the sandlot. Her aim has just improved."

"These are some terrible injuries. What did she hit you with?"

"Her fists, at one point. At another, it was a bar of soap in a pair of stockings." Rebel recalled. "I went into survival mode and blocked it out because I don't really remember how I got these cuts."

"That's okay." Emily told her. "We're stuck here, but I'll take care of you."

Rebel noticed Emily's shopping bag. "Did Ramona make you go to the market?"

"Uh-huh, and there's food and a first aid kit. Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm too stressed out to eat."

"Then how about I patch you up?"

Rebel winced and wiggled in discomfort when Emily cleaned the cuts with ointment, but relaxed when she covered the wounds with band-aids and butterfly bandages. For good measure, Emily wrapped Rebel's hands and wrists in gauze, in the style of a boxer's wrap, to alleviate the soreness the girl was feeling, and to add some soothing pressure.

"Is that better?" Emily asked in a maternal tone when she finished.

Rebel just nodded; she was at a loss for words because she had a lot to say but didn't know where to begin.

But Emily was patient. "You must have a million questions, huh? Say the first thing that pops into your head—go."

"What do I call you? Since Ramona trapped us, I mean?"

"Call me Emily—that's my name."

"Okay, Emily. Have you seen Sadie? I have no idea where she is, and I'm uncomfortable because she's overdue to be fed."

"First, Rebel, I'm going to need you to take a few deep breaths for me, okay? I'm a mom, too."

Rebel did her best to center herself and she did as she suggested, not speaking until she was sure she wasn't going to have a panic attack.

"You have a stepdaughter, right?" she asked.

"I do, and I love her _so_ much, like the way you love Sadie."

"Have you seen my girl?"

Emily told her the story about finding Sadie.

"I have to level with you though, Rebel. She had a seizure when she was with us."

Rebel's heart dropped. _"What?_ She's colicky, but she's never been _sick!"_

Emily promptly explained about taking Sadie to the hospital, and by the end, Rebel was calmer.

"So if JJ was holding Sadie when that happened, and my sisters kept a vigil over her in the night," Rebel said in a tone of thinking aloud. "Where were you?"

"I collapsed because as it turns out, my blood pressure was too low. I had to stay in the hospital overnight, but I'm fine now."

"I take it that something else happened?"

Emily nodded. "I found out that my stepdaughter is going to be a big sister, two times over."

Rebel understood what Emily was driving at. "Hey, that's really neat. Congratulations…"

She truly meant what she said, but suddenly, big fat puppy dog tears began sliding down her face.

"Oh, sweetheart," Emily cooed, wiping the girl's tears for her. "I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Rebel reassured her. "It's just that your twins make me think of my brothers, Django and Tiberius—they're identical twins."

"Then do you want to hear something good?"

Rebel nodded. "Yes, please."

"I've met your mom, Kyra, and your sisters, Nova and Talia. I've also met your dad, Cyrus, and also Finley, Django, Tiberius, Corbin, and Xander."

Rebel held a hand over her heart. "I-I beg your pardon, Emily? Are you saying that my dad and my brothers are _back_ from Iraq?"

"Mhm—there was a surprise reunion and your mom went. Your dad and your brothers had no way of knowing what's been happening, but they all headed straight to the precinct from that reunion. Your mom sent for Nova and Talia, and we saw them arrive. Sadie, as far as I know, is healing well and with good doctors at the hospital."

"Then you're saying that both of my parents, and my brothers and sisters were all together when you last saw them?"

"They were, and they're all so concerned for you and Sadie. Your dad and your brothers all strike me as the type who would help with a search."

Rebel spoke in a tone of musing. "My mum is from a poor-as-dirt place in Kentucky, but on my dad's side, we've had family in New York from Ireland since 1900, at least; there's even been a Kelley in every war since the First World War. It's been family tradition since 1914 that all male members enlist in the Marine Corps and fight, or at least be in the reserves."

"That's a really good tradition. I bet your dad and the boys are proud."

"They are, and _I'm_ proud of _them._ It's in their blood and their nature to want to help your FBI team, however they can."

Emily patted her shoulder. "That's good because we don't always meet families as cooperative as yours is."

Rebel sighed as she took out the hair chopsticks that were keeping her hairstyle in place and tucked them into her pocket. She shook out her hair and combed it with her fingers before letting it fall back. Her hair was all the way down to the middle of her back, and for a moment, Emily considered growing her own hair out. Rebel brought her back to reality.

"I miss my family, Emily. A lot."

"I know you do. I miss mine, too." Emily patted her lap. "Come lay your head."

Rebel obliged and stretched her legs out, sighing in relief. When Emily began to stroke her hair, she relaxed at Emily's touch, just like Sadie had.

"Are your people searching for us?"

"I have no doubt that they are. They're the best at what they do, and they'll be here before you know it."

Rebel yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired, but I'm so scared to sleep because I keep having nightmares whenever I do."

"Well, I'm right here, Rebel Rose. I'm not going anywhere."

"O-okay." she stammered around a yawn.

"Close your eyes, and I'll sing you to sleep—I grew up all over the world, and I learned a lot of different lullabies and things."

Rebel was already half-asleep, lulled into slumber by the sound of Emily's voice.

"Go for it." she murmured.

Rebel was asleep before the second verse.


	22. Chapter 22

"JJ, where's Emily?"

JJ was just beginning wonder that, herself. It had been about ten minutes since Emily had gone outside, and while JJ knew that the other woman had a high threshold for extreme temperature, it was still a New York February.

Rossi's question was concerning JJ, especially since he, Tara, Stephen, Spencer, Luke, and Captain Chambers' people were about to go on a search to find Rebel. The Kelley men had even offered to help, so they were getting suited up, too. The conference room was crowded, but yet, the remark on Emily's absence was enough to make them all go quiet and look to JJ, the current person in charge.

"She went outside for a minute, but she should be back by now, and not just because it's cold."

Showing them his phone, Stephen chimed in, "I just called her, but her phone went straight to voicemail."

"That's unusual." Spencer mused. "She never misses a call when we're on a case."

JJ turned to Penelope. "Will you locate her phone?"

"Done and done."

Already in front of her laptop, the tech ran a location trace on Emily's phone. Of course, the results came lightning-fast, but when Penelope saw what was on her screen, she stood so fast that her chair toppled over backwards. She was immediately given a wide berth.

"Which is the closest exit to the street?"

Captain Chambers pointed to a direction behind Penelope, in the hallway. "There."

Thanking the captain, Penelope seized the wrist of the person closest to her (it was Tara) and headed out.

They were back in record timing.

"Did you find her phone?" JJ asked.

"Uh, we found more than that." Tara said. "Look."

Everyone watched as Penelope laid out Emily's gun, keys, wallet, badge and phone on the table.

"She's gone." Penelope almost sounded like she was in shock. "These were in a planter outside. You guys, what if this was Ramona?"

"There's no one else it _could_ be." Luke said. "We need to see the security cam footage."

Penelope found it very quickly. The footage showed things from Emily's perspective, and they watched it twice because they were just so surprised.

Luke addressed the elephant in the room. "Why didn't she pull her gun when Ramona showed up or when she revealed her knife?"

"Because Rebel told us that Ramona is easily agitated," JJ recalled. "And that's a public place with a crowded sidewalk. The last thing we need is opening fire on a public sidewalk, much less one in New York."

"Good point."

Rossi turned to JJ. "What would you have us do?

JJ's heart jumped when she realized that as Emily's partner, she really was in charge now. True enough, Rossi and Stephen were both older than her and had more experience than her, but the ball was in her court now.

"Penelope and I will stay here to hold the fort down, but I want all of you to go to Central Park." JJ decided. "BAU, sweep the area by the lake for Emily and Rebel; Captain Chambers, I want you and your people to go sweep an outer perimeter by the lake and The Ramble—Ramona will know by now that we're searching her out, so she'll be in that area. Someone like her won't be far from her prisoners."

"Pardon me, agent," Cyrus Kelley interjected. "But what about the boys and I? We know Ramona very well."

"You all head out with my team." JJ told him. "I'm sure things will be divvied up in due course."

Agreeing, Cyrus and his boys flocked over to Tara when she beckoned to them.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, everybody was gone, and JJ and Penelope were alone.

* * *

Once dropping Emily off had been completed, Ramona snuck off to buy a gun from a black market seller she'd heard about. That part of the plan had taken some time, but once that had also been completed, she returned to the area of The Ramble where she'd hidden Emily and Rebel. She had no desire for any further contact with them, so now she was waiting for the law enforcement to show up. The turkey shoot would commence after that.

Neither Emily not Rebel had any way of knowing this, of course, because the room they were in was practically soundproof. Emily had lulled Rebel to sleep, although not for long, so Rebel just gave up, knowing it would be of no use for awhile.

So she and her companion turned to talking.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily said at length.

Rebel sat up from where she'd been laying her head on Emily's lap and nodded. "Alright."

"Your parents said that you were born prematurely, and that you were born a little differently because of that; is this why they named you Rebel Rose?"

The teenager nodded. "We all have unique names because of a compromise my parents made with each other when they were expecting my eldest brother."

"What was it?"

"My dad is proud of being Irish, and my mom is proud of being southern, so the way it goes is that we could all have unique or southern-style names as long as we have Irish Catholic middle names."

"Your name and your siblings' names reflect your parents' upbringings?"

Rebel nodded. "That's exactly it. My parents called me Rebel Rose because I wasn't expected to live past my first twenty-four hours, but I made it with flying colors. The rose part is because roses are my mum's favorite flower."

Emily smiled. "That's really special."

"My brothers all have ordinary middle names, but my sisters and I got saddled with a super southern tradition."

"You all got double middle names that start with Mary, huh?"

"Yes: my sisters are Nova Mary Katherine and Talia Mary Elizabeth. Since I already have a double name and I was the only one of my siblings to adapt one of my parents' accents, my full name just sounds long."

"What is it?"

"Rebel Rose Mary Magdalene Kelley—my parents went all out because I'm their youngest child, and they knew I'd be their last."

"Rebel Rose Mary Magdalene—that's pretty."

"Thanks. Why are you so curious?"

"Because I entered motherhood in an unconventional way recently, and I'm still figuring out the ropes. I've also never heard Rebel as a name before, and I think it's pretty."

"I gave Sadie her name because I wanted something cute for her, and because it means princess. I gave her a formal middle name, just in case she wants to go by that when she's older and becomes a doctor, or something."

"That's actually not a bad idea. What's the name?"

"Emiliana."

Emily smiled in amusement. "That's my real name."

Rebel perked up. "I like you, Emily, but that last part makes me like you even more.Q "

"That's nice to hear because I like you, too. What?"

Rebel's brow had suddenly furrowed as a thought struck her, and Emily had noticed.

"A-am I talking too much?" Rebel stuttered. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous, and I go faster when the batteries on my hearing aid are on the verge of going out."

"I don't think you're talking too much at all." Emily told her. "I think you're an interesting person."

"You do?"

Emily nodded. "I do."

Rebel was flattered by this. "It's just that you're the first person I've met who has made me curious about striving for life outside of New York City."

"Oh?"

"I quite like my life, but mum ran from Kentucky when she was fifteen and came here, and my dad's family has been here for something like one hundred and seventeen years."

"And your family hasn't settled anywhere else?"

"Not that I know of. The men all go to school upstate at a Marine academy, and the women who don't become homemakers get jobs on the Homefront. That's the way it's always been."

"But you want to see what's out there, and not just because you're a mom."

"Correct. The boys are happy to protect and serve, and they have jobs here during civilian life, but my sisters don't even want to leave New York, and they've both gotten their inheritances already."

Emily was taken aback. "You have money?"

"Not yet, but I will." she clarified. "My dad's parents left inheritances for us each when we were born, and by the time we all turn of age, it's worth a lot. We just don't talk about it because of people like Ramona."

"That's understandable. When do you become of age, Rebel?"

"On my birthday in June, which will be right before I graduate."

Again, Emily was taken aback. "I thought you said you graduated high school before Sadie was born."

"I did, but I've been working double time for years to complete college credits for years because I just want to leave this town; 'if you want to do something right, do it yourself,' and all that. I'll be graduating college when I'm nineteen."

"Rebel, that's really wonderful." Emily told her.

"You think so? My parents are happy, too, but it's hard because they've been in New York for most of their lives. I'm saving to move out of state, but not so far away that Sadie and I can't catch a train and be there in a few hours. DC has actually been on my list for awhile."

Emily patted Rebel's hand. "Tell you what—after we get out of here, I'll make sure you get my card. Come visit me after graduation, and I'll show you around town so you can see what you think."

"That sounds amazing, and do you really think we'll get out of here?"

"I d—"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The shooting had started.

* * *

Tara and Cyrus had found Ramona first, lurking in a big bush a little ways away from the restaurant. She wasn't trying too hard to conceal herself, though, and when she saw Cyrus, she was thrown for a loop and drawn out into the open because she wanted to get a look at him for herself.

"Mister Kelley, _what_ are you doing here? You're supposed to be in _Iraq_ with the boys!"

"We're all back, and we know what you've done, taking Rebel and an FBI agent! Do you know how much jail time you're getting? We need you to let them go!"

"No—they know too much!"

Ramona spotted Tara and pulled out her gun and pointed it at her.

"Who is she? More FBI?"

Tara had drawn her gun in response to Ramona drawing hers, and she remained calm as she kept it trained on the younger woman. "Ramona, my name is Doctor Tara Lewis, and yes, I'm with the FBI."

"And what? This is the part where you tell me to let your person and Rebel go?"

"I would like for that to happen because our friends have people who are so worried about them, and Rebel has a baby to go home to."

"She really should have thought of that before she squealed to the _FEDS!"_

Deciding to appeal to Ramona's humanity, Cyrus tried, "Ramona, you let Sadie go, and now the boys and I get to meet her later. That would have not been possible without you."

Ramona softened up, but only just. "I don't hurt children."

"Because of Matilda, Alannah, and Patrick?"

"Hey! Don't you use them to get in my head!"

"Then what would you do if Rebel's inhaler cartridge runs out, or the batteries in her hearing aids die?

Ramona hadn't thought of that, and simply because she didn't have a plan, she began firing her weapon. Cyrus immediately dropped to the ground, while Tara led the profilers in a very dangerous game of fire-duck-and-weave as they worked together to corner her.

It was over when Luke hit Ramona in the shoulder with a bullet.

While Rossi took the lead in rushing Ramona, Tara took Cyrus inside the restaurant with her to look for Emily and Rebel. After sending for an ambulance, Tara called out as they worked their way through the joint.

"Emily? Rebel? It's Tara and Cyrus Kelley!"

No answer.

"We've searched everywhere in front." Tara pointed to the back hallway. "What's over there?"

"Janitor's closet, utilities, things like that. There's even said to be a dormitory for the manager."

Tara stared. "How do you know?"

"This is the kind of place you tell stories about around the campfire, and those tales began long before it was abandoned in Y2K. I think this building was built in the sixties."

"Do you think Emily and Rebel will be back there?"

"Yes."

A short walk later, they'd found the dormitory door and Tara was knocking on it.

"Emily, it's Tara, and I'm here with Cyrus Kelley! Are you and Rebel in there?"

"Yes!" came the reply.

"Stand back—I'm going to kick the door in!"

Despite her size and build, Tara was shockingly strong and had the door kicked in in one go. She and Cyrus found themselves in a very small apartment room, and after a quick search, they found Emily and Rebel hiding behind the kitchen counter, on the floor. Emily had her arms around her friend, protecting her as she quaked like a puppy. Rebel had folded and nearly wet herself when she heard the gunfire.

Emily patted Rebel on the arm. "It's over, sweetie. Come on."

Rebel still felt scared, so she traded places with Cyrus and let Tara pull her up.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily said and then immediately stumbled as she experienced a quick vertigo episode.

Tara steadied her. "No, you're not. Let's go wait for the ambulance."

"Wait. Rebel needs to get up."

They looked to see Cyrus crouching in front of his daughter, stroking her hair. "Sweet Rebel Rose, will you look up?"

It took her a few moments to, and when she did, she burst into tears and cried out with the joy of a child because she hadn't seen her father in sixteen months. She had also been her daddy's girl for her entire life and had missed him terribly while he was gone.

"Daddy! You're here!"

"Yes, I am." Cyrus pulled Rebel into a hug and then to her feet. "I am, and I'm so glad because it means that the boys and I could come help find you."

He wiped his daughter's tears and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you ready to go? I see you've been patched up, but it looks like Ramona really put you though the wringer."

"She hits hard…"

Cyrus put an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Well, she was shot, but she's going to jail for the rest of her life. Come on—I'll walk you out."

Rebel's legs gave out before they left the building because she was coming down from an adrenaline rush, but her father picked her up with ease and carried her out.

Tara walked behind them, supporting Emily, who needed some extra time because she wasn't feeling her best.

"Barring what's just happened, you've been a little different since we came back from Christmas break. Everything okay?"

"I promise there will be an explanation when we're all in Virginia again. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you make sure JJ comes to see me?"

Tara nodded, making a mental note to sit down with Penelope to learn all about the history of the dynamics of the BAU.

"Of course. Do you need anything else for now?"

"Just to make it outside without stumbling again."

"Then let's just put one foot in front of the other. You've got this."

May be because her body wasn't as resilient as it once was, or because she was carrying precious cargo, but all Emily was looking forward to in the next hour was resting and finding TJ.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's my birthday tomorrow!**

* * *

To Emily's chagrin, she went back into the hospital for low blood pressure, but a silver lining was that she wouldn't have to be kept overnight. Once she assured the team that she was fine and that she'd find her way back to Virginia by herself, her colleagues all bid her goodbye.

Everyone that was, but JJ.

Even without Emily's request for her presence, she still would have stayed because Emily was her partner, and because she wanted to see the end of the case out.

There was also another reason that JJ stayed behind.

"Remind me how you ended up with the little miss."

By 'little miss,' Emily had meant Sadie, whom JJ had had with her upon arrival to her suite. Sadie was completely healthy now and back to her normal self, but not yet with her family. The baby didn't seem to mind, though, because she liked JJ and Emily.

"Tara called me when Penelope and I were leaving to come here," JJ explained. "And she relayed a message to me from Rebel—she wanted me to look after Sadie until she can get to her."

"Then I take it Rebel is in this hospital?"

"She is, and she's being looked after by the doctors, who are making her feel more like a human again. Apparently, she took a beating from Ramona."

"She really did." Emily confirmed. "I imagine that she doesn't want to miss her dad and her brothers meeting Sadie?"

"Bingo. Baby girl has already been fed and changed, but the nurses gave me brand new fancy clothes for her to wear. Help me dress her?"

"Alright." Emily moved over and patted her bed, indicating for them to join her. "Bring her here."

Sadie, who had been sitting in JJ's lap and entertaining herself with a teething toy, wasn't exactly thrilled about getting a wardrobe change. In this case, the baby fussed and arched her back at her caretakers as they dressed her in a new dress, cardigan, and tights. She also didn't appreciate Emily brushing her hair and fitting a flowery headband on her head.

"I know, I know." Emily cooed to the baby and wiped her tears for her. "Getting dressed sucks, but you're all done now, and you can even have this back!"

Emily handed Sadie's toy back to her, and when the baby saw it, she happily accepted it and slobbered on it. She even relaxed against JJ, but she also kept giggling and changing positions.

"What's with Sadie?" Emily queried, sitting up straighter and moving closer to the other two.

"The baby is awake and moving right against her. It feels funny to me because I haven't felt this since Michael was on the inside, but Sadie is more entertained than I am."

JJ reached out for Emily's hand.

"Come feel your niece."

JJ took Emily's hand in hers and laid her palm flat against her baby bump. Sure enough, Emily could feel her best friend's baby moving and pressing against her hand, clearly wide awake and interested in what was happening. It was no wonder that Sadie had the giggles.

"This is really neat." Emily said in awe. "I can't wait to meet her and tell her stories."

JJ smirked. "You also just want to take her shopping, huh?"

"Ye—woah! Was that a _kick?"_

Both women had felt a very strong jab, followed by a series of not-so-subtle taps and nudges under their palms. Even Sadie could feel it.

JJ nodded, blowing out a breath as she tried to get used to the feeling. "Yep, that was a kick and something tells me she's going to be at it for awhile now. She even packs power like her brothers do…"

She smiled as she said this, but her smile soon faltered as a thought crossed her mind.

Emily patted her friend's hand sympathetically. "What is it?

"I just wish Will could feel this."

"Go _home_ to him, Jennifer—Maryland is not exceedingly far from New York by train."

JJ shook her head. "No. This case is nearly done, and I want to see Sadie off with Rebel. Besides, there's another part I'm invested in."

"And what would that be?"

"TJ. I called him and left him a message for him to come here ASAP. He's on his way, but currently stuck in traffic."

Just as Emily made to make a remark about JJ pulling the 'baby sister' card again, Rebel finally arrived. Her face and her body bore bruises and cuts yet, but her injuries had been cleaned and properly dressed, and she had on clean clothes and good shoes to wear. She looked exhausted but relieved, too.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Rebel asked from the doorway.

"Of course." JJ waved her in. "We've been waiting for you."

Rebel entered and had eyes only for her daughter.

"Oh, hello, little one. You look so pretty today." Rebel scooped her daughter up and gave her hugs and kisses. "I've really missed you."

So happy was the baby to be with her mother that she fell asleep as soon as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Rebel turned to Emily and JJ. "Thank you both so much for taking care of Sadie and I."

"You're very welcome." JJ told her.

"Taking care of people is part of the job, and we love doing it." Emily added. "And Rebel, do you remember what I said about graduation?"

Rebel nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then here." Emily reached over to her bedside table and retrieved one of her business cards, holding it out to her friend. "You hold on to that, and come stop by in June, alright?"

"Okay." Rebel pocketed the card and swept her eyes over Emily's appearance. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." Emily reassured her. "Please don't worry about me. You just keep loving Sadie and being her mama."

Rebel beamed. "I can do that."

JJ spoke to Rebel with the affection of a mother. "I think you've got some people who want to see you and Sadie."

Indeed, both of Rebel's parents and all of her siblings were gathered out in the hallway, watching and waiting for her.

She went to her family immediately.

Emily and JJ watched the family reunite, and also as Rebel introduced her father and her brothers to Sadie.

JJ turned to Emily. "What did you tell Rebel about graduation?"

"Next to Izzy, that is the most ambitious teenage girl I've ever met—she has graduated high school, yes, but come June, she's due to graduate college, just after she turns nineteen. She's also going to come into an inheritance on her birthday."

"Wow. Is she going to come to DC with Sadie for a fresh start, and you're going to show her around?"

"Yes. If everything goes according to plan, we will see her in June."

"My fingers are crossed. Rebel is a special kid from a really good family."

JJ was right about Rebel and her family because just before they left, they all stopped back in to thank the agents for everything they had done.

When they left, JJ remained perched on Emily's bed, lost in thought and making a humming noise. Emily knew it all-too-well.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked warily. "Henry and Michael _both_ make that sound when they're plotting how to butter up you, me, or Will for something!"

JJ smiled. "I just remembered—it's Valentine's Day."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Emily made a sweeping motion towards the door. "Go home to Will!"

"I—"

She was interrupted by the arrival of TJ, and when she saw him coming, she moved out of his way.

"Emily!" TJ cried, rushing to her side. "I came as fast as I could!"

Emily pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt, kissed him soundly on the lips and said, "I will tell you everything, Theodore, but first go tell your sister thank you. She's been taking really good care of me."

TJ turned and saw JJ watching them, almost blushing. He hurried over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for looking after Emily."

JJ smiled adoringly at her brother. "I'd do anything for her, and she's family now. She would also do the same for me."

TJ gave his sister's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Is your team still in the city?"

"No. They're probably back home by now, or nearly there."

"Then let me pay for you to go back."

"Oh, TJ, you don't have to."

"I insist."

JJ held her hands out in a way to show that she wasn't going to give any further protest, so TJ stepped out into the hallway to make a phone call. He was back a few minutes later.

"Do you have all your stuff?" he asked her.

JJ pointed to her jacket and bag, on a nearby chair. "It's all there, and Emily's things are on the counter."

"Good." TJ approved and helped JJ into her jacket before handing her her bag. "My job assigned a chauffeur for me while I'm here, and I've called for him to come pick you up."

"Okay, but where is he taking me?"

"To Penn Station—I've arranged for you to go back home by train. You'll even be riding in the first class area."

"Wow, TJ! Thanks!"

With a hug and a goodbye to Emily, and a promise to have a bag of her things packed and sent to TJ's house, JJ gave her brother one last hug and left.

Once she was gone, TJ closed the door behind her and sat with Emily, handing her a gift bag he'd brought with him.

"I believe in bringing presents to someone in the hospital, so I stopped by the gift shop on the way up here. I just couldn't choose between the two."

Emily emptied the contents of the bag, and a stuffed giraffe and a stuffed zebra fell into her lap. Her heart swelled immediately as she hugged the toys and thought of the two pairs of baby shoes she had in her room at home. The giraffe and the zebra would be perfect additions the collection.

"I love these both TJ, and I'm so pleased you got _two_ stuffed animals."

TJ brushed Emily's hair out of her face and kissed her. "Why's that, Mia?"

"Because I think the kids will enjoy them when they're big enough."

Emily's words hung in the air as TJ processed them.

Finally—

TJ lit up in joy. "We're going to be parents, and to _twins?"_

"Yes!"

TJ leaned forward and kissed Emily again. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. Do you want to say hello to the babies?"

"Yes, please."

Emily hiked back her hospital gown to show off her baby belly. Uncovered, it was very noticeable and cute.

"I can feel them wiggling around in there." Emily told her beau. "I had a feeling I was pregnant before we came here, but I didn't get things confirmed until a particular event."

TJ looked at her curiously. "What was that event?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, babe. Just talk to the kids, hm?"

"With pleasure."

TJ's heart fluttered as he began kissing Emily's middle and talking to the babies. He easily remembered back to Rachel telling him that Isobel was on the way, and how they'd celebrated that news. He missed Rachel every day and all the time, but her spirit lived on through Isobel.

It had taken his daughter's entire lifetime, but TJ had been able accept that Rachel would have wanted him to be happy, and also for him and Isobel to be part of a family. Because TJ had reached that part of his life, he'd been able to let Emily in… and now, they were expecting two new babies together and Emily loved Isobel as though she'd been born of her own body.

TJ had known by the end of the first night of their meeting that he was in love with Emily, and that she loved him back. It was even mutual to both of them that night that they were planning on sticking around in each other's lives, too.

Now, fittingly on Valentine's Day, TJ knew something else—he wanted to marry Emily.

Good thing he hadn't let slip the surprise he had planned for her.


	24. Chapter 24

To Emily's surprise, even after she told TJ about fainting and going to the hospital twice, he wasn't upset that she hadn't told him, despite their being in the same city.

"From the stories I've heard over the years, it sounds like being in the hospital is part of the territory of being an FBI agent, Emily. Us being in the same city has just been a coincidence." TJ said thoughtfully. "I'm sure JJ would have called at the first sign of true peril."

"She would have."

"And you and your team protect each other without a second thought. I have complete faith that they will protect you, especially when these kinds of things come up."

Emily breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's a huge weight off my shoulders, TJ. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." he kissed her. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"When can Izzy and I meet your team?"

"I was actually thinking about that." Emily confessed. "Maybe when we get back to town, and I'm back to myself? We can tell them about the twins, too."

"I'm down with that, but before we tell them, we have to tell Izzy first."

"Oh, no doubt. Will you please get my tablet out of my bag? We can Skype her now."

However, their plans to Skype Isobel were waylaid by a visit from Doctor Destry, who had been assigned to Emily's case. After introductions were made between the doctor and TJ, and Emily explained about their relationship, the doctor went through a check-up with Emily, a litany of other necessary topics was addressed, including one the almost made Emily pout.

"I understand that you're a federal agent with the FBI, and I imagine that means you travel around the country frequently?"

"Almost weekly, on a jet."

Destry jotted a note on her clipboard. "I see. I'm going to tell you something that you probably won't want to hear, since you're used to leading an active life."

Emily sighed. "Stay home for a day?"

"More like _three_ days, minimum. No work, or even _going_ to the building." Destry looked from Emily to TJ and back again. "I understand that you two are a new couple, and that you're going to be in the 'older parent' category, but is there any chance that either of you have any more children?"

TJ nodded. "I have a daughter from a previous relationship, and it's been her and I her entire life until now."

"How old is she? What's her name?"

"She's called Isobel, and she's eighteen."

Destry turned back to Emily. "Do you get along with Isobel?"

"Quite well, actually."

"Then use the next three days to relax and spend time with her. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely. I do have one question, though."

"Is it about what to do at the end of the three days if your team has gone on another case?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't go back to work until they do, even if it's for a week. Take the proper steps to keep monitoring your blood pressure for however long you have off, and just relax. I'm a twin mother, too."

Emily glided a hand over her swollen middle. "So you understand."

"I really do." Destry consulted her clipboard and then smiled at Emily. "We've covered everything, and I will forward your records here to a colleague of mine in DC, Doctor Lennox; she's accepting new patients right now. I'm also going to draw up your discharge papers."

"Thank you." Emily chirped.

When the doctor left, TJ closed the door and the curtains before finally getting Emily's tablet and sitting back with her on the bed. Just as he did this, the tablet screen began to light up with an incoming call.

"Izzy's dropping a line." TJ handed Emily her tablet. "This should be fun."

Isobel was on her bed, petting Tinker Bell, who was curled up in her lap and content swishing her tail back and forth. When Isobel saw TJ and Emily, she grew befuddled and voiced her confusion.

"Wait a minute—I was just looking for Emily. Why are you both together?"

TJ answered, "It's a long story, Izzy-lou, but the short version is that our jobs brought us both to New York. The events that brought us here are over now, so we're going to spend the rest of the holiday together in the city."

Isobel gave her father a mock salute. "Got it."

"Izzy, honey, why _were_ you ringing me?" Emily asked.

She promptly blushed. "Girl stuff."

Beside Emily, TJ squirmed uncomfortably, but became saved by the bell when his phone rang.

"I have to take this call—it's work." he stood and kissed Emily on the top of her head. "It could be awhile, so you can go ahead and tell her."

Emily's heart fluttered immediately—she was moments away from telling one of her favorite people a piece of really exciting news.

"Okay, babe."

Emily watched TJ go, and when she looked back at her tablet, she saw Isobel smirking at her.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"You first." Emily challenged.

Isobel took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I, uh, kissed Ingrid this morning on the way to work, and I'm going to see her again later. Also, Ingrid kissed me back this morning."

"I want to hear all about it, but I'm on borrowed time because the doctor is going to come back with my discharge papers at any minute. Will you tell me when I come home?"

Isobel almost melted when she realized that the way Emily saw things, home was where she and TJ were.

"Of course! When are you coming?"

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon or evening, but we'll keep you updated."

"Alright."

"I'm in the hospital because I collapsed the other night from low blood pressure, and this morning, I was taken for awhile by someone we were looking for."

"But you're okay now, right?"

"Yep, so please don't worry." Emily told her. "I've actually found out something really special and exciting."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Izzy, and with twins."

Isobel was overcome with joy and made a cry of surprise that sent the cat hissing and running from the room. But Isobel only saw Emily.

"This is real?" Isobel held a hand over her heart. "I'm _finally_ going to be a big sister?"

"It's all true. What do you think?"

"That this is the best Valentine's Day ever! Can I please tell Ingrid? We're going to go get dinner, and she's going to wonder why I'm so bouncy."

"You can tell her on one condition—that you bring her around, so I can just chat with her for more than just the ten minutes that I saw her with Illiana and Indigo."

"Are you going to be the overprotective parent on the porch with a shotgun, or something?" Isobel joked.

"I won't go that far, and I'll probably just leave that to your dad."

Isobel wrinkled her nose. "I really like Ingrid, Emily—I wouldn't have even tried to kiss her if I didn't—but I still have to come out to my dad."

Emily slipped into 'mom' mode. "I'll be having some time off when I get back to Virginia, but I promise we can hang out and we have that chat if you're ready."

"I am." Isobel said seriously.

"Well, alright, then. And Izzy?"

"Yes?"

Emily winked. "There is nothing to worry about: I am bi, and your dad has accepted that. So have all of my friends, including JJ and Will."

Tears fell down Isobel's face, but she wiped them with the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome—and take some deep breaths, okay?"

Isobel nodded and when Emily was sure the girl was herself, she spoke again.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself after you and Ingrid are done getting dinner?"

"Yes. I looked after myself all the time in Topeka when my dad went on business trips. Here, I've been checking in with Will when you and dad are both gone."

"That's my girl." Emily praised. "Anything else you want to share before your dad comes back in?"

Isobel didn't waste any time. "Now that you're pregnant, that makes you and I bonded in a way, and that makes me happy."

"Oh, Isobel, you've been my baby since the first night we met."

"Thank you, Emily."

"You are more than welcome."

Isobel wiped a few more tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Emily blew her a kiss. "We can have a girl's night when I get back tomorrow, and we can talk more about Ingrid, and about coming out strategies. Does that sound good?"

"Yes." Isobel cracked a smile. "See you tomorrow."

They exchanged good byes and hung up.

TJ reentered the room, his own call over.

"I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news."

Emily set her tablet aside and watched TJ sit on the bed with her. "Try me."

"The good news is that we have the rest of the night to ourselves, including another night at The Plaza. The bad news is that I have to be at JFK Airport tomorrow—my boss wants me to go check out a site at a new boarding school that needs a playground built. They're sending me to Palm Springs."

"Wow." Emily said in surprise. "That's a lot, but I guess we'll just have to make the most of the rest of the night."

TJ arched an eyebrow. "I know we've been together long enough to figure out each other's work patterns, but you took that better than I expected."

"Probably because I'm used to traveling at a moment's notice. I can hang out at your house with Isobel while you're gone—like I'm really going to spend the prescribed three days alone." Emily kissed TJ. "I've gotta ask: I know you're the head of the finance department now and that you've designed whole buildings before, but have you ever made a playground?"

"No, but I'm not afraid to try."

"That's the spirit." Emily encouraged and gave TJ's hand a squeeze. "I told Izzy about the babies, and she cried a little because she's just so happy. You've raised a beautiful daughter, Theodore."

He hugged her. "You're good for Izzy, and I'm glad that you two adore each other like you do. We can call her about this new update when we get back to the hotel."

"Good plan."

"About this Palm Springs trip—my boss has seen a few other things I've designed, and he said that when this is all done, there's a raise with my name on it."

Emily leaned forwards and kissed TJ soundly, marking her territory. When she spoke, her voice took on a husky quality.

"The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can wish you good luck."

For good measure, Emily reached between TJ's legs and gave his crotch a squeeze that was gentle, yet conveyed a message.

With one last kiss, TJ got up and hurried off to find Emily's doctor.


	25. Chapter 25

TJ had been put up in one of the more upscale rooms at The Plaza. It was essentially a small, but very luxurious apartment.

"This is where I've been staying, Mia." TJ said as he helped Emily out of her coat and they put their things away. "It looks like the maids have been in to clean because it wasn't this tidy when I left this morning."

"Maid service, huh?" Emily chuckled as she stepped into the main room. "What else is there?"

As it turned out, quite a lot. In just the front room, Emily found very fine armchairs and a sofa centered around an electric fireplace, above which was a very large plasma TV, while near the front door was a dining table and a kitchenette. When TJ showed her the rest of the place, Emily saw that there was a miniature refrigerator filled with all kinds of drinks, as well as plenty of marble counter space. At the window, which overlooked Central Park, there stood an ornate writing desk that housed a very nice phone and lots of information brochures on the desktop. Further back in the suite was a bedroom and a bathroom. Even if it was just for a night, Emily and TJ had a home away from home.

"Anything in particular that you want to do?" TJ asked. "Money is no object because everything will be put on the company card they gave me for this trip. No questions asked, either, and we have until tomorrow morning."

"I need to do laundry." Emily indicated the clothes she had on. "This is my last clean outfit. I also want to go shopping."

TJ pointed to the phone. "I need my laundry done, too, but I'm sure if you call down to the front desk, I'm sure they can help."

"I'll take care of that, then." Emily patted her lover on the chest. "What are you going to do?"

"Go to the gym and work out—I've been sitting around in a boring seminar all day, being talked at and taking notes."

Emily arched an eyebrow, amused. "So you have to go work all of that unused energy out, huh?"

TJ nodded. "Izzy inherited the inability to sit still from her old man."

"Oh, don't call yourself old! If _you_ are old, then what does that make _me?"_

TJ lightly nipped Emily's shoulder and collarbone with kisses. "It makes you absolutely perfect. _So_ perfect, in fact, that you can 'wish me luck' before bed."

Emily smirked as plans of how she'd go about that filled her brain. "Sounds good to me."

TJ left first, dressed in workout clothes, and carrying a duffel bag that was filled with a change of clothes, a towel, and a full water bottle. He also slipped Emily a black platinum charge card and told her to have fun. Before he left, though, he kissed Emily on the cheek and then on the middle stroking the bump with his thumbs.

"Be good, babies." he said softly. "Keep mama out of trouble."

The twins were too little to hear yet, but Emily swore they moved around even more after that.

Once TJ _did_ go, Emily called down to the front desk to inquire about laundry since the one thing their room didn't seem to have was a washer/dryer set. She also needed to ask about dry cleaning because even without regular laundry, she and TJ had still accrued a lot between them. To her surprise, the front desk responded by sending up an actual butler. He took all of the laundry, including the dry cleaning, and after Emily informed him that her stay would be short, the butler promised that he would personally make sure all of hers and TJ's things would be cleaned right away. Impressed, Emily tipped him and sent him on his way.

* * *

The Plaza Hotel had many shops that Emily had only ever heard about since she was a kid, and not for the first time, as she perused through a few of the venues, she was pleased that she had grown up wealthy and that she had inherited a substantial trust fund on her twenty-third birthday, the year after college graduation. She'd also inherited all of her extremely wealthy grandfather's money after he passed away. What she was extra thankful for was that on top of all that, was that she had a job she loved that paid her well. She was also thankful that she had maintained all of her wealth and had never once frittered away any of her money. She wouldn't have been able to afford much otherwise, even if she didn't have a shiny charge card to put everything on.

After a few purchases for herself and TJ, her friends, and a few extra for Isobel because she was really missing her, Emily happened by a jewelry store. It was very high-end, and what had caught her eye was the display of rings near the door. They were all diamond rings, each more beautiful than the next.

"Madam, are you looking for anything in particular?"

Emily jumped, realizing she was being spoken to because she had been in her own headspace for awhile. The sales attendant behind the counter, a young woman, was watching her attentively, smiling. Nevertheless, Emily walked up to the counter.

"No, I'm not. I was just admiring the rings."

"Would you like to try one on?"

Emily set her bags down. "Why not? Anything you like?"

The girl thought about it and then selected one of the rings from the top row. She set it in Emily's hand.

"I like this one. Have a look."

The ring featured a square-cut diamond bookended by two smaller diamonds on a polished silver band. It was a very simple design, but beautiful, all the same, winkling and twinkling in the overhead lights.

"Try it on."

Emily did and was pleasantly surprised that it was a perfect fit. Then the emotion came: the last time she'd worn a ring, she'd worn Ian Doyle's ring, the one he'd given her when he'd wholly believed her to be Lauren Reynolds. She'd flushed that ring in the end, as the beginnings of cutting Ian out of her life, once and for all. Now, as she looked at this new ring, she saw only joy and the start of her happily ever after with TJ. She was at peace.

Emily looked to the girl again. "What's your name?"

She grew taken aback. "I don't get asked that often; it's Emily."

"Well, how about that—we have the same name." she held out her hand, showing off the ring. "What do you think Emily?"

"I think that it suits you." the younger woman said sincerely. "Are you with someone?"

"Yes."

"Then he's lucky because he's found someone whom diamonds are naturally becoming on. Diamonds aren't everyone's gem, but they're _definitely_ yours."

"Thanks. I should give this back now."

Emily took the ring off, handed it back, and picked her bags back up.

"Thank you." Emily said again.

"You're welcome." the younger Emily said to the older one, seeing her off with a wave.

Emily left the store with a weight off her shoulders and joyful heart.

* * *

Upon returning to her suite, Emily saw that all of hers and TJ's clothes had been returned on a garment rack, everything freshly laundered and pressed.

So as to get things out of the way, she decided to pack hers and TJ's clothes into their luggage. She also decided to change into lounge clothes, which in this case, was a pair of clean boxer briefs, a tank top but no bra, and the button down shirt she had 'borrowed' from TJ the first time she'd slept over at his house. Emily's hair was also tied back in a bun to keep it out of her eyes, and because wasn't going out for the rest of their stay, she didn't even have any makeup on. This was Emily at her most basic level.

She could also feel the babies wiggling around like crazy, so as she put the clothes away, she decided to talk to her children. So animatedly was Emily chattering with her children that she didn't notice TJ come in.

"And that, babies," Emily was saying. "Is how I broke my leg at school. It wasn't my fault, though—it was Wyatt Connors' fault, all the way. I don't know if there was a moral in there, but it is what it is."

TJ drank in the image of Emily as she was, falling even more in love with her. He'd known before Emily had gotten pregnant that he wanted to marry her, but this was the icing on the cake. When he set his bags down, Emily finally looked up.

"Hey, handsome. How long have you been there?"

"Only a minute, really." he walked up to her and kissed her. "You talking to the kids?"

Emily nodded. "I've been telling them stories about my life—which will turn interactive when they get legs to kick me with."

She looked him over, admiring his body, fresh from the gym. "What did you do in the gym?"

"Oh, so many things, and I found the pool, too."

Emily put her hands on her hips. "You routinely run a bajillion miles for fun in one go, and I've seen you do fifty pushups without breaking a sweat. How many lengths did you swim?"

"Eighty, and it's a fifty meter pool."

Emily wolf-whistled. "That's almost _two-and-a-half miles!_ How are you still standing?"

"The showers are amazing, and I have a strong stamina and a _stronger_ libido… which you know full well."

"I do."

TJ indicated the laundry. "Everything finished already?"

Emily nodded. "A butler came and collected everything, and they put our stuff on high priority since we're leaving out tomorrow. I just thought I'd put everything away. Is that alri—"

TJ interrupted Emily by kissing her senseless.

"Wow." Emily said when they pulled apart. "If that was for laundry, then what do I get if I make our bed?"

Had TJ responded the way he desired and told Emily she would get a marriage proposal if she made their bed at the place she spent most nights with him, he would have ruined his own surprise. He just kissed her again.

"Don't go anywhere, pretty Mia."

Before Emily could have too much time to wonder about what TJ was up to, he was back and holding something in one hand, but she couldn't see what it was.

"I found this on my first day in town here, when I had some free time and went to go check out Tiffany's on Fifth Avenue. I couldn't leave without it because I just knew it had to be yours."

Heart hammering, TJ undid his fist and between two fingertips showed Emily a ring that was even more beautiful than the one she had tried on earlier. Emily's own heart hammered when TJ got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"This isn't a proposal—it's a promise that you and I will be together for the rest of our days, figuring out our happy ending and raising the kids together. It's also a promise that if you want it, there will be another ring and a wedding."

Emily just wanted to melt into a puddle, but she forced herself to keep it together. "I _really_ want a wedding, but only so long as _you_ do. You're the love of my life, Theodore Rex, and I couldn't imagine my life without you now."

"I absolutely want this, Emiliana. This, and so much more." TJ held the ring out. "Will you wear this?"

"Oh, TJ, of course I will!"

Beaming, TJ slipped the ring onto Emily's finger and then kissed his way up her body before sweeping her off her feet (literally) and holding her in the bridal position.

"What's this?" Emily asked in surprise, throwing an arm around TJ's neck.

"Have I Eve told you how much I love you?"

"Only every day." Emily rested her head on TJ's shoulder. "Will you show me how much?"

"Oh, yes."

Emily sighed happily. "Come on, TJ—let's go celebrate our first Valentine's Day."

And they did.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile, JJ was enjoying her train ride back to Virginia because she was riding in style in the first class area. TJ hadn't skimped out on anything while booking her ticket, either, because not only was she served a full meal and had a very comfortable seat, but there was also a showering room, too. She took advantage of this, using her last clean outfit she hadn't worn in New York to change into.

By the time JJ was home, all she wanted was to eat dinner and be with her family. That's exactly what happened, and by the end of that, JJ's heart was full.

* * *

She and Will had had extremely Valentine's days in the past, especially because they'd known each other for eleven years and been together for nine years. One year had involved a picnic, and another had involved an outing at roller skating rink. Last year, however, had seen JJ bedridden with Henry and Michael: while Henry had the flu, Michael had had an ear infection. JJ, however, had ended up getting not only the flu and a fever, but a _double_ ear infection, too. Will waited on them all without complaint, like a saint, even staying up in the night with whoever needed him the most. JJ made it up to him once she was completely better.

This year was turning out to be one of those more ordinary Valentine's Days, but she didn't mind.

* * *

"Okay, cher." Will said as entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him. "The boys are both sleeping, which means that you and I have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"That's good…"

JJ was on their bed, sitting cross-legged, having changed out of her day clothes and into her yoga clothes because nothing else felt comfortable. She was also glued to her phone, texting with Emily.

Will sat with her. "What are you looking at?"

JJ sent one last text to Emily and put her phone on the bedside table, giving Will her attention. "Draggy news first: Emily had a spill in New York that's caused her to be knocked out of commission for three days, minimum. She's still there, staying with TJ, because he was already there for work."

"Where are they staying?"

"At The Plaza, in a swanky room, according to the pictures she sent."

"Why is she going to be out for three days? Does this mean you're running the show again?"

JJ nodded. "She's going to be gone because she collapsed from low blood pressure, and still wasn't one hundred percent on our last day. She was also kidnapped again."

"She can't catch a break in the field, can she?"

"No, but at least she's resilient. The doctor said she has to stay home—no work, whatsoever. The doctor also told her that if the team goes on another case before her three days are up, she has to stay home until we're back again."

"That should be fun, keeping her out of Quantico. I'll do my part, especially since I already keep tabs on Izzy when you, TJ, and Emily are gone."

"That's appreciated, because there's an extra important reason Emily needs to stay home."

"Do tell."

"She's pregnant, Will, and with _twins!"_

Will grinned. "That's really amazing! How are she and TJ?"

"Ecstatic, and Izzy's well over the moon."

"I bet. And Emily's going to be at TJ's house for her time off?"

"Uh-huh, although I'm sure it won't be long before she tells us that she's moving in with him." JJ said. "All I know is that for the next three days, she's planning on hanging out with Izzy."

Will became thoughtful. "Speaking of whom, that kid has been a little weird lately."

"When she was five, I was babysitting her and she stuck a Lego up her nose in defiance when I said that just because she was learning how to read, that didn't mean she could watch Final Destination 2."

"Well, that's just good judgement—Final Destination 2 is a weird movie… barring that one chick who looks like you…"

JJ rolled her eyes, knowing that Will was pushing her buttons on purpose. "Not this again—dare I bring up that one guy from The Dark Knight Rises? He makes it all the way to the beginning of the last battle at the end of the movie and then _bites it_ because he was in the way! He could be your twin!"

"Good point."

"Plus, wasn't this about Izzy?"

"Right—the boys and I were there the other day, dropping food off, and her friend Ingrid was there. Have you met her?"

"No, but Emily has, and she likes her."

"Ingrid is as charming as Isobel is, and we didn't stay long because I'm not going to be the uncle who cramps her styles, but you should have seen how they were looking at each other."

"Like two teenagers in love?

Will nodded. "JJ, what if Izzy is gay or bi?"

JJ shrugged. "Then we love her, anyway. TJ would embrace it and he'd stick ally stickers on his things because he fell in love with Emily, and she's bi. Rachel would have embraced it, too, and she would have beat TJ to finding ally stickers."

"What about Emily?"

"She loves Izzy like she came from her own body—there's no question that she'd support her."

"So then the general consensus here is that if Izzy _does_ have anything to come out about, we're going to keep being the cool uncle and aunt?"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

JJ leaned back on her hands and blew out a heavy puff of air as she felt the baby kick and turn over, bored.

"You okay, cher?" Will asked. "Be honest."

"I'm fine—Little Owl is just being her nocturnal self and letting me know she's there. I'm just glad she isn't hiccuping like she was on the train."

"You just tell me if she gets too obnoxious, and we can help her chill out."

"Thank you." JJ blew out another breath as she felt a sharp kick near her navel. "There are some other things I want to talk about that I didn't want to say in front of the kids or over the phone."

"Like what?"

"TJ asked me what Emily's ring size is, and while they were in their room at The Plaza, he gave Emily a promise ring, Will. I won't be surprised if he proposes before the babies come."

"Good for them. A lot sure has happened in the past few months, but I love it all and I'm really love that Emily is part of the family."

"Me, too." JJ paused and then looked to her husband, studying him. "You know our pact to not bring talk shop home too often?"

Will nodded.

"The case in New York was nuts, and Emily wasn't the only one who was taken. The unsub took a girl named Rebel Rose."

"Now there's a cool name."

"We thought so, too. Long story short: Rebel was a big help and she was rescued with Emily, but we still bonded with her. Emily even invited her for a visit in June after she graduates college."

Will arched an eyebrow, invested. "How old is this girl?"

"Eighteen, and a few months younger than Izzy; she's just been on the fast track for awhile because she wants to get out of New York and see what else there is."

"Any particular reason why?"

"That's another story for another night, but the short of it is she has a darling baby girl, Will."

"What's the baby's name?"

JJ smiled fondly as she remembered the baby. "She's called Sadie, and she's three months old. We had to take care of her for awhile because the unsub left her with us, and she got sick."

 _"What?!"_

"We can unpack that when Rebel and Sadie come because it's all fascinating, but one thing I remember is that the baby fell asleep in my arms and Emily's, too."

Will smiled. "A baby falling asleep in your arms is really special."

He kissed his wife on the lips and slowly down her body before peppering her bump with kisses.

"Good thing we have an appointment tomorrow morning to check on the baby. We'll find out if we really _do_ have an Emiliana Rosaline in there, or if it's a boy, and his name is," Will paused, searching for something. "Jethro Miles."

JJ let out a laugh, realizing that her buttons were being pushed again. "If this kid is a boy—which I doubt—we'd give him some dignity and call him Phoenix."

"That's actually not a bad idea, cher: Phoenix LaMontagne."

"But we have Emiliana Rosaline LaMontagne, and that's that."

"Changing lanes a little bit, then—I think there's something important we need to talk about while we've got the chance: godparents. I was thinking we should share our kids with others besides Penelope and Spencer."

JJ looked at him. "You mean like Emily and TJ?"

"Precisely. It kind of goes without saying how important they are to the family now."

"I agree." JJ kissed Will's cheek to show her approval. "We can have them over for dinner when everyone's back in town because I can guarantee that we'll have a case tomorrow."

"Should we tell them the baby's name?"

"I'll tell Emily on my own, and she can tell TJ—Sappy Emily is easier to manage alone. I learned that the hard way ten years ago when I was just getting to know her."

"What the hell happened?"

"It was dead of winter in December in Montana, and we were all stuck at a hotel because of a freak blizzard. One of the only channels we got that wasn't affected by the snow was AMC."

Will chortled. "Are you saying that your best friend is one of those people who cries at AMC and Hallmark channel movies?"

"Not as much as me, but yes, and fun fact: Emily told me she learned English by watching so much Little House On The Prairie, I Love Lucy, Star Trek, Doctor Who, and Batman. I—oh, come on!"

"What?"

JJ burst into frustrated tears. "Ana *HIC* is *HIC* hiccuping again! She *HIC* was already *HIC* at it *HIC* on the train!"

Will kissed his wife's brow and wiped her eyes. "I've got you covered, JJ. Lay back."

Blowing out breaths to stave off the baby's onslaught of hiccups, JJ laid back on the pillows. Will moved forward and kissed his way down JJ's body, easing her out of her bra and taking time to kiss her breasts, although lightly when JJ made a soft hissing sound and warned that they were sore.

When Will got to JJ's midsection, he kissed the bump and spoke gently to the baby. His heart turned cartwheels when the baby started responding to his voice with nudges and kick to his palms.

"It's your daddy here, Little Owl, and I'm really glad you want your mama and me to know that you're there, but we've gotten your message loud and clear because mama is feeling your hiccups like nothing else." Will explained. "Also, friendly warning: it's about to get loud in a little bit, but don't worry because all it means for you is that you'll sleep soundly tonight."

The baby didn't quieten all the way, but she was less wigglier, so Will moved further down JJ's body and eased her out of her underwear.

"Are you ready, cher?" he asked JJ.

"Y—*HIC* Yes."

Stringing JJ along for as long as she could stand it, Will took care of her until she was a panting, mewling, quivering mess. Most of all, her hiccups were gone.

"Feel better?" Will asked when he was done.

"Yes." JJ purred, easing herself into a sitting position. "So much better, in fact, that I'm going to return the favor."

"How?"

JJ straddled Will's lap and kissed him. "You'll see, but don't speak. Not yet."

Valentine's Day at 1178 Lilygrove Gate ended with all of the house occupants content and sleeping soundly.

JJ couldn't have asked for more.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily arrived at the house that was quickly becoming her home at just past noon. She called out for Isobel as she put her things away.

"Isobel? I'm home!"

"In the living room!" she called back.

Gathering up the presents she'd gotten for Isobel at The Plaza, Emily had barely made it out of the front area of the house when she heard a soft meowing by her ankles. Tinker Bell had found her and was wanting hugs.

"Come along, baby." Emily cooed to the cat. "I'll hold you in a minute."

Emily found Isobel on the living room couch. She was watching something on TV, but she didn't seem to be paying too much attention to it, so she turned it off when Emily sat with her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, and so are the babies." Emily smiled and then sighed. "I just have to take it easy for awhile."

Emily hugged Isobel and gave her a warm back rub.

"I missed you, kid. I always do when I have to go, but this time, I _really_ did."

Isobel pulled out of the hug but moved closer to Emily. "How come?"

"I'll tell you later." Emily tapped her on the nose. "I'm just glad to be with you right now because I've been wanting to hug you since I got to New York—that's how much I missed you."

"I missed you, too, and so did someone else."

She pointed to Tinker Bell, who was now nuzzling Emily's middle and kneading it with her paws. Emily reciprocated the affection by hugging her and stroking her fur. Tinker Bell turned to mush and curled up in a ball on Emily's lap in no time, purring loudly to her heart's content.

"I've never had a cat be this attached to me before. Not even my old cat was this much of a lovebug."

Isobel smirked. "I found her sleeping upstairs on your side of yours and dad's bed every night that you were gone—she's really gone and imprinted on you."

"Speaking of bonds and things, I did some shopping while I was at The Plaza, and I got some things for you." Emily handed over the bags to Isobel. "I hope you like them."

Emily watched Isobel unwrap a few new sweaters and scarves, and because she collected old books amongst other things, there were some very nice titles that she knew Isobel would appreciate. The teenager expressed her thanks to Emily for the presents and she hugged her, but still, Emily saw something flicker in her eyes.

"What's eating you, Isobel?" Emily asked. "I don't have to be a profiler to see you've got more on your mind besides what we talked about."

Isobel moved her new things to the side. "How much time do you have?"

Emily stroked Isobel's cheek with her knuckles. "I will always have time for you, but right now, you will have my undivided attention for at least the next three days."

Isobel only half-heard her because she'd caught sight of the current time on a nearby clock and was fretting over something else. "Oh, it's past lunchtime—I didn't even make anything!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm so used to taking care of my dad after he comes back from his business trips; I always like to cook something or go grocery shopping, and I meant to have something for you, since you and dad have never both been gone at the same time before. I've just had my head in the clouds today, and I forgot. Dad says this is part of a hospitality trait I inherited from my mom."

"I see." Emily said understandingly. "I still won't make you call me mom, but I want you to listen to what I'm about to say."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"I think of you and your dad as my family, and I know it's just been the two of you for eighteen years, but if you let me, I'll take the responsibility off your shoulders of having to do so much so you can just be a regular teenage girl. Will you let me do that for you?"

Isobel didn't even have to think twice. "Absolutely."

"Good girl." Emily praised. "Now please talk to me."

"I can't make this up, but the cosmetology school that I was going to start at just went bankrupt. I found out this morning."

Emily was immediately taken aback. "That can happen?"

"Oh, yes, and it has." Isobel nodded. "I'm at a crossroad now."

"I have no doubt. What's the first lane?"

"I could apply to a different cosmetology school, but the next best one is in Jamestown."

"And you don't want to go far for college, right? Why is that?"

"I'm 'all funned out' with traveling far for school—junior year, I won the school lottery to study abroad in Ireland for a semester, and that spring, I applied to study abroad somewhere else because I just loved it so much."

"I studied in Mexico City. Where did you go the second time?"

Isobel winked. "For a semester, I went to a prestigious high school in Cape Town."

"Ireland and South Africa in two years, on top of everything else? I don't blame you wanting to slow down."

"I really want to, now that I'm going to be a big sister, and also because I've met Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana. They're all keepers."

"Good." Emily approved. "What's the other lane in your crossroad?"

"Ingrid and the girls are all into ballet, just like me—that's how she met them at school—and they decided before I moved to town that they're going to sign up for the next ballet class that opens at the dance academy in the entertainment district. I love doing hair, but I love to dance _more;_ this opportunity here is _exactly_ what I want to do, and the girls encouraged me to come join them."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Will school on the table at all?"

"Actually, yes: the girls also decided to work on getting their degrees online, so they can still work on dance and jobs, too."

"Do you know who wants to do what?"

"Illiana and Indigo both want to do social work, and Ingrid really wants to teach theater."

"What about you?"

Isobel shrugged. "Maybe a kindergarten teacher—I have the patience of Buddha."

"Well, there's no rush—JJ was in her last year of college before she decided on the FBI as a career path."

"And how old were _you?"_

"Fifteen, but that's another story." Emily touched her cheek to Isobel's temple, affectionately. "It seems like you have things mostly sorted out. Is this the option that you really want?"

"Uh-huh, and I know dad will be surprised, but he's always encouraged me to make my own decisions; he just guides me in the right direction when I get lost. I'll call him later."

"Then go down this path." Emily said. "I'll support you, no matter what, and I love you very much."

"I love you, too." Isobel exhaled audibly. "Thanks, though, Emily. I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me any time about anything." Emily patted Isobel's hand and motioned towards the TV. "What were you watching?"

Isobel turned the unit back on and pressed play on a remote she had next to her. "Home videos of my mom. Everyone says that I'm JJ en miniature, and sometimes even Rosaline, but I have everything else from Rachel. Have you seen a picture of her yet?"

"No."

Isobel pointed her mother out. "Emily, this is Rachel."

Where Isobel was petite and blonde, Rachel had been tall and broad-shouldered, and her hair looked like it had been some shade between brown and red. Her eyes had even been hazel, contrary to Isobel's shockingly bright blue ones. On the surface, it was apparent that Isobel had seeped up a strong amount of the Jareau genes, but not many of Rachel's physical traits, but still, as Emily watched the video, there were other ways that made it clear that Rachel had been Isobel's mother, and not just because of the big baby bump that she had.

"She was really beautiful, Isobel." Emily said. "Where were they? It looks like a beach of some kind."

It was true: though TJ had had the camera focused on Rachel, who was talking about how much Isobel was kicking her, it could be seen that they were walking astride a lake.

"They're at Lake Wallenpaupack in Pennsylvania—it was my mom's birthday, and also the first time I kicked."

"That's really special."

Isobel nodded and moved closer to Emily, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Dad took me to that beach for a visit on my mom's birthday, and I wept. I was twelve."

Emily pulled Isobel into a hug, wishing that that could take away the sadness she was feeling. She kissed her on the top of her head, too, and wiped her tears for her.

"Isobel, it's okay to miss Rachel, even if you never met her. She was your _mom."_

Isobel sighed. "How do you know it's okay to miss a person you've never met?"

"Because I have two babies in Heaven, and I think about them a lot, especially with you, the babies, Henry, Michael, and their little brother or sister in my life."

"We remind you of your babies?"

"Yes."

Isobel thought back to her day out with Emily when they'd gone shopping for snow gear, and had also gotten manicures and pedicures. She'd seen some of Emily's tattoos that day, including two in particular.

"Is that why you have the names Phoenix and Jubilee tattooed on your feet? Were they your babies?"

"Yes. I'll be honest—the first time I got pregnant, I was fifteen and scared, so I got an abortion. I miscarried the second one when I was visiting my parents in Rome two years ago." Emily gave Isobel a gentle squeezing hug. "I'm so happy that I can hold you and your cousins because I never got the chance to meet Phoenix or Jubilee properly. They were part of me, just like you were part of Rachel."

Isobel fell quiet again, thinking about something that was giving her butterflies. Emily gave her a gentle nudge.

"What is it?"

Shy, Isobel said without looking at Emily, "I'm already so excited to meet the twins, but is it okay if I count Phoenix and Jubilee as my siblings, too? They also came from you, and I just can't leave them out."

Emily thought her heart was going to explode with love. "Of course you can. I would love that _so_ much."

Isobel's own heart was fit to burst. "How are you now that you've got me, the twins, and my cousins?"

"My heart doesn't hurt so bad anymore—I think of you and them, and I'm happy because I love you, Phoenix, Jubilee, Henry, Michael, and Baby LaMontagne more than I'll ever be able to say." Emily motioned towards the TV, where Rachel was laughing delightedly as Isobel kicked away. "What do you feel when you watch these videos?"

"Peace, because I know that my mom loved me."

"Then I'd say you're a few steps to being happy when it comes to thinking about Rachel and missing her."

"How long did it take _you_ to be happy?" Isobel wanted to know.

"Quite awhile, but there's no rush."

Isobel wrapped her arms around Emily's waist in a hug. "Thank you."

"Any time, sweetheart. I mean it."

Isobel was quiet again, thinking about something again. Summoning courage on her own, she finally looked at Emily.

"Are you going to move in with us?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Isobel sat up and looked at her surrogate mother in surprise. "Really?"

Emily sat up, too, and began petting Tinker Bell again, who had yet to vacate her lap.

"Really." she confirmed. "I know I still do sleep at JJ's and Will's house, but this house here, with you, your dad, the babies, and the cat is my home. I love it here. Your dad and I did a lot of talking when we were in New York, and he invited me to move in. I said yes, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That you want me here."

"I do. I really do."

"Well, alright—how about we finish this video, make some lunch, and then pop over to my parents' house?"

"I was with you until that last part."

Emily chuckled. "My things have finally arrived from London to my parents' house, and I need you to help me move some of it. I also want to show you where I lived."

"That sounds like fun." Isobel relaxed against the couch. "Look—my dad is burying my mom in the sand."

Emily looked back at the screen to see that Rachel had the camera and was filming TJ artfully piling sand onto her body. TJ and Rachel both had the giggles because any time the sand got onto Rachel's baby bump, Isobel would feel the pressure and as a result, kick and turn more.

"What do you think of my parents?" Isobel asked.

"They were beautiful together, and they made you. I'm thankful to them for it because now I know what it's like to have a daughter."

"I'm so glad you're in my life, Emily."

"And I'm so glad you're in mine."

As Isobel turned her attention back to the video, Emily's thoughts drifted.

She knew that some women in her position would have a hard time of things, but she wasn't at all. She found it so easy to love Isobel, and she'd never had any trouble fitting into hers and TJ's world. Some of it was because they were warm and welcoming, but a majority of it was that she just knew that this was where she had meant to be all along.

And yes, she was genuinely sorry that Rachel was gone, but now there was Isobel.

Emily watched the video and saw how much Rachel had loved her daughter, so she decided that she was going to pick up the torch and at least be a positive motherly influence in Isobel's life.

She really _was_ a mother now.


	28. Chapter 28

Emily's parents lived on a small street called Collingwood Row, just around the corner from TJ's house—it was so close, in fact, that it would be very easy to walk to in warmer weather. It being February, though, Emily drove her and Isobel over. Collingwood Row was known for having large and beautiful houses, and Emily's parents' house was no exception, what with its two stories, large fenced-in front yard, and overall inviting nature. Emily couldn't wait for the next year-and-a-half, when the twins would be big enough to run around and play.

"This house is huge." Isobel said as Emily used her spare key to unlock the front door. "And beautiful, too—wow."

"My parents will appreciate that." Emily said as she closed the door behind them and quickly keyed in a security code on a console near the front door. "When they're here, there's a full staff, and everything."

"Like maids and a chauffeur?"

"As well as a secretary for my mother." Standing by the grand staircase, Emily beckoned to Isobel. "Come—I'll show you around."

Emily led her up the stairs and to the second floor, explaining the stories behind all the different objects and pictures as they went.

She'd moved into this house with her parents when she was fifteen, and recovering from her abortion, and for years after moving out, she would associate her parents' house with those dark, hard, conflicting emotions. These days, she'd long since healed and no longer felt those kinds of things when she passed through the front doors, allowing her to thoroughly enjoy bringing Isobel, who was getting lost in the grandeur.

"Did you ever get lonely?" Isobel asked, jogging down the hallway to where Emily was waiting for her, by a closed door.

"No." Emily confessed. "There's always someone around because when my parents are home, this house is kind of thoroughfare, just with all of the people coming to call on my parents. I also only lived here for three years, until I was eighteen and done with high school."

"What happened after that?" Isobel asked in surprise.

"I got into Georgetown University early, and I lived on campus until I was old enough to get my own place. I joined the FBI after that, and the rest is history."

"You're fascinating."

"You flatter me, baby girl."

Isobel grinned cheekily at the pet name and watched Emily open the door.

"Here you go."

Isobel turned on the light and looked around. She was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was modern-styled, but also to see touches of Emily here and there, how she'd been back then. The door, bed, closet doors, and the desk were all made of white polished oak, and everything else had some green theme to it. There were even old stuffed animals on the neatly made bed.

Isobel turned to Emily. "This room is pretty."

"Thank you, Sunshine. This room has seen lots of transformations over the years to keep with what I like because sometimes I would sleep here when I was feeling sad."

"I hope I can be that close with my kids one day, that they feel like they can come come home whenever they want."

Emily looked at her curiously. "You want kids one day?"

Isobel nodded. "I really do. Kids are still many lightyears away yet, but I want a lot, and my first girl will be Rachel Emiliana—for my mothers."

Emily blushed. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks." Isobel glanced around again. "What all do you want me to move out to the car for you?"

Emily pointed to a small mountain of boxes by the closet. "Just those. I'll recruit your dad and Will to help me lift the bigger stuff."

"But you _are_ going to get your photo albums, too, right?"

"Of course, but what makes you bring it up?"

Isobel chuckled. "You've seen my dad with Will—they're brothers in the eyes of the law because Will married JJ, and my dad is JJ's brother, but when they're together, they act like little boys."

Emily had see this behavior during their stay at the LaMontagne house. "Good point."

"Imagine those two loose here and 'accidentally on purpose' looking around for your photos."

"All of my phot albums are down the hallway, in my mother's office. I'll go get them."

They worked together for an hour before Emily decided she had everything she wanted.

When they returned home, Isobel brought Emily's boxes into the living room so they could sort through them. Emily got as far as putting her coat, shoes, and purse away before sitting down on the couch, massaging her middle.

After putting water in the kettle on the stove to boil, Isobel sat with her.

"Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "Your little siblings are just being difficult."

"Do they kick yet?"

"That won't be for awhile, but here—feel this."

Emily pulled back her shirt, showing off her swollen middle and she held Isobel's hand to it.

"They're just there, squirrelly as can be. One is here," Emily pressed Isobel's palm to the top side of the swell. "And the other is camped out right here, at the bottom."

Emily ran Isobel's hand along the bottom part of her midsection, by her navel. She watched Isobel move her hand around in pure fascination, like a child.

"Have you ever felt a baby belly like this before?" Emily asked after a minute.

Isobel pulled away. "Not since JJ was carrying Michael, and we came for a visit. She said he kicked a lot when he heard me."

"That's really special."

Isobel nodded. "I do spend a lot of time with kids, but only during theater season. The rest of the time, I spend with baby animals."

"Because of your job?"

"Yes. This morning, we played with puppies and kittens to socialize them. I had five puppies passed out in my lap, and one in my arms."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is, and I get to do it again tomorrow." Isobel said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why were you asking me about kids earlier?"

Emily's heart jumped as she thought about the new friends she'd made in New York. "While we were gone, we met a very charming girl named Rebel Rose Kelley. She's your age, and she reminded me a lot of you. Rebel's already finished high school, and she's even graduating from college in June."

"Wow."

"She reminded me of you because she's very bright and very independent. She also works very hard for the things she wants in life, just like you do."

"I like her already."

Emily smiled. "Rebel even helped us break the case and solve it. Know what else?"

"Do tell."

"I invited her for a visit in June because she wants to move here."

"And she's my age, you said?"

"Yes, and she also has a baby girl."

Isobel perked up even more. "Really? What's her name?"

"Sadie, and we got to take care of her for awhile. She's really sweet."

"Oh, I bet. And they're coming in June?"

Emily nodded. "Uh-huh, and Rebel knows about you and wants to be friends with you. She would've come sooner, but I made her promise finish school. She'll do that, have her birthday, and come into an inheritance all around the same time."

"I can't wait to meet her." Isobel said. "I'm starting to see why she makes you think of me. Do you like helping people?"

"I love it, Isobel."

Over on the stove, the kettle began to whistle. Isobel stood up and stretched.

"I put the kettle on for us, so I'll go tend to it." the teenager said. "But Emily?"

"Yes?"

Isobel smiled at her. "I'm really proud to be your kid."

Emily beamed. "Thanks, Isobel—that's really sweet. How about you go get the tea ready, and I'll get out my photo albums and we can look at them together? How does that sound?"

"Just perfect."

They looked through the photo albums for the rest of the afternoon.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Emily caught up with Isobel before she went to work.

Today, Isobel was dressed in jeans, a plain, solid-colored t-shirt, and sneakers. Her hair was also tied back, and she was only sporting a minimal amount of makeup. What Emily supposed was a work smock was draped over a nearby chair, along with a jacket, scarf, hat, and her favorite pair of leather gloves. On any given day, Isobel was usually dolled up because that was the kind of person she was, but this was the most dressed-down that Emily had seen her.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" she greeted her. "How much time do you have before work?"

Isobel checked her watch and began cleaning up from serving Tinker Bell her breakfast. "Fifteen minutes. Ingrid picks me up."

"What about Indigo and Illiana?"

"They live a block from the place, so they like to walk, even in the cold."

"Alright, then. Have you Skyped your dad about your education plans, and everything that's happened?"

Isobel nodded. "Yes, and he was definitely surprised, but he still backed my choices."

"Good."

"I've also called Ingrid, and she accepted your invitation for dinner tonight. She also wants to know if she should bring anything."

"Just herself. Have you eaten?"

"Yep, and I've taken care of the cat and her kitty litter, too."

"I'm glad you've taken care of all that, because I want to talk to you."

Skirting around Tinker Bell, who was now happily chowing down on her food, Isobel sat across from Emily at the kitchen table.

"What about, Emily?"

"Well, we did a lot of talking during our movie marathon last night, and we covered a lot of things."

Isobel nodded. "We talked about Ingrid, Indigo and Illiana, Rebel Rose and Sadie, life when the babies come, and that you being in our lives now and moving in here won't change that you want to be my friend or mean that you want to replace Rachel."

"Yes, and we also talked about coming out ideas to help you tell your dad, but you never quite settled on one."

Isobel sat back in her chair. "Well, a good enough idea didn't come to me until I was eating breakfast—I'm going to bake a cake."

Emily became nonplussed. "What?"

"I'm a good baker, and since dad is such a relaxed guy, I've decided to make him a cake. It'll be rainbow on the inside, and some solid color on the exterior."

"I see where you're going with this now. Are you going to serve it after dinner?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to do it the night he comes back?"

Isobel nodded again. "Yes, because I want to ask Ingrid out soon, on a proper date, just her and me."

Emily made a noise of approval. "Then we're done: that's all I wanted to know."

"Really?" Isobel asked in surprise.

"Really." Emily stood and watched Isobel stand, too, checking a text on her phone. "Is that Ingrid?"

"Yes." Isobel put her phone away and quickly put on her winter gear. "She's early, so I'm going to go now."

"Alright!" Emily called after Isobel as she dashed out to the front hall. "Have a good day! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Isobel called out, just before she closed the door, leaving Emily alone.

* * *

After making and eating her own breakfast, Emily got ready for the day, said goodbye to Tinker Bell and left the house.

Before leaving New York, Emily's doctor there had set up an appointment for her at the local hospital, meaning that she now had a doctor in Virginia who would be overseeing the remainder of her pregnancy.

The appointment went by in a flash, and the next thing Emily knew, she was back in her car, feeling restless. It was only eleven o'clock.

She called Penelope, and tried to find out what was happening at work, but the tech analyst was tight-lipped, an amazing feat for someone who was notorious for her inability to keep a secret to herself for even five minutes. Emily hung up and sat pouting, but after few moments, a new idea popped into her head and she tried another number.

JJ picked up on the third ring, quite amused. "Wow, Emily—you couldn't even make it to noon, Virginia time, or ten minutes after calling Penelope. I win the pools."

Emily groaned. "PG blabbed?"

"More like she told Will, and Will told me."

"JJ, I'm _bored."_

"I have no doubt."

"Where are you guys? PG actually wouldn't tell me."

Amused by Emily's boredom, JJ strung her along. "We got a case early, while you were probably having a lie-in, and we've already been here awhile. Everyone is out in the field, and I'm here, holding down the fort."

"Where are you? Florida? Vegas?"

"The middle of Nebraska, actually."

"Oh." sighed Emily. "What's the case about?"

JJ smirked. "Nothing that you can't catch up on when we're all back in Quantico."

"But I'm _bored!"_ Emily said again.

"You're worse than Henry!" JJ laughed. "Where's Isobel?"

"At work, and she's getting paid to play with puppies! TJ's out in California for a business trip, and he won't be back until the end of the week or so!"

"Wow. What have you already done today?"

"Made plans with Isobel for this evening and seen her off to work. I also just had a doctor's appointment with the doctor who is going to be overseeing things for me." Emily glided her hand over her middle. "Everything is fine, and the babies are healthy and growing on track."

"That's really good to hear. What else is on your agenda?"

"Grocery shopping."

JJ chuckled. "You hate grocery shopping, but at least it'll be another year-and-a-half before the babies you're carrying now start trying to grab everything off the shelves. Michael is in that phase now."

"Yikes."

"Welcome to the mom club, Emily. You're just lucky that you get to start with a very polite and mature eighteen-year-old."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Emily smiled. "Will you tell me something else?"

Now JJ was grinning even though Emily couldn't see her. "I had an early doctor's appointment, too, and we found out the baby's gender."

Emily perked up immediately. "Will you tell me?"

"It's a girl—Henry and Michael are getting a _sister!"_

"Oh, JJ! That's amazing, and I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Em. I can't even to tell you how happy Will and I are, especially because this little girl is our rainbow baby and we weren't even expecting her."

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes, but file that under things you get to find out when we're all together again." JJ let out a small wince as she felt a savage kick near her spleen. "But you're getting a niece! If you want to take that information and go find her her first stuffed animal, have at it."

"Oh, I will." Emily chirped. "Thanks, JJ—now I have something to do!"

* * *

Emily drove out to the mall, intending to go to the toy store, but the whole time, from the journey there to finding a parking spot and parking, to entering the complex and finding the right shop, she found that she was filled with thoughts of her baby niece, and Rebel Rose and Sadie. She understood why she was thinking of her niece, but why she was thinking of Rebel Rose and Sadie, she just didn't know.

"Do you need help?"

Emily was jolted out of her thoughts and looked around to see a young teenage girl watching her. Over her clothes, she was wearing an apron that bore the name of the shop, and in the corner of her apron, Emily saw the name 'Amelia' stitched in yellow thread.

"Yes, actually." Emily said. "My sister just told me that I'm getting a baby niece from her in a few months' time, and I want to get a stuffed animal for the baby."

The girl named Amelia lit up. "I just set up a new display of stuffed animals—this way, please!"

Emily followed Amelia to a back corner of the shop that was dedicated to toys and other such things for newborns and small babies. In pride of place was a table showing off a display of stuffed animals that looked perfect to give away as presents.

"Here you go." Amelia waved a hand over the display. "It's buy two, get one free today. Come find me when you want to have everything rung up."

Emily thanked Amelia, and was soon left to her own devices.

There were all sorts of stuffed animals on display, and after making a full circle, checking everything out, she settled on the more traditional toys, like lambs, monkeys, and bears, falling for a beautiful soft pink rabbit with embroidered features and long floppy ears. The fur was very soft, and Emily knew that if she was unable to resist hugging it right there in the shop, then she knew that Baby LaMontagne wouldn't be able to resist cuddling up to it, either.

Deciding to take advantage of the BOGO deal, Emily also chose a frog and a unicorn before going back to the register.

"You decided to go for the deal, huh?" remarked Amelia as she rang everything up and Emily paid for her purchases. "Are they all for your niece?"

"Just the rabbit."

"Then what about the unicorn and the frog?"

Again, Emily thought of baby Sadie—the feeling of her cuddling against her, the sound of her giggles, her scent…

Emily smiled at Amelia. "They're for a dear little friend I'll be seeing in June. She'll be big enough to appreciate them by then."

"That's really sweet." Amelia handed Emily the change and a receipt. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

Emily pocketed the change and the receipt, and took the bag, too. "Thank you."

Emily left the store, happy with her purchases, but still sighing because she had yet to go to the grocery store.

 _DING!_

Emily paused and dug her phone out of her pocket to see a text from TJ.

 _Can't talk much—on the way to a meeting. Just wanted to say hello xo_

Emily grinned, her heart aflutter, and sent back, _Call me before bed? ;)_

 _You got it, pretty Mia. Have I ever told you how much I love you? xo_

 _Only every single day, Theodore xo_

Emily tucked her phone away and headed back out into the parking garage.

If this was just a taste of domesticated home life—of what parent life and semi-wifely life was like—then she was already in love with every little moment.


	30. Chapter 30

Emily spent the rest of the day occupying herself with grocery shopping and unpacking the boxes she and Isobel had brought from her parents' house. She also spent a lot of time with Tinker Bell, but that was mostly because the cat kept laying on Emily's things, causing Emily to pick her up and move her out of the way every fifteen minutes or so.

Emily also had snatches of conversations with TJ by text. She wanted to be with him, but she was happy for him to have gone off on this trip to California, since it meant he was working on a project that had promise of a sizable reward. She wanted the best for him, so she would wait.

She was already thinking like a wife.

* * *

Eventually, though, Emily set about preparing the for Isobel bringing Ingrid home.

Again, she wished that TJ could have been there, but then just as quickly, she reminded herself that there would be more chances in the future, and that he had already met her a few times. She also reminded herself that she'd met Ingrid before, too, but that this was going to be just a little different because she'd be getting to know her.

Just as she'd finished putting on clothes that were devoid of food stains and cat hair, Emily heard the front door opening, and the sounds of Isobel coming in through the front door with Ingrid.

Remembering to take a breath and to check for any last-minute mishaps with her outfit, Emily left her bedroom and headed downstairs. She met them in the front hallway, where they were just emerging from the mud room and warming up from the cold weather outside.

Isobel must have had a change of clothes with her when she left, because now, she was wearing an outfit that she hadn't left the house in. As for Ingrid, she was wearing a cute outfit, and her appearance was strikingly beautiful with skin that was pale, but fair, and she had kind features, including big blue eyes that Emily had no doubt Isobel was content to look into. Ingrid also had long blond hair, that at the moment was being kept from falling into her eyes because of a decorative metal headband she was wearing. The headband looked like it was made of olive tree leaves, just as the ancient Romans would wear wreaths of them in their hair.

Emily also noticed something else about Ingrid: she spoke with an accent.

"It's so nice to see you again, Emily." Ingrid said enthusiastically. "And congratulations."

She waved a hand briefly towards Emily's middle.

"Isobel told me, and I'm happy because she is."

"Thanks, Ingrid." Emily beamed. "Do you have siblings?"

"I've got three brothers, but they're all a lot older than me and live in other places around the country with their families. I'm the youngest, and the only one left at home with my parents."

"I understand being an only child. Also, there's just one thing I have to ask before we go on tonight."

Ingrid chuckled. "Is it where the accent is from?"

Ingrid sounded Russian, and being a linguist, Emily picked up on it immediately.

Emily nodded. "I don't think I noticed it when you were here on Boxing Day with Indigo and Illiana."

"Well, they haven't even been here from Oxford for two years yet, so their accents are more prevalent than mine, and I can hide mine or lessen it when I want."

"You're from Hawaii, right?"

"Yes." Ingrid confirmed. "I was born there, and then we moved here when I was three. My parents and all of my brothers were born in Saint Petersburg."

"Russia, huh?"

"Yep. I've been several times, but I picked up the accent from my family, and I've always sounded like this. I even speak Russian at home."

"You're fascinating."

"I try." Ingrid joked.

Pleased that Ingrid and Emily were getting along, Isobel said to her girlfriend, "Emily wasn't born stateside, and Italian is her first language."

Ingrid looked at Emily in amazement. "Really? Where are you from?"

"Ukraine, actually."

"Oh, I've been there! What city were you born in?"

"Kiev."

Isobel interjected, "That's the capital. I didn't know that that was where you were born. Do you remember it?"

"I do, and well."

By now, it was clear that Isobel and Ingrid were prepared to hang on to her every word, so she made a sweeping motion towards the kitchen.

"Come on, and we can eat while I tell you a story about Kiev."

Isobel and Ingrid hurried to the kitchen.

* * *

One of the things that Emily had made for dinner was a dish from her childhood, Pasta Aglio e Olio. It consisted of cooking spaghetti the regular way, but then in a skillet on the stove, with tongs, you could mix in things like meat and parsley. Then you served it straight from the skillet and onto the plate. Emily had been making the dish since she was old enough to use the stove. Along with that, Emily had made chicken saltimbocca, a childhood favorite that was a very tasty chicken dish. To go with that, she had also a very nice chopped salad, and cheesy pull-apart bread. To drink, there was pink punch, and for dessert, she had cannoli chilling in the refrigerator. She knew how to make it because her parents had taught her to make the sweet treat when she was a child. Because the project was time-consuming, she had to settle for getting hers from the bakery today, but she didn't mind, and she was sure that Isobel and Ingrid wouldn't, either.

After shooing the cat away when she came sniffing at all of the delicious smells, Emily said,

"Sit wherever you like, Ingrid. We don't really have assigned seats around here."

Ingrid sat on one side of the table, and Isobel immediately set next to her, only after she tried to help Emily. They watched as she set everything out and explained what everything was.

"These are all things I grew up eating and cooking," Emily began doling portions out for the girls. "And I decided that I wanted to share share it with you two."

"That's really cool, Emily." Isobel said.

Ingrid bobbed her head in agreement. "Everything looks really good."

"Well, thanks, Ingrid. You get an extra serving of pasta."

Over dinner, Emily learned a lot about Ingrid. Isobel was content to watch them.

"What are the names of your parents and your brothers?" Emily asked.

"My parents are called Sergei and Masha, and my brothers are named Leonid, Mikhail, and Karlen."

"And they're all older than you?"

"Leonid is twenty-eight, Mikhail is twenty-six, and Karlen is twenty-four. They're all married with kids, too."

"Wow."

"Leonid lives in California, Mikhail is in Texas, and Karlen just moved from here to Georgia. I'm even an auntie."

"To how many?"

"Five nieces and two nephews."

Isobel chimed in, "I know everybody's names!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Do you, now? Let's hear it."

"Leonid is married to Nora, and they have Celeste, Scarlett, and Benson. Mikhail is married to Josephine, and they have Ethan and Lily, and then Karlen is married to Zoe, and they have Margeaux and Aaliyah."

Isobel turned to Ingrid, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Did I get everyone right this time?"

"You did. Last time, you forgot about Ethan."

"Whoops."

Ingrid patted her cheek. "But you remembered him this time. Good thing, too."

Emily worked her way back in to the conversation. "Really? Why's that?"

"It's my parents' wedding anniversary next month, number thirty, and everyone is coming for a party." Ingrid said.

"Ingrid invited me." Isobel chimed in. "I've met her parents a few times, and I like them, and they like me."

"So now you're going to meet everyone else?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you nervous?"

"Only a little." Isobel admitted.

Changing lanes to defuse her girlfriend's jitters, Ingrid said to Isobel, "Did you decide on a coming out strategy yet?"

"You didn't tell her?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Work has been busy!" Isobel protested.

"Go on, then." Ingrid encouraged. "Tell me."

Isobel told her all about the cake.

"Huh." Ingrid said when she finished. "That's actually really clever."

Isobel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Emily looked at Ingrid curiously. "How did you come out to your family?"

"I burst out of a closet and yelled, "I like girls!" and that was that."

"Really?"

Ingrid nodded. "My parents are nice people, and very understanding. You'd like them; I hope you and TJ can come meet them when he's back from California."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Emily," Isobel said suddenly. "How did you come out to Elizabeth and Zachariah?"

Ingrid held her hands in the time-out position and said to Emily, "Isobel told me that those are the names of your parents, and she told me what they do, but are you…?"

Emily knew she meant her sexual orientation, but felt a little awkward about saying the specific words, lest she get it wrong.

"I'm bisexual, if that's what you mean." (Ingrid nodded) "I came out to my parents when I was around your guys' age, but I broke my leg in the process."

Ingrid stared, and Isobel blurted, "Emily, what the hell?"

Emily laughed. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have time," Ingrid said quickly. "And you're a great storyteller."

"Well, it goes like this…"


	31. Chapter 31

After dinner with Isobel and Ingrid, Emily felt like she blinked, and TJ was on his way home from Palm Springs. She couldn't wait to see him, but Isobel was jumpy because she'd had a day of mishaps at work, which resulted in her falling behind schedule with how much time she had to bake her cake.

"Seriously," Emily said, watching Isobel work at a pace that was faster than normal. "What _happened_ today?"

"We took the dogs swimming in the pool because they love it…"

"But…?"

"Someone forgot to shut the door to the room where the pool is, and the animals got loose."

"Oh, my God. How many dogs are we talking?"

Isobel sighed. "Twelve."

 _"Twelve?!"_

"Uh-huh. Ever chase a Great Dane before?"

"The giraffe of dogs? Goodness, no."

"Well, I chased _four:_ Buster, Max, Duke, and Lola."

"You got them all back, right?"

"Yes, but not before they thought it was a game. Great Danes are so awkward when they walk, but when they run, they remember that they're actually fast and graceful."

"Wow. Did anything else happen?"

"A half hour before clocking out, we were playing out in the snow with the puppies again. One of the little ones got a random burst of energy and took off running. I gave chase and lost it for awhile. I found it though—after landing in a snowbank and Ingrid and the twins laughed themselves silly about it."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "What kind of dog are we talking?"

Isobel sighed. "A very cheeky Maltese named Dash. He's as white as the snow on the ground."

"What a day."

"Traffic slowed everything down, too, coming home, but that's just the snow."

It was snowing hard outside. There was nothing like a blizzard in the forecast, but it still made driving treacherous.

"Now, dad will be here soon, and the cake," she gestured towards the bowl of ingredients she was mixing together. "Isn't even ready yet! Hey!"

Interested in what the humans were talking about, Tinker Bell jumped up on the counter and began rolling around in a puddle of flour on the counter. She was clearly enjoying herself, and Emily was sure that if Tinker Bell was human, she would be giggling like a little kid.

Before Emily or Isobel could move her, the front door opened, and they heard TJ enter the house.

"Emily? Isobel?" he called out.

"In the kitchen, babe!" Emily called back. "Hang on!"

Emily looked back to Isobel.

"Deep breaths, okay, kid? Not everything turns out the way you want it to all the time, because that's just life. Your dad will still be pleasantly surprised."

Emily gave her a pat on the back.

"Inhale, exhale. You'll be fine."

Isobel nodded, and feeling confident, Emily left her and made it to the front hall, where TJ was putting away his jacket and boots.

"Hey, handsome." Emily greeted him, sidling up.

"Hello, pretty Mia," TJ pulled Emily close, kissing her soundly on the lips before pulling and then placing soft, gentle kisses on her middle, right over the bump. "And hello to you two, as well."

TJ stood and kissed Emily again.

"Where's Isobel?"

"In the kitchen. Dinner's on the stove, and she's making dessert." Emily took TJ's hand and tugged. "Come on—let's go upstairs and get you in some clean clothes. You've been traveling all day."

TJ agreed and let Emily lead him upstairs. He had been traveling since early that morning, and thanks to a delay, his journey across the country had taken even longer than he'd wanted. He was dead on his feet, but not so tired that he couldn't enjoy being with his family.

TJ decided to take a shower, too, and he desperately wanted Emily to join him. She even wanted to, but she reminded him that Isobel was in the kitchen and was more than capable of figuring out what they would have been up to if they both returned with changed outfits and damp hair. So, Emily settled for sitting on a chair next to the shower while TJ was in it, and they filled each other in on what had happened during their time apart.

When TJ felt clean enough, he changed into more comfortable clothes and extracted some gift bags from his big suitcase.

"What's in those bags?" Emily asked.

"Presents, of course." he winked. "I'm not going to go somewhere fun like Palm Springs and come back empty-handed."

"I like the sound of that."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Isobel had succeeded getting the cake in the oven, but now she was a floury mess because Tinker Bell had yet to stray from the flour patch.

"Hey, dad!" Isobel gave him a quick hug.

"Why are you covered in flour?" TJ asked her.

"Because I'm baking something, and your weird cat has been rolling around in the flour for almost fifteen minutes."

"She's not as weird as you were when you were five and stuck a Lego up your nose when JJ was babysitting."

Isobel groaned and turned red, while Emily let out a hoot of laughter.

"Isobel did _what_ when JJ was babysitting?"

"Isobel stuck a Lego up her nose because she got mad when JJ told her that just because she was learning how to read, that didn't mean she was allowed to watch Final Destination 2."

"Good. That movie is weird, even though JJ is a dead ringer for one of the lead characters."

TJ just laughed and lifted his cat off the counter, taking her into his arms and dusting her off.

"Hello, silly cat." he cooed. "Have you been keeping everyone on their toes while I was gone?"

Tinker Bell just meowed loudly and starting purring and nuzzling TJ, having missed him.

Spotting a wrapper on the floor that Isobel had dropped earlier, TJ carried Tinker Bell with him as he picked the wrapper up and threw it in the garbage bin in the tall cupboard by the side entrance to the kitchen. It was for butter that Isobel had used in her cake. It landed on the box the cake mix came in, and what caught TJ's attention was the kind of cake that was featured on the box. He shut the door and walked over to his daughter.

"Izzy-lou, why is there a box of _rainbow cake mix_ in the garbage?"

Isobel turned red and stomped her foot. "Dang it! I ruined my own surprise!"

"Is this about you liking both guys and girls?"

"What?" Isobel said in surprise. "You _knew?"_

"I guessed a long time ago, when you somehow asked Nash Turner and Gillian Humphries to the Valentine's dance, but didn't tell either of them, kissed both of them, and then called me, crying, twenty minutes later, asking me to come pick you up because your dates found out and didn't take too kindly to it. We stayed in, ordered take out, and watched The Breakfast Club and Dirty Dancing."

Isobel gazed at her father in shock. "That was six years ago! I was twelve!"

"Yes, it was. A parent just knows these things." TJ looked over to Emily. "Did you know about this?"

Emily nodded. "Since Valentine's Day. She knows that I'm bi, too."

"It made me feel better." Isobel told TJ. "I was going to frost the cake and then surprise you with the rainbow middle. I just had a crazy day at work that involved chasing a lot of dogs that got on the loose, and fell behind with when I wanted to start baking. Plus, traffic was murder because of the snow."

"That's an A+ on creativity and ingenuity, and that would have been a really awesome surprise." TJ set Tinker Bell on the floor and used his arms to hug Isobel close to him. "You're my firstborn, Isobel Cassandra, and no matter what, or no matter who you love, nothing will change how Emily and I love you."

Isobel finally lost what remained of her composure and burst into tears because in the blink of an eye, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she didn't know what to do with all of the emotion.

TJ just kept hugging her. "We love you so much."

"Would mom have been okay with this?"

"More than you could possibly know, and she would be _so_ proud of you for being yourself."

Isobel exhaled shakily and held a hand out to Emily, beckoning to her.

Emily walked to Isobel and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze before kissing her on the top her head.

"Your dad is right. We love you so much, and we'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Isobel pulled Emily into the hug, and Emily reciprocated by hugging her and whispering encouraging things to her.

Isobel could have melted, and so could Emily.

She'd never been more proud to have a family of her own.


	32. Chapter 32

Eventually, it was time for Emily to go back to work.

The morning of, she started up a chat with Isobel when they and TJ were having breakfast together.

"What's your day looking like?" Emily asked her.

"There's an adoption fair on at the shelter today, so we're going to be helping with that. We'll be done at five, and I should be home by five-thirty." Isobel answered after a moment of thought. "Why?"

"Your dad and I were talking last night, and we think it's time that I introduced you two the rest of my team, since the only other team member you know is JJ. We were thinking of a potluck-style thing, and having it here."

"Tonight?"

Beside Emily, TJ nodded. "Yes, but only if you're down."

"I'm _totally_ down. Can I invite my friends?"

"You bet. Just make sure you're all here by seven, alright?"

"Got it. We'll stop off and get desserts, too."

"Good plan. One of us will call you if anything changes."

"Copy that," was all the teenager said, for she was already texting her friends.

Emily turned to TJ. "Are you nervous to meet my friends?"

He shook his head. "No—I'm excited."

Emily kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "I'm glad."

* * *

On her way to the BAU, Emily stopped at a bakery she liked, and she purchased a dozen donuts for the team, just because she'd missed everyone. When she arrived to the bullpen, she found everyone over by the kitchen area, making their morning coffee—or in JJ's case, tea.

None of them noticed her immediately, so when she was close enough, she announced in a singsong voice, "I'm back, and I have donuts!"

They noticed her after that, and in between everyone looking for their favorite donut—Emily knew everyone's preferences—they greeted her.

"All cleared by the doc?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, and I am _more_ than ready to be brought up to speed."

 _"I_ am more than ready to hand the reigns back to you." JJ quipped.

"Oh, but you did so well." Tara told her.

"Definitely." Rossi, Spencer, Penelope, Luke, and Stephen said in unison.

Emily arched an eyebrow at JJ. "Who did you pick as your second in command? Rossi?"

"Tara, actually—we had to get inside the mind of a female hyperpolyglot. Spencer tried, and it wasn't pretty. She shut him down." JJ told her. "You would've been awesome since you're a hyperpolyglot, too, but as it turns out, so is Tara. She was the next best choice."

"Okay, so a hyperpolyglot is a person who is fluent in six or more languages, but are you saying that _I_ know more languages than _Spencer?"_

"Yes." confirmed Luke.

Emily looked over at Spencer. "I speak seven. Remind me how many it is for you, again?"

"Only five." he sighed, sounding disappointed. "Including English, Tara speaks _eight_ languages."

Now Emily turned to Tara. "Spill."

"Besides English, I speak German, French, Spanish, Farsi, Mandarin, Thai, and Japanese—Army brat, remember?"

"Yes. I take it you've lived in countries that use those foreign languages, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I moved to Germany when I was three, and I didn't come back to the states until I moved to New Hampshire so I could go to Dartmouth."

Emily just shook her head in wonder; she really needed to just sit down with Tara and pick her brain. She was finding more and more that they were a lot alike.

She turned back to JJ. "We're not slated to go anywhere for awhile, are we?"

"No, not for a few days—we have lots of housekeeping ahead."

"Got it." she patted her friend's arm. "Come find me in my office in ten minutes?"

JJ nodded. "You got it."

Emily looked at the others. "If anyone needs me, you know where I'll be."

They all nodded in understanding and dispersed.

One finished donut and a bathroom break later, JJ was in Emily's office. The door was closed, and she was sitting across from Emily at her desk. A stack of manila file folders was on the tabletop, and beside it was a singular file folder.

"Okay, Emily. What do you want to start with?" JJ asked. "My report of what happened in Lincoln, or case files about places we should go to next?"

"The case files. I can read the report later, and it's been awhile since you and I went over case files, anyway."

"Alright." JJ moved the report to the side. "Here's the first file."

She opened it and scanned the header for a location. "It's in California."

Emily shivered. "I'll go wherever we have to go, but I've had enough of California for awhile. Weird stuff happens to us out there."

JJ nodded, absently rubbing the back of her head. Years ago, in Los Angeles, she'd taken a shovel to the head because she was at the hands of a crazy unsub. JJ had long since healed, but the mention of California still brought memories back of that incident.

"I know what you mean, but come on. Let's be mature."

The two friends worked together for over an hour, deciding which cases were critical, and which ones weren't. JJ missed doing this with Hotch, but if she was being honest, she liked case reviewing more with Emily because she wasn't stoic in the least bit, and she didn't mind going down rabbit trails.

A little while later, they'd gotten through most of the stack, and were halfway through a new file when Emily's desk phone rang. Without checking to see who was calling on them, Emily pressed the speaker option on the phone console, switching it over.

"You're on speaker with Emily and JJ!" she said, still not looking up.

The caller laughed. "Good morning, treasure, and good morning, JJ."

They both looked at the phone in surprise, especially Emily.

"Daddy," she said, the surprise very clear in her tone. "What's up?"

"Your mother and I came back from London early!"

"What? When?"

"We flew in in the wee hours of yesterday morning, maybe around one or so."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily protested. "I could have picked you up from the airport!"

At this, JJ was the one to laugh. "That would have ruined the surprise, Em!"

Zachariah laughed, too. "Quite right, JJ. Are you still in charge of where the team goes every week?"

"I am. Emily and I are working on that right now, actually."

"Anything pressing on the schedule?"

"No. We're going to be in D.C. for at least a few more days."

"Why do you ask?" Emily wanted to know.

"Because your mother and I are all rested, and we want to have the family and your team over for dinner tonight. We just wanted to make sure you were all in town first."

"We'll be here. I actually have some things to go over with the team, so I'm going to call a powwow in a little bit."

"Oh, excellent!"

In the background, they heard someone make a happy sound and hurry out of the room.

Emily laughed. "Was that mother?"

"Yes—she's very eager to start working on this, and I just gave her the thumb's up to do so."

"Let me guess: she's gone to the kitchen to start drawing up a plan?"

Zachariah nodded even though they couldn't see him. "You got it."

"You should help her before she gets carried away." Emily urged.

"Of course, treasure, but there a few more things to cover."

"Name them."

"What time will you all be finished today?"

Emily checked her watch. "Five, by the latest—we always leave early on housekeeping days."

"We would like the team over at seven, but you and the LaMontagnes and the Jareaus over at six."

Emily felt her stomach flip when she realized that tonight, she would be telling her parents about her new family— _all_ parts of it.

"That works." Emily looked to her partner. "Jayje?"

"We are so there."

"Excellent!" Zachariah said.

Emily asked her father, "Is it alright if Isobel brings friends along?"

"Yes, of course—the more, the merrier." Zachariah paused. "JJ, are you still there?"

"Yes!"

"Don't be afraid to bring Henry and Michael; we're really looking forward to meeting them, and we found presents for everyone, including them, in London."

"Oh, wow, Zachariah—that's really nice; thank you! I can't wait to tell them!"

"You're quite welcome, my dear." he told her before calling out to his daughter again. "Emiliana, how old is Stephen's little one?"

"Zuri is five now."

"That's what we thought. We found some things for her, too."

"That's so thoughtful. Is there anything we should tell the team to bring?"

Zachariah thought about it. "Forgive the saying, but just desserts. We won't judge anyone who brings a store-made treat."

Emily laughed. "Good to know. We'll go tell the team now—see you later!"

"Good bye!" JJ called.

Zachariah bid them farewell and hung up. Emily hung up, too, and looked over at her partner again.

"I get to officially tell my parents about the my new family." she exhaled heavily and rubbed her middle. "The twins are getting wiggly."

"You gonna be alright?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "Totally, but before we go have that powwow, I want to give you something."

"Oh?"

Emily pulled from her purse the stuffed rabbit she'd bought for her niece on the first day of her week at home.

"I found this when I went stuffi shopping after I called you." Emily explained. "What do you think?"

JJ turned to putty and stood. Taking the rabbit in one hand and setting it on the side of her burgeoning middle, she beckoned to Emily with her other hand.

Curious, Emily stood and joined her friend.

"Yes?"

Voice thick with emotion, JJ said, "Now that we know we're expecting a little girl, we're ready for her Aunt Emily to learn her name."

"What is it?"

JJ held one of Emily's hands flat to the spot where the baby was tumbling around. "We decided to name her after two of the greatest and best women I've ever known in my life. This is Emiliana Rosaline."

As JJ had predicted on the night she and Will had tossed around name ideas, Emily turned sappy with her display with her emotions. She was even teary-eyed.

"You named your girl for your sister and me?"

JJ patted Emily's hand and wiped her tears. "We named her after _both_ of my sisters."

Emily hugged her. "Thank you."

JJ hugged her in return. " And since we're on the subject of really wonderful things, Will and I were hoping that you and TJ would be baby Ana's godparents."

Now Emily felt like her heart was on the ceiling. "We would _love_ to be, and you guys are calling her Ana?"

"Well, you already took Em and Emily. We also don't want you two to get confu—oof! She's kicking again; she always does when you're close by."

Emily laughed. "That's because she knows her auntie's voice."

JJ pointed to Emily's own rounded middle. "How are Thing One and Thing Two?"

Emily framed her middle and smiled as she felt her children fluttering around. She was at twelve weeks now, and before she'd left the house that morning, she and TJ had come to the agreement that it was finally safe to start telling everyone about the babies. Ever since, Emily felt her children moving around more than usual. It was like they wanted to be noticed.

"They're growing right on track, and they're happy and healthy. It's hard to believe that they're there." Emily moved her hands over her middle, tracking her kids' flutters. "TJ and I haven't been in one place together enough to talk about anything like names or nicknames yet, but hopefully we'll get to that soon."

She stood, rubbing her middle a little bit longer. She never took these little moments for granted.

"I don't think I can hide my bump anymore." she told JJ. "Do you?"

JJ glanced at it and shook her head. "No, I don't. You know what else is going to be fun? Everyone making the connection that Theodore is my brother, and that you and I really _are_ family now."

Emily chuckled. "You ready for that chat now?"

The younger woman opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

JJ stood beside Emily and watched as she opened it to find Rossi standing there. With him was a young man wearing a food uniform, and looking nervous about being surrounded by three FBI agents. A visitor badge was pinned to the front of his clothes, and he was carrying a vase of red, purple, pink, orange, yellow, and white Gerber daisies—Emily's favorite. There was also water in the vase already. The messenger was also carrying an insulated sack that looked like it contained a hot meal. Emily also noticed that there was a small envelope with TJ's handwriting on it tucked into the bouquet. Cleary, this was a 'good luck' present from him.

"Hey, Dave." Emily said to her colleague and then motioned to the messenger. "What's shaking?"

"This young man—"

He paused, looking at him, and the messenger quickly supplied, "It's Liev."

"This young man, Liev," Rossi continued. "Is here with a delivery for you. I saw him first and brought him over before anyone could intercept him and take a detour."

"Thanks. That's good thinking."

Liev spoke to Emily. "Are you Emily Prentiss?"

"Uh-huh."

He handed her the flowers. "These are from a Theodore Jareau, and so is this."

Emily handed the vase to JJ, who put them on her desk, just in time to receive what Liev was pulling out of the insulated sack: a hot meal, a dessert of some kind, a drink, and napkins and utensils. Everything was from The Old Spaghetti Factory, where TJ and Emily had gone on their first date. As if reading her partner's mind, JJ took everything and set them on Emily's desk for her.

"Thank you, Liev." Emily told him. "Please wait a moment."

Emily went back to her desk and pulled out a bank note from her 'just in case' envelope for when she went down to the cafeteria on the ground floor of the building. She was going to tip Liev ten dollars, but when she caught sight of the snow coming down outside, she decided to be generous and add a few more bank notes on.

"Here you go." Emily said upon return and holding out the money. "A tip for coming all the way out here."

Liev's eyes lit up at the money because it was the best tip he'd made so far that day.

"Thank you." he said, carefully putting the money away in an inside jacket pocket. "Do I need someone to escort me out?"

"I'll do that." Rossi cheerfully volunteered. "Come on."

Emily and JJ watched them go, and when Emily looked around the bullpen, she saw that Spencer, Tara, Stephen, Luke, and even Penelope were looking up at the walkway with wide eyes. When they saw her looking, they all quickly looked away.

Rolling her eyes, Emily called out, "Okay, team—round table room! Now!" and made a sweeping motion in the direction of the room to indicate emphasis. They got up immediately.

"Everyone present and accounted for?" Emily asked when all of them, including Rossi, were in the meeting room.

"Yes." they all said together.

"Good." she took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she looked around at everyone, seated and looking back at her. "I have some news, and it's finally time to share it."

"We're all ears, Emily." said Rossi encouragingly, remembering back to how she'd told him she was in a relationship, but hadn't mentioned any specifics. "What's on your mind?"

"Over Christmas," she began. "I met someone, and we fell in love. We're in a very committed relationship now."

Everyone cheered, and squealing with delight, Penelope called, "What's his name?"

Emily opened her mouth and tried to speak, but now, in the heat of the moment when it mattered most, words were failing her. JJ came to the rescue, her face burning.

"His name is Theodore Jareau."

Everyone fell silent, confused and thrown for a loop.

"Jennifer," Spencer finally said. "Do you mean the brother who moved to town at Christmastime?"

"The one in the same. He's ten years older than me, so we only lived together for the first eight years of my life. We haven't been that close until Christmas, when he and my niece moved to town."

Spencer looked back at Emily.

"So you're with _JJ's brother?"_

"Yes, and I'm also a stepmother of sorts to his daughter, Isobel." Emily exhaled shakily again. "Speaking of her, she's going to be a big sister."

Emily showed her friends her baby bump, taking extra care to frame it so they could see how big it was.

"They'll be here in late summer or early fall."

Again silence, and then from Tara, "Did you say _'they,'_ as in more than one?"

"I did." Emily nodded, beaming. "I'm having twins."

Her friends congratulated her again, and she thanked them, although she spoke above the noise again.

"This isn't all I have to share, though."

"No?" Luke said in bewilderment. "What _else_ is there?"

"My parents pulled the wool over my eyes, and they've come back to D.C. ahead of schedule. They got back yesterday morning, and they've apparently slept off all the jetlag, because they've invited us all to their house for dinner tonight. I will be arriving early, with my family, but my dad has asked that everyone else come at seven, and that you all bring some kind of dessert. They're taking care of everything else."

She turned to Stephen.

"JJ is bringing Henry and Michael, and my dad asked about Zuri."

Stephen was taken aback. "Really? He did?"

"Uh-huh. Both of my parents have memories like elephants, and they really love kids."

Tara held her hands in the time-out position. "What's happening?"

"I've known Stephen since I was at Interpol, and for about a year before I came back, he and Blessing and Zuri lived in London." Emily explained. "My parents took a shine to Zuri, and she took a shining right back."

She turned back to Stephen.

"My parents remembered her while they were still in London, and they brought back presents for her."

"Wow. Zuri will be tickled pink."

Emily looked around at everyone, so thankful for them all, as she was every day.

"Now—let's everyone get back to work so we can all leave out of here on time!"

Everyone returned to their previous activities, all chatting amongst themselves eagerly.

They were in for a good night.

The first thing Emily did when she got back was call TJ to inform him of the change in plans. He was going to be delighted.


	33. Chapter 33

By the end of the day, Emily made sure that everyone on the team had her parents' address, and she was the first one out the door because she was so excited.

Exactly one hour later, she and TJ and Isobel were arriving at her parents' house, bringing between them brownie trifle and chocolate tiramisu.

"Remind me again why I waited until they came back to tell my parents that we're together and expecting twins?" Emily said to TJ.

"Because, babe, even though you introduced us to your mom and dad over Skype, this is still the kind of thing that parents appreciate being told in person." TJ replied. "That's the reasoning we came to."

They were in TJ's car, parked in front of the house. Emily was still excited, but she had suddenly gotten cold feet.

In the backseat, Isobel was shivering and rubbing her hands together; the car was already off, so there was no heat, and the temperatures outside were barbarically cold for her. They'd already been sitting in front of the Prentiss house for five minutes, and she had been trying to help convince Emily to get out of the car, too, but she'd stopped because she was getting cold.

She finally found her opportunity when a movement outside caught her eye.

"The LaMontagnes just pulled up. I don't know about you two, but I think it would be weird if JJ and her posse entered the house before we did." she unbuckled her seatbelt and began gathering the desserts. "You two can stay here, but I'm going to go join them."

This got her parents moving, and before long, the family was trekking up the front walk together and entering the house. They were received by three of the maids, who helped them out of their winter things and relieved them of the desserts they'd all brought.

"Wow." TJ remarked as they all stepped out into the front hallway together. "Quite a place. Where are your parents?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when both of the elder Prentisses emerged from a door at the end of the hallway that led to the kitchen. They'd known their guests had arrived, but they were still discussing a few things with each other as they came to meet them. They hadn't expected them to be in the hallway yet, so when they saw Emily, they both lit up with joy at the sight of her because it had still been some time since they'd seen her in London.

"Emiliana!" they both cried when saw her.

Emily hurried to her parents, unashamed that she felt like a little girl again, and she hugged them close. Once Emily assured her parents that the change they were noticing upon in her appearance was because they hadn't been in the same country for a few months, she brought them to see the rest of the family.

"Isobel," Emily said to her. "Do you remember where kitchen is?"

She bobbed her head. "I do."

"Will you bring everyone there, please? TJ and I will be along in a minute."

Realizing what was happening, Isobel nodded again. "Sure, Emily. You got it."

Elizabeth Prentiss made a herding motion with her hands, showing her family the right direction to go, and telling them that there were snacks and presents waiting for them. When they were out of earshot, Elizabeth and Zachariah both turned back to Emily and TJ, the only other ones left in the hallway.

"What do you want to tell us?" Elizabeth asked.

"We decided to wait until we were all together again," Emily began. "Because we have some things to tell you."

"Don't leave of us hanging."

"TJ and I are together now." she gave TJ's hand a gentle squeeze and he responded by caressing the small of her back. "We've officially been together since Christmas Eve, and I've moved in with him and Isobel."

Elizabeth and Zachariah stared, but only because it was a lot of information to process. Their joy was mounting, though.

"And," TJ said. "Emily is pregnant."

There was a moment of surprised silence, and then—

"Emily," Elizabeth said in a breathless tone. "Is this real?"

Emily nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. "Very."

Zachariah hugged his daughter close, and then whisked TJ away towards the front stairs. Emily had no doubt that her father was leading TJ up to his office.

"Daddy, please be nice!" Emily called after them.

"I'll bring him back, don't worry!"

Emily sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "What do you think about all this?"

"I'm definitely surprised, but it was love at first sight, huh? Just like it was for your father and I?"

"Yes. I really love TJ, and he really loves me. We want to get married, and not just because I'm expecting. He and Isobel welcomed me into their world, and I welcomed them into mine." Emily said, trying not to cry as she became filled to the brim with emotion. "And I love Isobel so much—I don't know how to explain it."

Elizabeth smiled kindly at her daughter and stroked her cheek affectionately. "That's motherly love, for you. Every mother feels what you're describing, no matter how they came to have a child."

"Really?"

"Really."

Elizabeth stepped back and scrutinized her offspring's appearance.

"There's something else you haven't said, isn't there?"

Emily nodded and took her mother's hand and placed it on one side of her bump, which was now firm to the touch.

"There's a baby here," Emily said, looking her mother in the eyes as she moved her hand to the other side of her middle and gently pressed down. "And there's a baby _here."_

Elizabeth looked at her daughter with joy, all over again. _"Twins,_ Emiliana? You're having twins?"

"Uh-huh. I have a job I love, a man I know I'm going to spent the rest of my life with, an awesome stepdaughter, and now twins, too! We even have a cat!" she motioned towards the kitchen. "And JJ… she's been my best friend for ten years, staying by me when I really needed her…"

"On top of everything else, your best friend in the world became your family. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. This is everything I've ever wanted, and I can't believe it's finally happened."

Elizabeth winked at her. "The best surprises show up when we aren't looking for them."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Elizabeth patted her daughter on the shoulder as Emily exhaled noisily.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Emily nodded. "Why?"

"I'm going to check on your father, to make sure he hasn't freaked TJ out."

"Go ahead." Emily laughed. "I'll go to the kitchen."

"Good plan. I'll see that TJ makes it back to you intact."

"Thanks, mother."

The Prentiss women split up, and on her way to the kitchen, Emily found Henry in the den, curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading the old series, The Adventures Of Tintin; this made Emily happy because she'd grown up reading the comic book series in Europe, and still had her original set in her room upstairs. She'd read them over and over, when she was in her dark place, still recovering from her abortion. She made a mental note to get sets for Isobel and the twins. After making sure Henry was alright, Emily headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was at the table, examining the gifts from Emily's parents. Michael saw Emily first, and slid out of Will's lap, making a beeline for her.

"Up?" he asked when he reached her.

"Sure thing, baby boy." Emily scooped Michael up and adjusted him so that he was sitting comfortably on her hip. "How's that? Good?"

Michael nodded and showed her a new toy he'd gotten. "Look!"

It was a new Paddington Bear doll.

"Oh, a Paddington Bear!" Emily exclaimed to Michael. "I still have mine from when I was as big as you!"

Michael just giggled and leaned into Emily for a cuddle; he understood her full well, but she had the uncanny ability to turn him to putty whenever she spoke to him.

Patting her little friend comfortingly on the back, Emily approached the kitchen table where JJ, Will, and Isobel were examining their new gifts.

Isobel pointed to two wrapped stacks beside her when she saw Emily. Both stacks were wrapped in brown paper. "There are piles here for you and dad, too. Do you want to open yours now?"

"We'll open them later, but you how about you keep track of them so we don't lose them before we go home?"

"I can do that!"

JJ spoke up. "Um, Emily, were's TJ?"

"My dad took him upstairs for a 'chat,' in his office, where there just so happens to be a substantial liquor shelf." Emily laughed. "Mother went up there to join him, and to make sure that TJ doesn't get too freaked out."

"So you guys told your parents that you two are together, then, and that you're expecting twins?"

"We got as far as telling them about the relationship and that I'm pregnant before my dad whisked TJ off. I told my mom about the twins, and she's just beside herself with joy. She probably went to go tell dad…"

Beside JJ, Will chuckled. "Your parents are funny, Emily."

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she joined them at the table and took a drink that Isobel passed her. "I seem to recall a story about how you went to a shooting range with Sandy the first time you met her, and that's where she threatened you bodily harm herself if you ever break JJ's heart."

"How did you know that?!"

"Your wife tells me everything."

JJ perked up and said to her husband, "There's also what happened the first time you met Theodore."

"I heard my name." said a new voice.

TJ had returned from his chat with Emily's parents. They grilled him, and at the end of it, they approved of him even more than they already did. Elizabeth even gave TJ her engagement ring, which she had been saving for years, for such an occasion as this. It was currently nestled in a ring box, which was carefully stowed in the front inside pocket of his winter coat.

He felt dazed because even though he'd met Elizabeth and Zachariah over Skype, he hadn't expected anything like a family heirloom at this meeting. He'd anticipated that they'd talk to him without Emily around, but not this.

Nevertheless, he worked on regaining his composure, and had on his best poker face when he joined the others.

"Oh, thank God you're here." Will said in relief. "JJ and Emily are messing with me in the way that they do."

"You mean like sisters?" TJ asked his brother-in-law. "JJ was just like this with Rosaline."

"You do your own thing, but JJ and Emily have been ganging up on me since the first time I crossed their path ten years ago in New Orleans during a case," (JJ and Emily promptly snorted into their drinks as they remembered those old encounters, and how they had both hit on Will, and/or not-so-subtly checked out his body) "And even Isobel does her own thing. Henry and Michael are as thick as thieves most of the time, which means that baby Ana is my last best hope, especially because neither of her brothers are showing any interest in the sports that JJ and I like."

"Raccoon chasing doesn't count," JJ muttered. "But soccer does."

TJ patted Will on the shoulder. "Ana is getting playmates, remember? When they're old enough, we can teach them to hunt."

 _"Over my dead body!"_ JJ and Emily yelled in unison.

"Okay, so that's a no." Will said quickly. "Someone else talk!"

Isobel came to her uncle's rescue, addressing him and his wife. "I came out as bi this week!"

"Oh, good for you." Will winked at his niece. "We were rooting for you."

"Really? Did you two know?"

"No, but I guessed after the time the boys and I brought food to you, and Isobel was there."

JJ patted her niece's hand affectionately. "Is she coming tonight?"

"She's my girlfriend now, so yes." Isobel said with a blush. "Our friends, Indigo and Illiana, are coming, too."

"I can't wait to meet them. Did Emily tell you her coming out story, yet?"

Isobel smirked. "Yes, she did."

Warily, Will said, "I'll bite—what happened?"

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was having a chat with my parents out in the back garden here, and almost as soon as I said it, I tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell because I couldn't catch myself. I landed the wrong way, and I broke my leg."

"Wow. You never do anything small, do you?"

"She doesn't." JJ told him. "We learned about this as a team when we went to Las Vegas, and—"

"Hey!" Emily cried. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! We had this chat in New York!"

JJ laughed and learned back in her chair. "Well, I'm just glad I never had to tell _my_ mom anything like that."

TJ laughed now. "Because with your luck as a kid, you would've accidentally knocked yourself unconscious first because you were such a klutz."

"Real mature, buddy." JJ looked at Emily. "Besides—you're the only woman I've ever loved."

Emily smirked, while Will and TJ stared. Isobel just burst into giggles.

"Oh, I was joking!" JJ said in exasperation.

"You know," Emily said in mock thoughtfulness. "They say that you and I were probably sisters in another life, but I bet it was that we were _married."_

"I think so." JJ agreed and then turned to look at Will and TJ. "What if there comes a day, and Emily and I have to pose as a couple, and kiss, or something? Would you two be okay with that?"

"I would be okay with it," Will said. "Because you two get along so well and know each other like you do."

"I'd be okay with it, too," TJ told them. "Because of the reasons Will said, but also because I trust you both."

Will nodded in emphasis on that last part, so Emily said, "Good to know. Now—"

But she was cut off when the doorbell rang.

Emily jumped. "Is it seven already? Where are my parents?"

"Upstairs, yet." TJ told her. "They said something about a wardrobe change."

"And you all say that _I'm_ a diva when it comes to clothes—my own parents are worse than me."

She looked to Michael, who was still in her lap. He looked at her and gave a her a big grin.

"I love you!" the toddler told her.

"And I love _you,_ baby boy. Do you want to come see who's here?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Emily stood and started heading out of the room with him.

"Then let's go!"


	34. Chapter 34

The gathering at the House Of Prentiss turned out to be one of the best nights of Emily's life because everyone she loved was there. She even got to know the rest of Isobel's friends, and as it turned out, they were just as fun as Isobel was.

The atmosphere of the party was wonderful, and everyone, including her parents, had a blast.

There wasn't anything more that Emily could have asked for.

* * *

The next morning, it was back to the grindstone, and they were bogged down with a lot of work. After a particularly memorable case in Oklahoma, ran away from her, and the next thing she knew, it was already June.

That meant a large passage of time, and it also meant that Emily went through a lot of changes, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

For starters, she was completely moved out of the LaMontagne house, and moved in with TJ and Isobel. That made her happy, especially knowing that it meant that she had a family to come home to every night.

She and TJ had also tossed around the idea of marriage a little more, and they eventually came to the conclusion that they wanted to get married after the babies were born, but not too long after. They also knew that they wanted to have a honeymoon somewhere fun, but also not too far away that it would put them on the other side of the world. That needed to be sorted out yet, but other than that, all that was missing was a proposal. Little did Emily know that TJ already had the ring that Elizabeth had given him to use.

As for the babies, everything was perfect with them, and they were growing right on track. They kicked and hiccuped at all hours of the day, but Emily didn't mind because she'd been told by her doctor that barring a miracle, this would be the last time that she'd ever be able to get pregnant. So, she was happily soaking in every moment. It also turned out that they were expecting a son and a daughter. While Emily and TJ were overjoyed by this, they were amused that even though they had no trouble thinking of nursery ideas, they were stuck on possible name ideas for the next generation of Jareau offspring. But they still had some weeks left yet before it really mattered.

* * *

Also with it being June, Emily's mind was filled with thoughts of Rebel Rose and baby Sadie.

Rebel's birthday was approaching, or had already passed—Emily didn't know—and that meant that she would be graduating college, turning nineteen, and coming into the inheritance that had been left for her, all in a short amount of time. It also meant that she and Sadie would be moving to DC, for their new start.

And with those thoughts of Rebel Rose Mary Magdalene Kelley in her head, Emily found herself at four o'clock on a slow Friday afternoon, staring at a pair of stuffed animals on her desk at work. She found herself hoping, that somehow, some way, if she stared at them long enough, the phone would ring and break the monotony.

 _RING! RING!_

Emily jumped when she heard her desk phone ring, and then let out a puff of air as she felt the babies begin to kick and push her; they didn't appreciate any sudden movement. She didn't recognize the number on the display screen because the zip code wasn't from Quantico, DC, or even Virginia, but she answered, nevertheless, putting her phone on speaker.

"You're on speaker with Emily!"

There was the sound of audible sniffling, as though someone was crying, and then—

"Emily, I'm _so_ glad you picked up!"

Emily's heart jumped as she recognized the caller's voice. "Oh, sweet Rebel Rose, I was just thinking about you!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily spotted the massively-pregnant JJ passing by her office and made frantic beckoning motions at her, wanting her to come in. Curious, JJ sat in a chair opposite Emily's desk and watched her friend turn back to the phone.

"Do you remember my partner, Rebel?" Emily asked. "She just joined me in my office."

"What's wrong?" JJ inquired, slipping easily into 'mother bear' mode. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my feelings."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Just a little." Rebel whimpered, trying not to cry all over again.

"Do you have Sadie with you?"

Just a quickly, the girl became light and warm. "She's passed out in my lap, bless her."

"Where are you two?" Emily asked.

"It's a long story, but I'm on a train to Quantico now because some things have happened, and you two are the only people I know well in Virginia. I'm sorry I didn't call any sooner… my life has just been so crazy since February…"

"Deep breaths, okay? Don't worry about not calling—you sound like you needed to leave whatever it was that was happening, and you did, so good job. How long until you're here?"

"About thirty-five minutes, according to the timetable."

"Alright. I'm going to send a car for you because anything else will be too expensive."

Rebel was taken aback because she hadn't been expecting such generosity, and she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to make the arrangements now, and then call you back, alright?"

"Okay, Emily. Thanks."

"You are very welcome, my friend."

They hung up, and JJ watched in fascination as Emily placed a call to Zachariah that was entirely in Italian—JJ had long since learned that this was the preferred language of communication between the Prentisses—and then make another call after that one. This one was also in Italian, to a man called Adriano, but it was a little bit longer, and though JJ could only guess what was being said because she didn't speak Italian, she sat up straighter when she heard Rebel's and Sadie's names.

"Let me get this straight." JJ said when Emily was completely done and had hung the phone up again. "Did you just borrow your parents' driver and ask him to pick up Rebel and Sadie?"

"Yes, but first I made sure it wouldn't interfere with any potential plans that my parents have today. It doesn't, and when I asked Adriano, he said he was delighted to help. I also made sure that he'd have a sign with Rebel's name on it."

"Good call." JJ pointed the stuffed animals on her friend's desk. "What's with the unicorn and the frog, though?"

Emily rubbed them fondly. "I picked them up the same day I picked up Ana's rabbit, but I've been keeping them here, for when Rebel and Sadie rolled through."

"That's really sweet." JJ raised an eyebrow. "But even though Rebel is our friend, you still want something to do because we've been in housekeeping mode for the past few days, huh? You want to break the monotony?"

Emily sighed. "That's exactly it, Jayje."

"There's something else, huh?"

"Damn your ability to see right through me."

JJ smirked. "Spit it out."

"I hope TJ proposes to me." Emily thoughtfully tapped the underside of the promise ring that TJ had given to her on Valentine's Day. "We have an idea of the timeframe where we want to get married, but now it's just a matter of waiting on him."

"Well, Will proposed to me three times."

"That's right." Emily recalled. "The first time was when you told him Henry was on the way, and the second and third times when you two were catching up with each other after the day the bank blew up."

"Not only did that turn out to be our wedding day, but that was also the day you saved _Will_ from getting blown up."

Emily shivered at the memory, but said, "He's like my brother because you've been like my sister for as long as we've been friends."

"And speaking of brothers, TJ will pop the question when the time is right."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Not about a proposal, no. I just know my brother."

JJ watched Emily lean back in her seat and move her hands across her bulging middle, tracking the movements of her son and her daughter.

"Is the other thing on you mind about baby names?"

Emily nodded. "I know how Isobel and baby Ana got their names, but we just can't seem to agree on names for the twins."

"Have I ever told you about how Henry and Michael got their names?"

"Actually, TJ told me about how they got their middle names—Henry's is William for Will, and Michael's is Rex, for your dad."

JJ nodded. "Yes, and we picked Henry because it means estate ruler."

"Now there's an awesome name for a firstborn. What about Michael? In the Bible, wasn't he the angel in the Book of Revelation who led the war against Lucifer?"

JJ flexed her knuckles involuntarily. "Yep. Sister Doris rapped me on the knuckles with a ruler when I forgot, and said Xavier."

Emily chortled. "Xavier, huh? You were reading X-Men comics before that test, weren't you?"

"Where do you think Henry got his love for the series in the first place? Will's the one who can draw and passed the talent to Henry. Me, I can draw stick figures, and I'm just fine with that."

JJ pointed to Emily's belly.

"Do you and TJ at least have middle names you want to use?"

"We're going to honor my parents and give them the middle names of Elizabeth and Zachariah."

"That's really sweet. Do you know how your parents got their names? Elizabeth and Zacharias are the parents of John The Baptist in the Bible, and Zachariah is another version of Zacharias."

Emily laughed. "That's exactly right. I think in both cases, my parents were named after the bible characters, and the fact that an Elizabeth met a Zachariah is just a happy coincidence."

"I'll say."

JJ glanced out into the bullpen. In one look, she could see her whole team: Spencer, Tara, and Luke were all at their desks, working on a field report for the case they'd just come back from in Athens, Georgia. Over by the kitchen area, she could see Rossi and Penelope chatting together about something while they made coffee. Rossi appeared to be telling Penelope a story about something because she kept lifting up her coffee cup, as though to drink what was inside, and then she'd put it back on the counter again, forgetting each time that it was empty to begin with. Across the table from her was Emily—her partner, her best friend, her sister, her ride or die. There were never enough words to say how much she loved Emily and everyone else on her team, and after everything that had gone down in Afghanistan and then in the fallout of those secrets being discovered, JJ knew that she would never leave the Behavioral Analysis Unit again.

"Emily?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell them that Rebel and Sadie are coming?"

Emily looked out bullpen, too, and then back at JJ.

"No. Let's just let them be."

"Even though Rebel was crying?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. We'll help her, just like we did last time. Right now, let's just let the others work, and we can wait for her."

Because Emily and JJ were both massively pregnant, and neither had anything else to do while they waited for their friends, neither of them left the office and just shot the breeze from the couch.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"It's open!" Emily called a little while later when there was a knock on the closed door.

It opened to reveal Spencer. He looked like a confused puppy dog.

"Hey, Spencer." Emily greeted him.

"Um, Rebel Rose Kelley and her daughter Sadie are here. Do you remember them?"

"Uh-huh. I invited them."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Spencer pushed the door wider, and when Rebel entered, pushing Sadie in her stroller, he closed the door behind him.

"How are you, Rebel?" Emily asked, standing up.

"It's long st—wow!"

Rebel couldn't help it: she'd caught sight of Emily's swollen middle. She remembered Emily telling her she was pregnant during their brief time in captivity together in February, but she'd never known anyone to carry twins before.

"Things have been chugging along for me, too." Emily took Rebel's things and hung them up on the coat tree beside her door. "Why don't you say hi to JJ?"

"Hi, JJ." Rebel said, turning to her. But then she took a small step back when she saw JJ's full appearance. "Oh, my goodness—you're very close to your due date!"

"Yes, I am." JJ tapped her middle with a finger and promptly received an annoyed kick. "This is Emiliana, but since we named her after Emily, we're calling her Ana for short."

"Awww. That's really cute."

JJ arched her back to accommodate her daughter as she moved and kicked. "She isn't overdue, but she's welcome to grace us with her presence any day."

Rebel turned to Emily. "I remember in February, you said you're expecting twins; do they have names yet?"

"Only middle names at the moment, because actual first names are about the only thing their father and I can't reach an agreement on."

Emily laughed and then motioned towards the stroller, which had a sun attachment on the front to keep Sadie in the shade. There was also a window on the attachment, so you could peek in. Emily knew Sadie was in there, but it looked like she was laying down.

"Is Sadie still conked out from her nap?"

Rebel peeked in on her daughter and brightened. "Nope—she's woken up now!"

Rebel busied herself with undoing to the sun attachment and unbuckling Sadie and lifting her out of her stroller. A lot had changed with Sadie over the months since the agents had seen her in New York: true, she was older and bigger, but from the way she sat in Rebel's arms, it was easy to tell that she now had the ability to support her own weight and sit up on her own. Typical of a baby, she had chubby features, but like her mother, she had a heartwarming smile, big blue eyes, and a shocking amount of bright red hair.

"Oh, she's big now!" Emily cooed.

Rebel gave Sadie a kiss on one of her chipmunk-like cheeks. "These are our friends, baby girl!"

Sadie giggled and then made wiggling motions with her whole body. Understanding what her daughter wanted, Rebel hugged her and then proceeded to stand her on her feet.

"Say, 'I scare mummy every day because I learned to walk last month!' Oh, there's a good girl!"

Rebel backed away, and Sadie was now turning small circles and taking in everything she saw. She even made gasping noises because she was just so excited.

JJ shook her head in wonder at Sadie and then looked to Rebel. "I have two sons, eight years apart, and at eight months old, they were still pulling themselves up on furniture."

"My parents confirmed that neither me, nor my siblings ever learned to walk so early, and that I was even the late bloomer in that department, apparently." Rebel chuckled. "Sade has a _very_ steady gait, too."

Deciding to test this gait out, Emily plucked the stuffed animals off her desk and held them out. Sadie saw them and zeroed in on the unicorn first, reaching it with surprising speed and hugging it. Using more concentration after that, Sadie crossed over to JJ and made an 'up' motion with her arms. JJ gave her a boost, and Sadie immediately cuddled up to her. The little girl was completely content, but it was clear that she had been ignoring her mother. This was made evident by the sad expression on Rebel's face as she and Emily sat on the couch, too.

"Everything okay, Rebel?" Emily asked cautiously. "Or is this part of your 'long story'?"

The teenager leaned back and sighed. "JJ, read what Sadie's dress top says."

After some negotiating—Sadie wasn't ready to part with her unicorn—JJ caught sight of gold lettering on Sadie's dress top. She looked from Rebel, then over to Emily.

"It says 'promoted to big sister.' Emily, Rebel is pregnant!"


	35. Chapter 35

There was a ringing silence in the air as Emily processed the revelation of her young friend being pregnant.

Emily turned to Rebel. "You are? How far along are you?"

"Three months. I, uh, had a lapse of judgement with Sadie's father, and this happened."

Rebel pointed to her middle.

Emily furrowed her brow. "I thought you said before that he was in jail."

Rebel sighed. "He was, and it was for stealing a car."

"But…?" JJ prompted.

"Ryan got out on good behavior, and I decided to give him a second chance because I wanted him to get to know Sadie—I was pregnant with her for most of the time Ryan was in jail. I was so mad at Ryan for stealing the car that I dumped him and didn't talk to him for months; that's why he and Sadie never met."

"But he got out on good behavior?"

"Yes, and my whole family judged me for getting back together with him. Ryan was really good with Sadie, but I still never left them alone together."

"Of course." Emily said sympathetically.

Rebel sat back on the couch. "When I told my parents that Sadie's got a little brother or sister on the way, they told me that they're pleased to be grandparents again, but also that they're disappointed that the kids are going to be so close together. I don't care what they think, though—what I'm more concerned about is Ryan."

"Why's that?"

"Two days ago, on graduation day, Ryan asked me to marry him, and I said no. I don't love him anymore, but I wanted him to know Sadie because I'm not that heartless."

"What happened when you said no?"

"Ryan flipped out and threatened me, but I haven't seen him since. I've known Ryan my entire life, and we're the same age, but he's from the crazy family in Backwater End."

"You mean there's another crazy in that neighborhood besides Ramona Stangård?"

Rebel shuddered. "Ramona was a special brand of crazy—you guys know, you got in her head. Ryan Kilpatrick is from a… _regular_ crazy family."

"How do you mean?"

"His parents are the nutso kind of hoarders, and he had three siblings, who are all gone now, and a fourth who took her own life before Ryan was born. I think her name was Rowan."

"How awful." JJ remarked, thinking of Rosaline. "What happened to everyone else?"

"Aidan went to rehab for an addiction five years ago, escaped, had a psychotic break, and then ended up getting shot dead in a misunderstanding with police. Kieran and Lorcan were killed a few days later by the guys who Aidan got his drugs from. Now, Ryan is the last Kilpatrick child left, but his parents barely pay attention to him and he does his thing."

"So he can be violent?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, especially because he's frightfully smart. A long time ago, he was also convicted of being an accessory to murder, but it was wiped from the record because he was eight."

 _"Eight?!_ "

Rebel waved a hand dismissively. "We're from a neighborhood that is its own village, and nobody gets out, except once in every few decades. Drugs, murder, you name it, it happens in Backwater End. It's _my_ turn to get out, but I'm worried Ryan might hurt someone because he's angry at me."

Emily held her hands in the time-out position. "All because you turned down a marriage proposal?"

"I'm _nineteen_ —I love my kids, and I want the best for them, but I only have time for them! I don't even know if I want to get married at all, let alone for a few years!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that." JJ rubbed Rebel's back. "Are you worried that he could come looking for you and hurt people in his way?"

"Yes, but he'd steer clear of my family. He's scared of them, just like Ramona was."

"What's the fear for?"

"Because my dad and the boys are in the Marines, and all of them, and my mum, and my sisters each legally own a gun apiece. They all believe in the right to bear arms, especially my mum because she was brought up in the south, and she learned to shoot when she was a wee thing in Kentucky."

"Your tone suggests that you don't approve of guns, though."

"Only in the hands of law enforcement, yes, but there are _seven_ guns in my house. Even if they're under lock and key when they're not in use, that's just _too_ many for my liking… and Ryan's. He's crafty, but the only thing he can't withstand is one gun, let alone seven."

"And you think your family would take matters into their own hands if he did something to you?"

"Yeah, exactly. One of the reasons I left New York was to draw him away from them, just in case."

JJ gave Rebel another back rub. "That's really brave, Rebel. I'm proud of you."

"Me, too." Emily told her. "We will look after you, and we'll keep our eyes pealed for Ryan, too. Do you have a place to go?"

Rebel smiled. "I actually do. Sadie and I have a new house in Capitol Hill."

"What street?"

"Number 26, on Old Promenade Road."

Emily blew out a breath. "Wow. My world is getting smaller and smaller, kid."

"Why's that?"

JJ smirked. "You and Sadie are her next door neighbors. Emily lives at Number 24."

Rebel gaped at Emily. "You do?"

"Mhm, and my parents live around the block." Emily confirmed. "JJ and her husband and their boys live three blocks away."

"Oh, my God."

"That about sums it up." Emily assumed a poker face. "You did the right thing by coming here, so don't worry about that. What do you think the likelihood of Ryan coming here is?"

"More than fifty percent. Sixty-five, at best."

"Then we will protect you, Sadie, and the baby if he comes—the whole team will protect you. We will be your family, too."

Immediately, without warning, Rebel burst into tears.

Moving carefully, JJ got up and set the fast-asleep Sadie in her arms. The baby had been cuddling with her, but she fell back to sleep, lulled by the feeling of JJ's heartbeat, and the feeling of baby Emiliana moving against her. JJ's mother bear instinct was in hyperdrive now, and she wanted to comfort Rebel, but she would be better at it without a sleeping baby in her arms.

When JJ saw that Sadie was asleep and secured in her stroller, she moved across the office to the mini refrigerator Emily had behind the desk and took one of the unopened glass water bottles out and unscrewed the top, handing the water bottle to Rebel when she sat back down with her. Ever since Emily realized she was pregnant back in February, she always kept her fridge stocked with water bottles from the store so she could stay hydrated. JJ knew that she wouldn't mind her taking one for their friend.

It took Rebel a few minutes to calm down, but when she was calmer and hydrated, she spoke again.

"I love my parents because they're my parents, and because they've been patient with me about being different, but they're still a little strict because they were brought up in tight-knit cultures that emphasize being good to your kids, but being kicking them of the nest early, if need be. I told my parents about the baby, and the first thing they told me was that I had to marry Ryan, and that was before he proposed to me. When I told my parents that I rejected the proposal, they were livid."

Emily winced. "What exactly did Cyrus and Kyra say?"

"That I'd made my bed and that I had to lie down in it. If I wouldn't marry the father of my children, then I had to leave and raise my babies elsewhere. They gave me a week, but I left on graduation night. My brothers and sisters all tried to intervene to make my parents be reasonable, but it didn't work, so they all slipped me money before I left, just so I'd have something to get by with. It's just as well that we've left, though."

JJ took on a motherly tone and arched an eyebrow at Rebel in the way she did at Henry and Michael when she realized one of them was beating around the bush about something. "Rebel Rose, you were _kicked out_ of your childhood home. Why is it 'just as well' that you left New York?"

"Because even though my siblings and I have all come into our inheritances, Talia, Nova, Finley, Django, Tiberius, Corbin, and Xander all _still_ choose to live at home. Our house has the regular things you'd expect, but there are only four bedrooms. Not counting Sadie and I, that's still _nine_ people."

"You and Sadie would make ten and eleven, and the baby would make twelve."

Rebel nodded. "It wouldn't be fair to my kids to raise them such a small space when I know I'm capable of making a better future for them. I already knew when I found out about Sadie that I wasn't going to stick around Backwater End much past her first birthday."

"So you wanted to get space for yourself, just to breathe, and also so your kids can have some sense of normality."

"Yes. And I want to have something good that is mine—I've had a life of hand-me-downs."

JJ softened up. "I know the name of that tune: I had an older sister, and I got a lot of her clothes and things."

"Rebel," Emily said suddenly. "You're at Number 26 on Old Promenade, right?"

"I am."

"I saw the owners in the house this morning, yet."

"Yeah, I know—they're still packing, but the house will officially be mine on Sunday."

"This is Monday, though. Where have you and Sadie been since leaving New York, and getting on the train to Quantico today?"

"In a hotel, downtown. I left the same night Ryan proposed, but I've been so bogged down with morning sickness that today is the first day I've been able to even leave the hotel grounds. I have enough of everything to get us through the week, and then Talia, Nova, and the boys are going to bring my car and the rest of my things on Sunday."

"Not your parents?"

"We, uh, didn't part on good terms. My siblings have stepped up to the plate because I'm the youngest."

"I'm glad you still have them." Emily said seriously. "Family is very important."

"Think of us as your surrogate your surrogate mothers, then." JJ added. "We will help you, however you need and whenever you need, and our families will, too."

Rebel was taken aback. "Really?"

JJ nodded and then pointed to Emily. "Emily has been my best friend for ten years now, but she's with my brother, TJ, and they have a daughter your age."

"Isobel, right?" Rebel asked, recalling a conversation she'd had with Emily in February.

"Uh-huh. My husband, Will, treats Emily like a sister, and he treats TJ like a brother that he grew up with. Emily's parents are also around a lot, and they love everyone; they've even been treating my kids and Isobel as their grandchildren for as long as they've known about them."

"Would they like us?"

Emily smiled. "My parents love kids. They are going to love all of you so much."

Rebel was innately curious now. "What are your parents' names, then?"

"Elizabeth and Zachariah. She's an ambassador, and he's an author."

"Elizabeth and Zachariah, though?" echoed Rebel, brow furrowed. "Like one of the most important couples in the Bible?"

"That's just a happy coincidence."

JJ worked her way back in, motioning towards the direction of Rossi's office, and then towards the bullpen.

"Do you have aunts and uncles?" she asked Rebel.

The teenager shook her head. "No. My parents are only children, and both sets of my grandparents have been gone since 2000."

"Emily's parents will welcome you into the fold because they're kind and generous like that, but in here, in this building, on this floor, there are six people who will be more than glad to fill in as aunts and uncles."

"The team?"

"Yep. They'll also help keep tabs on you and the kids."

"Really?" Rebel asked again, awash with emotion. "You all are that close?"

"That's just scratching the surface." JJ winked. "You know the saying, 'Friends are the family you choose'?"

"Yes."

"This team is the living embodiment of that, and they would help in whatever way possible, especially you moving into your house."

"Wow."

Emily put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Rebel smiled gratefully at her. "This is more than I could have ever even expected, by coming here, and I'm so glad because I feel safe, loved, and wanted."

"You _are_ safe, you _are_ loved, and you _are_ wanted." Emily told her. "Never forget."

"I won't."

"Good girl. There's one more thing, though."

"Hm?"

"You and Sadie are going to come stay with TJ, Isobel, and I until Sunday, when you move into your house."

Again, Rebel was taken aback. JJ was, too, but she didn't say anything, and settled in to watch.

"Do you mean that, Emily?" Rebel asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mhm. After we came back from New York in February, I told TJ and Isobel about you and Sadie, and they're so curious about both of you." Emily told her. "TJ and I have also discussed your coming to DC to start over, and we decided that if you needed it, you could come stay with us if you needed it."

"And here we are…"

"You got it. I'm done here at five, so you can do whatever you want. I'll call you after, and come collect you, alright?"

"I'll probably be back at the hotel."

"Even better. I think we've covered everything. Do you?"

Rebel nodded. "Yes."

"Do you need anything, like pocket money?"

Rebel cracked a smile. "My siblings covered me in that department, but thanks."

"Alright."

Emily stood, and Rebel followed suit. Working together, they both helped JJ up because even that was a daunting task for her to undertake on her own these days.

"Rebel, I know Sadie fell back asleep, but do you want to meet the team properly?"

Rebel nodded. "I'd love that."

"Good." JJ chirped and then turned on her heel. "I'll go round everyone up."

When she left, Rebel took Sadie back out of her stroller and held her close.

Sadie shifted in her sleep, rubbing her eyes with one of her tiny fists.

"You're okay." Rebel said softly, patting her daughter on the back and draping her blanket over her. "You're okay. Go back to sleep."

Immediately, Sadie fell back asleep and relaxed.

Rebel looked up to see Emily watching her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just proud of you, Rebel. You remind me of Isobel, but I also see now that you remind me of me: you're tough, but also very gentle when it comes to the people you care about the most."

Rebel blushed. "Thanks, Emily."

"And you're a really good mom. I'm sure your parents know it, but I want you to hear it from someone else who cares about you."

"You're going to make me cry again!"

"As long as you know what I'm saying is true, though."

This time, Rebel grinned. "I do, and it's really nice to hear. Thanks again."

Emily put an arm around Rebel's shoulders and began steering her out of the office.

"You ready?"

Rebel nodded. "Absolutely."

Everybody loved Rebel, and by the end of her visit to the BAU, she had a whole new family.

As Emily watched her go, a little while later, she felt herself marveling over how, even a year ago, she wouldn't have been able to imagine herself in any of the positions she was in now, and how, yet again, she couldn't ask for anything more than this.


	36. Chapter 36

Between seeing Rebel off, and JJ gathering everybody up in the conference room, Emily stole into the kitchen area to call TJ. He picked up quickly.

"Oh, thank God, Mia." he said with a breath of relief.

"Slow Monday, huh?"

"Kind of," he sighed. "But guess who gets a trip to New Jersey from tomorrow morning until Saturday?"

"You do. Another playground design like Palm Springs?"

TJ nodded, even though Emily couldn't see him. "This time, I get to oversee a playground design and installation at a new elementary school in Hoboken. It'll take a few months, but the only condition I had was that it not keep me away when Batman and Robin come."

Emily laughed—it seemed that every day, TJ was coming up with more and more nicknames for the twins, just because they hadn't come up with actual solid names yet. They were getting more ridiculous each time.

 _"Batman and Robin_ , huh? One of these kids is a _girl_ , you know! Oof!" Emily let out a soft grunt as she felt a kick by her navel. "She just kicked me with her _heels!"_

"Woah, really?"

Emily let out a puff of air as she felt more kicks. "I think baby girl just learned a new trick!"

"Robin goes both ways, you know."

"Yeah, and so does," Emily searched for a name in the massive list of names that she'd amassed. "Harley."

TJ shuddered. "You know as well as I do that that's a Batman villain I don't like."

"We will get this name thing down, eventually." Emily sighed. "Listen, I wanted to call because I have a surprise for you."

"Don't tell me—you're going to bring home a swan?"

Emily groaned and stomped her foot, which brought on a barrage of tiny, upset baby kicks.

"Now they're both kicking me with their heels."

"I'm sorry, Mia. What were you calling about?"

"I can't believe my parents told the story about the swan—it was Italy, and I was _twelve!_ But… the swan is kind of a metaphor for what happened just now, though. Rebel and Sadie are in town."

"Wow. We were just talking about them this morning at breakfast."

"Yes, and the swan from yesteryear is a metaphor because Rebel is pregnant and scared. She also got kicked out from her home in New York."

"Oh, my God. Did you tell her there's room for her at home?"

"Yes—JJ and I had a long talk with her in my office."

"You mean she showed up at the _FBI?"_

"I'll explain the rest later, but I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm bringing her and Sadie home, and that they're staying with us until Sunday because she has a house here, that she bought, herself."

TJ was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll explain it all later tonight, my love." Emily said again. "Can you get on the horn and call Isobel about it? I have to get back to work now."

"I'll call her now. Talk to you later, Mia."

"Bye."

Emily hung up and pocketed her phone. Looking around, she saw that everyone was in the conference room, waiting for her. So, kicking babies and all, she headed over.

"Alright." she said, sitting at the head of the table and looking around at everyone. "I know all of you saw JJ and I talking to Rebel Rose Kelley in my office, so we are going to explain what's happening."

"She also brought a potential case to our attention, or at least a name that's worth keeping tabs on." JJ added.

"Why don't you start from the top?" Rossi suggested.

JJ looked over to her partner. "You want to start, Emily?"

The brunette nodded, and proceeded to recount what had happened during Rebel's and Sadie's visit, with JJ filling a few things in.

The team hung on to every word.

"Wow." Tara said when they were done. "She's been through a lot, and she's really brave. I _did_ lead her rescue in Central Park, but I've totally got her back for whatever else she needs."

The others all made similar statements of agreement, and Penelope spoke up.

"What did you say Rebel's ex's name is, Emily?"

"Ryan Kilpatrick, and he's from the same neighborhood in New York."

"Backwater End, right?"

"Yes."

Penelope paused for a minute, jotting the information on a Post-It, and then she looked back up.

"Would you like me to compile a file on him and bring it to you?"

"Two, actually—one for me, and one for JJ, but hold off on that for a little bit longer. We still have one more thing to talk about."

Spencer interjected, "Does it have anything to do with how you told Rebel when she was leaving that you'd see her later?"

"Yes. That's exactly it."

"Rebel moved to DC." JJ said. "Her new address is 26 Old Promenade."

Everyone looked at Emily in surprise.

"She's your next door neighbor." Stephen remarked. "That's neat. Has she moved in?"

Emily shook her head. "Not just yet. She left New York so fast that she's got six days before she can officially move in yet."

Beside Stephen, Luke furrowed his brow. "Then where have they been, if they've already been in town for two days?"

"They've been at a hotel, downtown, but they're staying with TJ, Isobel, and I until Sunday. Rebel said her siblings are bringing the rest of their belongings and her car, then, and they're going to help her move in. She isn't on good terms with her parents right now, otherwise, I'm sure she'd ask them for help."

"Would she mind help from anyone else?" Tara asked, curiously. "I want to help her."

"Me, too." Luke and Stephen said in unison.

"And me." Rossi chimed in.

"Same." Penelope said sincerely. "If anything, I can at least make some housewarming food."

"Actually," JJ said. "We're glad that you all are so willing to help because she really needs it, and we told her about how this team is like a family. Emily and I agreed to look after her the way that mothers do, since she's currently on the outs with her own. I already know that Will will want to help keep tabs, on them, too. Henry will throw himself into whatever new project we give him, and Michael will probably be enamored with Sadie."

"And I just called TJ about this." Emily tacked on. "Long story short: he's on board, and calling Isobel about it. Everyone is in; JJ and I just wanted to check in with the rest of you."

Rossi smiled. "Rebel and Sadie are going to be your housemates—they're stuck with us for life. One of you just say the word, and we're there to help with anything they need."

Again, everyone else made various but sincere statements of agreement.

"Is there anything else?" Luke asked.

"No." Emily said. "We just wanted to let you know what was going on. Please go back to work."

Everybody dispersed, even JJ. Everyone, but Rossi. Clearly, he had something on his mind.

"Okay, Dave. I see you." Emily said when she saw him standing to the side. "Will you be a friend and help me up?"

"You got it."

Rossi approached Emily and pulled her to her feet.

When Emily wasn't in danger of teetering back, she said, "Is this about Rebel and Sadie, and a conflict of interest?"

"I don't see it as a conflict of interest because there's technically no case happening right now. Should anyone start kicking up dirt, if Ryan Kilpatrick does show up, we'll close ranks."

"Thanks. What was it that you wanted to say?"

"Is there a for a sale sign in the yard at Number 26?"

"Uh-huh. There's even a big sticker across it, saying that it's been sold."

"What's the name of the real estate company, or the broker on the sign?"

Emily thought about it. "It says Amalie D'Agostino along the bottom."

Rossi grinned, a spark alight in his eyes. "That's what I thought."

"I know that look in your eyes, my friend—is Amalie ex-wife number four or five?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. "I was only married _three_ times: Carolyn was first, Hayden was second, and Krystall was third!"

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding." Emily laughed. "How did you meet Amalie?"

"She and I go back. _All_ the way back."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean to _Long Island?"_

"Mhm. We grew up together, and we went to the same schools and everything. Amalie was my best friend."

"What happened? She sounds like the one that got away."

"She was, Emily. She was." he sighed. "I went to war, and she joined the Peace Corps. I met Carolyn after that, and I didn't see Amalie for years until I bought the house on Foster Street."

Emily blinked. "You live on Foster Street _now._ Did she move to town, get into real estate, and then sell you that house?"

Rossi nodded. "That's what happened, and now it looks like she owns Rebel's house, too. I just haven't seen Amalie in a few years because life got in the way again."

"Of course." Emily nodded sympathetically. "What are you going to do now?"

"Call Amalie and have a meeting with her. I'm going to help Rebel out with her house—she's a nineteen year-old single mother who does not need to go into debt before she's twenty-one. I'm going to pay off her mortgage for her."

"Oh, Dave, that's really wonderful and _really_ generous!"

"Any friend of yours is a new friend of mine." the old man winked. "All Rebel needs to know is that she and her kids have an anonymous benefactor looking out for them."

"Got it. Oh…"

Rossi looked at Emily in concern, especially when she put one hand on his forearm for support, and the other on the underside of her middle, massaging it.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Uh-huh." Emily nodded. "The kids just don't seem to appreciate it when mama is on her feet for too long. They're letting me know it by kicking me with their heels—getting nailed with two pairs of heels really sucks."

"How can I help?"

"Will you walk me back to my office, please?"

"Of course." Rossi put a hand in the small of Emily's back and began steering her gently out of the room. "I've got you."

* * *

Once Rossi saw that Emily was comfortable in her office, and that she didn't need anything else, he went to his office and closed the door behind him. After a quick search through his phone contacts, Rossi found Amelie's number in his phone and dialed.

Amalie D'Agostino was back in DC at her office in the business district, in the midst of filing important papers. She was an older woman, but not so old that she had to be in retirement just yet—although it did sound more promising than it used to—and even for someone her age, she still appeared to look surprisingly young, and was a sharp dresser. She'd been in real estate for almost her entire adult life, and she enjoyed it because it was perfectly normal, and she made enough money to support herself and her family.

Amalie D'Agostino was content with her life, but even still, she found herself wishing for one last adventure, one last… something, just like the good old days.

This was what she was thinking on that Monday afternoon, as she sorted through files upon files concerning a few properties she had yet to show, and why she didn't see the name that was on her Caller ID as she hit the speaker button.

"Amalie D'Agostino." she said in greeting.

Rossi felt a rush of joy in his chest at the sound of his friend's voice. "How are you doing, Milly Jay?"

Amalie's breath caught in her throat: her full name was Amalie Juliette D'Agostino, but only one person had ever called her Milly Jay.

 _"Dave Rossi,_ is that you?"

"Yes, it is! How are you, Amalie? It's been too long."

"It's _definitely_ been too long, and I'm great. Is there anything wrong with your house?"

"No. Actually, I wanted to ask you something about one of your other properties."

Amalie glanced at the stack of manila file folders in front of her. "Which one?"

"It's too difficult to explain over the phone. Can I take you out to dinner later?"

"Yes."

Amelie's response had been so fast that she immediately started to backpedal.

"I've got four kids, Dave, and they're all over eighteen, but I still need to get away and have some time with grownups that aren't them."

"Well, I'm glad to be your knight in shining armor. Remind me what your kids' names are?"

"Enrico, Pietro, Stefano, and Gabriella. They're good kids, and the lights of my life, but they all have a silly streak."

"But they have good, strong, Italian names." Rossi approved. "There won't be anybody objecting to you going out with a friend, will there?"

Amalie knew what Rossi was getting at, but she still sighed heavily.

"It's been just me, for about seventeen years. Giancarlo hurt us, and he did some other stupid things that got him sent to jail. He died in there."

"I'm sorry." Rossi said hastily about his friend's husband.

"It's okay, Dave. You didn't know because we haven't spoken for awhile, and I just don't really talk about it." Amalie sighed again. "He was a mean son of a bitch, and he got what he deserved."

Amalie softened up, and even though Rossi couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling.

"What about you, Dave?" she asked, her voice kind and warm. "Anyone in your life?"

"No." he admitted. "I'm very much a bachelor these days."

"You?" Amalie joked, feigning surprise. "Haven't you been married _four_ times?"

For the second time that hour, Rossi rolled his eyes. "First Emily, and now you…"

This piqued Amalie's interest. "Who's Emily?"

"Someone you'll meet soon." Rossi leaned back in his chair. "Where do you want to eat tonight? You can pick."

Amalie thought about it. "How about Al Forno? Can you get reservations there?"

Al Forno—Italian for 'in the oven'—was a very nice restaurant at the Watergate Hotel. And it was definitely a place in town where he had enough full to get day-of reservations.

"Yes. I definitely can."

"Excellent!" Amalie chirped. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Do you still live on Grand Prairie?"

"Never left."

Rossi smiled more. "Then I will see you at seven!"

"Great. See you then."

Amalie hung up first, then Rossi.

He turned and looked out of his office window. It wasn't much of a view—just the parking lot, six stories down, and the line of trees that divided the FBI property from the highway on the other side. But he wasn't paying attention to that because his thoughts were on Amalie, wondering if there was a chance of finally getting a happy ending with Amalie D'Agostino.

He really hoped there was.

Meanwhile, back in her own office, Amalie was wondering if this was the beginning of the new adventure she'd been hoping for. She wondered if she would be getting her happy ending with David Rossi.

She really hoped it was.


	37. Chapter 37

Isobel had been at the library with Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana when TJ called her, telling her about the new house guests they were to be expecting later. She was very excited to meet Rebel and Sadie, especially because Emily had said Rebel reminded her of Isobel. She was also looking forward to meeting baby Sadie—it had been an extraordinarily long time since she'd even been around a baby girl.

Because of her excitement, as soon as she was done with her school courses, she parted ways with her squad and went home to clean. True enough, Emily had gone crazy with nesting just that weekend, but when Isobel was anxious, she cleaned.

Just after five, Isobel got a text from Emily, asking her to meet her at a hotel, downtown. Curious, Isobel agreed to meet her.

* * *

It didn't take Isobel too long to spot Emily in the lobby.

"Hey." Isobel greeted her when they drew level with each other. "How are you?"

"I've had a long day, and it feels like your dad and I have gained two more daughters."

"Rebel and Sadie?"

Emily nodded. "Mhm."

"It'll be fun to have a sister and an itty-bitty sidekick in the house for a week."

"You want to make friends with Isobel, but you also want to be around Sadie so you can hold her, huh?"

Isobel grinned sheepishly. "Guilty. It'll also give me practice for Ladybug and Sprout."

"You know, your dad referred to your sister and your brother as Batman and Robin today."

"Oh, my God." Isobel sighed. "What a nerd."

"You're telling me. I do like Ladybug and Sprout better than Batman and Robin, though."

"Fantastic. When are you and dad going to give them _actual_ names, though?"

"That's the million dollar question."

"Dad told me once that even though I was named after my mother's mother and his own mother, it still took him a week to come up with Isobel Cassandra."

Emily winced and then laughed. "I'll do everything I can to make sure your siblings don't go that long without first names."

"Good."

Isobel glanced around the lobby.

"Not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you, but what are we doing in the Marriott Hotel?"

"Rebel and Sadie are in this hotel, and Rebel said she'd text me the room number when I got here. I'm just waiting on that message now."

"And I'm here to be the muscle since you and Rebel are both pregnant mamas?"

"You got it."

"I—"

Isobel's reply was cut off by a _DING!_ sound—Emily's Apple Watch had indicated the arrival of the text that she'd been waiting on. After sending a reply, Emily beckoned to Isobel to follow her across the lobby towards a hallway.

"Come on, Izzy—they're this way, in Room 16M."

Rebel answered the door of her hotel room quickly. She looked in much better spirits than when Emily had seen her earlier that day, and Emily immediately felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Emily asked when Rebel let them in and closed the door behind them. "You're smiling more."

Rebel beamed and blushed immediately. "I feel a lot better, like I'm finally beginning my fresh start."

Emily hugged her. "Then allow me to further your fresh start by introducing you to Isobel. She's been waiting since February to meet you."

She stepped back and watched Isobel approach Rebel.

"I'm really happy to meet you, Rebel." Isobel told her. "You've got a lot of siblings, right?"

"Seven, to be precise, and they're all older than me."

"Are you close with them?"

Rebel nodded. "I am. I always have been."

"Well, I know they're all back in New York, but since you're going to be staying with us, and you and Sadie are going to be our next door neighbors come Sunday, I can be your DC sister. If you'd like."

Rebel suddenly looked like she was going to cry. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

Emily watched the two new friends hug, like they'd known each other their entire lives. She'd always heard tales of Isobel's compassion for other people, and she'd seen it in action, but for some reason, watching her be kind to Rebel just made her feel very proud.

She said nothing and continued to watch the two of them.

"Hey." Rebel said brightly when they pulled apart. "Do you want to meet Sadie?"

"Where is she?" Isobel asked, looking around.

"Over here, in the crib."

Rebel moved to a portable crib between the two beds in the room and scooped her up into her arms to hold. Straightening out the wrinkles in her daughter's dress, Rebel rounded the bed and walked back to Isobel.

Sadie regarded Isobel with interest, but turned back to her mother, fixing her with an inquiring look.

"This, my tiny love," Rebel said to Sadie. "Is Auntie Isobel. She's our friend."

Somehow, Sadie understood this and leaned to Isobel with her arms outstretched.

Rebel grinned. "I think someone likes you, Isobel."

"Wow."

Very gently, Isobel lifted Sadie from Rebel's arms to her own and held her comfortably.

"Hi, baby girl." Isobel cooed to her. "I'm so happy to meet you, too."

Sadie smiled happily and cuddled up to Isobel and sighed in contentment, resting her head on her shoulder. Isobel just turned to mush and gave the baby a back rub.

Emily and Rebel stared.

"What?" Isobel said. "I'm a baby whisperer."

Emily shook her head in wonder. "I know you did a lot of theater work with little ones, but I'm just learning new things about you every day, kid."

Rebel remarked, "Sadie's been on an 'ignoring mummy' kick lately because I think she's realized I'm pregnant, but she doesn't take to people as fast as she's taken to you."

Isobel gave Sadie an extra cuddle. "Like I said—I'm a baby whisperer. You should see me with my little cousins."

Emily sighed, but only because it meant that she had to break the situation up.

"Rebel, do you have everything packed up?" she asked.

The teenager looked around and saw a few more things that she'd left out.

"One moment!"

* * *

A half hour later, Rebel had successfully checked out of her hotel room, and she and Sadie had ridden with Emily and Isobel to Number 24 Old Promenade Road. To Rebel, it felt a little odd because her own house was right next door, but she dashed the thought just as quickly because Emily had taken her and Sadie in without a second thought. Had she not, they'd still be at the hotel, and in a word, homeless.

Once Isobel had shown Rebel where to put her things away, she took charge of the luggage.

"My dad isn't home yet, but come on—I'll take your stuff upstairs, and show you where yours and Sadie's room is!"

"Alright!"

Emily watched them go, chattering away about things teenage girls chattered about, as they went.

Suddenly, a soft meowing reached her ears. Looking down, Emily saw Tinker Bell perched on the bench by the coat rack, and as per usual, when somebody new walked into the house, she made the indication that she wanted to be hugged. Emily obliged her and even picked her up.

"Come on, baby girl." she said, carrying her towards the kitchen. "Daddy will be home soon. Let's go see what we should make for dinner."

Tinker Bell just purred.

Sure enough, TJ was home less than twenty minutes later.

He found Emily in the kitchen, in the beginnings of preparing her famous gnocchi casserole.

Emily paused and looked up when she saw TJ.

"Hey, babe!"

That was as far as she got before he pulled her away from the stove and leaned her against the counter, supporting her in his arms and kissing her soundly. Emily moaned into the kiss, lost in the feeling for a moment, but she came right back down to earth when she felt the babies kicking her.

"Oh, they're at it again." she groaned. "Feel."

"Where?" TJ asked, eagerly.

"Here."

Emily put TJ's hand on the upper left side of her big middle and pressed down. They were immediately greeted with a sharp heel kick from their daughter, and then a second one from their son, who was annoyed at having been woken up.

Emily let out a frustrated whimper. "I'm so ready for them to just be in my arms. Being pregnant is the best feeling, but it's also the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I can finish, if you want to go have a lie-down upstairs." TJ offered quickly, wanting to stave off any oncoming meltdowns, just in case.

"That's okay. The kids have just been extra jumpy all day because of Rebel and Sadie."

TJ looked around. "Are they here?"

Emily nodded. "They're upstairs with Isobel, and they're having a ball. Even Tinker Bell wandered up there a little while ago."

"So I take it they've settled in, huh, if the cat went to look for them?"

"That about sums it up. Rebel is so happy, and I think Sadie has become smitten with Isobel."

"Really, now?"

"Yep. Sadie is eight months old, and she turns to putty immediately if Isobel even looks at her. She also clings to her like a baby koala if Isobel holds her."

"So basically how Michael acts around you."

"Yes, exactly." Emily physically turned TJ around and gave him a gentle pat on his rear. "How about you get changed and come help me? I can fill you in on Rebel's whole situation, and you can tell me about your trip tomorrow. The kids will show up when they get hungry."

"Sounds like a good idea, Mia. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

TJ made it upstairs to put away his things, shower, change into more comfortable clothes, and go back downstairs without notice from Isobel, Rebel, Sadie, or even Tinker Bell. That gave him and Emily plenty of time to talk about what would be happening in the upcoming week, especially everything that had gone down with Rebel and Sadie.

When they were done, TJ noticed that Emily stayed quiet longer than him.

TJ paused with the salad he was making and looked at his girlfriend. "Everything okay, Mia?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep. There's just one thing I haven't said, regarding our house guests."

"No? Rebel was kicked out, but ran away from home, anyway, and she's _pregnant_ even though she already has a baby that is eight months old; her ex is nuts and will probably turn up at some point to look for her; and you, your team, and our families are fostering Rebel and her children, since Rebel isn't on proper speaking terms with her parents. What else is there?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially Rebel or Isobel."

"I'm a vault."

"Dave is playing the role of generous uncle/anonymous benefactor, and he's going to pay off whatever outstanding debt Rebel has on her house to help her out, and to keep her from going into debt before she's twenty-one."

"Wow—that's really generous. Wasn't Dave also the one who threw JJ a surprise wedding?"

Emily nodded. "Yep, and what's more is that he knows Rebel's landlord very well."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Amalie D'Agostino, and they grew up together on Long Island, way back in the day; they were best friends, and he described her as the one who got away."

"What happened?"

"Long story short: he fought in Vietnam, and she joined the Peace Corps. They met other people, and lived lives without each other."

"What's the plot twist? A story like this has to have one."

"Dave and Amalie both moved to town without realizing it until she sold him the place he lives in right now."

TJ arched an eyebrow, impressed. "That's fate, that is."

"I should say so. Dave called while you were upstairs, and he asked me to wish him luck because fate has prevailed even more—Amalie is actually single, so Dave is taking her on a date later tonight, to catch up on old times, and to talk about Rebel's house."

"Aww. Are you playing the role of doting daughter, waiting by the phone to hear how things went?"

"Yes, and even if he doesn't call me, I'll still wheedle it out of him tomorrow."

"I was close with my old man like that."

Emily kissed TJ's cheek. "All this to say that now you know why I'm probably going to have my head up in the clouds for the rest of the night."

"That is a-okay." he kissed her. "Let's finish making dinner now."

When they were almost done, Isobel arrived in the kitchen, with Rebel and Sadie. Even Tinker Bell slinked in behind them.

"Hi, dad." Isobel chirped when she saw him, immediately moving to indicate her companions. "This is Rebel, and her baby girl, Sadie."

Rebel walked up to TJ and held a hand out. "I'm happy to meet you, TJ. Thanks for having us here."

TJ shook hands with her. "Any friends of Emily's and Isobel's are new friends of mine. I know you're going to be our next door neighbor at the end of the week, but please, consider yourself and your kids part of our family here—kids to Emily and I, a sister to Isobel, and whatever else to the little ones."

"Oh, thank you." Rebel immediately felt like she was about to cry, but she maintained her composure, nevertheless. "I've made friends with Emily and her team, and Isobel has already been like another sister to me. Sadie loves everyone, and I think she's taken with your cat because the cat was hugging her…"

"Yeah, Tinker Bell is a serious lovebug. We've never been able to figure out why she likes to hug."

Rebel grinned. "Well, thanks for having us, TJ. I'm glad we can be friends."

"Me, too. Please make yourself at home—I'm going to be gone from tomorrow until Saturday for a work thing, but I think Emily and Isobel will be more than happy to look after you. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

TJ turned to Isobel.

"Can you set the table, please? Maybe show Rebel where everything is?"

Isobel bobbed her head in understanding, and moved to the other side of the room, where the silverware was kept. Rebel followed her, wanting to learn the layout of the kitchen. Over her mother's shoulder, Sadie was watching TJ, and when he waved to her, she burst into giggles and looked away.

Emily was watching in amusement. "Maybe it's just a family thing that you, Izzy, and I can get babies to turn to putty without trying too hard."

"Now there's a fun family trait." TJ joked. "I'm good with all babies, but you should really see me with a baby girl. I really hope I can play with Sadie later."

He kissed his girlfriend and then turned to the stove to work on the finishing touches on the food, while Emily, not for the first time, found herself wondering what TJ had been like when he had been raising baby Isobel all by himself.

* * *

TJ's hope to hang out with Sadie came true, not long after dinner.

The family was camped out in the living room, enjoying time together. Emily was stretched out on the couch, knitting a nearly-completed baby blanket (she already had another one completed), while Isobel and Rebel sat on the floor, opposite each other. Their legs were spread out, and the tips of their toes were touching each other's, forming a diamond shape, and in between them sat Sadie, who was happily absorbed in the books and toys in front of her. Isobel and Rebel were giggling about who knew what, and Sadie just looked very happy.

TJ sat nearby, watching them. A full house like this was just what he'd always wanted.

He'd also learned many things over the years about being a single dad to a daughter, and one of those things was to learn how to speak Girl, which was why he eventually found himself listening to a conversation of Isobel's and Rebel's, and understanding it.

Rebel was looking at her fingernails, judging them. "You're right, Izzy. I do want to get them done."

"I'm really good at doing nails."

She showed Isobel her nails: today, they had a blue background with a white crisscross pattern.

"I did this, myself, and last week, I gave JJ a manicure and a pedicure, and her nails are dark red now." Isobel pointed over to Emily. "I gave Emily a manicure and a pedicure, too, on the same day I did it for JJ."

Right on cue, Emily paused in her knitting and held out a hand for Rebel to see her nails.

"See?" Isobel said. "They're plum-colored now."

"My toes, too." Emily said, going back to her knitting.

Rebel turned her attention back to Isobel. "Wow. Nova and Talia have always done my nails for me because I'm just all thumbs, but you're better than they are."

Isobel chuckled. "I have a lifetime in the stage theater to thank for that. Would you like me to do yours now?"

"Sure, but…"

She looked to Sadie, who was still entertaining herself. This was where TJ jumped in.

"Emily and I can look after Sadie while you go upstairs with Isobel." he said. "Go have some fun."

"Alright." she looked to Sadie again. "I'm going to hang out with Auntie Isobel, okay, little one? Uncle TJ and Auntie Emily will mind you now."

Sadie just giggled and returned to her things, so Rebel made a quiet exit with Isobel while TJ switched places with her. It didn't take Sadie too long to get used to him, and soon, she was leaning against him while she navigated through a soft baby book. At TJ's feet sat Tinker Bell, watching them.

Even Emily paused in her knitting to watch TJ and Sadie.

Just was quickly as Sadie had picked up her book, she had cast it aside and was now working on standing up because she wanted to walk.

"Okay, baby girl." TJ said, transitioning to standing on his knees and pulling Sadie into a standing position. "I see you."

Quick as a mouse, he helped Sadie wrap her tiny fingers around one of his on each hand and then gave her a gentle nudge.

"Come on, Sadie. You can do it—oh, good girl."

Very wobbly, but just as confident, Sadie began putting one foot in front of the other, making little steps. Cottoning on, Tinker Bell, got up, stretched, and began slinking along very slowly in front of Sadie, as if encouraging her to follow her. Quite enticed, Sadie babbled loudly and worked on following her furry friend around the room.

"Incredible." Emily said to TJ.

"Well, I _did_ teach Isobel to crawl _and_ walk, albeit in unorthodox ways."

"How do you mean?"

"I showed her how to army crawl, but she really took to it when I started lining Cheerios up in front of her."

"You did _what?"_

TJ shrugged. "She actually moved _faster_ when I brought food into the equation, so it worked."

"How did you get her to _walk?"_

"I started Isobel in Gymboree play classes very early, and worked with her on coordination skills—the teachers were extra helpful, since it was just me raising her on my own. Once she had the coordination and balance to stand on her own, I'd hold some of her favorite things out in front of her, not too far, and she would make for them, right quick. The better she got, the further back I'd move. She also learned to run that way."

"Wow. That's really clever."

TJ grinned. "The more interesting story is that Isobel started giving me heart palpitations when she was a toddler."

"How?!"

"The summer Olympics in Australia were on, and she was fascinated by everything, but gymnastics was her favorite, and she started copying the gymnasts who were doing flips and cartwheels."

"You're _kidding._ Theodore, the Australian Olympics were in _2000._ Izzy had to have been _two."_

"She was, and somehow, she figured out how to do what the gymnasts were doing."

Emily laughed. "So she's always been a superstar."

"Her first word was 'wow.' I kid you not."

"I say that about her at least once a week—oh, I think the little miss wants your attention."

TJ looked at Sadie. She was whining and tugging at his hands.

"Okay, Sadie." he said gently. "You can let go."

He helped her loosen her grip on him and let go, and instead of plunking down, Sadie moved all by herself to Tinker Bell, who was watching from a few feet away. It was in front of the cat that Sadie sat. After a moment of contemplating, Tinker Bell closed the gap between them and snuggled up to Sadie, laying down in her lap. TJ sat behind Sadie for support.

Amazed that Tinker Bell was so close to her, Sadie's mouth dropped open.

"Pet her like this."

TJ took one of Sadie's tiny hands in his and showed her how to pet Tinker Bell. Quite happy, Tinker Bell moved closer to Sadie and closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"Good girl." TJ praised Sadie. "Tinker Bell is very friendly, and she likes it when people are gentle with her."

Sadie just continued to be enthralled by the cat and how soft she was. She even started to giggle when she felt the vibrations of her purrs beneath her hand.

Emily watched TJ and Sadie get lost in their own world with Tinker Bell. She'd seen TJ hang out plenty with Henry and Michael, and that was always fun to watch.

But there was something that was just… different about seeing him with a smaller baby, and it made her happy.

She couldn't wait to see how he was with _their_ babies.


	38. Chapter 38

Meanwhile, Rossi and Amalie were settling in at their table at Al Forno. It was a very pleasant, upscale restaurant in The Watergate Hotel. He was dressed in one of his nicer suits, and she in a nice dress, and a nice pair of shoes. Her hair and her makeup were also done very nicely. As they were shown to their seats and given their menus, they looked to the world like a couple who had been married for a very long time, and not two friends catching up.

After the waitress left to bring appetizers and drinks, Amalie broke the ice.

"I told you about my life on the way over here, and you told me about Hayden and Joy and Kai, but I want to know—are you still working at the FBI?"

Rossi arched an eyebrow, playfully. "Keeping tabs on me?"

Amalie shrugged. "Your name comes up in the papers occasionally. Sometimes it's about your books, and sometimes, it's FBI-related, but it's just been a long time since I've seen you in person, and even longer time since I've seen your name in the papers for anything."

"I retired from the FBI a long time back, but I rejoined in 2007, and I'm still part of it. I plan on being part of the FBI now until the day I die."

"So you've been back since I sold you the house." Amalie mused, constructing a timeline in her head. "And you like it?"

He grinned. "I love it."

"Tell me about your team. Do you have a picture of them, or of one of them?"

"Actually, I do have a picture of all of them from a party last month." Rossi dug it out of his wallet and handed it Amalie. "There's been roster changes, here and there over the years, but this is the team now. They're my family, and I love them."

Donning a pair of reading glasses, Amalie accepted the picture and examined it.

"They're beautiful, Dave. It looks like you all were at a party when this was taken."

"We were. It was a double baby shower."

Amalie laid the picture down. "I see you, but will you tell me everyone else's names?"

Rossi pointed to everyone in turn. "Here, we have Stephen Walker, Doctor Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez, Penelope Garcia, and Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Who are these two, in front?"

She was pointing to the only two people he hadn't named.

"I love those two like they were my own, and it was their baby shower this was taken at." Rossi smiled fondly. "On the left is Jennifer Jareau, and on the right is Emily Prentiss. They run the team now, and just steer them in the right direction whenever they get sidetracked."

"Can I meet them?"

Rossi nodded. "Yes, you can. They'd like you, and I know you'd like them."

"You did say I'd meet Emily soon." Amalie said, containing to piece things together. "Is she why you want to talk about one of the houses I oversee?"

"Kind of."

Amalie handed the picture back and looked coyly at her companion. "What do you mean, 'kind of'?"

Rossi put the picture away. "I—"

But he didn't finish his sentence because the waitress came with their drinks and appetizers. She also took their orders.

When she was gone again, Amalie challenged Rossi, raising an eyebrow.

"Talk to me."

"It's about Rebel Rose Kelley."

Amalie smiled. "She's a sweet girl. Her daughter, too."

Rossi nodded. "Yes. We met them today, and the house that she bought from you, on Old Promenade, is right next door to Emily and her family."

"How small _is_ this town?"

"I've been asking myself the same question a lot lately. "A lot has suddenly happened to Rebel Rose in the past forty-eight hours, or so, and she's left her home in New York, for lack of a better word. She is here, and she and Sadie have been taken by Emily and her family."

"Because the people who live in the house now aren't officially out until Sunday."

Rossi nodded a second time. "Exactly, so Rebel and Sadie are staying at Emily's house until then because they were already in town for two days, living out of a hotel before we saw them today."

"Wow."

"Our whole team is stepping up to the plate to look after them, especially because Rebel has another kid on the way, and it came to me how I can help. It was just a matter of finding out the name of her realtor."

"Ta-da."

Rossi laughed. "I want to know—for the interest of business—does Rebel have the mortgage on her house paid off?"

"No. She bought it good and well, but no, she doesn't have the mortgage paid off. Are you going to be the fun uncle, or the anonymous benefactor?"

"Hopefully both."

"Some things never change, David Marco Rossi, and two of them are your generous heart, and your capacity for friendship." Amalie grinned. "Of _course_ I'll help you be Rebel's anonymous benefactor. Do you think you can go in to work an hour late tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Excellent—I'll give you my business information before we go, and I'll put you first for my appointments in the morning. Does eight work?"

"Yes." Rossi said again.

"Then here."

Amalie picked up her full wine glass. Rossi followed suit with his.

"What are we toasting?" he asked.

"To new beginnings—for Rebel, and for you and I."

They clinked their glasses.

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." Rossi echoed.

The two drank, both knowing now that they'd be in each other's lives for many years to come.


	39. Chapter 39

Rossi successfully paid off all of Rebel's mortgage at an appointment with Amalie the next morning, and when he told Emily after he got into work, she was so happy that she hugged him.

After that day, Tuesday, Emily felt like she blinked and it was already Saturday. It also found Emily and her team all heading into work because they all had paperwork to catch up on. Even Penelope. Emily didn't want to leave her home, because even though TJ was still gone, she wanted to spend more time with Isobel, Rebel, and Sadie. She was also a million weeks pregnant with twins and felt like a beached whale most of the time, but she wasn't on maternity leave yet, so… to work she went. What Isobel found comical was that Emily was doing everything she could to stall and mother the girls for just a few more minutes.

Emily didn't go until Isobel finally convinced her that they'd be fine.

* * *

"Is Emily always like that?" Rebel chuckled when Emily was finally gone.

"It's only because she's pregnant—which has been most of the time that we've known her."

"When I carried Sadie, I became very giggly and maternal."

Isobel stared; Rebel, in her eyes, was refreshingly normal and very pleasant, but the way she phrased her words, she made it sound as though she hadn't always been the way she was.

"What were you like _before?!"_

"Quite the opposite—even though I was employed and working on school, to let loose, I did things to push the envelope _just_ far enough to stress my parents out, but still not get in trouble with police."

"Huh." Isobel mused. "So you were an actual rebel?"

"Yes, and it was fun back then, but on balance, I came to realize that I did it because I was tired of getting lost in the shuffle of seven older siblings. I love them because they're my brothers and sisters, but most of the time, being at the bottom of the heap is just a real bummer. I've gone through a life of mostly hand-me-downs because we're kind of poor, and that is just as much a bummer."

"But having Sadie turned you around?"

"Yep. I didn't do drugs or anything, but I straightened myself and worked even harder on getting out of New York the day I found out she was on the way. Sadie is my saving grace, and so is this one." she glided a hand over her middle, where her baby bump could be seen. "Being their mummy has really helped me to slow down and smell the roses."

"That's really sweet."

Isobel watched as Rebel turned her attention to Sadie. The little girl was sitting in a high chair that had been brought over by Will for her to use, and she loved it. They'd just finished breakfast, and everything was cleaned up, except for Sadie and the mess that she'd made of her own food.

"I don't have to go to work until Monday morning, Reb." Isobel said. "Is there anything you want or need to get done before the move tomorrow?"

Finished with cleaning Sadie and her high chair tabletop, Rebel picked her daughter up and held her.

"I need to get new shoes, because the ones I have are hand-me-downs from Talia, and they're shabby-looking now."

Isobel perked up. "You've seen my shoe collection—I can help you, there."

"Good, because we also need to go to a place where I can get a bigger pouch for my asthma supplies, and batteries."

"Pardon? Batteries?"

Rebel tapped an ear. "I'm partially deaf in both ears because I was born a touch too early; I put it as 'being wired differently.' I wear incognito hearing aids, and they run on batteries. I'm also asthmatic because of how early I was born."

"Wow."

"I don't like the ones I have, but they're what my parents could afford. I've saved for the regular over-the-ear kind, and I can actually get them, but it's just a matter of setting up the appointments." Rebel explained. "The batteries in the pair that I have now are running low on juice. Hearing aid batteries come in a pack, and the ones in use now were also the last ones."

"I bet they'll have what you need at Battery Land."

 _"Battery Land?"_ Rebel said blankly. "That's a place?"

"Uh-huh, and it's at a mall in Potomac Mills. We can take the train in… maybe call Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana?"

"I like the sound of all of that, but let's get hold of the girls when we get there and get to the train station first. Before any of that, though, Sadie needs to get dressed."

The baby was a messy eater, and to cut down on ruining her clothes before they left the house, she was only wearing a diaper. But she still had baby cereal smeared over her face and cheeks.

"Good point." Isobel agreed. "I'll help you. Come on."

* * *

One train ride and a bus ride later, they had arrived at the mall, and as it was a Saturday, it was a bit busy, but not so busy that Isobel and Rebel couldn't find Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana when they arrived a little while later.

Rebel quite enjoyed the company of her new friends, especially because none of them seemed to think that a pregnant girl and a baby cramped their style. In fact, Sadie was having a ball, too, enjoying the extra attention, and she soon settled on Indigo as her favorite. Indigo was more than happy to carry her and to dote on her. Everybody was happy.

The real trouble wasn't to start for awhile.

* * *

After procuring her medical-related items, they were on their way to one of the mall's many shoe stores, and were nearly there when Rebel got distracted by a sundress in the front window of a maternity boutique that she wanted to try on, and possibly purchase.

While Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana sat on the couches outside of the store and played with Sadie, Rebel went inside the store. Isobel tagged along to help her try it on.

"Wow. I can't believe it was a perfect fit—and on the first try!" Rebel remarked from her changing stall as she changed back into her street clothes and shoes. The dress was already back on the hanger they'd seen it on. "I'm going to get it, but you can go hang out with the girls if you want, Izzy. Izzy?"

As Rebel finished making herself presentable, Isobel had slipped put of the dressing room to give her friend some privacy. It was through the door that they'd been talking about what they were going to do next.

Isobel had stopped talking, and Rebel was just noticing.

The hair on the back of her neck standing up, Rebel collected her purse and headed out into the empty changing room hallway with caution.

Something is just terribly wrong, Rebel thought.

And she was right.

Not even five feet to the left, near an exit, Isobel was rooted to the spot in fear, for behind her, holding her in front of him was Ryan Kilpatrick. Danger was alight in his eyes.

Rebel dropped her things on the floor and held hands out to show she meant no harm.

"Ryan, she's innocent, okay?" Rebel said. "Leave her be, and just take me."

"No!" he snarled in a low tone, so as not to attract attention from anyone out in the shop. "She's insurance that you won't be foolish and run off. Now come along, or else she gets it!"

Rebel wanted to scream, but the sound immediately died in her throat as she nodded and approached him. Per further instructions, she opened the exit and walked with him and Isobel the hallway beyond—a maze that led to the back of other shops and service elevators and storage rooms. Rebel still didn't protest even though she didn't see a gun because knew Ryan well enough to know that he didn't need one to make threats or cause bodily harm.

This was going to be a crazy day.

She wondered how long it would take for people to realize they were gone.

* * *

Back at the BAU, Emily was holed up in her office, poring over files. She was supposed to be reviewing potential fill-ins for her and JJ while they were on maternity leave. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting too much accomplished because the twins were kicking her incessantly.

Emily leaned back in her chair and sighed, giving her bump a tickle. "Okay, babies. Mama will take a break."

The twins felt Emily's change in position, they still wouldn't relent, so she indulged them by playing 'tag,' which was when she pressed down gently whenever she felt a kick, nudge, or the impressions of a hand, arm, elbow, leg, knee, foot or heel. The babies really seemed to enjoy it. Finally, after fifteen minutes, the babies had settled and Emily was ready to start back on the file stack.

Her plan was immediately derailed when her tablet started to ring, indicating at an incoming Skype call from her mother.

But the family matriarch wasn't alone.

 _"Sandy?"_ Emily asked, perplexed when she saw her on the screen, beside Elizabeth. "What are you doing with my mother? _Why are you in town?"_

Sandy coughed, nervous. "I was going to come surprise everyone, and I'm staying with your parents, but, uh… something's come up, Emily."

"What is it?"

Sandy handed their tablet back to Elizabeth.

"Where are Isobel, Rebel, and Sadie?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the Woodside Crossings Mall, in Potomac Mills. Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana joined them. What's happening?"

Elizabeth let out a soft curse in Italian and said, "You and your team should scoot your cabooses to Potomac Mills—the mall is on lockdown because a suspicious person from a news bulletin was spotted inside."

"Oh, my God." Fear washed over Emily and she put her hand over her heart. "How did you and Sandy come to the conclusion to call me?"

"We had the television on to watch the weather, and the news bulletin interrupted it."

"Sandy," Emily said suddenly. "Have you been told about our visitors from New York?"

Edging back into the frame, Sandy gave a nod. "JJ called me about them the same night that they first turned up in Quantico. I've brought presents for all of the kids, including them."

"Rebel and Sadie are going to be so happy about that." Emily turned back to Elizabeth. "Mother, where is dad?"

"Behind us, glued to the TV to watch for updates."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'm definitely going to get the team together because we're all here on the BAU floor, but please—all three of you—stay there."

It went without saying that Emily had said what she said for her own peace of mind, but both of the older woman understood.

"You got it, Emily." Sandy said seriously.

"Be careful, Emiliana." Elizabeth told her. "I love you."

Emily smiled at her mother, in spite of the situation. "I love you, too."

Emily hung up first, but her line was quiet for less than a minute when she got another call, this time from Will.

"Hey! Umm… Are you looking for your wife?"

"Actually, no. I'm looking for _you."_

Immediately on alert because Will usually just called her when he wanted to talk to her, Emily said, "What's going on? Where are you?"

"At Woodside Crossings Mall, in Potomac Mills—there's an emergency situation here."

Emily's heart jolted, and the babies kicked up a storm in response. "My mother and Sandy just skyped me a minute ago to say that there's a situation that made an emergency news bulletin at Woodside Crossings."

Will raised an eyebrow at the mention of his mother-in-law, but stayed the course, asking, "Did you know that Isobel, Rebel, Sadie, and Isobel's whole squad are here?"

"Yes, but how did _you_ know?"

"Isobel sent me an SOS text and the initials of the mall; I think she contacted me before you because it's less complicated to get hold of the police before the FBI." Will sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Listen, Emily—my captain knows the chief of the local PD here, and the chief invited us in."

By now, Emily had gotten up and left her office for Rossi's, next door. She sat on her couch and continued to listen to Will fill her in, while at his desk, Rossi paused his task when he saw Emily. He became vigilant and started making mental notes when he realized that his friend was obviously distressed.

"Emily," Will pressed on. "The chief has given me complete authority to do whatever I deem necessary to solve this and put it to bed, so I'm officially inviting you and your squad in."

"Has the chief approved?"

"Yes."

"Then we will be there, ASAP." Emily said seriously. "Has the name Ryan Kilpatrick surfaced at all?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"It's a long story, but he's Rebel's ex, and the father of her children."

Will ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. "Are he and Rebel estranged?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"But you think that Ryan is behind this?"

Emily nodded. "I'm actually _certain_ because Rebel said that he would probably come from New York, looking for her."

"Then you better bring Penelope, so she can use those fancy gadgets of hers to scan the mall security footage for him…"

Will paused, looking at something just out side the screen's viewing range.

"Will?" Emily prompted.

The detective's face filled the screen again. "I have to go—Ingrid's collapsed."

 _"WHAT?!"_

But Will had already hung up. Hands shaking slightly, Emily hung up, too, and looked over to her companion.

"Dave, did you ever read up on the cases that happened just before you arrived in 2007?"

"Mhm. What's on your mind?"

"Katie Jacobs: she went missing at Woodside Crossings Mall when she was just six."

Rossi got up and crossed the room, sitting beside Emily. "As I recall, the girl's aunt abducted her and left her to die in a storage room because she thought it would solve the problems with hers and her husband's failing marriage, and she did it right under the nose of her son, who was keeping tabs on Katie at the time."

"That's right." Emily sighed shakily and rubbed her eyes as tears fell, while at the same time, her heart lurched at the thought of calling TJ about the situation. "Isobel texted me earlier to say that she, Rebel, Sadie, Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana are the all there, hanging out and helping Rebel shop for some things."

"But…?"

Emily began breathing heavily as more tears came. "The mall is on _lockdown,_ and the girls are in trouble!"


	40. Chapter 40

As Rossi helped Emily through the inevitable bout panic, someone came hurrying in.

"Emily! Emily, I—oh, my God…"

Penelope had arrived, a file folder in her hands, and intending to deliver a piece of important news. When she saw Emily, though, she stopped in her tracks.

"What's up, Garcia?" Rossi asked. "Something important?"

"Yes. What's wrong with Emily?"

"She's having a small panic attack."

Penelope sat beside Emily and took over comforting her.

"I've got you, Emily." she said softly. "Just breathe."

While Penelope was helping Emily return to normal, Rossi fetched a water bottle from Emily's office and brought it back for her. When she drank her fill, she felt like she could breathe and speak normally again.

"Penelope, Will just called, and he's taken up point on a case at the Woodside Crossings Mall in Potomac Mills. Do you remember the case that we had there?"

Penelope nodded. "The Katie Jacobs case. Why did Will call?"

"Because Isobel, Rebel, Sadie, Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana are all there, but Isobel and Rebel are missing, and I think it's because Ryan Kilpatrick has finally come, just like Rebel said he would. Will also said that Ingrid collapsed, but I don't know how she is because Will hung up right after that."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Penelope said gently. "But Ryan _is_ there."

Emily's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Long story short—I had his name and image flagged in the system, so they'd alert me if he made a credit card transaction or if he entered some place like a mall."

"He hasn't bought a weapon, has he?"

"No, but he is _definitely_ at Woodside Crossings. That's what I was coming to tell you." Penelope handed Emily the folder. "Here."

Emily skimmed the contents of the folder—Ryan Kilpatrick's criminal record, which ran on for a bit, and what was a very clear surveillance photo of him entering Woodside Crossings Mall. He wasn't armed, from what Emily could see, but he still had a look of determination on his face.

Emily held a hand out. "Someone help me up."

Rossi did so and steadied her. "Okay, what's next?"

"You and I are going to the conference room and," she turned to Penelope. "I need you to gather everyone up and bring them there. And be patient with JJ, especially if she calls herself a beached whale again. Just don't bring up what's happening yet because the last thing we need is her being scared into labor."

* * *

Before long, everybody was gathered in the conference room. Rossi and Penelope were both solemn-faced, while JJ, Spencer, Tara, Stephen, and Luke all appeared to be politely puzzled.

Emily was unsurprised when JJ broke the ice.

"What happening? Why is there an emergency meeting?"

Emily took a deep breath and slowly let it out, addressing the room at large. "There is an emergency situation in Potomac Mills, concerning some of our own, at the Woodside Crossings Mall."

A spark went off in Spencer's brain. "Woodside Crossings? Wasn't that the mall we were at during the Katie Jacobs case in 2007?"

"What happened then?" Luke asked.

"Someone will fill you in later." Emily told him. "What's more pressing is that Isobel, Rebel, Sadie, Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana are all there, and so is Ryan Kilpatrick."

Tara placed both of her hands flat on the tabletop, to reign in her sudden urge to want to hit something. "And Ryan is Rebel's ex, right? Was he in jail, or something, when we were there in February?"

"For stealing a car, but he got out early on good behavior, and Rebel said she gave him another chance because she wanted him to at least meet Sadie. That second chance, though, was enough time for Sadie to earn the role of big sister." Emily explained. "Ryan proposed to Rebel on the night she graduated school, and he didn't take it well when she said no."

"And this is what has spurred him to come looking for her? Is he coming for revenge, and Isobel got in the way?"

Emily sighed, trying to shake off the worry. "Yes, although I don't know why it's taken him until today. Rebel also came to DC because her parents kicked her out when she turned down the proposal."

"Are they of the old-fashioned Catholic variety?"

"Yes. They basically told her that if she won't marry the father of her children, she had to go somewhere else. She's upset about that, but she would rather be out of the house, anyway, and in a place where she can start over, on her own. Her last obstacle is Ryan."

"What do we know about him?" Spencer asked.

Emily turned to Penelope. "That's your department."

Penelope nodded and turned to face the others. "I'm just going to give the highlights: he is from the same neighborhood as Rebel, but he comes from a poorer, sadder family. For instance, of four older siblings, he's the only one left because one took her life, and the other three were murdered."

"His parents are around," JJ said. "But don't seem to be too involved in his life."

"No wonder Rebel wanted to get away." sighed Spencer. "Is there anything else on his record?"

"When Ryan was eight, he was an accessory to murder, but it was expunged from the record because he was child."

"Do you know the details of that case yet?"

"No." the tech shook her head. "I'll delve in when I have the time."

Stephen spoke up. "Is there anything else in his recored that would show a proclivity for violence?"

"Not that I've seen so far." Penelope said, skimming the information. "I think an anger like this could lead to it, but I haven't seen anything yet."

Everyone stared.

"What?" Penelope asked, taken aback.

Stephen grinned. "You sounded like a profiler for a minute."

"That's because I've spent a good chunk of my adult life with this team. It was bound to rub off on me at some point."

Emily stepped in before anyone could go down a rabbit trail. "Rebel said that Ryan wouldn't get a gun, but he's clever enough to cause harm without one, and he's wary of the Kelleys because both of Rebel's parents and all of the Kelley siblings, except Rebel, legally own a gun."

"Rebel doesn't?" Luke asked.

"No." JJ confirmed them. "She isn't completely disprove of the right to bear a gun, but she said she only really approves of guns in the hands of law enforcement. She also says that she thinks that her family would take matters into their own hands if they got wind of him trying something fishy."

"Which is why he followed her across state lines."

"That's what we suspect, yes. He just hasn't realized that Rebel and Sadie were taken in by FBI agents."

JJ turned to Emily, holding her hands in the time-out position. "Emily, how do you know that Isobel and Rebel are in trouble?"

"Will is at Woodside Crossings and he skyped me just now—Isobel sent him an SOS text, and the initials of the mall."

JJ briefly flashed back to working with Will in New Orleans and in Florida, but she still kept her head in the game. "The chief of the PD in Potomac Mills has known him since the New Orleans years, but I haven't met him. Did he invite Will in to take charge?"

"Yes, and after Will told me what's going on, he officially invited the squad in."

"Then are we going to Potomac Mills now?"

"In a moment."

Emily turned to Tara, who immediately sat up straighter.

"Yes, boss?" she asked, reading the look in Emily's eyes.

"I need you to get on the jet and go to New York to collect Rebel's parents and bring them to meet us in Potomac Mills, pronto."

"Cyrus and Kyra, right?"

"Yes." Emily nodded. "Penelope can get you all of their contact info, and the address of the mall from old records."

"Copy that. What bout Rebel's brothers and sisters?"

Emily checked the time on her watch. "They'll already be on their way here from New York, transporting Rebel's things, and her car to her new house. I'll get hold of one of them, myself."

"I will send you that information, too!" Penelope called, writing a reminder to herself.

"Outstanding, but don't get to comfortable in your office—you're coming with us to Potomac Mills."

"I am?"

"Yes. We need you to scan the security footage with your software to look for Isobel, Rebel, and Ryan."

Penelope stood, Tara following suit next to her. "Got it. I'll go to my office, get the information we talked about, and then meet you all down by the SUVs."

Emily approved of this and sent Penelope and Tara on their way. Everyone dispersed behind them, but JJ hung back.

After a moment of difficulty, she stood.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked Emily.

The brunette nodded and gave a shaky sigh. "Yes, because I have faith in Will, that he'll hold things down until we get there. I also know that between Isobel's wild intelligence and Rebel's awesome street smarts, they'll take care of each other, but still…"

"You love Isobel as though she came from your body, and you're starting to love Rebel the same way."

"Bingo."

JJ patted Emily's shoulder sympathetically. "Isobel has had me wrapped around her little finger since the first time I held her as a baby, and I'm starting to love Rebel the way you do."

"So you understand." Emily motioned to her friend's baby bump. "The twins are fine, and I know I can make it to Potomac Mills, but how's Ana?"

"Only moving around a little bit because she's officially run out of room in there, but she can make it to Potomac Mills, too."

"And what about you?"

"Worried about the girls." she furrowed her eyebrow as a thought occurred to her. "If Rebel is MIA, who's got Sadie?"

"Will didn't say, but I imagine she's with one of Isobel's posse. We would know if she wasn't." Emily sighed. "Will had to cut his call short because Ingrid collapsed, no doubt from stress."

"What?!"

Emily nodded. "That's what I said, and that's all that I know."

JJ was the one to sigh. "Everybody we know doesn't believe in doing anything small, huh?"

"Sounds about right. I'm sure someone's gotten hold of her parents, and of the twins', but if that hasn't happened when we get there…"

"I'll call the Jacobys and the Jayjones' for you."

"Thanks, Jayje."

The thanks was very sincere, but JJ saw that Emily had one last thing on her mind.

"Are you worried about calling TJ?" JJ wanted to know.

"Mhm."

"I'll do that, too, and talk him down from any panic. You've got a lot on your plate already."

Emily finally breathed a sigh of relief she'd been holding back.

"Thanks, friend."

The blond bobbed her head. "Of course. Let's roll."

* * *

Once the team (except Tara), had arrived at the Woodside Crossings Mall, all of the right calls had been made to the right people, and they'd hatched a plan of what to do. Emily was also flashing back to ten years ago, during the Katie Jacobs case, but once she and the team the team cleared the security tape and the LEOs on scene, and headed into the main building, she had her focus immediately.

They were met by Will's friend, the chief of the local police department, and Will, himself.

"Will," the chief said to him when they drew level with everyone. "Is this the calvary?"

"Yes. This is the Behavioral Analysis Unit, from the FBI, in Quantico, and the team is run by my wife, and… by my sister."

The chief raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Will pointed to everyone in turn. "We have my wife, SSA Jennifer Jareau, and my sister, SSA Emily Prentiss, and SSAs David Rossi, Stephen Walker, Luke Alvez, and Doctor Spencer Reid, and the tech analyst, Penelope Garcia. They seem to be one short, though."

"Tara took the jet to collect Rebel's parents." Emily supplied quickly.

"Doctor Tara Lewis has gone to New York, but she'll back in due course." Will explained and made a blanket sweeping motion over the people assembled before him. "Everyone, this is Chief Ezra Keating, of the Potomac Mills PD; we've known each other for donkey's years, and he and I are working together on this, but we are, of course, happy to work with all of you."

"Very good." Emily said, stepping forward to shake hands with Keating. "Some of us in this group, including myself and Agent Jareau worked a similar case here in 2007, so those of us that were have a layout of the land. Can you have one of your people escort Penelope to the security office? She needs to scour the footage for Isobel, Rebel, and Ryan."

Keating nodded in understanding and flagged down one of the mall security people nearby to hand Penelope off to. When they were gone, Will spoke up.

"Ingrid's and the twins' parents are already here because we had my partner and another member of my squad get them from their jobs and come here, sirens blaring."

"Who's got Sadie?"

"Indigo does—the baby's been like a koala with her, and she won't let anyone else touch her."

So at least she wasn't taken, Emily thought in relief. "Has Ingrid recovered from collapsing?"

"Yes, and she and the twins should be sociable enough to talk about their version of events."

"Very good. JJ and I will talk to them, and Rossi, Stephen, Spencer, and Luke will start making tactical plans for a search until we get something constructive about a location. I—"

 _BEEP!_

She was about to ask if there was an update from Tara, but her watch interrupted her with one, saying that she and the elder Kelleys were on the jet already.

"Well, that answers that—Tara is on her way here with Rebel's parents. Please send them in my direction when they get here."

"Will do." Stephen told her. "You and JJ go ahead."

"Good. Everybody knows what to do, so let's go."

Before they went to talk to Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana, Emily had a powwow with the LaMontagnes.

"Emily," Will said seriously. "Obviously, we don't know where Isobel, Rbel, and Ryan are, but everyone else, even Sadie, has been accounted for, except for TJ. Where is he?"

"JJ called him."

Will turned to his wife. "What's the news there?"

"He's been in Jersey for work, and I caught him at the train station because he finished ahead of schedule."

"Is he going back DC, or is he coming here?"

"He's coming here—I wasn't about to try to stop him, but I _did_ get him to not have a public panic."

"Alright. We'll keep our eyes peeled for him." Will decided. "Rebel has older siblings, right, and they're en route from New York with her belongings and her car?"

"Yes, but I've directed them to go to my parents' house because JJ's mom and my parents are already there. My parents know, and they're going to call me when the Kelleys get there."

"So for the most part, all of our ducks are in the rows that they need to be in?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from JJ, and Will and Emily instinctively turned to her. She was holding her belly and wrinkling her nose.

"I'm _fine,"_ she told them, exhaling a puff of air. "And so is Emiliana. She's just restless and testing her limits and mine. I literally got a tiny elbow in the gut just now."

"As long as you're sure." Will and Emily said at the same time.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm _sure!_ I will _not_ have this be New York all over again, when I was pregnant with Henry!"

"Alright." Will motioned for the others to follow him. "Come on. Everyone is over here."

Ingrid's and Indigo's and Illiana's parents were in the food court with their children, and when they understood that Emily and JJ didn't have anything new, they dispersed.

The girls were all in a corner booth together, looking forlorn.

"Is alright if we sit with you?" Emily asked.

The girls looked up in surprise.

"Emily, JJ." Ingrid blurted. "Will said you guys would be coming. Of course you can sit here."

The agents eased themselves into the side of the booth, opposite the girls.

"I'm sorry I lost Isobel and Rebel." Ingrid said apologetically.

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen." Emily told her. "We will find them, Ingrid. Nobody blames you, or Indigo, or Illiana for this."

"Okay…"

"How are you doing?" JJ asked her. "We heard you collapsed."

"I'm fine, but just feeling a little wiped out."

"You let us know if you need to have a lie-down, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay."

JJ turned to Illiana. "How are you and Indigo?"

"I'm just upset, and want them to be found."

"Me, too." Indigo added. "Illiana caught Ingrid when she collapsed, because she would have hit me on the way down if I hadn't, and I've been minding Sadie since Isobel and Rebel went into the store."

"And how is Sadie now?"

Indigo looked down at the baby in her arms, who was indeed clinging to her like a baby koala. Sadie knew the others were there, but wouldn't turn around.

"She hasn't let me go, but she won't turn around or let me move her."

Demonstrating her point, she tried to move Sadie, but she held on, steadfast.

A resounding _"NO!"_ could also be heard.

"She also learned a new word."

Emily held back a laugh. "Do you think you and your sister and Ingrid help us figure out what's happened, exactly?"

"Yes." Indigo decided as the others agreed.

"Okay." JJ said. "Tell us everything, from the top."


	41. Chapter 41

While the search for the missing people began, Isobel, Rebel, and Ryan were two stories up, and in a side storage room, in the in-between maze of rooms between the shops.

It was clear that Ryan Kilpatrick had an axe to grind with Rebel, and that Isobel was the unfortunate third wheel, but being from a line of people who protected that what and whom they loved, Isobel stood her ground, particularly after getting pushed to the side by Ryan so he could hit Rebel.

"Hey!" she pulled him off her and stood between the exes. "You leave her alone!"

"What's it to you?" Ryan snarled at her. "You've known Rebel for less than a week, but she and I go _all_ the way back!"

"What it is to _me_ is that she's my _friend,_ she's _hurt,_ and she's _pregnant!_ Why go after her?"

"Because she's the mother of _my_ children, and the whole reason I came this far was to bring her back home where she _belongs!"_

At this, Rebel had had enough. She'd been licking her wounds, and holding back her tears, and after this, she would forever be indebted to Isobel for protecting her and the baby, but a point needed to be made now.

She also needed to live up to her name. With courage that she didn't know she had, she stood to her full height—which was impressive—and faced her ex.

"Ryan!" she yelled. "I said no to your proposal before because you are _no good_ for me _or_ for Sadie, so I know that you wouldn't be any good to the baby, either! Never would I marry you, or let you be alone with either one of the kids, ever again! You fell out of favor with me, and you don't get any more chances!"

"Why, you—"

"Your family is cursed—everybody in Backwater end knows that, and _I_ just want to live! What good would come from being with you?"

"Oh, I can change your mind!"

Lightning fast, Ryan shoved Isobel into a mountain of cardboard boxes that were filled with soft Christmas decorations. Isobel was not a fragile person, but her body didn't take to kindly to the unexpected turn, and it took her a moment to untangle herself from the boxes, even a little bit. It still hurt like a bitch, though.

When she looked to the other two, her heart dropped: Ryan had Rebel pinned against one wall, ignoring her protests.

"Ryan, don't! I'll be good and do anything, just don't—"

Even from where Isobel was six feet, she didn't miss the audible gasp from Rebel as Ryan yanked her hearing aids out of her ears and stomped on them, hard with the heels of his steel-toed boots.

"Now I can make you change your mind, Rebel, and I know you can hear me, even just a little bit!"

Rebel gave him a blank stare. She could read lips, good and well, but it had still been awhile since she'd seen a doctor for a check-up that wasn't related to pregnancy. Now, she couldn't hear anything. Before, she could hear without the hearing aids, but now—nothing. Horror struck Rebel as she realized that she was truly stone deaf.

Isobel could read the panic sinking in on Rebel, and the confusion on Ryan's face at this new change in the game.

Suddenly, Isobel realized that it was up to her to save Rebel and get them out of there. It would just be a matter of making sure that Ryan was completely distracted first.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the security office, JJ was sitting next to Penelope, scanning all of the monitors, for any sign of Isobel, Rebel, and Ryan. She'd been sent there by the Emily and Will because she was the fastest at "I Spy" and "Where's Waldo?" but she knew it was to keep her out of the way, since she'd been off-kilter for awhile.

"You being quiet like this is you getting distracted by contractions, is it?" Penelope asked JJ after a noticeable silence from the younger woman.

JJ shook her head. "It isn't, I promise."

"Good, because I'm flashing back to when I realized you were in labor with Henry."

JJ laughed, and then let out a whimper when she felt two small feet kick her hard in the side.

"Baby girl is just wide awake, and bored out of her mind. She's also _really_ strong, like Will and I." JJ glided a hand over the spot where the felt the kicks. "I wouldn't be surprised if she comes in the next day or two. Michael was overdue, but Henry was a few days early—and it feels like this kid is going to copy him."

Penelope turned away from the screens and turned to face JJ. "But you're thinking about something else, huh?"

"I'm thinking about the first time I held Isobel."

"When was it?"

"She was just two days old. Her mother died having her, and TJ was an absolute mess."

"I have no doubt."

"Isobel and I are nineteen years apart, but her father is my brother, and the only sibling I have left." JJ sighed shakily as the memories came rushing back. "When I heard that Rachel had passed, I dropped everything I was doing and got on a plane to Kansas, immediately."

"To comfort your brother, and to meet your niece." Penelope realized. "I've got four brothers, Jayje, back in California, and I would do what you did, in a heartbeat."

JJ smiled vaguely. "I beat my mom to Kansas, because she flew down, too, but when I held Isobel, my heart was mush. She's as precious as they come right now, but she was two days old, and just the sweetest baby."

"I bet."

"I ended up looking after her in the hospital to give TJ a break, and my mom looked after him. To this day, I cherish every minute I get with my niece, and she's been a test-run for this kid." JJ pointed to her bump. "There was an afternoon when I was holding Isobel skin-to-skin, and just talking to her and giving her kisses. I told her that no matter what would happen, even as her auntie, I'd always love her. I also told her that if she ever got into trouble, I would drop everything and stop at nothing until I found her or helped her out of whatever scrape she'd gotten herself into."

Penelope patted JJ's cheek affectionately. "And you still will, JJ. We'll find her with Rebel, protecting her, and you'll be able to give her all of the hugs and kisses she can stand."

"I have to give hugs and kisses to Rebel, too. I told her that I'd look after her and be her second mom, since she isn't getting along with hers right now." JJ kept gliding her hands over her bump as she felt the baby become very active. "But she was here for less than a week, and then we lost her!"

Sensing that one of JJ's crying jags was about to start, Penelope patted her cheek affectionately. "None of this is your fault, whatsoever. Do you understand? It's Ryan's fault because he couldn't take no for an answer."

"It's not my fault." JJ echoed.

"That's right. Look at me."

Penelope was gentle with her words, but still commanding enough that JJ had no trouble meeting her gaze.

"When it comes to people you love, JJ," said Penelope. "You are a complete mama bear, and that's really amazing. Anyone in your way, whether it's your kids, family members, or friends who are in trouble, don't stand a chance against you. They say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' but I think there's a special kind of hell for someone who crosses a mama and put her babies in trouble."

"You're right about that, Pen. I rescued Henry on my _wedding day,_ after fighting off a crazy person first."

Penelope nodded. "I remember. Today is different because you're nine months pregnant, and because you love Isobel and Rebel like they came from your body, I'm guessing?"

"I really do."

"You are a _wonderful_ auntie to Isobel, and a _really_ wonderful friend/motherly influence to Rebel, and neither of them are ever going to forget that—I know, and I've seen just how much they both adore you. Any kid of yours is genuinely lucky because they're touched by your love for them." Penelope smiled at her. "And because you came in here to sit with me and scan the monitors, you saw something that I didn't."

"I saw Isobel's and Rebel's bags where they dropped them in the store…"

Penelope gave another nod. "Exactly, and that's a big thing that you helped with."

JJ exhaled and smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

"Mhm. Do you want to help me scan the monitors more?"

Yes, and thank you, Penelope."

"You're very welcome."

JJ turned back to the numerous monitors they'd been looking at previously. "Tell me where to look."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the storage room, Isobel had completely disentangled herself from the boxes she'd fallen into, and without drawing attention to herself, she'd crept away to hide behind a shelf that was directly behind Ryan and Rebel. She was going to push the shelf on top of Ryan, grab Rebel, and get as much distance between them and the room as much as possible.

She somehow managed to convey this to the deaf Rebel without catching Ryan's attention, and now it was a matter of waiting.

Finally—

 _CRASH!_

Isobel had succeeded in pushing the shelf on top of Ryan. She caught him by surprise because she heard him cry out, but without checking to see how hurt he was (or if he was dead), Isobel dashed out of her hiding spot and grabbed Rebel.

Together, they ran towards the main exit, and out into an empty hallway. After putting a floor between them and the room where they'd left Ryan, Rebel dug her heels in and made them sit on a bench, next to a viewing section in the floor that almost had them in sight of the food court, where all of the shoppers, employees, and—most importantly—most of the BAU was camped out, three floors below.

Isobel turned to Rebel, getting her attention and making her look at her.

"Can you hear at all?" she asked.

Rebel shook her head, but said nothing.

"Do you read lips? Is that how you're understanding me?"

Nod.

"Good, because I don't know how to sign. Do you want to sit here for minute?"

Nod.

"Okay. We will."

* * *

From the beginning of the crisis to Isobel and Rebel escaping, a few hours had elapsed, and JJ was still with Penelope in the security room. She was getting quiet again because the baby was definitely getting behaving like she was going to be born within the next twenty-four hours, but JJ was also bound and determined to help Penelope find some trace of Isobel and Rebel.

"There!" she said suddenly, making both baby Emiliana and Penelope jump a mile. "I see them!"

"What? Where?!"

JJ pointed to a monitor just above the one directly in front of her. "There! It looks like a bench on an an upper level!"

Using her software, Penelope was able to back up JJ's words.

"That's a sporting goods store, almost directly above where the team is camped out!" Penelope stood and pulled JJ to her feet. "Come on!"

With a security guard making quick strides behind them to keep up, JJ and Penelope left the security camera room, heading for where their friends were.

"Did you two find something?" Emily asked when they drew level with her and Will.

"We know where the girls are!" JJ cried.

Will surveyed the room, as though Isobel and Rebel were hiding behind one of the service counters. "Where, JJ?"

"Th—"

JJ meant to answer and point, the only sounds she made were a surprised gasp, followed by a moan of discomfort as she put both hands on her big belly and then backed up a smidge.

A pool of fluid was on the spot where she'd just been standing. It was clear what had happened: her water had broken, which meant that it was show time, and baby Emiliana was _really_ ready to make her debut soon.

Though surprised, JJ met her husband's eyes. "Will, we have to _go."_

"Yes, we do." he took her hand in his. "Come on."

"Go ahead. Penelope can tell us what you were going to say." Emily said, waving them away. "We've got this."

The couple thanked her and made a quick exit, escorted out by more security guards.

Everything had happened so fast that Rossi, Spencer, Tara, Luke, Stephen, and the security chief only just caught up to Emily and Penelope as the LaMontagnes made their departure.

"What's happening?" Stephen asked. "Has JJ gone into labor?"

"Uh-huh." Emily let out a wince as she felt a jab in the gut from a pair of tiny feet. "She has, and we can catch up with her and Will later. JJ and Penelope discovered where Isobel and Rebel are, but she didn't get a chance to say it, so…"

All eyes turned to Penelope, who promptly pointed in the direction JJ had.

"We still don't know where Ryan is, but we just saw the girls on the third floor, in front of a sporting goods store!"

"I know where that is!" the chief said.

"Good." Emily approved. "Take my people with you, and a few of your people, too. If the girls tell you where Ryan is, split up and find him."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright."

After a quick bit of organization, they watched as the groups headed off. When they were gone, Penelope turned to Emily, eyeing her nervously because she was holding her hands in the small of her back.

"You alright, there?"

"Hm?" Emily realized what she was doing and waved a hand of dismissal. "Oh, I'm fine, PG. The kids are just super jumpy."

She let out a breath.

"I'm just feeling super emotional right now."

Penelope rubbed her friend's shoulder. "I just talked JJ down from one of her crying jags. What are you thinking?"

"My sister is in labor, and I want to be with her, but I have to stay here to do my job—and my babies are about to be rescued." Emily's bottom lip trembled, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "But my feet _hurt._ A _lot."_

"Then come on—let's go sit down." Penelope began steering Emily towards the nearest chair. "Your body will appreciate it, and so will the babies."

Emily nodded and felt her body go into autopilot as she walked beside her friend.

She needed to rest.

Even if it was only for a minute.


	42. Chapter 42

Tara had made it back to Potomac Mills in record timing with Rebel's parents, and because she'd led Rebel's rescue in February, she led the rescue this time, too.

"There they are!" Tara said when they'd reached the third floor. "Just over there!"

"I see them!" Luke confirmed.

Both of them, along with Rossi, Stephen, Spencer, and the mall security team didn't have too far too look because Isobel and Rebel were naught but ten feet to the right, on their bench. Tara approached girls first, instructing the men to fall back.

When Isobel saw Tara approaching, she jumped up and hugged her friend. Of course, Tara reciprocated the affection and dried Isobel's tears.

"You're safe now, Isobel." Tara told her. "You're safe."

Isobel pulled away and exhaled a shuddering breath. "I pushed a shelf on Ryan, but I don't know if I…"

"Killed him?"

"Uh-huh. I just grabbed Rebel, and we ran a whole floor up."

"You got away, and that's what matters. Do you remember where you all were?"

"One of the storage rooms between the shops on the floor below us. I don't remember which one, though."

Using her mic, Tara relayed the information to the others, and they left to go find Ryan.

"It's okay, Isobel—the boys will find him." Tara motioned towards Rebel, who had yet to notice what was happening because she was lost in her own thoughts. "What's going on, here?"

Isobel sighed sadly. "Ryan took took out her hearing devices and smashed them to smithereens. There's a new problem, though."

"What is it?"

"Reb's hearing is even worse than she thought originally—I think she's almost entirely or totally stone deaf."

"Oh, my God…"

"I know that right now, she can't hear anything you and I are saying, and also that she can't sign. But she _can_ read lips."

"Has she communicated anything else?"

"Not aloud. She hasn't said anything for awhile, actually." Isobel admitted. "She's barely moved since we came up here and sat down. I think she's in shock."

Before Tara had left New York with Rebel's parents, Kyra Kelley gave her an iPad mini that Rebel had left behind. It had been a gift from a speech therapist few years prior when she'd lost her voice for an extended period of time after getting her tonsils removed, following a very bad case of tonsillitis. The tablet was equipped with a speech program that Rebel had made heavy use of back then.

Tara extracted the device from a vest pocket, and it didn't take her long to figure out how to use the program. Keying a question in, Tara knelt in front of Rebel and put a hand on her knee.

Rebel's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Tara, but she took the tablet and answered the question about how she was feeling.

When Tara took the tablet back, she pressed a microphone button, and a smooth, mechanical voice answered, with words appearing in a purple speech bubble.

 **::I'm scared, Tara. Has Izzy said where Ryan is?::**

They began passing the tablet back and forth, using it for a conversation. Tara's part of the conversation appeared in a blue speech bubble.

 _Yes. My people are going to go get him right now, and then he's off to jail._

 **::Is he ever getting out?::**

 _No. What do you need right now?_

 **::Sadie, and to check on the baby.::**

 _Of course. Are you ready to use your voice?_

 **::NO::**

That had been in all capital letters, with no punctuation, which clearly conveyed Rebel's feelings about being verbal. It also told Tara that the girl was all there, but suffering from a mental block that had been brought on by her inability to hear.

 _There's no rush, but I should tell you—I collected your parents from New York. They're downstairs, and they want to see you._

Rebel stood, surprised, and asked, **::How did you all get around so fast?::**

 _The team has a private jet. Emily and TJ are also waiting for you and Izzy._

Now, Rebel's fingers were flying fast over the keyboard, in her eagerness to get everything out. **::What of my brothers and sisters? They set out from New York to DC** **today.::**

 _They're in DC, at Emily's parents' place, waiting to hear about you and Isobel._

At that, Rebel was finally resolute. **::Then let's go.::**

When the trio were back by where the BAU had set up camp, Isobel saw TJ and Emily first. Breaking away from Rebel and Tara, she ran to them, calling, with her voice full of joy.

"DAD! MOM!"

TJ and Emily turned, although Emily felt surprised because as far as she could recall, this was the first time she'd heard Isobel refer to her as her mother.

TJ and Emily embraced their daughter in a group hug, expressing their joy that she was in one piece, and then concern about her wellbeing. Isobel was quick to promise that she was perfectly fine, and then for good measure, she told them everything she'd told Tara.

After that, Emily pulled Isobel to the side.

"That was the first time you called me mom, you know."

"Yes." Isobel nodded. "I've thought of you as my mom for awhile, but I was waiting for the right time to call you by the term. Is that odd?"

"Not at all, and I like the sound of it, coming from you."

Isobel grinned. "Good, because I like saying it… _mom."_

Emily hugged Isobel, and then gave her a gentle push towards the far corner of the room. "I think I see your posse gathering around Rebel. Go talk to them so they know you're okay, too."

Isobel didn't need telling twice, and she hurried off.

Emily turned to TJ.

"Okay, so Rebel came out this ordeal with some kind of shock, and a setback with her hearing, but she and her baby survived because Isobel took care of them. And our girl may have an adrenaline crash later, but she is also otherwise unscathed." she told him. "I'm glad you can be here to see a case end happily."

"So am I."

Emily put a hand in the small of her back as she felt the twins kick her. Even though the case was over, the babies were still very in tune with her excitement and emotions from the last few hours and were letting her know.

"I can't believe Izzy was resourceful enough to push a shelf on top of Ryan as a means to trap him so she and Rebel could escape."

"She got the hospitality trait from Rachel, and the kindness, politeness, and loveliness is all her, but she got the instinct to protect, and the abilities to be resourceful and think fast on her feet from you. Izzy's always looked up to you."

Emily blushed spectacularly. "Do you think she'll consider self-defense lessons after a day like today? I'd teach her myself if I wasn't a million weeks pregnant, and the size of a house."

"She probably will," TJ mused. "And for the record, my dear Mia, you are very beautiful and just the right size. When should we would tell the girls that JJ is in labor?"

The words were still hanging in the air when Isobel came dashing back, eyes alight with joy about a new development.

"Rebel and the baby are both perfectly healthy, and she's been reunited with Sadie. Transportation back to DC is being arranged now."

"For what?" Emily asked blankly.

"Rebel is going to be outfitted with the hearing aids she's always wanted because she can afford them now, and these are special circumstances, which means that a lot of red tape has been cut through." Isobel explained. "She wants Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana to be there with her and her New York family. May I go?"

"Of course." TJ told her. "She's family, and you're an adult, so we won't stop you. Is it all happening at the main hospital?"

"Yup! Why?"

"JJ and Will are already there—JJ went into labor."

"What?! When?!"

"Just before Tara found you and Rebel." said Emily. "Go ahead and go, sweetheart—we'll call you if something happens."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Go on." Emily said again. "The rest of us won't be too far behind."

Pacified, Isobel hugged her parents and hurried back off to her friends again.

Emily turned to her beau again, wanting to ask him something, but she grew surprised when she saw a far off look on his face. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Theodore? You with me?"

He smiled at her. "Yes."

"Where'd you go just now?"

"I was thinking about getting to the hospital, so we can set up camp while we wait for Ana to be born."

In truth, TJ had actually been rethinking a proposal plan that he'd had for later that night, before all of the drama had begun. Luckily, Emily was too preoccupied by thoughts of JJ to see through him right then.

"Me, too. Come on—you can join in on the team powwow about getting back to town."

Things happened very quickly after that. Rossi, and everyone else who had gone to get Ryan returned with him, and handed him off to the local law enforcement officers. When that was done, the next order of business was to get everyone back to DC. But that, too, was also sorted out faster than everyone expected, and they were all gone within fifteen minutes.

It was time to await the birth of a baby.


	43. Chapter 43

In less than two hours, Emily and her family, along with her parents and Sandy, Henry, Michael, Nanny Una, and the rest of the BAU team were camped out in a waiting room at the hospital, waiting for news on JJ. The only ones not present—apart from JJ and Will—were Isobel, Indigo, Illiana, and all of the Kelleys, but she was sure they'd be along in due time, when Rebel had her new ears. In total, there were so many people that they took up a whole room, but Emily wouldn't have it any other way. This was her family.

"Emily?"

She jumped when she realized her mother was just sitting down beside her. Last time she'd looked, TJ had been in that seat.

"Hi, mother. Where's TJ? Did he go back home again?"

He'd already gone home once to change his clothes, since he'd gone straight from the train station to the mall. He'd also fed Tinker Bell, since nobody had been home all day.

"No." Elizabeth said. "He just went for a stroll with your father."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to come see how you are."

Emily smiled at her mother and stretched out. "I'm tired because it was a full day, but I'm overjoyed that the girls are safe."

"Yes. That is definitely good." Elizabeth agreed. "But I mean are _you?_ How are the babies?"

Emily stretched her limbs and then looked down at her big belly. It was obvious to the world that she was carrying more than one baby, just by the sheer size of her middle, but even still, it was a cute shape. Surprisingly, Emily could feel her children squirming around inside her. The only reason she was surprised was because she was almost at full term, and the babies were big because she and TJ were tall.

"Aside from being tired because of the long day it's been, and because I'm growing two people inside me 24/7, I'm fine. I even ate awhile ago, and ever since then, the babies have been wide awake and moving around."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm afraid that's one of my genes passed on to you. The bigger you grew when I carried you inside me, the more you'd stay awake and kick up a storm after I ate."

Emily groaned when she felt an elbow in her side. "If we somehow get blessed with one last kid after this, my fingers are crossed that they'll be nice and polite to mommy."

"Do the babies hiccup?"

"Every now and then. Why? Was I worse?"

"Oh, you were _incessant,_ Emiliana. Like clockwork, every night."

"I'm sorry."

"Your father thought it was hilarious."

Emily ran her hands over her middle. "When they start the hiccuping, sometimes it gets so bad that drives me insane, but then Tinker Bell climbs up on top of my belly and purrs."

"Does it calm you down?"

"Yes, and the kids calm down from the vibrations."

She let out a puff of air.

"They're not calm right now, though—I've got butterflies right now, thinking about JJ."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "You know the name of her baby, don't you?"

"Yes, and I've known for awhile, but I haven't said because JJ and Will are waiting to tell everyone." Emily explained. "Actually, TJ knows, too. But that's it."

"Why do you two know?"

"Because the little baby we're waiting on to be born tonight or tomorrow is our goddaughter."

Elizabeth's heart leapt, and she hugged her daughter. "Oh, congratulations, Emiliana! That's really wonderful, and so special!"

Emily nodded, and started rubbing soothing circles on her middle, trying to calm her jumpy babies.

"The kids are so jumpy, mother. Can you tell me a story?"

"Like what?"

"How I got my name; I think I forgot. TJ and I have everything sorted, except first names."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair, thinking back to the early 1970s, when she'd been pregnant with Emily, and about to give birth.

"Well, of course you know that you were born in Ukraine, and that we lived there for the first few years of your life, right?"

Emily nodded. "Mhm. We lived in the ambassador penthouse at the embassy, right? All the way on the top floor?"

"We did, and you had a ball and never wanted to leave." Elizabeth recalled. "I found out you were on the way on my birthday, and your father and I were beside ourselves with joy because of how much we wanted you. We started planning for your future immediately, and amongst those plans, we knew that you had to have a very special name."

"What was it going to be if I'd been a boy?"

"Well, everyone kept advising Russian names, for good luck, but we wanted you to have something that you'd be able to pronounce easily, so you wouldn't have to go through a lifetime of correcting people. I had to help your father when we were in school because hearing 'Zachariah' said by a boy speaking in a heavy Italian accent in a school where everyone us was English was difficult enough. I did help him learn English, but even still, there was a language barrier between him and everyone else for awhile."

Emily smiled; she always loved hearing stories of when her parents were young and going to school together.

"Thanks for not giving me something like Anastasiya—that would have been a lifetime of being called Anya, and that's not even the right nickname for that name."

"Correct. We went on a trip to see family in Italy while I was carrying you, and that's when started getting serious about what we were going to call you."

"So you decided on something Italian, even though dad is English and French?"

"He was brought up in Italy, though—that's the culture he knows best. And Italian names are so beautiful." Elizabeth sighed, thinking even more of the Europe years. "Had you been born a boy, we would have called you Leonardo Giovanni. Do you know what those names mean?"

"Yes—Leonardo is the Italian version of Leonard, I think, and that basically comes out as 'lionhearted' in English, right?"

"Very good."

"And then Giovanni means 'God is gracious,' which you father and I certainly believe because you were our last chance for a baby at all."

Emily had always known that she was preceded by two stillborn siblings in Heaven.

"So then I was your miracle baby, huh?"

"Precisely, and you still are. I think the modern phrasing is 'rainbow baby,' which definitely works because you've brought more joy to your father and I than you could ever possibly know."

Emily suddenly felt like she was drowning in her mother's happy emotions, and she struggled to not go down a rabbit trail. "How did you two settle on Emiliana? It means rival."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, but it's also very elegant, and for a girl, we wanted something along those lines. We also wanted something beautiful, and not quite from the Bible, since most of our relatives on both sides of the family have biblical names. We wanted you to stand out."

"I already know I got Grace from your mother, and Lane from dad's mother for my middle names. How did you and dad arrive at Emiliana?"

"We threw a lot of names around for ages after that trip to Italy."

"Like what?"

"Francesca, Nicola, Giada, Alessandra." Elizabeth said in a tone of recollection. "We _almost_ settled on Isabella."

Emily laughed. "That would have tripped TJ and Izzy out, but aren't Isabella and Isobel other versions of Elizabeth?"

"Yes, and that's why we changed gears. There was one day in particular that I remember well when you were just kicking up a storm in response to the names that we were trying on you."

"Names like what?"

"You kicked like crazy when we tried Abriana, Carolina, and Matelda. Then we got to Thomasina."

 _"Thomasina?!"_

"And that's about the attitude you greeted me with when I tried that on you. You kicked so hard, I almost got sick."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Did you arrive to Emiliana after that?"

"Actually, no."

 _"Then when?!"_

"Not until after you were born."

Emily stared. "Really?"

"Mhm. We tried a few more names, and then your father held you and tried out Emiliana."

"What did I do?"

"You gave him the biggest smile and then stayed awake while he talked to you. That's how you became Emiliana Grace Lane Prentiss."

Emily suddenly felt really warm and fuzzy. "That's a really special story. I never had any idea."

"You should have asked sooner." Elizabeth winked. "How are the babies now?"

Emily ran a hand over her middle. She only felt a gentle nudge from the top twin, and a slight change in position from the other.

"They're asleep and dreaming, finally."

"Good. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water."

Elizabeth stood and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "There's a vending machine around the corner, and I have a few bills in my pocket. I'll be right back."

"Thanks, mother."

Emily watched Elizabeth go.

She checked her watch. It was already almost seven.

There hadn't been any news from Will about JJ and the baby, and now that her own babies were asleep, she started wondering where Isobel and her clique was.

She didn't have long to wait, though. A few minutes Elizabeth returned with the promised water bottle, she heard,

"Emily?"

She looked up to see Rebel standing before her, almost shy. When Emily registered that her name had been said, she lit up and gasped.

"Rebel! You're _talking_ again—Can you hear me?"

The girl nodded shyly, and showed off her new hearing devices—instead of being tiny and incognito, these hearing aids were over-the-ear, something Rebel had greatly wanted because the aids she'd had before were not that comfortable when she wore them for extended periods of time throughout the day. These ones were, and they came equipped with volume dials, and on/off switches. And instead of being flesh-colored like her previous hearing aids had been, these ones were clear, allowing the wires and electronic bits inside to be completely visible. Rebel had chosen this because she thought it was neat.

"I can definitely hear now, and Isobel's voice was one of the first ones I heard again."

"That's wonderful. Did the doctor tell you how deaf you are? Isobel guessed that it was completely."

"She wasn't wrong." Rebel sighed. "It's more like ninety-eight percent; it used to be ninety-five percent, but I can hear like I am because these aids are more powerful than what I had before. I can speak because I went to speech therapy when I was little, and I learned to lip read."

Rebel spoke the way a deaf person who learned to talk did, meaning that even with her Irish accent, she still had a different speech pattern than most people. Emily had never thought twice about it because of how much she loved Rebel.

Too tired to get up, and unwilling to wake her babies, Emily held Rebel's hands and hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You do what works for you, Rebel, and we'll adapt. We'll help steer you in the right direction, too, if you get stuck."

Rebel almost started crying. "Thank you."

Because Emily knew her friend the way she did and because she was adept at reading body language, she saw that Rebel was clearly sitting on something else.

"Are you wondering if you can still stay with us, even though your parents and your brothers and sisters are in town?"

"Yes."

"Of course you can—our home is your home."

"I just want to be near you and TJ and Isobel, after everything that went down."

"Hey, I get it, and it's okay." Emily told her. "Just breathe."

Rebel exhaled noisily.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Emily guided her to the chairs beside her, where her parents were sitting, watching the interaction between the past, fascinated.

"Say hello to my parents, Elizabeth and Zachariah. They've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Emily watched Rebel introduce herself to her parents, and then she turned to putty when her parents hugged Rebel close, as though they'd known her forever. When the elder Prentisses asked about Sadie, Rebel plucked her from Kyra's arms and brought her over. Sadie was enamored with Emily's parents immediately.

Meanwhile, TJ sat beside Emily, having come back from another walk in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Content." she kissed him on the lips. "Content, and in love with my family."

"Fantastic. Have you heard anything from Will?"

Emily shook her head. "Not yet, but no news is good news, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Later, around eleven o'clock, Emily and her big, extended family were still in the waiting room. Owing to the lateness of the hour, Henry and Michael were both sound asleep on cots that the nurses had brought for them, and Sadie had long since fallen asleep in Rebel's arms. Everyone else—the adults, were still wide awake, waiting to hear about the arrival of the baby.

* * *

For hours now, since leaving Potomac Mills, TJ had been very antsy. He was going to propose to Emily. Tonight.

He'd already had the ring that Emily's parents had given to him during his first trip to the Prentiss house. He'd taken the ring with him to New Jersey because he'd been planning to take it to their favorite restaurant, and have them place it on a dessert when they would go to dinner there. But then everything at the mall had happened, and TJ suddenly felt like his priorities had been rearranged, and fancy proposals no longer mattered.

Once they'd all gotten settled in at the hospital, it didn't take Zachariah Prentiss long to notice that the younger man was fidgety, so he invited him on a stroll down the corridors. Like his daughter, Zachariah had an ability to read people, and soon got TJ to say what was on his mind.

The stroll turned into a full-blown evening constitution as TJ started telling Zachariah about his proposal plans and the related jitters he had. TJ also told him that he suddenly had no idea what to do because he'd never gotten a chance to propose to Rachel. Zachariah was able to calm him with the story of his proposal to Elizabeth, and their wedding, both of which had happened before Emily turned one.

In the end, TJ felt a lot better, and much calmer.

His jitters were gone, and it was finally the moment.

Now or never.

* * *

"TJ, what are you doing?" Emily pouted as he moved from the position they'd been sitting together in on the waiting room couch. "I was comfortable!"

"Don't worry, beautiful. You'll be happy."

This got Emily's attention, and she sat up straight.

When TJ got off the couch and knelt in front of her, on one knee, Emily's heart started hammering.

"Emiliana," TJ began. "I love you _so_ much, and I've loved every moment we've had together since we met. I love being a family with you, and that you accepted Isobel into your heart without any second thoughts. There are also no words to tell you how over the moon I've been since the day you told me that we've got two more kids on the way."

Henry, Michael, and Sadie were still down for the count, but all of the adults, including the adult children, were awake and watching things unfold.

"You've made me a better person, and you healed the part of my heart that I thought would never be fixed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising the kids and having lots and lots of adventures. Will you marry me?"

He held up the ring, and Emily's heart skipped a beat when she recognized her mother's engagement ring, but she still managed to keep her head in the game and give her beau an answer.

"Yes, TJ! Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Fingers shaking slightly, TJ slipped the ring onto Emily's ring finger and pulled her to her feet.

Not caring a single bit that everyone was watching, TJ and Emily shared their first kiss as a newly engaged couple.

Everyone celebrated.


	44. Chapter 44

Naught but a few minutes after the engagement, a new person walked into the waiting room.

Emily noticed first. "Will!"

The man in question was dressed in scrubs, and looked tired, but he had a very pleased expression on his face. All of the adults in the room hurried over to him immediately.

"She's here." Will said, smiling more. "My daughter was born an hour ago, and she's perfect and healthy."

Everyone congratulated Will, patting him on the back, hugging him, or shaking his hand.

On tenterhooks, Elizabeth said, "What's her name?"

"Do tell." Sandy added.

Proud, Will replied, "My daughter's name is Emiliana Rosaline LaMontagne—we decided to name her after two people very important to us."

At this, both of the mothers were surprised one second, and then deeply touched the next, to hear that the newest member of the family had been named for their daughters. Elizabeth and Sandy hugged him and thanked him profusely. When Elizabeth passed Will to Zachariah, he hugged him, too, and thanked him, but he also threw in an extra handshake.

"Where are Henry and Michael?" Will asked, looking around.

Una pointed to the cots in the corner. "Over there. They've been asleep for awhile."

"JJ wants to see them."

Will walked over to his sons, and after picking Michael up, so he could keep sleeping, Will used his free hand to gently shake Henry awake. Unsurprisingly, Henry kept trying to shake his father off, but when it got through to the boy that it was time to meet his new sister, he was up and ready immediately, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste.

When Henry caught his balance, Will walked over to his mother-in-law.

"Sandy, you're on the list of people JJ is asking for."

"I can't imagine going anywhere else."

"Very good." Will turned to Emily and TJ. "You two ready to meet your goddaughter?"

"You have no idea."

"Absolutely."

Will smiled approvingly and made his way over to Isobel and Rebel, who were standing side-by-side.

"JJ wants to see you two, as well."

"Really?" Isobel asked. "She _does?"_

Rebel was just taken aback. "Even _me?"_

Will nodded. "JJ spotted you both on the security cameras at the mall first, and she actually went into labor when she was telling us where she'd seen you."

"Wow." Isobel breathed in awe.

Rebel handed Sadie off to her parents. "Where is she?"

Will motioned for them to follow him. "This way. Come on."

* * *

JJ was exhausted, but perhaps it was because she'd just experienced the shortest amount of labor and delivery time out of all of her pregnancies, she had enough energy to visit with a very specific knot of people.

Feeling a wiggle, JJ looked down at the bundle in her arms.

Wrapped in a knit blanket from Emily, was her sweet and longed-for Emiliana Rosaline. She had a healthy pink hue to her skin already, very long and lanky limbs, and a head full of blond hair. Her eyes, which she'd opened for a brief moment when she was nursing for the first time, were bright blue, and she also had a splash of tan freckles across the bridge of her nose. This little girl was perfect, and her parents had fallen even more in love with her the first moment they heard her cry.

"You're okay, baby girl." JJ whispered to her. "You're okay. Yes, you are."

Emiliana had started whimpering in her sleep when part of her swaddling came undone, but she calmed when JJ fixed it and started talking to her. A tiny, blissful sigh could be heard when JJ kissed one of Emiliana's cheeks.

"Good to see that you still appreciate kisses, Ana. Daddy gave you kisses every day when you were growing in my belly."

Emiliana sighed again and snuggled close to her mother, appreciating the body heat she was giving off. As for JJ, her heart was overflowing with love. She'd always wanted a daughter because of the bond she'd had with her sister, and now… now she had one. Her family was complete.

Finally, there was a knock at the door, and Will poked his head in.

"They're here, cher. You and Ana decent?"

JJ nodded. "Yes."

Will opened the door wider, and everyone filed in.

Henry approached the bed first, speaking in soft tones. "Is that her, mom?"

"Uh-huh. What do you think, Henry? You hoped for a baby sister, and you got one."

"I think she's perfect." he said in a sleepy daze. "What's her name?"

Setting the still-sleeping Michael beside JJ in the bed, Will told him, "This is Emiliana, and since she was named after Aunt Emily, her nickname is Ana."

Henry couldn't take his eyes off Emiliana. "So we can tell them apart?"

"That's the idea."

Henry just nodded and then stumbled, nearly falling asleep on his feet.

Seeing this, Will caught him and steered him to the couch by the window, sitting him down on it. "Do you want to keep sleeping, son?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Just lay down here and close your eyes now. Someone will tell you when it's time to go."

Henry set his glasses on a bedside table, and he was asleep when his head hit the pillow. For good measure, Will found a blanket in the room closet and draped it over the sleeping boy.

Meanwhile, Sandy was holding baby Emiliana and fussing her while TJ and Emily watched. That left JJ free to talk to Isobel and Rebel.

"I'm so glad you two are safe."

"Thank you for finding us." Isobel told her. "I got us out, and to the spot that you noticed."

"Impressive." JJ turned to Rebel. "How are you and your precious cargo?"

"I'm great, and so is the baby—Isobel protected us from the moment things went sideways, and she even created a diversion so that we could escape." the redhead explained. "And long story short—the hearing aids I had were taken out and stomped on, and then I kind of went into shock. I didn't talk again until I got new hardware."

"So you have new hearing aids?"

"Better ones."

"Will you show me?"

Rebel did, and then she even obliged JJ in a hug when she asked her for one. JJ spoke with Isobel, too, and praised her for being so brave and thinking fast on her feet. Isobel was very humble about it.

"Emily," JJ called to a few minutes later when Emiliana was returned to her. "Are you ready to hold your namesake?"

For the second time that hour, Emily's heart began hammering. "I am _so_ ready."

"Come here."

Emily drew level with her sister's bedside, and ever-so-carefully, took her new niece into her arms. Before Emily could remark over the little one, though, there was a gasp on JJ's part—she'd seen Emily's ring.

"Em, did TJ finally pop the question?"

Emily beamed. "Yep—just a little bit ago, in fact."

TJ kissed his new fiancée's temple. "Some time after the babies come, Emily will become Emiliana Jareau."

"Speaking of babies," Emily added. "I need to talk to Ana. Will you help me sit?"

Very carefully, TJ helped Emily into a rocking chair on the other side of the room. When she was settled, he left her to her own devices because he knew that this moment was very important to her.

Indeed, it had been the news of JJ expecting Emiliana that had started giving Emily hope for a better future, and now, it was a whole seven months later. She was even closer than ever with JJ and Will, she had a family of her own that even included the perfect teenage daughter, and people she'd happened upon by fate in another state because of her job, and she was now engaged to the man of her dreams. In a month, she was even going to be adding another daughter and even a _son_ into the mix. Emily's heart was full: every wish that she'd had for herself has come true, all because the baby in her arms had given her cause to hope.

"Well, hello, baby girl." Emily said softly to her. "I'm your Aunt Emiliana, but everyone calls me Emily. When you learn how to talk, we'll make sure you know how to say it."

Emiliana cooed at her aunt, interested in the sound of her voice. This enticed Emily to keep talking.

"You were named after me, sweetheart, and even though we're going to help you learn how to say your name, it's kind of a mouthful, so we're going call you Ana for short." Emily gave her niece a cuddle. "I love you so much, and I just can't believe that you're finally here."

Emiliana cooed even more, and at the same time, Emily felt an impatient kick near her navel.

"One more thing before I hand you to your Uncle TJ—in about a month, you're going to be getting two cousins from me. They don't have names yet, but they will by the time they come. What do you think?"

Emiliana yawned a huge yawn that seemed to take up all her strength, and then she scrunched up in a ball.

"Okay, Emiliana—you can go hang out with your uncle now."

Hearing this, TJ scooped his niece up and began talking to her, as enthralled with her as Emily had been.

Before long, just as Emily was beginning to ponder what names to give to the twins, TJ was pulling her to her feet.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

It was late when they got home, but after TJ saw to it that Isobel, Rebel, and Sadie settled in for the night, he met Emily in their bedroom.

"The girls are all taken care of, and even Tinker Bell wandered over to them, so I'm pretty sure we'll be uninterrupted… oh…"

He had turned around to see Emily sitting in the middle of the bed, dressed in just her skivvies and leaning back, supporting her weight on her hands. The bigger and rounder her middle grew, the more often TJ would find her in their room, dressed in her underthings—or sometimes nothing—because she was the most comfortable that way. It also meant that the entirety of her baby bump was on display, a sight that TJ was fond of. He just hadn't been expecting this tonight because it was late.

"What are you thinking, Mia?" he asked, sitting beside her. "Are the kids jumpy?"

"Not as much as they were earlier, at the hospital." she said. "But this is about them."

"Oh?"

"We have to name the babies. Tonight."

TJ retrieved the baby name book from his bedside table where they'd left it from another night. "Hanging out with Ana got you thinking?"

"Mhm, and my mom told me the story of how I got my name. They considered Russian names for me since I was born in Kiev, but even when they _did_ decide on Italian names after a , I was nameless yet for a few hours after I was born because nothing fit."

"What happened?"

"I responded well to my dad calling me Emiliana, and I've been Emiliana ever since." Emily let a puff of air when she felt one of the babies randomly stretch right out and push hard against her with both feet. "I also know how long it took Isobel to get a name—I won't have the twins going that long without names."

"Valid points." TJ said, flipping through the book. "What were the parameters we agreed to?"

"Nothing overly complicated, and things that work with Elizabeth and Zachariah."

"That's reasonable. Should we have names with the L sound?"

"So they can flow with Isobel when we talk about all of them? I like the sound of that."

TJ nodded, already looking up a name he'd thought of. "Excellent."

After a long list of things they both rejected, they had finally both settled on names that they were sure would work.

"I'm not sure how many names we've gone through now," Emily said. "But what about Milo? I know it sounds like Jareau, but he could go by his middle name, if he wants."

"Hey, I'm Theodore Rex, and that's the same sound twice in a row; I can teach him to cope." TJ laughed. "Milo is actually pretty cool, though. What does it mean?"

Emily handed the book back to TJ. "It can mean soldier, or merciful."

"I like that—he can be both tough and merciful, two good qualities for any one person to have. So our boy is Milo Zachariah Jareau?"

"Mhm."

"Does he approve?"

Immediately, the baby on the bottom turned over and gave Emily a hearty kick.

"Oh, yes." Emily assured TJ. "One baby down, one to go."

"Right." TJ said. "My turn."

"What do you have on the docket?"

"Kiley. The Australian Aborigines version means something akin to boomerang, but in Hawaiian, it means beautiful spirit."

Emily laughed. "I'm willing to overlook the boomerang bit for beautiful spirit so we can have Kiley Elizabeth to go with Milo Zachariah."

"The question is—does Kiley approve of her name?"

Quite promptly, the outline of an elbow rippled across Emily's taut skin.

"She does. It looks like we've got ourselves a Kiley Elizabeth."

TJ smiled as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Do you think Milo and Kiley will inherit my southern accent? Isobel avoided it altogether."

"I wouldn't mind because it would be cute. And," Emily kissed TJ soundly. "One of my favorite things about you is definitely your accent."

"That's good to know." TJ placed a palm flat on Emily's belly. "Who is where?"

Emily moved TJ's palm to each spot in turn as she spoke. "Milo is on the bottom here, and will probably be born first, and Kiley is up here, camped by my ribs."

"Got it."

TJ eased Emily on to her back.

"I'm going to talk to Milo and Kiley now, Mia. It's okay if you fall asleep."

"Okay." Emily said around a yawn. "Just tuck me in if I do."

Emily did fall asleep, and it was to the sound of TJ telling stories to Milo and Kiley, and to the feeling of the babies' kicks and nudges as TJ gave them kisses.

But Emily had the best sleep she'd had in a long time.


	45. Chapter 45

**101 reviews in 44 chapters! Wow! Here's an extra long chapter, just for that ;)**

* * *

The next day was moving day for Rebel and Sadie, and as JJ and Will were busy with baby Emiliana, they were given a free pass for not coming, even though they'd been looking forward to it.

That being said, though, Sandy had taken it on herself to take care of her grandsons—after all, this was part of the reason she'd come for a visit; the rest was just to be with her family because it had been too long since she'd seen them last. Because of this, TJ and Emily had extended an invitation to Sandy and the boys to come around their house early, before the rest of the moving crowd was due to arrive. Sandy was very happy to accept—her family was now bigger than she could have ever hoped for, and if she could help Rebel and Sadie settle into their new home, she was very glad to aid in the effort.

Isobel and Rebel received them when they finally came, and after taking their things and telling Sandy where Emily was, the girls engaged Henry and Michael in a moving project. The boys were surprised, but immediately smitten and went on their way with the big kids.

Knowing that TJ was out for a last-minute errand, Sandy left the front hall for the kitchen area.

She found Emily in the dining room, sitting on the window seat, just staring into space. She was dressed casually, for a work day, in a loose tunic and pair of stretchy pants, and her hair was out of her face, too, but she had a far-off look in her eye. Sandy even saw that Emily kept moving her hands methodically across her big middle, no doubt tracking the movements of her children. The younger woman had just taken a pause for a minute. Sandy thought her future daughter-in-law looked serene.

"Is this seat taken?"

Emily looked up at the sound of Sandy's voice and smiled. "It isn't. Join me, won't you?"

Sandy sat across from Emily. "How are you, what with everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, and all?"

"I've never felt more peace in my entire life before, and I really don't know what to do with myself."

"You soak it in, Emily—every last minute."

"Oh, I am."

Sandy motioned towards Emily's ring. "May I see it?"

Emily nodded and held her hand out, letting Sandy hold it so she could see the ring. The band was made of silver, and had three diamonds set in, three on each side. In pride of place was a beautiful oval-cut diamond that shone bright in the June sunlight that was pouring in through the window.

Sandy set Emily's hand back down. "The ring is really beautiful."

Emily beamed. "Thanks—my father proposed to my mother with it."

"So now it's a family heirloom; that's really special. Do you know the story of the proposal?"

"Yes, and I was even there."

This threw Sandy for a loop. "Pardon?"

"Mhm. I was almost one, and then they got married a week before my birthday, in a private ceremony. My parents have told me the story many times that I have no trouble telling it."

Sandy was invested immediately. "Then how does the story of the proposal go?"

"It was during a family vacation in Thailand. We were going to go up to a hideaway picnic spot in the woods, and we even had to ride a water buffalo on the way there. We just never made it to the place."

"Why not?"

"Because the Heavens opened up, and it started raining like the End Of Times."

"Oh, my God. What happened next?"

"We were only three kilometers outside Bangkok, so even in the rain, our guide took us to a hotel that he knew about and made sure that we were looked after. He even paid for us to stay the night."

"Well, that was nice of him."

"Mother was upset because the food she'd packed for our picnic was ruined, and because I kept trying to squirm out of her lap when she was drying me off and putting me in clean clothes. My dad said he knew what could cheer her up, and he got down on one knee, pulled the ring out of his pocket, and asked mother if she wanted to keep having adventures with him for the rest of their lives together. She said yes, and the rest is history."

"That's a really cute story."

Emily grinned. "I like to think so because because my parents have been best friends—and inseparable—since they met at school in England when they were eleven. That's forty-seven years they've been married, and practically an entire lifetime they've been together."

"That's amazing. Did TJ ever tell you how I met Rex?"

"Mhm. It was one of the first stories he told me, actually." Emily said. "Rex was the new kid at school, and he went to bat for you against the bully, and then you both works together to chase him and his cronies off. The bully was called Boone 'Hoof' Tyson, right?"

"Yes, and I still remember all of it like yesterday. Rex and I had the kind of bond that Zachariah and Elizabeth have—I got to know them yesterday."

"That's good. You're staying with them, right?"

Sandy nodded. "I have my ways of how I got in touch with them, but yep, I'm staying with your parents."

"That's good…"

Emily's words trailed off as she felt Kiley turn over so that her back was facing front. To accommodate her daughter, Emily arched her back and rubbed the spot where Kiley was, to help ease her back to sleep—she and Milo had just spent the last hour kicking Emily, and each other. The last thing Emily needed was for Kiley and Milo to wake up again and repeat the cycle.

"Everything alright?" Sandy asked.

"Mhm. Baby girl just turned over, and I don't want her to wake up because she and her brother just spent the last hour kicking each other and _me."_

"Wow. Are they both sleeping now?"

"Yes, thank goodness." Emily perked up. "They have names now. Do you want to hear?"

Sandy bobbed her head. "Yes, please."

Emily pointed. "Milo is on the bottom here—I think he's eager to be born first—and Kylie is up on the top."

"Not much longer now, huh?"

"Four weeks. Everything is ready now; we're just waiting on them." Emily paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Which of your kids was the most nuts en utero?"

Sandy smirked. "Actually, it's a tie between TJ and JJ."

Emily groaned. "Of _course_ it was them. What was Roasline like?"

"Very normal, but also gentle."

"Well, I guess one out of three is a good thing."

"Chin up—it's different for everyone. Do you have a moving project ready?"

Emily nodded. "I do, and I'll show you. But will you help me up?"

"Yes. Come on."

* * *

Emily led Sandy upstairs, to the room beside hers and TJ's, and let her in.

"Oh, my…"

They'd entered the twins' nursery. Where everything else in the house was industrial-themed, this room was decorated in very warm and soft colors, and all of the toys and furniture were modern, but they still stood apart from the rest of the things in the house. The room was even decorated to look like you were stepping into a forest.

"This room is beautiful." Sandy said to Emily.

"Thank you." the brunette said, crossing the room to the closet. "We've been keeping the door closed to discourage the cat from coming in, and since Isobel doesn't have a real reason to come in, she doesn't. Rebel follows suit and also stays out, so this is the perfect place to hide some things for her."

Sandy held her hands in a time-out position. "This is where everything's been going, regarding that registry that you and JJ set up?"

Emily nodded. "The whole team has met Rebel, and they really like her and have volunteered to help her out with whatever she needs. Part of it has turned into getting clothes and things for Sadie because she doesn't have a lot."

"I got some things, and I know your parents put a bit of a dent in the registry, too, but how much does dear Sadie have now?"

"Enough to last through the rest of the summer, and well into the fall. I think there are a lot of shoes, too."

Curious now, Sandy pulled the box out of the closet but echoed, _"Shoes?"_

Emily nodded. "Sadie's already learned to walk, and it won't be long before she walks on her own."

"Wow. Are you going to sort through everything?"

"Mhm, and there's another box behind that one to put everything in, to make it pretty and presentable. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

Together, the two mothers sat in the middle of the nursery floor, folding the tiny clothing articles and lining up tiny, brightly-colored little girl shoes, and putting everything into piles on the floor. Because the size of Emily's middle, it was hard for her to move around as much as she preferred, so when they heard new people arrive, Sandy got up to go see who it was.

Emily was thoroughly expecting Sandy to return, but it was someone completely different.

 _"Kyra!"_ she said in surprise.

Rebel's mother was almost shy. "May I join you?"

"Sure, but please close the door behind you so the cat doesn't come in."

Kyra obliged and sat across from Emily.

"My daughters are all together, and my husband and my sons are all doing some heavy lifting with boxes and furniture." she began. "I bumped into TJ, and he said I should come join you."

"We've amassed a lot of clothes for Sadie, to help Rebel save on things. There's also shoes, too, since Sadie is already walking." Emily explained and then cast an arm over everything. "I was working with TJ's mother to fold and organize everything. The clothes have all been washed, so they just need putting away. Come help."

Kyra pulled a stack of dresses towards herself and began the process of straightening out wrinkles and folding things carefully. Emily did the same with a stack of shorts.

"Thank you, Emily," Kyra said after a few minutes of silence. "For looking after the girls. It means a lot to Cyrus and I."

"I love those girls—we all do." Emily said. "I took to her so well in February because she reminds me of my stepdaughter, Isobel. Did you meet her?"

Kyra nodded. "I did, and she's delightful. Cyrus and I thanked her for protecting Rebel and the baby."

"You know, I also took to Rebel and Sadie in February because that was just before I found out that the two were on the way."

Emily pointed at her middle.

"The hormones were in overdrive."

"I know exactly how that goes." Kyra chuckled. "I was pregnant six times, and I had twins, too. How much longer do you have left?"

"Four weeks, and then Milo and Kylie are welcome to come whenever they want. They're asleep at the moment."

"Do they move around a lot?"

"Yes, and you'd think that they wouldn't because they're so big now."

"Children are unpredictable—Rebel taught us that."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Was she a surprise?"

"In every sense of the word. We thought we were done because we had six kids already, but alas—I found out on a dreary day in Broad Channel that she was there. I was in shock, and it took me awhile to come around to the idea of kid number _seven."_

"When did you come around?"

"The first time I felt her kick. It was around one in the morning—she had the hiccups, and was letting me know it. Cyrus was deployed, and the kids were asleep, so I sat up with Rebel, talking to her and soothing her until the hiccups were gone and she was quiet again."

Emily smiled fondly. "That's a really special memory."

"Definitely, because the memory of her birth was borderline traumatic: she was born almost a month prematurely, with respiratory and hearing problems. We both almost died in delivery, too, because there was there was an abruption that almost led to an aneurysm."

Emily shivered as thought vividly of the night TJ had told her the story of Rachel delivering Isobel. There had been lots of tears on his part and a lot of kissing, hugs, and reassuring on Emily's part. The parallels between Rebel's and Isobel's births were beginning to stack up, and it was eerie.

"What happened when you saw Rebel for the first time?"

"Cyrus and I wept because we were just so happy to see her, even if she was in an incubator and we could only touch her with protective gear on. She was so small, and she couldn't even hear us, but she was ours and we loved her immediately."

"Of course. I felt a motherly love for Rebel the first day that we met." said Emily. "Do you remember the level of deafness that she was diagnosed with when she was born? She said yesterday that it's at ninety-eight percent now."

"It was at eighty-nine percent when she had her first hearing test, and by the time she was three, it was at ninety-five percent and stayed that way until now, I suppose. We made sure to get the proper help, but once she was very confident in speech therapy and reading lips, she refused to sign anymore. I think she lost the ability, actually." Kyra said in a tone of recollection, realizing that Emily was hanging on to every word because she genuinely cared about Rebel. "When she was born, the doctors didn't think she'd live past twelve hours, but when she did, we were so happy, Emily, that we even changed the name that we'd planned on because it didn't fit anymore."

"What was her original name?"

"Sonia—it means wisdom, but after everything that Rebel went through in her first hours of life, just to stay alive, it didn't fit anymore."

"And Rebel did." Emily said softly, connecting the dots. "Rebel told me once that the Rose part was added because those are your favorite flowers?"

"Yes," Kyra confirmed. "But that's another story for another day."

Emily smiled. "Thank you for sharing all of this with me, Krya."

"You are very welcome, and you're quite easy to talk to. We're also very thankful and grateful to you for doing everything you have been, especially with taking her and Sadie in. I know I've already said it, but after spending more time with you and your family, I just feel it even more."

"That's okay, Kyra. It's been our pleasure." Emily told her. "Hey, can I ask you something about your life in New York?"

"Sure." Kyra said as she tackled another part of the clothing mass.

"Where is Broad Channel? I've been to New York a lot over the years, but I'd never heard of it until I met Rebel."

"Oh, it's a small island community in Jamaica Bay, in Queens. Everybody knows everything about everybody, but nobody talks because the whole place is pretty much run by the Irish mob. It's not a bad place in its entirety, but we couldn't picture staying there forever. We had to get out."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Rebel said that you were born in Kentucky; what city?"

"Monticello." came the gruff reply. "My parents died when I was little, and I was taken in by my aunt and uncle, but one day, when I was fifteen, I decided enough was _enough."_

"What did you do?"

"I had enough money saved to support myself, but to spite my aunt and uncle because they were just that bad, I lifted extra cash from their wallets. Then I hitchhiked from Monticello to Louisville, and from there, I rode the train to New York City. A week later, I found out that my aunt and uncle died in a house fire."

"I'm sorry." Emily politely offered.

"I'm not." Kyra waved a hand of dismissal. "They were never good to me, so I didn't go back. They weren't worth it."

Suddenly, Emily understood where Rebel's determination and grit had come from. But she also recognized that Kyra was a grown abuse victim, so she took the conversation in a different direction.

"When did you meet Cyrus?"

At this, Kyra smiled warmly because the memory was a happy one. "My first day in town—there was a fair happening at Central Park, and I ran into him there. We became friends immediately, and he invited me home to meet his parents, and to stay for dinner."

"What were they names?"

"Their names were Seamus and Molly, and when they found out I didn't have a place to go, they invited me to live with them."

"Just like that?"

"Mhm. They were good people and fostered me, like what you're doing with Rebel." Kyra moved on to more clothing items. "They even made sure I went to church with them every Sunday."

"Seamus and Molly sound like they were good people."

"They were the best—better than my parents, and ten times better than my aunt and uncle. When I started having feelings for Cyrus, they weren't upset."

Emily took notice of this. "No?"

"They treated me like a daughter, but when it came down to the paperwork, I was a ward. We got our own place in Broad Channel when we were old enough, and we raised almost all of our children in that house, but then we realized we just couldn't stay any more."

"Why did you leave Broad Channel?"

Kyra began organizing what she'd folded and sorted into neat piles. "We had six kids in a two bedroom house, and all of a sudden, Rebel was on the way, and she was barely going to be a year younger than the sibling above her—it was all about more space and just getting off that island."

"Was it like being in a Godfather movie?" Emily joked.

"Something like that, but everyone was Irish, not Italian. Cyrus' parents made a fuss about us leaving, but in the end, the helped us move to Backwater End."

Emily smiled—she found that she was coming to enjoy Kyra Kelley's company, and she realized that the feeling was mutual on Kyra's part.

There were still a few things that she needed to know, though.

Kyra seemed to be able to read her like a book.

"You're wondering why we were so harsh with Rebel?" she guessed.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Emily admitted.

Kyra moved on to sorting out even more teeny-tiny shoes. "Did your parents raise you in the church at all?"

Emily nodded. "I grew up in the Roman Catholic Church because my parents spent seven years of their primary schooling at a boarding school in England together."

"Even before I left Kentucky and met the Kelleys, I was brought up in the Irish Catholic Church. I'm forty-seven, and lived in a small southern town for fifteen straight years—I was around the kind of old fashioned southern people that you hear about in country songs."

Emily stared—Kyra Kelley was her age, and married with seven adult children (five of whom were war veterans), one grandchild, and another grandchild on the way. She'd had quite a life.

"We're the same age, Kyra, and I grew up overseas, but I was around those kinds of people, especially when I was growing up in London and Rome. I know what you're talking about."

Kyra made a noise of approval. "So you remember the old-school traditions, then? With not being affectionate towards your kids and not saying things like 'I love you'?"

"Yes—even though my family is Roman Catholic, my parents believe in the whole guilt thing. Both of my grandfathers were the distant and unaffectionate ones." Emily said. "My parents also believe in making the child take responsibility for a life-changing event."

"This is how we were also raised, and the kids know it. They also know that if they fell into the same kind of situation that we did when we were young, then we were going to treat them like adults."

Emily started putting the pieces together. "Is that why you told Rebel she had to leave, and marry Ryan?"

"Yes. We thought it was the right thing to do, since she was giving him a second chance, but we didn't realize for awhile that he became as bad as he is. By the time we did, Rebel wasn't talking to us, and she'd left for DC."

"And then she was at the hotel for two solid days, down for the count because of morning sickness, before she called me at my office."

Kyra sighed heavily, as though all of the choices she'd ever made since becoming a mother were flashing before her eyes. "We've also been hard on her because I was the age that Rebel is now the first time I was expecting."

"So it's a serious case of déja vù?"

"Yes, and I'll admit—we _did_ overreact, especially when we told her she had to marry Ryan and then finding out she turned down his proposal, anyway. The only reason we didn't talk about when she was carrying Sadie was because she hid things for a long time, and by the time it came to light, Ryan was in jail and Rebel dumped him. We brought it up this time because it fell under the 'facing the actions of your consequences' column."

"And because she was giving him a second chance?"

"Correct. We do love Rebel, and we love that she has the kind of love for people and life that she does, but still…"

Emily filled in the blank. "I'm not one to judge because I only really started become a mother to Isobel at Christmastime, but I think what you're thinking is that kids will be kids, no matter how old they are."

"Bingo." said Kyra. "And we always knew that Rebel was going to be special, but we actually owe some of it to you, Emily."

"Really?"

"Really. She made the choice a long time ago to graduate early, but she said that you made her curious about life outside New York."

"She told me that." Emily recalled.

"Rebel also said that you made her promise to finish school before she came to DC."

"Also true."

Kyra blushed. "Cyrus and I never made it to college, and Nova and Talia just haven't shown any interest. The boys all went to the same Marines academy, but that's different."

"What about now?" Emily asked, sensing a caveat.

"Rebel inspired Cyrus and I to sign up for GED classes when start, come winter."

Emily perked up. "Kyra, that's _really_ great! Have you told Rebel?"

"No. She wouldn't even talk to us until yesterday."

"Rebel has really taken to TJ and I, but I promise you, she still cares for you and Cyrus a lot. She's going to be really proud to hear the GED news."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." Emily said seriously.

Kyra exhaled in relief. "Good, because we also want to apologize to her, and tell her that we forgive her, and that we're so proud of her accomplishments."

Emily moved closer to Kyra. "How long are you and Cyrus going to be in town yet?"

"Until tomorrow night—we're taking the late train out."

"Take her out to dinner tomorrow. There are some good places around here." Emily said. "Tell her what you've just told me."

"Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Positive."

Kyra was quiet for a beat, then said, "Are we friends now?"

"Since we officially have Rebel in common and have cleared the air? I think so."

"Oh, I'm so glad."

"Me, too." Emily grinned. "Do you want to stay up here a little while longer and keep talking while we finish this project?"

"Yes, please."

"Then we will."

And they did.


	46. Chapter 46

Rebel was overwhelmed with all of the outpouring of generosity and affection that was shown to her by the BAU team and their family members throughout the whole moving day. At the end, when everything was finished, she burst into tears when Amalie arrived to officially hand over the keys and tell her that everything had been paid off anonymously.

Later on, when Rebel's brothers and sisters left to do some sightseeing before bunking down in a hotel for the night, Rebel's parents told her about wanting to take her to dinner. Taken aback, Rebel held out until Emily convinced her that they just wanted to talk. TJ offering to look after Sadie also had something to do with it.

* * *

The next thing Emily knew, she'd blinked, and it was her first full day of maternity leave. She was feeling a little discomfort in her back, but she still accepted a visit from Stephen when he came calling on her at the house. He had news for her.

Even though Blessing was due to give birth any day now, it had only just been discovered that the baby was very sick with cystic fibrosis—it had been caught late, and the closest hospital that would be able to give him the proper longterm care that he needed was in Chicago. Stephen had contacts at the FBI field office there, which he was going to utilize to look for a new job in the area. Stephen told Emily that he loved the BAU and that he felt sorry to go, but he had to do what was best for his little boy.

The Walkers of DC—Stephen, Blessing, Zuri, and the baby—would be moving to Chicago at the end of the next month.

But Stephen did promise to come back for the wedding.

Emily said she understood, but she still moped around the house for awhile after her friend left, already mourning his departure. She was really going to miss him.

That being said, she was very nice to Isobel, who was keeping an eye on her.

Two-and-a-half hours later, though, when Isobel noticed that something just seemed… _off-kilter_ about Emily.

* * *

Isobel crouched in front of Emily, who was on the couch, sitting, but slightly hunched over in pain.

"Mom," she said gently. "What's wrong? Should I call dad?"

TJ was away on a business trip.

Emily shook her head. "You can drive, right?"

"Mhm. Where do you want me to take you?"

Emily sat back up and let out a sharp exhale. "To my parents' house, okay? I think I'm in labor, kid, so get the keys to my car. We can call your dad when we find my parents."

"Got it. Need anything else?"

"My shoes, and my hospital bag. Has the cat been fed recently?"

"Just finished, and I changed the litter box, too; Tinker Bell is all taken care of, so now it's time for me to look after you."

Emily smiled at Isobel. "You're a really good girl. Thank you."

Isobel gave her a gentle hug and then hurried off to get ready.

* * *

Isobel made it to the Prentiss house with Emily in due time, and walked slowly with her, since Emily couldn't walk at the pace she normally did. They were both surprised to see who opened the door, though.

"Rebel?" Isobel squawked as she and Emily walked inside. "What are you—never mind. Are Emily's parents about?"

"They're both upstairs with Sadie." Rebel shifted her attention to helping Emily out of her shoes and putting her things away for her. "Are you in labor?"

"Yeah, but it's all in my back."

Rebel wrinkled her nose in sympathy, and turned on her heel, telling them she was going to collect Emily's parents.

She returned with Elizabeth and Zachariah just as Isobel was helping Emily get settled in a kitchen chair.

Elizabeth hurried to her daughter. "Are you experiencing anything besides pain in your back?"

Emily shook her head, trying to forget about the two false alarms she'd already had, just last week.

"I think I'm having contractions, because I felt something like that just before we came here. Milo and Kiley are even acting different than usual, and I just wanted to be here…"

Zachariah approached his daughter. "Of course, and you know you can always come home to us, no matter how old you are. Where is TJ?"

"Not in the state."

Emily looked like she was about to cry, so Isobel stepped in.

"Mom and dad thought they still had more time before the babies would come, so dad decided to take one last business trip. He went to Richmond."

"Run along and call him to tell him to come home. If he starts panicking, send Rebel back to fetch Elizabeth or I."

Isobel nodded in understanding and left quickly, Rebel on her tail.

Emily's parents, meanwhile, tended to their their daughter, and got her into a fresh change of clothes. These were lighter and looser, from the stash of clothes that the kept in her old bedroom. She also settled for sitting in a chair in the kitchen beside the big bay window that overlooked the backyard.

It was huge, and one of Emily's favorite parts of the house. The space had seen many backyard parties over the years, and it also featured a large garden with flowers and vegetables that her parents lovingly tended to in the warm weather. Along with all of that, there were several hammocks, a large patio set, and a state-of-the-art barbecue—Emily's father was very good on the grill. Often, at the parties that the Prentisses has thrown, he had been the one preparing most of the food.

Emily had moved into this house when she was fifteen, and recovering from her abortion, meaning that she'd never been a child here, and her memories of the place had for the longest time been dark and filled with her crying.

Now, there were two additions to the backyard that just made her happy: two home playgrounds—a small one for Michael, and then for Emiliana, Milo, and Kiley, when they would be big enough. There was even a sand box shaped like a pirate ship, and a water table. There was also a playground for Henry to play on, too, which he had, many times. As part of deciding to treat the LaMontagne brothers as their grandchildren, Elizabeth and Zachariah had gotten the play equipment installed as soon as the last of the winter snow had melted. The boys had been delighted immediately.

Emily had seen Henry and Michael playing to their heart's content on the play structures, and she couldn't wait for the next year or two when she could bring Milo and Kiley to play here, too.

Here she was, in labor with her two youngest children, and she was finally starting to associate this house with good memories and happy plans for the future. Even though her body was in pain, she was overcome with peace.

* * *

TJ, on the other hand, was his fiancée's opposite.

He'd just arrived in his hotel room in Richmond when his phone started ringing, indicating an incoming FaceTime call from Isobel.

"Izzy-lou!" he said in surprise. "What's up?"

His daughter tried to speak, but she suddenly felt like she was at loss for words. Rebel commandeered the phone, ignoring TJ's raised eyebrows at her sudden appearance.

"Emily's in labor, TJ."

 _"Pardon?!"_

Rebel spoke very calmly. "She's having contractions in her back, and I'm sure that by the time you get back here, she'll be even further along."

It was now taking every ounce of effort TJ had to not lose his mind and keep his control. "Where are you all?"

"At the Prentiss house. Her parents are here, too, and Sadie and I were already here. Please come."

"Of course. The train station is just around the corner, so I'll go back there and catch the next train I get because it's easier than a plane. The trip will be about three hours, though."

"We understand." Rebel said, watching TJ gather his things together.

"Good. Tell Emily that I'm coming, and someone ring JJ—she won't want to miss this, and Emily won't say it because she doesn't want to bother JJ while she's home with Ana, but she would want her by her side."

Rebel nodded. "They're sisters—I was like that with my sisters when I was in labor with Sadie. Everyone is fawning over Emily right now, so Isobel and I are the ones with the clearest heads; will you tell one of us when you're on the train, and when you're back in town?"

"You got it. Talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes quickly, and Isobel and Rebel called JJ next. She was on her way immediately.

When TJ finally made it to the Prentiss house, he found Isobel, both of Emily's parents, and Rebel and Sadie, JJ and Emiliana all in the kitchen. They vacated when they saw him.

TJ hurried over to Emily, kissing both her brow and her lips before pulling up a chair and sitting across from her.

"How are you doing, Emiliana? Really?"

Preferring to call her by the nickname of Mia, TJ only used Emily's full name when it was important. She recognized this and answered without hesitation.

"Theodore," she whimpered. "I'm in pain, and I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because Rachel died having Isobel—I'm _older_ than she was, and I don't want that to happen to me, having Milo and Kiley!"

It won't." TJ told her. "The doctor has been monitoring you very closely since the week that you knew the babies were there, and there has never been a single problem. There's nothing to worry about, or she would have said something. Do you remember this?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Very good."

Emily winced as she felt a tiny fist punch her in the side, frustrated with being cooped up. She massaged the spot, but when nothing happened like her water breaking, she asked TJ a question that had had her puzzled.

"Babe, is it just me, or did you get here fast?"

"The trip between here and Richmond is faster than you'd think." TJ winked. "How did you know to come to your parents' house?"

"Instinct—even though my pregnancy before this one didn't last, I was with my parents, and they took care of me in the night when the miscarriage happened. I even stayed with them in Rome for a month afterward because it was bad and really did a number on my system."

"So you just wanted to be near them again."

"They're my parents." Emily said simply.

TJ nodded understandingly. "Did Isobel drive?"

"Uh-huh. I overheard her on the phone earlier, cancelling plans with Ingrid, just so she could look after me today." Emily sighed. "She didn't have to, but she did. She's a really good girl, Theodore."

"She really is—she got it from Rachel, and from you."

"Oh, please don't make me cry!" Emily protested, feeling warm and fuzzy. "My water hasn't even broken yet!"

TJ searched quickly for a change in subject. "If Rebel and Sadie were already here, when did JJ show up with Ana?"

Emily glanced at the clock and did the math. She knew TJ was trying to distract her from her discomfort, and she was thankful.

"They got here about three hours ago."

"I told Rebel and Isobel to call her. Something tells me that you'd want JJ nearby at a time like this."

"You're not wrong." Emily admitted. "Thank you."

TJ kissed Emily's brow again. "You're very welcome. Is there anything you need right now?"

"Milo and Kiley are getting restless, and so am I. Can we go for a walk out back?"

"Sure thing."

While the couple went on their stroll, the rest of the family was in the living room. Now that TJ had arrived, they all knew that he wouldn't be leaving his fiancée's side for awhile, but the rest of them just didn't want to leave.

JJ, rocking Emiliana to sleep in her arms, broke the silence.

"Rebel," she said to the young woman. "What were you doing here, before Emily and Isobel?"

Rebel grinned. "Actually, Elizabeth needs a new secretary, and I'm really good at making phone calls and keeping records. I'm going to start soon. I also mentioned that I want to learn Italian. Zachariah is going to teach me."

"Wow." JJ marveled.

Pleased, Rebel beamed, and then pointed to her baby bump, which was very evident to the world now. "I've got to pay the bills, and I've got to feed Sadie and her baby sister, too."

Rebel had recently found out that the baby she was carrying was another daughter, and she was elated.

"Congratulations, though, Rebel." JJ said sincerely. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks! I—"

Rebel was interrupted by the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket. When she fished it out, she glanced at the screen and smiled.

"Anyone we know?" JJ asked cheekily.

 _"No!"_

Rebel's response came so fast that that everyone stared, even Emily's parents. Immediately, Rebel began to backpedal.

"I mean, no, it's nobody you all know." she laughed nervously. "Excuse me."

Kissing Sadie on the head as she passed her by, where she was playing on the floor with her toys, Rebel exited the room, to a different part of the house that was out of earshot.

When she finally answered the phone, she was warm and gentle, unguarded. "Hello, my love."

On the other end of the line, Spencer Reid spoke. "How are you? It's duller than dirt at the office, now that Emily's on maternity leave, too."

"Are you saying that you're bored?"

Pause. "Okay, maybe. Just talk to me for a few minutes."

Though they were keeping it on the down-low and taking it slow, Rebel and Spencer had been hanging out a lot since she'd moved to town. He was also stopping by to help out around the house, or even just to hang out, so he and Sadie could get to know each other. Spencer also came to be with Rebel, but he had to admit, it was very nice to know that there was a baby girl at Number 26 Old Promenade Road that was positively enamored with him when he was around.

Last night, however, Rebel called Spencer during a late-night hormonal weepy spell. She was upset because she didn't have peanut butter or marshmallow fluff in her house, and Sadie was in a mood, unwilling to be pacified by anything. Without prompting, Spencer dropped everything and bought both of her craving items for her. He even stayed with her while she ate, and he soothed Sadie back to sleep.

Neither Rebel nor Spencer had a put a label on the exact nature of their new relationship, they were definitely attracted to each other, eighteen year age gap be damned.

"I'm fine, and Sadie's being doted on by Emily's parents as we speak. The baby is good, too—she's finally resting; she was wiggling around like crazy for the last hour."

"She just misses that I'm not there." Spencer joked. "Hey, any news about working with Emily's mom?"

"Oh, yes, but I'll fill you in later."

"Why not now?" Spencer protested.

"Because Emily is in labor."

Spencer let out a yelp, and Rebel could just imagine him standing bolt upright at his desk. _"WHAT?!"_

"Calm yourself." Rebel commanded. "I'm still at the Prentiss house with Sadie, and Emily's parents, JJ and Ana, and TJ and Emily, plus the Prentiss' regular staff—we literally have a full house. Go tell the team what's happening, but stay at work until clock-out."

"Fine. Where is Emily now?"

"In the backyard with TJ, taking a stroll. They're trying to hasten things along and coax the babies out."

"So there wouldn't be anything for us to do…"

Rebel nodded, even though Spencer couldn't see her. "Precisely, and I was in labor with Sadie for almost a day. Babies take their time."

Spencer sighed. "Will you tell me if something changes?"

"You know it. Catch you later, Spencer."

"Good bye."

Rebel hung up and pocketed her phone again, but when she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin, because JJ was blocking her way, a cheeky look on her face again.

"JJ, what the hell?" Rebel complained. "Did you _really_ just take the roundabout way through the formal dining room and the kitchen, _just_ to make sure that you'd be standing behind me?"

"Maybe…?" JJ responded in an innocent tone that convinced nobody.

Rebel briefly pinched the bridge of her nose. "You heard me say Spencer's name, huh?"

"Yes, I did. I was just coming to see if I could make you cough up the name, but this is even better."

"Okay, so I'm kind of seeing him, but we've not exactly put a label on things."

"No? Is that why you were so quick to say it wasn't someone that we know?"

Rebel felt her face burning. "No—I just don't want people judging us because of the age difference, and last night, I was in weepy mode because I was craving food I didn't have in the house."

JJ was hanging on to every word. "Spencer bought you those things, huh?"

"Flowers, too, and he even hung out with Sadie and got her to fall asleep because she was just being difficult."

"Awww. Spencer's always had a way with kids—that's why he's Henry's and Michael's godfather."

Rebel grinned. "Sadie thinks the world of him, and the baby calms down faster when he's nearby."

JJ gave Rebel a warm smile. "I won't judge you, Rebel. I mean, Will is already older than me, so I'm not going to go throw stones. Plus, this family loves you."

"So you're happy?" Rebel asked in surprise.

"Yes! First, my big brother falls in love with my best friend, and now you, my surrogate daughter, has fallen for my other best friend. I really couldn't ask for anything else, especially because you and Spencer sound so happy, and you are two consenting adults."

"That, we are."

JJ spoke in a tone of recollection. "Spencer isn't that much younger than me, and we've known each other for nearly thirteen years. We've grown up together in a way, because we were both hired around the same time. I've seen him go through a lot, and I've seen him at his best and his worst."

"Is this your way of saying that as his big sister, you'll end me if I ever hurt him?"

"God, no." JJ laughed and then sighed. "It's just a fair warning—the last person he loved met a not-so-nice end, and it's been awhile since then."

"Did she know what he does for a living?"

"Yes. Being with someone who chases serial killers for a living can be taxing at sometimes, and that's coming from someone who met their detective husband on the job in another state. If you stay with Spencer, be prepared for some bad nights, because they do happen."

"I understand, JJ. I really do, and I don't take any of this lightly. Not after what I went through with Ryan."

"That makes me even happier. You're Spencer's first since the other woman, which means he must _really_ like you."

These words hit Rebel like a brick wall. "Oh, my God…"

JJ patted Rebel on the back. "You're okay."

"Thank you, JJ." Rebel told her. "Can this whole conversation stay between us?"

"Of course." JJ motioned towards the direction of the living room. "Ana is with Zachariah. Would you like to hold her?"

With Sadie pushing ten months old and no longer as patient about cuddles as she used to be, baby Emiliana was only a month old, and two of her main concerns were being held and sleeping.

Rebel suddenly realized that she was in desperate need of a tiny baby to hold.

"Oh, I would _love_ to spend some time with her."

While Rebel sat comfortably on the couch with a snoozing baby in her arms, outside, TJ and Emily had made yet another lap around the yard.

It was just a matter of time now before Milo and Kiley would arrive.


	47. Chapter 47

Out in the backyard, Emily and TJ were aware that the rest of the family was watching them through the window, so when Emily had a contraction, the couple stood the back of the garden, just out of the house's viewing range.

* * *

TJ smoothed Emily's hair out of her face for her as the contraction ebbed away.

"How are you?" TJ asked seriously, helping to stand straight again; she'd been hunched over and bracing her hands against his shoulders.

"That was definitely closer than the last one." Emily admitted. "I think I've been in labor since late last night, or early this morning."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because last night, I was just bone-tired and didn't realize what was happening. The pain has also been happening mostly in my back. Today, I was distracted by a visit from Stephen."

TJ was taken aback. He'd met Stephen several times, and had even gone out for beers with him once because he was Emily's friend. If she'd been this rattled by something Stephen had said, then it was really important.

"What's happened?"

"Baby Walker is really sick, TJ—the poor little guy's got cystic fibrosis. The closest hospital that can give him the kind of care he's going to need is in Chicago."

A light clicked on in TJ's brain. "So the Walkers are moving there, huh?"

"At the end of next month."

Emily blew out a puff of air as she felt a hard kick. TJ made to help, but Emily shook her head.

"I'm fine. Kiley's just frustrated because Milo is in her way." Emily began rocking her hips from side to side. "But anyway, I noticed that both of the babies were extremely squirrlley after Stephen left."

"Haven't they been radio silent, though?"

"Exactly. They were just reacting to me feeling sad about what Stephen said. I know it's for the best, but…"

"He's your friend, and you're going to miss him." TJ finished for her. "When did you and Isobel come here, to find your parents?"

"About two-and-a-half hours after Stephen left: I was in physical pain, and Isobel found me. My parents took care of me until you showed up."

Emily started walking down the garden path again, and TJ immediately fell into step beside her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Stephen said that he'd come back for the wedding, and bring Zuri. When do you want to have it?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation while you're in labor?"

"TJ, please?" Emily begged. "Humor me?"

"Okay. We agreed to do it before the year is out so we can do a honeymoon next summer, and it's already July… Do we want to have a grand affair?"

Emily shook her head. "No. Just something small and quiet with friends and family."

"I like the sound of that. Where should we have it?"

"Maybe here, or at our house—a backyard wedding."

"I like the sound of that, too. Next thing: do we want an actual minister from a church? This would be short notice."

Emily thought about it, pleased for a distraction from the pain in her body. "I think Spencer is ordained. Let's ask him."

Spencer was another one of Emily's friends that TJ had really taken an extra effort to get to know. The two had clicked because they were super-nerds, and Spencer had sought TJ out first, wanting to confide in him about his relationship with Rebel, so he could ask him for advice about raising baby girls. Needless to say, TJ was open to the idea of the younger man officiating his and Emily's wedding.

"Perfect. What date do we want the wedding? Just say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"August twentieth."

"Why _that_ day?"

"Because it's exactly a month from today."

TJ arched an eyebrow. "Do you think you'll be ready for a wedding in a month?"

"Yes." Emily said firmly. "Come hell or high water, Theodore, in thirty days, I'll have some kind of wedding dress, we'll say 'I do,' and I'll officially become Emily Jareau."

Now TJ felt his heart turn somersaults at the last two words. "Alright, then, almost Missus Emily Jareau. Thirty days from now, you and I will get married."

"On August twentieth."

"On August twentieth." TJ confirmed. "Should we seal it with a kiss?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, please."

They kissed, and almost immediately, Emily's knees buckled as she felt pain ripple through her middle. This was followed by the sensation that she was waiting her pants, but she knew it was the amniotic fluid—her water had broken.

Emily pulled away, gasping and lowered herself on to the ground again—the pain felt so bad that she was really seeing stars. TJ knelt beside her and took her hand when she held it out to him.

"Your water broke, didn't it?"

Emily nodded and let out the biggest moan of pain yet and squeezed TJ's hand, riding the pain out.

"Yes, it did!" Emily said, annoyed, when the pain passed. "I've been in firefights before, beaten up with various objects, tortured and branded, and even kidnapped. I've escaped from captivity, and I've actually even _died_ before, but _this!_ This just hurts _SO MUCH!"_

To his credit, TJ was very patient, rubbing Emily's back and smoothing back her hair. When this contraction had passed, too, slowly and gently walking her back towards the house.

"Come on, love, it's time to go to the hospital. I've got you."

* * *

Once Emily and TJ went to the delivery room at the hospital, the elder Prentisses, JJ and Emiliana, Isobel, and Rebel and Sadie all set up camp in the waiting room—nobody was leaving the hospital until Milo and Kiley had been born. Even Sandy arrived—once the team had gotten out of Spencer why he'd yelped in the middle of the bullpen, Rossi had called JJ's mother and told her what was happening. Sandy was on the next train out. She would do anything to make sure she was there to meet her new grandchildren as soon as she could. And a one-way fare from Pennsylvania to DC wasn't outrageously expensive.

Meanwhile, Rebel was already sitting with Isobel in one corner of the room, away from the others. When Isobel called them, they dropped everything and joined them, but not long after they arrived, Isobel felt extremely fidgety.

Then with no warning, she stood up so fast that her chair fell over backwards. But she didn't notice as she left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked in surprise, looking up from her knitting.

"She's thinking of Rachel." Sandy realized. "I am, too."

JJ added, "Isobel's just more sensitive about her. She thinks of her all the time, especially on one of their birthdays. She's also really close to Emily now, so she's just feeling nervous."

"That would do it." Elizabeth sighed.

"And I'll give it ten seconds."

"Ten seconds until what?"

JJ just pointed, so Elizabeth followed her gaze to see Ingrid, Indigo, and Illiana heading out of the room, in the direction that Isobel had gone. Rebel tagged along, too, scooping Sadie up as she went. She also collected hers and her friends' purses, on a whim.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Ingrid was asking Isobel when Rebel caught up to them out in the hallway.

"I'm thinking about Rachel." Isobel said to the group at large. "She _died_ giving me _life,_ and _I_ could have died, too!"

"And now you're thinking of Emily, because she's your mother now, too."

"Bingo. Someone talk to me."

Indigo gave it a whirl. "TJ and Emily would've told you by now if there was a complication—besides Emily being the age that she is."

She'd hurriedly tacked this last part on when she saw Isobel getting ready to protest. When Isobel heard her friend's words, she quieted immediately because she knew that she was right.

Illiana got her say in, too. "We're going to stay with you, Izzy, so don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Okay, so I can't, but we wouldn't leave you at a time like this."

"Thank you, Illiana." Isobel gazed over at Rebel. "You with us?"

Rebel snapped out of her reverie. "Yes. You know that I was my parents' miracle baby, who defied the odds, right?"

"Correct. It's why they call you Rebel."

"Yes, again. I can't see the future any more than the rest of us here, but Emily's got a strong spirit, and a strong sense of self-preservation."

"You found this out when you were with her in February, huh?"

"I did, and she didn't even know she was pregnant yet. We were gone for over a day, and yes, I pulled through because she took care of me, but Emily pulled through, too, and so did Milo and Kiley."

"Because they're survivors." Isobel said. "So are you."

Rebel felt a blush creep up her features, but she kept her cool so she could stay serious. "I know about the complications that surrounded your birth because this family talks, and guess what? The same thing happened when I was born."

"Really?" Isobel said to her sister-friend in surprise. "It did?"

"Yes. I may be a little different, with my hearing and my breathing, but I'm a survivor of something that could have been even more traumatic… just a like you are. You come from a family of survivors—even Rachel survived just long enough to give you the gift of life." Rebel gave her friend an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "I have faith that Emily, Milo, and Kiley will be fine."

Isobel hugged Rebel, feeling better after her little speech.

"Thanks, Reb. I really needed that."

"You're very welcome." Rebel smiled kindly at her and then doled her friends' purses out to their owners. "How about we change lanes to cheerful—we _are_ waiting on two new babies to be born, after all. Why don't we go do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I _did_ happen to notice that the gift shop is open twenty-four hours…"

Isobel perked up. "Are you saying that we should go get my brother and sister more baby swag?"

"Absolutely." Rebel turned to the others. "You all coming?"

They responded right away.

"You bet."

"Of course we are."

"Let's roll."

* * *

Emily's labor was progressing very well.

She'd been admitted with enough time to be full prepped and even given an epidural, so when it was showtime, she felt nothing in the lower half of her body, except for the primal instinct to push her children out. She was dressed in a hospital gown, and hooked up to all the right monitors and wires, while at her side, dressed in scrubs and a mask, and trying not to go weak in the knees while offering support, was TJ.

The couple was very much in the moment, especially because there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Push, Emily!" the doctor prompted, sitting on a stool at the edge of the bed, ready to catch the first baby. "Now!"

Holding tight to TJ's hands, Emily leaned forward, bearing down as much as she could. She was pleased that no complications had arisen, but she was by no means pleased that the baby was being ridiculously stubborn.

"How is the baby now?" Emily panted when the doctor told her to lay back again.

"The torso and thighs are almost out now, Emily! One more push ought to do it! You ready?"

TJ pulled Emily back into a sitting position and supported her like he had been before.

"I'm ready!"

"Go!"

Once again, Emily bore down until—

"The baby is out!" the doctor called over the baby's cries. "Your son is here!"

"Milo…"

Emily looked up at TJ.

"Go cut his umbilical cord!"

TJ had barely done this and seen his new son off to the other side of the room when Emily cried out.

"I have to push again!"

Unlike Milo, Kiley was very much in a hurry to be born—Milo had taken well over an hour, but Kiley only took five minutes.

"Your daughter is here, too!" the doctor said cheerfully over Kiley's upset squalls. "She didn't want to be without her brother!"

TJ cut Kiley's umbilical cord, too, and he wanted to be with Emily while she pushed out the placenta, but she assured him she'd be fine, so he stayed with Milo and Kiley.

Both births had been successful, and Emily was even still alive.

TJ couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

Before long, Emily was settling nicely into a private recovery room, and once she had a change of clothes and hooked up to all of the right monitors and wires again, the nurses left the family to her own devices.

TJ kissed JJ's brow and spoke gently to her. "Mia, I love you _so_ much, and I'm _so_ proud of you. Ready to meet Milo and Kiley now?"

Emily nodded; she'd wanted to hold them in the delivery room, but by the time the placenta was out, she could barely sit up. Some of her strength had since regained, so she was more than ready to meet her new babies.

"Yes, please. Where did the nurse tell you the support pillow is?"

TJ found it in the closet and propped it under Emily's arms, so she could have something to rest them on while she held the babies. When she felt comfortable and was in a proper sitting position, TJ put Milo into Emily's arms. Emily only had eyes for her son.

"Hello, my sweet Milo Zachariah." she whispered to him. "I'm your mama. Yes, I am."

The little boy had been fussing and squirming for a few minutes, but when he heard Emily's voice, he was quiet immediately, taken with her. Emily was just as taken with him.

"Oh, look at you, my boy." Emily held one of Milo's hands and kissed his fingers. "Ready to hang out with Kiley now?"

Hearing his cue, TJ carried Kiley over to the bed and set her in Emily's arms, opposite her brother. Again, Kiley demonstrated that she was her brother's opposite by showing Emily that she was wide awake and cooing delightedly at her. Milo was already asleep.

"Hi, my sweet Kiley Elizabeth." Emily greeted her. "You were in quite a hurry to join us, weren't you?"

Kiley opened her eyes—Emily's heart fluttered when she saw they were brown, a copy of hers—and she looked at Emily in awe. Emily promptly burst into happy tears.

"Oh, I just love you so much, Kiley. I love you and your brother more than you could ever possibly know—just the same way that I love your big sister."

Kiley just continued to coo in amusement, so Emily looked to TJ, who had just finished putting his camera away. He'd been taking pictures of Emily interacting with Milo and Kiley.

"We did it, handsome." she told him.

TJ crossed over to Emily and kissed her soundly before saying, "Oh, _you_ did it, pretty Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He gave gentle kisses to Milo and Kiley, as well.

Then he spoke to Emily again.

"What do you want right now?"

"A nurse—my body is telling me that it's time to feed the babies."

TJ was on his feet again. "Copy that."

"We can invite the family to come visit when the babies are done."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll be right back."

* * *

An hour later, the babies had been fed and changed, both feeling blissed out. Kiley had also finally fallen asleep, too, curling up with Milo when Emily held them both close.

TJ caressed Emily on the cheek to get her to look up from the babies.

"Hey." he said softly. "Would you like me to go get Isobel?"

"And my parents, Rebel, JJ, and Will—he's probably here by now."

"Okay, babe. Hang tight."

Emily watched TJ go, and when the door closed behind him, her gaze fell right back to her children again. She was mesmerized by them.

These were _her_ babies.

After all these years, after all the tears and the late nights wondering what would become of her future, she had not one baby that she had given birth to, but _two._

Counting Isobel, Rebel, Sadie, and Rebel's second baby, too, Emily's heart was overflowing with love.

Her family was complete.


	48. Chapter 48

TJ left Emily's room feeling as light as a feather, and when he got to the waiting room, he'd fully intended to tell everybody about his new children, but he was completely thrown for a loop when he saw Sandy.

 _"Mom?_ " he said in surprise, walking over to her. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in Philly for something?"

"Yep, and then JJ called me. The ride from Philly to here is shorter than you'd think, too, so it was very easy to hop on a train." Sandy hugged her firstborn close for a minute before letting him go. "How are Emily and the babies?"

By now, everyone was gathered around TJ, wanting to hear the news.

Rossi, Stephen, Spencer, Luke, Tara, and Penelope were also gathered around—once Rebel called to tell him that they'd left the Prentiss house, and were waiting things out in the waiting room, Spencer stayed on the line just long enough to find out what hospital they were at before hanging up and relaying the message to the rest of the team. Realizing that nobody would be able to focus on their housekeeping tasks that they'd been beset that day, Rossi ordered that everyone pack up and head to the hospital. On intuition, even though she wasn't at the office, and knowing where her mother was, JJ called her to tell her what was going on.

TJ looked around at his family, at all of the eager faces.

"Emily is doing really well, and so are the babies." he said proudly. "Everyone is healthy and perfect."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are then babies' full names?" asked Zachariah.

"They're both Jareaus, for starters, and their names are Milo Zachariah and Kiley Elizabeth."

Zachariah lit up. "For Elizabeth and I?"

"Uh-huh."

Emily's parents were both reduced to puddles of mush, and they thanked him for doing something so nice. TJ returned their affection and then moved on to Isobel.

"What do you think, Izzy-lou? You're a big sister now!"

Isobel's voice wavered. "I could cry, dad. I really could, because I'm just so happy about everything."

"You know, it's okay if you do."

"Not until I see Emily, Milo, and Kiley."

"Well, that's perfect, because you're top of the list of people that she's asking for."

TJ looked around at the others again.

"Emily's also asking for her parents, Rebel, and JJ and Will."

He approached his mother, seeing the unasked question in her eyes.

"I know you just dropped from the ceiling again," he said. "But I'd love it if you came too, mom. So would Emily."

"I can't wait to see everyone." Sandy chirped.

TJ nodded in approval and turning, saw that the rest of the people on Emily's list were assembled, and just waiting for TJ to say go. Henry, Michael, and Emiliana were all content with Penelope, who looked like she was in heaven, having three of her favorite children so close. They could meet Milo and Kiley later.

* * *

Isobel made it to Emily's bedside first and gave her soon-to-be-stepmother a gentle hug.

"Oh, Emily." she said. "I'm so happy to see you, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, sweetie. Were you worried?"

"I was."

"I assure you, I'm whole and here. There were no problems at all, and in fact, once your brother was out, your sister couldn't last more than five minutes without him because she didn't want to miss out on the fun."

Like she knew she was being talked about, Kiley woke up from her nap, stretched out in her mother's arms, and began cooing again.

"Oh, can I please hold her, mom?" Isobel asked.

"She's your sister, kid—you don't have to ask."

Isobel quickly disinfected her hands and sat in a rocking chair beside the window. When TJ set Kiley in her arms, Isobel felt like her heart was going to explode with delight—she was finally a big sister. This was a dream come true.

"Hey, Kiley." she whispered to her. "I'm your big sister, and you have no idea how glad I am that you're here. Milo, too."

Kiley was cuddling up to Isobel and cooing at her in less than five minutes, enthralled. Both sisters were under each other's spells in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, Rebel was with Milo on the window-seat, holding him. He'd been asleep when Emily handed him to her, but Rebel was happy to feel him in her arms, nevertheless. It also made her want to go home and just lay in bed with Spencer. He was a very good cuddler.

Over in the bed, Emily was happy to see her parents and accept congratulations and affections from them, but she was genuinely surprised to see Sandy.

"How…?"

Sandy winked. "Long story short—I was already in Philadelphia, and that's closer to DC than East Allegheny is, and then JJ called. I got on the first train out."

"What's the distance between here and Philadelphia?"

"Two hours, give or take. Emily, I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"Thank you, Sandy."

Isobel and Rebel were smitten with Milo and Kiley, but they eventually parted with both babies, to allow them time with their eagerly awaiting grandparents, and the LaMontagnes.

It was while Milo and Kiley were with JJ and Will that Emily spoke up.

"We, uh, have some news." Emily said nervously.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Emily looked up at TJ. "Do you want to tell them?"

All eyes shifted to him, so TJ took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"We set our wedding date—it's for next month."

They were met with a surprised silence that was brief because Isobel processed the information first and gave a delighted gasp.

"Really? On what day?"

"The twentieth." Emily said.

"Why, that's a month from today!" Elizabeth blurted.

"Yes, it is." her husband said smoothly before looking to his daughter. "Congratulations, Emiliana. When you have everything hammered out, call your mother or I—we'll cover everything."

"Thanks, dad."

Sandy added, "A month is just enough to find the heirlooms I brought for JJ when she had her wedding."

Emily was taken aback. "Really? You want me to wear them?"

"Of course—you're as much my daughter as JJ is, what with everything you two have been through over the years. You're also engaged to TJ, and you made Isobel a big sister today. You are my family, Emily."

Lovingly, Sandy tucked a stray lock of Emily's hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"I'll help with the wedding cost, too. You and TJ needn't worry about that part at all—just name it, and it's yours."

"Thank you." Emily said again, just as sincere as the first time.

Sandy grinned, and then looked across the room to Isobel and Rebel.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked them.

"Yes." Rebel answered first, always hungry these days because she was basically a human incubator.

"I could eat." Isobel added.

"Good—let's go get your friends out in the waiting room, and Henry, Michael, and Sadie; we'll find a place to eat, and the tab is on me."

Immediately game, Rebel and Isobel were on their feet, gathering their things, and saying their goodbyes. Emily's parents left, too, leaving the LaMontagnes and TJ and Emily.

"We should get going, too." JJ said to Will.

"Please don't." Emily said quickly.

The LaMontagnes both stared.

TJ laughed nervously. "What she means is that we have something that we want to ask you two, now that Kiley and Milo are here."

"Oh?" asked Will in a knowing tone.

"We were hoping that you and JJ would do us the honor of being Milo's and Kiley's godparents."

The LaMontagnes were holding both the babies in question and were completely in love with them already, so they didn't even have to think twice about their answers.

"Oh, of course!" Will turned to his wife. "Cher, what do you say?"

JJ gave Milo an extra cuddle as he wiggled in her arms. "We would love to be their godparents."

It wasn't until the LaMontagnes had kissed their new godchildren goodbye, handed them back to their parents, and left that Emily burst into happy, overtired tears.

Sure, she had just given birth to two babies, and she was above the average childbearing age, but everything had turned out fine, without a single hiccup. She also felt like she needed to shower, eat, and then sleep for a very, very long time. She also felt that she could spend the whole day with her new children, even if it was to watch them sleep. These feelings were perfectly normal, and she knew it.

But she had a family of her own that had just grown by two, and she was getting married in a month.

Her life was beautiful.


	49. Chapter 49

**This is the second to last chapter, but there is a sequel already in the works ;)**

* * *

Exactly a month had passed since the birth of Milo and Kiley, and with a lot of help from family and friends, a wedding had been planned, too.

When Zachariah and Elizabeth offered to hold the wedding at their house, Emily and TJ accepted because they had a bigger house and the largest backyard. Together with Sandy, they pulled out all the stops.

TJ had bought a tuxedo that he'd gotten for the event, on the same day that he'd convinced Emily to come choose wedding rings with him. 'Convinced' was the word because it was the first time they'd been out since Milo and Kiley were born. The babies were looked after by Emily's parents, both of whom were very understanding about Emily's constant checking in. But they returned to their babies, very satisfied with everything they'd picked out that day.

As for Emily, she had a day out with Rebel, JJ, Penelope, and Tara, not long after the tuxedo and ring shopping. In a few hours, they'd found the perfect dress and shoes, just right for the big day. So as to keep TJ from seeing everything before they met at the altar, Emily kept everything hidden in her old bedroom at her parents' house. Elizabeth and Zachariah didn't mind a bit.

* * *

On the day of, while TJ was getting ready in one part of the house, Emily was being tended to in her old bedroom by JJ, Penelope, and Tara. Isobel and Rebel had already been through to do Emily's makeup and nails, and had since vacated the room to find Henry—apparently, he was having misgivings about being the ring bearer, so they were going to give him a pep talk.

But Emily was feeling nervous, too.

"Stay still, Gumdrop!" said Penelope, stomping her foot. "Please!"

Emily composed herself and sat still. She was on a chair before a vanity table in her bedroom where Penelope was doing her hair for her. She was very good at it, and since Emily had grown her hair out while she was pregnant, there was a lot to work with. She was working on a very nice updo, but with Emily's constant fidgeting, she was getting a little frustrated.

"Sorry, PG." Emily apologized. "I'll be good. I'm just nervous."

Nearby, JJ and Tara were straightening out their appearances and straightening up the contents of a table by the window. Penelope and Tara were her bridesmaids, and JJ was her maid of honor. Emily was very glad to have them with her at a time like this.

"Those feelings are perfectly normal, Em." JJ said.

"You had a _surprise_ wedding, though, and your mother showed up out of nowhere, as is her way."

JJ crossed the room and stood in front of her sister, holding her hands.

"Yes, but I still had plenty of jitters, just like you do now."

Emily sighed. "How'd you get over them, Jayje?"

"I know that TJ and Isobel would've been there if she hadn't been totally knocked out of commission with appendicitis, but I overcame the jitters when I remembered that they were there in spirit, along with my dad and Rosaline, and also when I remembered that everyone else I loved was there."

"That's a definitely a good thing to remember." Emily said. "Spencer is officiating things because he's ordained, and he wanted to do this for us, so he'll be up front with TJ, at the altar."  
JJ nodded. "Yes. Where will Milo and Kiley be?"

"In the front with Sadie, no doubt being passed back and forth between Isobel, Rebel, my parents, and your mother. You, Penelope, and Tara will be standing with me, and Will, Dave, Stephen, and Luke will be standing with TJ."

"That's right." JJ said. "Now, where will _my_ kids be? Do you remember?"

"Henry is going to be the ring bearer, once he conquers his nerves, and Michael will probably tag along with him because they're as thick as thieves. Emiliana will probably be in the baby shuffle with Sadie, Milo, and Kiley, and but the boys have dibs on sitting with Isobel and Rebel."

"But that's everyone accounted for."

"Yes." Emily realized. "That's that."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Emily said again, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I do, JJ. Thanks."

The younger woman gazed adoringly at her sister. "You are very welcome."

Behind her, Penelope finished Emily's hair and backed away so she could start packing up her hair tools.

"There you go, my friend. What do you think?"

Emily looked art herself in the mirror and gasped: Penelope had curled her hair and swept it into a simple but elegant updo, keeping everything out of her face. Unbeknownst to her, though, Penelope had refrained from sticking anything decorative in because those things were coming soon.

"Wow, PG, I love it!" Emily exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Penelope beamed. "I'm glad. Anything to help my friend out on her big day!"

Tara walked up to Emily, almost bashful. She was carrying a red felt box that looked big enough to carry a nice piece of jewelry, like a necklace.

"Your parents and JJ's mom are covering the 'something borrowed' and 'something old' traditions, as far as I know, but what's in here has the 'something new' part nipped in the bud. JJ, Penelope, Rebel, Isobel, and I went into together on it."

Emily opened the box to find a beautiful diamond flower headpiece that wrapped around, like an ornamental wreath or crown. In a word, it was magical.

Emily turned to mush as she set the box down and embraced her friends in a group hug. "Thanks, everyone. This crown is really beautiful."

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

The moment was disrupted when there was a knock on the door. Tara opened it to reveal Elizabeth and Sandy.

"JJ! Penelope!" Tara called back to the others. "Let's go check on TJ!"

Taking Tara's hint, the trio cleared out quickly, closing the door behind them.

Definitely the bashful one now, Emily twirled in her wedding dress, showing it off.

As it was the dogs days of summer, and the wedding was outdoors, Emily's dress came down to her calves and was made of lightweight material, all the way around. She'd also picked this dress because it was easy to move around in, and she was very much looking forward to her first dance with TJ later.

Even though she still had some baby fat to burn off, Emily had been exercising as much as she could since the twins had been born, and as a result, she felt very confident in her dress. That was a good thing, because it was a halter top with an open back. The middle was an empire waist, and the skirt of the dress flared out like a ballgown. For good measure, though, to distract away from the baby fat that was left, the bodice was and the skirt were decorated with beads and flowers. Where her shoes were concerned, Emily was wearing new white lace-up flats to show off the tattoos on her feet. Overall, she felt beautiful.

"What do you think?" Emily asked Elizabeth and Sandy.

"Emiliana," her mother said sincerely. "You look like a princess. You're _so_ beautiful."

Sandy nodded in agreement. "You're glowing."

Moving the conversation along before she was a complete puddle, Emily lifted the headpiece out of its box and showed it to the newcomers.

"Tara, JJ, and Penelope just presented me with this. They said it's for the 'something new' tradition. It's from them, Isobel, and Rebel."

Emily handed it to her mother for her to see.

"Wow, this is really beautiful." Elizabeth remarked as she turned the wreath around in her hands as she admired it. "Sandy, come look at this."

She did, and turned to Emily.

"It is." she agreed. "Why don't you sit, and Elizabeth will put it on for you? We can do your 'something borrowed' next."

Emily sat down in her chair again, and watched as Elizabeth worked fastidiously to secure the wreath in her updo without jostling anything too much. When she was finished, Sandy showed Emily a pair of diamond earring and then put them on for her.

"My mom wore these in her wedding." she explained. "JJ wore them in hers, and now you're wearing them on your wedding day. When Isobel, Kiley, and Emiliana all get married, they'll wear them, too."

Emily checked out Sandy's handiwork in the mirror and then smiled up at her. "I feel really honored, and I think it's a really special tradition."

Sandy grinned and moved aside to let Elizabeth come forward again.

"Your 'something new' is the wreath, your 'something borrowed' are the earrings, but since the 'something old' is the veil I wore when I married your father, and he's insisted on putting that on you, himself, that leaves a present from TJ. We've already been to see him, and he asked us to pass this along to you."

Emily and TJ had decided to get each other wedding day presents. Knowing that he needed a new watch, she'd given him a handsome new Seiko with 'Always Love' engraved on the back, along with both of their first initials and the date engraved on the back. Isobel had delivered it for her earlier, and Emily imagined that TJ had opened it already and was wearing it by now.

She had no idea what he'd gotten for her because they'd gone shopping for the gifts on separate days.

TJ's gift turned out to be a silver bracelet bearing 'Always Love' engraved on the band in an infinite loop, all the way around. Halfway through the band, it bent, and Emily could see 'TJ & Mia,' and the date on the underside.

She smiled to herself, amused: neither of them had seen what they'd gotten for each other, yet they'd still gotten jewelry for each other and had even put the same things on the back of their gifts. This just went to show how in sync they were with each other without even trying.

"What's funny?" Elizabeth asked her daughter, seeing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Just that TJ and I really think alike." Emily put her new jewelry on as she answered and held her wrist out, admiring it. "I got him a Seiko watch, and he got me a new bracelet. We even got the same things engraved on the backs, and we didn't even _try_ to be this alike."

Emily stood and took stock of everything she had.

"Wait." she said suddenly. "This is everything but the 'something blue' bit."

Elizabeth winked. "Sandy and I managed another surprise."

"We did." Sandy beckoned to Elizabeth. "Come on. We should go."

They left, leaving the door open for someone else.

On tenterhooks, Emily watched as a new person entered her bedroom and closed the door behind him. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw who it was.

 _"_ _DEREK?"_

True enough, her old partner was standing before her, dressed for a wedding, and with his familiar grin of delight on his face. Careful not to trip over anything, Emily ran to Derek and hugged him.

"Look at you, Emily!" he said, holding her out at arm's length after a minute. "You look great!"

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, ready to cry. "We received your RSVP with a 'maybe' on it!"

"Yeah, Savannah sent it when I was on an undercover op. It ended the same day that your mom called to double check our availability, so we said yes, and here I am, having a chat with my old partner. Savannah and Hank are downstairs."

"Oh, they are?"

Derek nodded eagerly. "Yep, and by the way, you know what team picture we all took on JJ's wedding night?"

"Yes."

"I keep a copy of it on my desk, and Hank blows kisses at it all the time."

"Aww. That's really sweet." she put a hand on Derek's forearm. "Hey, have you met my kids?"

Derek nodded again. "They're all very beautiful, Emily. Motherhood looks great on you."

"Thanks."

"This is for you, by the way. Something to keep on your desk in your office."

With a flourish, Derek presented Emily with a present—a thin triangle wrapped in dark paper. A picture frame.

In the package was a picture of the two of them, dancing together at JJ's wedding. The picture was set in a wooden blue frame. She finally had her 'something blue.'

Emily set the frame on a nearby shelf and hugged her old partner again for a brief moment.

"It's _really_ great to see you again, Derek."

"You, too, Emily. I'm going to go find Savannah and Hank now, but I think it's time for me to leave so someone else can come talk to you."

That 'someone else' turned out to be Rossi—which Emily was genuinely touched by—and then, last but not least, her father came to talk to her.

The moment the door closed behind Zachariah, there was only a beat of silence before father and daughter embraced.

"Oh, don't cry, daddy." Emily said, wiping Zachariah's tears for him. "Come on."

He finished wiping his eyes and gave his daughter a watery smile. "I can't help it, treasure. I'm your father, and you're my daughter; do you know the story of how you got your name?"

"The short version is that you were holding me on the day I was born, and I responded really well to you calling me Emiliana."

"Correct. When I was holding you, I also told you about how I'd be there for you on your wedding day to give you away to your soulmate, to have a dance with you, and to do this."

He crossed over to the closet door, where her veil was hanging. Very carefully, he picked it up off the hanger and moved back to Emily.

"It's my joy to put this veil on you." he said, tucking the top base of Emily's updo. "You look just like your mother now."

Emily felt herself blushing yet again. "Thank you."

Zachariah kissed his daughter's cheek, just like had when she was little.

"Your mother and I love you more than you could ever possibly know, treasure—you've overcome the impossible more than once and have gone above and beyond the call of duty to protect your friends, and even to serve your country. Now, all of the dreams and hopes we've had for you since the moment we knew you were on the way have come true: you have a job you love, friends you cherish, a family of your own, very beautiful children, and a man you're about to go spend the rest of your life with. Everything we've wanted for you, and so much more has happened. Your mother and I love you every much."

There was a knock at the door again, and Isobel poked her head in to say that it was almost time for the ceremony to start.

Zachariah flipped the veil over Emily's face, covering it, and offered her his arm.

"Are you ready, Emiliana Grace Lane?"

"Yes. Where are my flowers?"

"JJ's got them downstairs. Let's just take deep breaths, alright? The first step is going downstairs. One foot in front of the other."

"One foot in front of the other." Emily echoed.

* * *

"Here you go, Emily."

When she and Zachariah arrived downstairs, they headed to the back door, where the wedding party was gathered and waiting to go outside. Once they all fell into line, JJ handed Emily her cascading bouquet of roses, hydrangeas, and tulips. Everything was tied in place around the stems with a piece of white ribbon.

"Thanks, JJ." she told her.

Zachariah spoke to Emily. "I see them coming to open the doors. Are you ready?"

"I am."

Henry, with Michael walking smartly beside him, led the way down the aisle, followed by the groom's party, the bridal party, and then Zachariah escorting Emily.

She was vaguely aware of everyone in the chairs getting to their feet for her, but only because she only had eyes for TJ, who was at the end of the wedding stand. Emily knew that he he cleaned up well, but in her opinion, TJ freshly cleaned up and shaven, and in a tuxedo was him at his most handsome.

When they locked eyes with each other, TJ started crying openly, and he very nearly went weak in the knees, overcome by the joy of the moment. He'd never seen Emily look so beautiful before, and now, they were about to be married.

* * *

When he was asked, Spencer had agreed immediately to officiate his friends' wedding, but Emily barely heard his words because she was so excited. At least she remembered her vows.

Finally, Spencer arrived at the most important part, addressing TJ first.

"Do you, Theodore, take Emiliana to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Without taking his eyes off Emily, TJ said, "I do."

Spencer repeated the questions to Emily, to which she promptly responded, "I do."

With Henry's and Michael's help, the couple exchanged rings.

When the boys returned to their seats with Isobel and Rebel, Spencer spoke again, this time to the crowd gathered before them.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I nearby pronounce you husband and wife. Theodore, you may kiss your bride."

TJ kissed Emily soundly, and Emily returned the kiss, just as sound.

When they turned to face the crowd, everyone was on their feet and cheering.

Emily and TJ were married now!

Emily was officially Emiliana Grace Lane Jareau!


	50. Chapter 50

_**FROM THE JOURNAL OF EMILIANA G. L. JAREAU**_

 _ **DECEMBER 25, 2017**_

 _TJ and I have been together for exactly a year and a day now, and we've married for four months and five days. I'm almost at the end of this journal, too, which seems very fitting, somehow, because it's the one that TJ gave me a year ago today._

 _(note to self: get a new book)_

 _A lot sure has happened since he gave me this journal._

 _A little bit over a year ago, I'd lost all hope that I was ever going to have a happy ending, but that changed when JJ and Will took me in over the holidays. Living at the LaMontagne house, and being around them was my first experience of having a family to come home to every night._

 _Things changed when the rest of the family came over for Christmas. First, Sandy regarded me as a daughter without a second thought, then I became friends with Isobel very quickly, and then I fell in love with TJ—love at first sight is a real thing._

 _I still remember the first time I saw my man._

 _It was as if everything else had just stopped, and that moment, right there, with him, was where I was meant to be._

 _Turns out I was right because we had our first kiss that night, and we made Milo and Kiley, just over a day later._

 _Then the team and I encountered Rebel Rose and Sadie, by pure happenstance in February on case in New York, and they became part of the family. They're a lesson in the old adage, 'friends are the family you choose,' and now I love both of them so dearly that I just couldn't imagine my life without them now. Good thing they're our next door neighbors._

 _Rebel and Isobel even became friends, after she and Sadie left New York. They even protected each other when trouble came knocking, and now, they treat each other like sisters. That's really saying something because Rebel has two older sisters and five older brothers._

 _As for my dear Isobel, I may not have known her while she was growing up, but I've seen a real change in her in this past year. She's no longer as shy as she was, and she's very outgoing, too. She also has her own group of friends, including a girlfriend, whom she loves to spend time with and have adventures with. Isobel even got a promotion at the pet shelter two days ago, and on top of that, she's excelling in school. Plus, she even earned the role of Martha Cratchit, in_ _A Christmas Carol_ _. (We're going to see it later, a special Christmas Day treat) I love Isobel so much, and I'm so proud of her and how far she's come._

 _Milo and Kiley are five months old now, learning new things every day. They've both gotten the hang of sitting up by themselves now, and rolling over, too. TJ and JJ both said that the babies will start trying to crawl in a few weeks—God help us all._

 _Kidding. Kind of._

 _Milo and Kiley can't talk now, but they babble nonstop because they're so enthralled about the world around them. Hanging out with Sadie and Emiliana might also have something to do with it. The twins have been enamored with Isobel since the day they were born, and Isobel will take them off our hands, just to play and bond with her siblings._ _When this happens, things get quiet, but then I find it's because Isobel has read to them until they've fallen asleep in her arms, and she'll just be holding her brother and sister, loving them and cuddling them. The love my children have for each other melts me._

 _Speaking of them, I'm starting to want to try for one more baby in the next year or so—before I get too old, and someone says that miracles can't happen twice. I thought Isobel, Milo, and Kiley would be it, but I'm starting to have second thoughts because there's just this little voice in the back of my mind that says maybe kid number four wouldn't be so bad._

 _I would love a second son for a variety of reasons, but especially because I want Milo to have a brother. Isobel has an all-girl squad of her own, and Kiley's got Sadie and Cousin Emiliana, but there's going to be a day when my boy would prefer the company of a brother, because even Henry and Michael will probably be too old to want to play with him by then._

 _TJ thinks I'm insane for wanting another baby, at the age we're at, but I think I can change his mind, so I'm going to put a pin in that for now._

 _Rebel has also changed a lot since we met her. She's very confident with herself, and she's even taken up a job as a secretary for mother, something she really enjoys. She also proof-reads dad's book manuscripts. Reb's job also means that she's at my parents' house all the time, something they enjoy._

 _Rebel has also officially and legally cut ties with the biological father of her children, which is a good thing because she's nine months pregnant and due at any time now. She's also back on good terms with her parents, which is also very good because she's in a very serious relationship with Spencer now. He'd moved in with her and Sadie, and everything. Rebel and Sadie have even met Diana, and from what I understand, she loves them. I sincerely hope that they get married in the next few years._

 _And then there are the LaMontagnes—JJ, Will, Henry, Michael, and Emiliana—they changed my life, and if not for them, I would have never even tried to embark on my biggest adventure ever. I owe them everything, all five of them._

 _Last, but certainly not least is my team at the Behavioral Analysis Unit._

 _I pray and hope every day that Hotch and Jack are safe and happy, wherever they are. I also like to think that they're being watched over by Haley and Gideon, from Heaven._

 _Then there's Stephen. His adult children are local, but he, Blessing, Zuri, and the baby relocated to Chicago, not long after the wedding. They were there for almost three weeks when I got the call from Stephen that his first son, Stephen Demetrius Walker III, had been born. The baby does have cystic fibrosis, but still, he's getting all the help he needs at the children's hospital there… which is also where a certain Savannah Hayes Morgan works, now that the Morgans are in Chicago again._

 _We even received a Christmas card from the Morgans just last week, announcing something quite special—Hank is going to be a big brother in the coming year!_

 _Spencer is living the kind of life with Rebel that I know he's always wanted, and I'm proud of him because after everything he's been through over all of these years, he deserves his happy ending._

 _Even Dave has found his happy ending with Amalie D'Agostino, the one who got away. They're very happy together._

 _Penelope is also doing really well, too. She still has my old cat, Sergio, who is just chugging along and enjoying life, but with help from Luke, she's just adopted two German Shepherd puppies, by the names of Dizzy and Dolly. They're even from the same litter. Both of them adore Sergio, and according to Penelope, he doesn't mind them. However, both of the puppies have imprinted on Roxy—they think that Luke's dog is their mother. Penelope and Luke haven been using this as a reason to hang outside of work more often._

 _I think it's kind of sweet._

 _She doesn't even call him 'Newbie' so much anymore._ _And they flirt with each other like crazy._

 _Things are changing in my life, but I don't mind._

 _Friends really are the family you choose._

 _My life turned out so much better than I could have ever hoped for, and even with the being away and traveling halfway around the world to figure it out, I wouldn't have changed a single thing about how I got here._

 _I love my life, and everyone in it. I wouldn't even change my job. Not for a single thing._

 _Oh… I think I hear Milo and Kiley waking up from their nap. Time to feed them and get them ready to see sissy's show._

 _With everything that's happened in the last year, I still can't shake the feeling that we've got another, bigger adventure on the horizon, yet._

 _Like a changing of the tides._

 _I just wonder what it is…_

* * *

 _ **To be continued in the sequel**_

 _ **Stay tuned ;)**_


End file.
